Once Upon A Time
by Mccorv3
Summary: Daryl Dixon's world is set up on end with the knowledge of daughter he never knew he had. But then again, was that world so great to begin with? Daryl has choices to make about the kind of man and father he wants to be. It may take him some time to understand he might want something else out of his life too… perhaps a petite blonde with a killer smile. UA, No Z, Slow Burn
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: This story is a first for me in more ways than one. It's my first story that will be told entirely from Daryl's POV - trying to flex my writing muscles. And it's my first story that's non-zombie AU - if you are trying something new, you might as well go for the fence!** **I'm going to be honest, most aren't going to like Daryl for the first couple of chapters. He's a pretty big jerk but please hang in there - I promise the fluff and smut will come if you have patience. The wait will be worth it. Please let me know what you think and if I'm on the right track.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 1

 _The little girl climbed into bed, her golden brown locks bouncing as she scrabbled into position. Her father smiled and went to select a book from the bookcase. The bookcase was new, handmade with love and care by the father, the newest edition to their new home. It was almost overflowing already with books of all shapes and sizes._

" _No, Daddy, ya tell me a story tonight. Please," implored the small child, looking up at her father with her blue eyes._

 _The father nodded, rubbing at the scruff on his chin as he eased into his normal spot by his daughter on the bed. "Alright, what kinda story tonight, then?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Space adventure? Cowboys?"_

 _The girl smiled at her father's silliness. As if there was a choice beyond their normal selection. "Daddy, tell me a fairytale. Tell me about how you met mommy."_

 _The man stilled for the breadth of a moment. "Honey, stories like ours never start out with once upon a time…"_

 _His daughter tilted her chin up to his, her blue eyes looking confidently up at him. "Not all fairytales start that way, Daddy. Some start different…"_

 _The father took in a deep breath. "Ya mean like it was a dark an' stormy night?"_

" _Yes, Daddy, that's it," she said, nodding encouragingly before she settled back against her father and the pillow._

 _He pulled her purple and yellow patched quilt up over her, snuggling her in as he started. "Okay, kid, it was a dark an' stormy night…"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Daryl was sitting on the porch, fiddling with a head on one of his older bolts. He wanted to go hunting but the May air was strangely and oppressively humid and hot. The building clouds to the west threatened a thunderstorm, a big one by the electricity in the still air. The odds of him getting stuck out in the wilderness in a down pour trumped his need to get the hell outta the trailer park. Rows of shitty single wide trailers stretched out on either side of where he sat; peeling painting and curled shingles as far as the eye could see, or at least that's what it felt like some days.

He wiped at the sweat on his brow before it dripped into his eyes, not bothering to look up the sound of an engine approaching. Daryl let nothing obscure his attention, not even when a pick up stopped suddenly in front of their place, his and Merle's. There was no reason to look up; it wasn't for him, it was never for him.

A woman exited the vehicle, one that was too good-looking to be in this part of town. Her sudden presence was adequate enough to peak Daryl's interest slightly, enough for him to raise his cobalt blue eyes and look her over. The young woman shut the truck door but never moved further than the front of the truck, not venturing up the steps of the makeshift porch. She had short brown hair, a curvy figure, and stern look on her young, fresh face. The woman stared back at him, her hard hazel eyes burrowing in to him and strangely making him uncomfortable. Daryl shifted his gaze back to the task at hand, deciding he didn't know what the bitch had against him and didn't really give a shit either. She wasn't here for him anyway.

The woman cleared her throat with a little cough. "Hey," she called in an even and clear voice.

Daryl ignored her, leaning over his chair to pick up another bolt.

He heard her shift, her cowboy boots crunching on the dirt path under her foot, but she didn't come any closer. "Are you Dixon?" she asked, this time with a little more bite in her tone.

He didn't bother looking up at her when he straightened up. "Merle ain't here," Daryl lied. His brother was in the trailer behind him, passed out in the back room. From time to time, people showed up looking for his brother, either for product or for money owed. Either way, Daryl was going to deal with that shit today.

The woman cocked her hip as if it were a gun. "I wasn't askin' about no _Merle_. I'm lookin' for Daryl Dixon. You him?"

He raised his eyes but not his head to look at her again, this woman that was _looking_ for him. He eyed her carefully; she had a nice rack and a good body, but she was no one that he could recall. There had been a few women over the years, mostly at the forceful insistence of his older brother. Daryl had never kept them around for more than a few hours and never went back for a second round so Daryl could easily remember them all, unlike his hound of a brother. This woman was completely unfamiliar to him.

"Who the hell are you?" he shot back.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared back into his hard eyes. "I'm the one looking for Daryl Dixon. You him or not? I was told he lived here."

Daryl finally shifted completely upright in his chair, setting his bolts to the side. His interest was fully involved now. "Told by who? Why the fuck you wanna know?" he grilled with snarl.

"I'm lookin' for the fucker because he's the shit head who knocked up my little sister," she countered back, mirroring the same attitude he was giving.

WHAM. A stone cold feeling slammed hard into Daryl's center, all of his nerves set afire. "The fuck you say?" He jumped to his feet with a heart pounding savagely in his chest. Daryl stomped to the edge of the porch and glared down at the accusing woman.

The woman stood her ground despite the imposing figure before her. She took her time in regarding him as she crossed her arms across her chest. "So, are you Daryl Dixon or not?"

"I am, but I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, lady, you got some wrong information. I ain't nobody's daddy," he snapped back.

Once he admitted he was Daryl Dixon, the woman gaped at him, a small huff of breath leaving her in a rush. She just stared at him, all the anger she had just exhibited was gone and left her face blank. She just looked at him; blinking several times before another emotion over took her. Daryl wasn't sure but it looked like regret or apprehension.

Daryl didn't have all day to wait around for this nut job to hang around his place. "Hey, lady, I don't know who the hell you are but ya need to go."

The woman snapped back to reality, ire steeling back into her eyes. "I'm Maggie Greene."

"Still don't know who the hell you are," he scoffed.

The muscles in her jaw visibly tensed. "Beth Greene ring any bells, Romeo?"

Daryl sneered down at Maggie. "I don't know any fuckin' Beth…. Greene…" As soon as the words left his mouth, Daryl realized he knew the name. _Beth Greene_. Fuck, if that name didn't jog a recollection deep in his brain. A vision of a smiling young, blonde woman came rushing forward. Beautiful pale skin, endless blue eyes, legs that wouldn't quit, but it was the smile he remembered the most. A smile that made him feel… made him feel… warm and good and everything he wasn't supposed. Yeah, he remembered Beth Greene alright. Daryl remembered her touched on his skin, making him burn. He remembered her breathless words in his ear, saying his name, as he molded into her.

Maggie saw it in him; she saw that he remembered the name. "Don't lie. You know her."

Daryl was jerked back to reality with her statement. "Yeah, so I remember her. Skinny chick with no tits," he growled with a meanness he didn't really feel; he was too overwhelmed with the memory of Beth Greene. A person he'd done his best to forget; best for him and best for her.

The brunette flinched at his harsh words. The woman shifted her feet in the gravel and clenched her fists at her sides.

Daryl shook his head at her; there was no way he was going to let this woman drag up what he'd done his best to bury. "Sorry to tell ya, but I ain't seen her in years. I ain't the one who put a bun in your sister's oven, lady. You'll have to lay that shit on someone else's doorstep." Daryl spat in to the yard, not far from her expensive leather boots.

"One year and nine months ago," returned Maggie.

"What?" snorted Daryl. Why the hell was this woman still standing in front of him?

"That was the last time you saw Beth Greene. One year and nine months ago…give or day a few days I guess."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the woman as his mind pulled some numbers. The summer music festival down by the river, the one where his brother made a killing selling drugs to the yuppy college kids. That was where the petite blonde with sad blue eyes and a killer smile had run into him. Daryl contemplated it had to be two years ago that coming August, so it was a year and about nine months ago when he had last seen Beth Greene. His body went still again, frozen in place as the accusation took on more merit.

His breath quickened. It didn't matter what the damn woman before him said. He knew he wasn't nobody's daddy and he wasn't ever going to be.

"I don't know what kinda lies she told you, but I ain't playin' daddy to her brat. She can go try an' get some money from some other dumb shit."

"My niece isn't a brat and Beth doesn't even know I'm here. She doesn't want anything from you." The anger was gone from Maggie suddenly. Her shoulders slumped; the woman looked almost defeated.

"Then why the hell you here then?"

"I – I don't know." Maggie shook her head sadly. "I thought… I thought you deserved to know. I thought that you'd _want_ to know." She let those final words hang there as she gazed up at him intently again.

Daryl could sense her eyes judging him instantly; he knew the feeling and what she was thinking. _Dirty. Redneck. Trash._ He felt his skin prickle, and his anger skyrocketed. People were always taking one look at him and judging him outright. It didn't matter they were right most of the time; it still pissed him off. Daryl just hated that they could read him so truly and quickly. He hated they knew what he was and he hated what he was. He hated it all. _Lazy. Stupid. Worthless._

Maggie took a stilling breath before she continued, dropping her gaze to the dirt below. "Beth said… she said you didn't need to know. That she could do it all on her own but that's not right."

He said nothing but continued to glare down at her, fuming and curling his hands into tight fists at his sides.

"I thought… I thought you deserved a chance at least. That you should know you had flesh and blood alive and out there. I thought you'd want to know your daughter." Maggie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a photograph, looking at it and then back up at him. "She's got your eyes, ya know. I was hopin' it wasn't you. The second I saw you I hoped it wasn't but I can't say she doesn't have your eyes."

She frowned and walked the picture to him, holding it out to him. "Her name's Hope. Hope Abigail Greene and she's your daughter. If you wanna know her, come see her. If you don't, then pretend I was never here."

Daryl stared at the woman who had just thrown his world upside down along with inside out with as little as a few words. _Hope Abigail Green and she's your daughter._ Daryl barely recognized when he took the photograph from Maggie, the picture giving him a tingle all the way up his arm. He looked down at it, swallowing hard. There was a baby on it wearing a yellow dress. The little girl had fine, light brown hair, blue eyes and a two-tooth grin contained between a pair of chubby cheeks. He could see it instantly too. His own eyes and _her_ – Beth's - nose and smile. Everything came collapsing down upon him at once. His heart was pumping hard and fast in his chest, making the world seems so suddenly big and so intensely small in the same instant. _Beth Greene's smile_.

Maggie walked away, leaving him dumfounded as he watched her go. She opened the truck door, throwing a look back at him. "There's an address on the back if you do want to know her. Like I said, Beth didn't want nothin' from you. She didn't even want me to tell you but I thought everyone deserves to know if they got a kid in this world or not. The choice is yours." Maggie climbed into the truck and slammed the door shut.

Daryl had to work at the lump in his throat as he turned his attention back to the picture in his hand. Maggie started the truck and slammed it into gear. She pulled out and drove away, leaving a trail of dust and flicking gravel behind her. A dog barked absently from a few houses away. The darkening clouds from a few miles away rumbled ominously. Daryl ignored it all, just standing there and staring at the picture of the baby girl.

There was no fucking way. His mind was screaming no even as it pulled a stream of memories forward that contradicted itself. Recalled events came flooding back to him of a blonde running smack into him, shy and scared. He had pulled her aside and away from his brother's dealings, knowing she didn't belong there. A thunderstorm came upon the pair quickly, the pouring rain over them until they made their escape into a small pup tent with wet clothes. He'd uncharacteristically stayed the night, not that the product of the picture had come from that, that was later. The night had been different, it had been restful and peaceful and different.

In the morning, a fine fog and dew had covered the area. They had walked and talked and just walked without talking, getting away from the crowded festival. He remembered noting it was strange how that she was so comfortable with his silence. Most everyone he knew got unnerved by it and tried to fill it up by making him talk or providing their own garbage commentaries. Not her, not Beth Greene, she was quiet, thoughtful, and observant. At one point, they'd heard the music playing from the woods they were exploring, and he'd offered to take her back. Beth had refused, saying it was too loud and too much. She had just come along with friends to get away from her family as she had toyed with the bangled bracelets at her wrist.

Daryl couldn't help the way his body started to respond when the final memories came forward. They had stumbled upon a swimming hole as the day turned hotter. She'd quickly stripped down to underwear and dove right in. Daryl couldn't help himself as he stared, trying to look away but drawn by her alluring smile and tempting body. When she emerged she had found him. She had kissed him, her wet body pressed up against him. He'd only been human; he hadn't been able to deny what both their bodies had so clearly wanted. Daryl remembered starting out fast and hard before easing back and talking it slowly. That lazy afternoon of sex and exploration in the summer grass was damn close to a perfect memory if he had one.

He wished he could stop the memories there as he ran a hand over his haggard face. The rest that he could recall started a sour taste in the back of his throat. He remembered returning her to her campsite at dusk, her friend already there. Beth had invited him to stay again, but he had declined. They had made plans for the next day; so unlike him to plan anything. It was probably one of the reasons he had been so harsh when she had showed up the next day. Vile words had driven her away amidst the barking laughter of Merle and his cronies. The feeling from the memory was the same he was having now, Daryl felt like shit. He knew he should have just talked to her, but what the hell would he have said anyway. After some time, Daryl had strangely mustered some nerve to see her, maybe apologize, and had returned to her tent. Her friend had let him know she was gone. And that was it. She was just gone.

Now Beth Greene was back.

And then there was Hope… Hope Abigail Greene.

His daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – WOW! Thank you everyone for the great response – even the guests that reviewed. I think this is the best response I've ever gotten to a new story and boy has that fueled the creative juices. Now, this chapter is a bit shorter (there are a few that are) so I'm sorry. I promise to post again soon. And one other note for this story, I have made Beth a few years older and Daryl a few years younger. We'll put that fateful night at them being nineteen and thirty just for those that might be wondering. Okay, here we go – I don't own any part of TWD and I'm just playing with their characters. Enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 2

Daryl rolled over in bed, groaning a little at the sparse light that ebbed its way into his room. His head was pounding for more than one reason. Daryl had spent the night out with Merle, drinking way more than he should which was his new norm since his world was set up on end three weeks and one day ago. He didn't remember much except shoving some jerk and getting punched. He remembered Sherriff Grimes had shuffled him and his brother out of the bar, telling them to go home and sleep it off. Daryl knew he'd been lucky; he had a card up his sleeve when it came to the lawman. About two years before Carl Grimes had gone missing on a family camping trip. A whole night had passed without sign of the missing boy and so many had feared the worse. Daryl and Merle, already in the woods on an extended hunt, aka Merle was hiding out from some debt collectors over some of his deals. Daryl's tracking skills saved the boy and returned them to his grateful father. For that reason and that reason alone, the Dixon boys sometimes got a get out the drunk-tank free card.

He made his way to the bathroom, shuffling over the trash that littered the floor. The place was in even worse shape with Daryl not able to get his mind straight. He'd spent more time than usual with a bottle in his hand or stomping through the woods; neither was bringing him any ease as they might normally do.

Daryl leaned against the porcelain sink, his head hanging low. It took more than a minute for him to want to lift his head to take a look. His right eye was puffy and red with shaded hints of purple. It would definitely be darker in a few more hours. Daryl knew; he'd had his fair share of shiners in his days. His lower lip was split, not horrible, but enough that he grimaced while touching it.

He was messed up in way that went beyond his hangover. Daryl needed to get his head on straight and that wasn't going to happen any time soon with the way he was going. He just couldn't get them out of his head. _Beth Greene_. _Hope Abigail Greene_. More than once he'd had visions of his own eyes in his daughter looking at him while Beth's sad blue eyes implored him to … to… he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of shit anymore except for the damn pounding in his head and the painful rolling deep in his gut.

Daryl didn't know where Merle was and he really didn't give a fuck either. His brother's loud mouth and obnoxious ability to dig up trouble was wearing thinner than usual. After Daryl left the bathroom for large glass of water in the kitchen, he didn't see any more signs of his sibling which suited him just fine. A day alone would probably do him some good anyway, even if the day looked to be more than half over.

Venturing outside, despite the brightness of the day, Daryl took the picture from his wallet. He took his time sitting down on the porch steps, the old, worn wood creaking under his weight. The damn porch looked like he felt – like damn hell. Daryl let his eyes travel over the figure in the picture. He stared at the little girl, his little girl, like he had so many times before. He continued to get that tightness in his chest and the feeling of a cold stone deep in his gut, his usual when he looked at his daughter. It wouldn't allow him to do much more than just stare, he was frozen in place. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now that his universe was irrevocably changed.

"Whatcha got there, lil' brother?" questioned Merle as he walked around from the back of the trailer house. He stopped by Daryl, leaning against the post of the porch, as he rubbed his grease covered hands in a red handkerchief.

Daryl was startled by his brother even though he tried not to show it. "Nothin'," he muttered, lowering the picture in his hand until it was hanging down between his legs with his arms resting on his knees. He was trying to hide the importance of it, keeping it from his brother's line of sight.

But Merle missed nothing; the interest of his older brother piqued. "It's fuckin' somethin'." Merle stomped over and reached for the picture. Daryl tried to snatch it away; he was normally quicker than Merle but days of drinking and fighting had taken its toll on him.

Merle smirked as he snatched the picture from him. He shoved Daryl back down with one hand when Daryl tried to futilely take it back while the other held the picture up high. Merle walked a few steps away, his smile falling off when he saw what the picture was.

"What the hell shit is this? Ya got a thing for kiddies now? I know ya ain't the best with the ladies, but shit, brother, this is fuckin' sick."

Daryl growled, scowling deeply. "Fuck you. Ain't that, ya twisted shit." He stomped over to his brother. Daryl couldn't explain why he wanted the picture of the kid he never wanted back. Strangely and deeply, he needed it back.

Merle eyed his brother. Even he noticed Daryl's uncharacteristic behavior lately, the fighting and brashness of him. "Then what the hell is it?"

Without thinking, the words poured out of Daryl in a huffing breath. "My daughter."

The admission, to himself and to his brother, out loud and in the open stunned them both. It affected Merle more so as he stared astounded at his younger brother, enough that Daryl was able to steal the photo back. Daryl took the picture and shoved it back into his mostly empty wallet. It was always empty. _Loser. Trash. Deadbeat._

"The fuck you say," Merle finally spat out with venom.

"Ya stupid or somethin'. Said it's my damn kid," retorted Daryl, the majority of his brashness leaving once the photo was safely back with him.

"Who the hell's been feeding ya those damn lies, lil' brother? And ya think I'm the stupid one? Good thing Ole Merle is here for his dumb-witted, feeble brother."

Daryl just glared at him, going back to sit on the porch.

"What bitch told you that? What she want? Money? A place to live? Yer too soft, any damn female could feed ya damn sob story about her and her baby, probably had two more in the back seat while she wept and then pity fucked you too. Right? Don't ya know the tramp is just usin' ya. Just tryin' to angle for a place to crash or money in their pocket to feed their damn carpet monkeys."

"Didn't want nothin'," Daryl mumbled. It was always like this, Merle preaching about some damn thing and Daryl listening. He didn't know if he could stomach it today.

"Bitches always want somethin'," Merle snapped back.

Daryl surged to his feet. "She didn't tell me. Someone else told me. She didn't even want me to know," he shouted back, pent up anger roaring out of him. There it was. He wasn't good enough. Daryl knew that and even Beth knew that. It made him so mad because it was true and everyone knew it.

Merle paused and looked carefully at his younger brother, assessing him carefully as he rubbed his chin. "Well, she's got yer number than, don't she? White trash, no good, lazy, stupider than fuck redneck. Took one look at ya, had some damn fun and was done. Tell me, lil' brother, why the fuck ya so hopped up and angrier than as a no handed, four balled, bald midget? Ya just got a free outta jail card, my friend."

"She's my blood," Daryl answered simply, not really understanding his own need beyond that fact.

"The brat probably really belongs to some stupid ass college kid. Don't even look like ya, Darylina. If the bitch mother don't even want you, then again, what the fuck is yer problem?"

Daryl didn't k now how to answer. How could he? He didn't know what he wanted or what he should do or what he was even expected to do. The confusion wrestling inside of Daryl was just added fuel on top of the smoldering fire of resentment and rage buried deep inside him. The resentment he felt for every having laid eyes on Beth Greene was just another layer added to his anger at his life, his choices, at just about everything.

In a rush, Daryl stomped away, feeling an explosion about ready to burst from him. He knew he needed to get away before he ended up releasing his fury on his brother. He went inside and grabbed his leather jacket and his keys before heading back outside.

"Where the hell ya goin'?" asked Merle as Daryl stalked by him.

Daryl ignored his brother as he climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Hey, don't fuckin' take my bike. I'm –"

As the engine roared to life, Merle's words were cut off. Daryl shifted his body on the bike and sped away. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just needed to get away. Daryl just needed to get away from everything.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N – So we've seen Maggie and now Merle… maybe if this is supposed to be Bethyl we should probably get Beth involved at some point, huh? She'll be there in the next chapter, but stay tuned for a lot more of our other favorite characters; many of them will be popping up here and there. Also, sorry for any mistakes, my BETA is busy reviewing my other story – BURN – to be posted this year still – stay tuned for that!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD but I'm sure enjoying writing this story. Apparently a bunch of you are enjoying it too – thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm trying to respond to most of them when I can. I'm going to continue to post twice a week if I can. Please continue to let me know what you think!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 3

Six hours later, a few of riding and most spent walking in the woods, Daryl found himself staring at a dirt driveway and at a mailbox. There was a farm at the other end of the driveway, a big white house, a few other large structures and endless pasture. He still wasn't entirely sure as to why he was there. Greene was spelled out on it in big white letters on the mailbox.

 _Beth Greene._

 _Hope Abigail Greene_.

Fuck.

Daryl knew if he didn't do it now, he'd never know. It was eating away at him, devouring him from the inside out. So it was now or never and he didn't think he could live with never. He just couldn't, not with a child of his own blood out there in the world. Daryl sparked the engine to life and eased his away down the driveway. It had to be now.

The house at the end of the driveway was magnificent of course. Why wouldn't it be? As Daryl looked the area over, he realized it was everything he wasn't. Clean, well-manicured and proper with everything looking like it was in its place. A giant, well cared for farm house with a wraparound porch before him. There were two barns with immense pastures bordering them and filled with cows and horses. It was almost everything he'd never knew he wanted. Daryl knew long ago it was pointless to hope, it was a dream he could never have. It was enough to raise his ire even more at the situation. Of course Beth Greene hailed from a place as good as this.

Daryl climbed the steps slowly. He was going to knock but that wasn't in him. He was angry, he was pissed. Instead, Daryl pounded on the screen door. His pounding echoed in the large expansion that was the inside causing him to take a few steps back. It was an intimidating sound even to him; perhaps it had been too much.

A man came to the door. He was older with white hair and eyed him suspiciously. "Can I help you?" the man questioned as he opened the door.

"I'm lookin' for Beth Greene, she here?"

The man's lips thinned and his eyes grew colder but his tone didn't change. "May I ask who's callin'?"

"Daryl Dixon."

His name gave the other man pause, his blue eyes focused on Daryl. There was something there in those older eyes that told Daryl the man knew him. This man was aware of who Daryl was and what that meant for Beth Greene. The man nodded curtly and was gone, presumably to fetch Beth.

Daryl decided to not wait at the door like a good dog. The day was mostly gone, he'd wasted most of it sleeping off his hangover and then he'd spent the other half working up the courage to come here. A rosy hue of the setting sun painted Daryl's haggard features as he paced the length of porch while he waited. He had all the pent up energy of a caged predator. What the hell was he doing there? That man was probably her dad or her pops. The man was probably getting a gun rather than his daughter. Daryl was starting to think it might be a good idea to leave when the door opened again.

Beth Greene stepped out onto the porch. Her hair was up high in a braided ponytail, a few messy wisps framing her face. She was wearing a simple dress that reached her calves, it was yellow and billowing. Beth took another step forward, looking for him. Daryl shifted at the other end of the porch, causing her to notice him. Beth wasn't smiling when she laid eyes on him. She had a frown on her pale face. Her sad blue eyes looked upon him with unease and distrust. Despite all that, he couldn't help but think how pretty she looked, just like in his memories.

It was she that spoke first. "Daryl," Beth said simply and softly as if just saying his name had exhausted her.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. Was that all she had to say? He found the anger that had dissipated at her arrival. He wasn't going to be letting her off easy.

"Yeah, it's me. Guessin' you were hopin' you'd never have t' see me again, huh?"

She sighed and looked away as she stepped further out onto the porch; her sandled feet hanging over the edge of the big white steps before her. "I got the impression that _you_ were the one that never wanted to see _me_ again."

Beth flicked her eyes back to him when she saw Daryl wince at her words. She sighed again, letting out a long breath of air. She hadn't meant to snap at him, he could tell, it just wasn't in her nature.

"I guess we do have a lot to talk about," Beth said quietly.

Daryl grunted but said nothing, not sure of himself.

"Let's walk." Beth stepped off the porch, her hips swaying easily.

Daryl couldn't comprehend how she could be so calm. He wanted to shout, to fight, to scream. With all that he wanted to do blistering in him and all she was… she was just walking away. That girl was walking away and expecting him to follow her. She was walking away slowly from the house and damn it, if he didn't follow her.

Beth ambled casually towards the barn. Daryl's long stride caught up with her quickly, coming to walk alongside her. She didn't speak to him when he fell in pace with her, not right away. Daryl vaguely recalled them like this before, walking and not talking. He remembered it was nice; she was quiet, calm, and not oppressive. Maybe that was the reason he remembered her so well, so many details about her burned into his mind. She was the first one he'd actually liked.

"How have you been, Daryl?"

He was taken back, surprised really, and it showed in his face. How many more surprises was this woman going to have for him? He really couldn't understand why Beth was being so easy and composed about the situation. Why wasn't she as freaked out as he was?

"Fine," he managed to grunt out. "Or at least I was until yer sister showed up at my place."

"Yes," she grated out. "I'm sorry about that. It was never my intention… she wasn't… it wasn't her place. Maggie and I have had words. Let's just say she's not my favorite person at the moment." At least now Beth seemed a little more rattled as her blue eyes glanced up uncertainly to his. "I'm sorry she did that."

Daryl clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides. "Sorry she came and called me a fucker for knockin' up her little sister or sorry she came and told me at all?" he questioned snidely. He was pissed, and he was going to let it out sooner or later.

Beth flinched at his contempt. She paused in her walking and stopped to look at him directly. The sun was setting; it was spring so it wasn't too late but enough that the day had taken its toll on both of them. It was late enough that a girl like her shouldn't have been walking with a guy like him. The exact same sediment would have been true a year and so many months before. A girl like her and a guy like him; they just didn't have any business together and yet here they were.

She continued to gaze at him, watching him carefully for the span of a second and then two. Daryl noted Beth was really seeing his face for the first time in the waning light. The purple bruise highlighted his right eye and the scabbed split on his lower lip went well with his tanned, weathered, and dusty features. His short wild hair and leather jacket only added to unconventional appearance. He knew he wasn't the man most women wanted to be standing before them, let alone the father of their child.

"I'm sorry, Maggie can be… well, Maggie. It's not a great excuse but it's all I have. She's brasher and my older protective sister and she thinks she can solve everythin' for everyone. She shouldn't have done that to you."

It wasn't the answer Daryl had asked for but it was something. Daryl still wanted to know.

"You weren't ever gonna tell me, were you?" He needed the answer.

Beth bit down on her lower lip, pulling at the flesh before she answered him. "I hadn't decided, honestly," she said as she looked fully up at him.

Before he could respond, while her admission was still sinking into him, Beth continued in a rush of air, "You didn't seem to want much to do with me after… after our time together. I assumed you wouldn't want much to do with her either. You see, I'm just fine. She's just fine. We'll be just fine. So, I figured we really didn't need you."

The truth of her words stung, but so had the words he had said about her before at the campsite, the ones that had sent Beth running from him. Payback was a bitch.

"If'n I'm her daddy–"

"You are," she forced back at him in a tone that left no room to question.

"I've been told that but I don't _know_ that," he retorted. "There could have been others."

Her cool exterior was finally cracked. "You know damn well you were the first," Beth snapped back, her arms crossing in front of her in a more hugging manner than an aggressive one.

"Don't know if there were any after," he arrogantly replied, lashing out.

It stung her, hitting her hard enough she twisted her face from his. Tension pulled at her features, pinching her mouth and narrowing her eyes. The pain Daryl caused her strangely found its way to his center, like a punch to his gut. It was an emotion he didn't completely understand.

"There wasn't but fine, whatever you want to believe," Beth whispered back harshly. "All you gotta do is take one look at her and know she's yours. I do. I see her eyes and I see you."

Daryl swallowed hard. He knew the truth; he'd known it the second the picture found its way to his hand. It was just hard to accept, to see it and believe it. To believe he actually wanted it to be true, that scared him most of all.

"A simple blood test…"

Anger flashed in her eyes so hard and so suddenly that it threw him for a loop when she turned back at him. "Then you can go to hell," Beth snapped, her eyes narrowed to slits. "You either believe it or you don't. And if you don't, then get the hell off our property, Daryl Dixon." She brushed passed him, stomping away angrily.

Daryl followed after her. "How the hell am I supposed to just believe it, huh? Would you? If someone just dumped this shit on your door step?"

Beth whirled around to face him, an accusing finger pointed directly at him. "She's not a shit, she's your daughter. And that was weeks ago. It took you long enough to come by," she threw back at him, her face reddening. "You could have come sooner; you could have come right away. Why now? What do you want? Why did you come now?" Beth yelled at him, her arms up wide.

He jerked back, stunned by her sudden turn around. "I– I don't know," Daryl admitted.

What the hell did he want and why the hell was he here? He honestly had no idea how to answer any of her questions. Only truth he knew was in the second he saw those blue eyes of his daughter mixed in with Beth's features. He might was well be honest.

"That's just it, okay? I don't fuckin' know why I am here now. All I know is I got a goddamn daughter that no one saw fit to tell me about until a damn year later and its fuckin' messin' me up. _Shit_. I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do or want, okay?" he announced, his voice raised but he wasn't yelling.

For some reason, his outburst made Beth relax and back down. She sighed again as she looked back at the farmhouse. The porch light had just turned on. The old man must have heard their yelling.

Beth ran a hand absently up her arm, looking back at Daryl. "Okay. I get it. I was scared too when I found out. I guess I had nine months to figure my stuff out. I get it."

"This is so fucked up," Daryl muttered as he raked a hand through his short hair.

She silently gazed at him, her remorseful blue eyes taking him all in. It angered him again, the calmness about her. Of course she was more composed, she'd known for a lot longer. She should have told him. He deserved to know sooner than he was told.

"Ya should have told me right away. I shouldn't have had to find out by your sister shoutin' at me in the front yard."

"It doesn't change anything."

Daryl growled deep in his chest. "Coulda changed every fuckin' thing."

Her eyebrows knitted tightly together as she regarded him doubtfully. "What would you have done? Huh? Been there? Married me as if we'd been in some sort of relationship?"

Daryl shook his head, the strain visibly affecting him. "I… I don't know. I can't say now. You took all my damn choices away. Nothing I say will be the right choice now. You took that away. So I don't fuckin' know what I would have done or could have done. You didn't let me."

Silence filled the immense space between the two people who stood only feet apart. Daryl kept his face turned from her, not trusting his emotions if he looked at the mother of his child. In the dusk surrounding them, the crickets started to chirp.

It was long while before Beth finally spoke, "You're right."

It wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Huh?" He returned his eyes to the petite blonde in front of him.

"I wasn't being fair to you. I assumed…"

Daryl was so confused, so uncertain. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling anymore now that his anger was falling away.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. You're right. It was wrong of me," Beth said in earnest, regret clearly present on her face.

He just couldn't be mad at her when she looked up at him with those damned blue eyes. Daryl just stared down at the woman before him, this woman who would now probably be part of his life forever. Did either of them really understand that yet?

Daryl swallowed hard, unsure of himself and with the situation. "Now what?"

Beth gave a little shrug. "I– I don't know."

"Hope is my daughter," he stated simply. It was true so he might as well say it as well as believe it.

Beth nodded slightly. "Hope is our daughter." She smiled when she said their daughter's name. It was the first smile to grace her face since he laid eyes on her again. Her smile was wondrous, full of pride and love. It struck him unexpectedly and almost a little painfully too that he had once had that smile directed at him before. He was the jerk that sent it away.

"Can I… can I see her?" he asked nervously. Daryl wasn't honestly sure if that was what he wanted at the moment but thought it what he was supposed to ask.

She glanced back at the farm house. "She's sleepin' now. I just put her down…"

"Oh." Daryl couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved.

Whatever it was, Beth must of read disappointed on him or perhaps it was her own guilt getting the better of her. "I guess you could… if we were quick and quiet. I don't want to wake her."

He nodded slowly as he guessed this was really happening. He was going to see his daughter. Daryl followed closely as Beth led them back to the white farm house.

Once inside the house, she motioned him to follow her up the stairs. The walls going up were covered in pictures and portraits, so many smiling faces and memories of family and fun. He noted Maggie, the older sister, along with a mother and the older man from before, her father. There was another young man, about the same age as Beth from the looks of it, perhaps her brother. Other sporadic people were on the wall too, Daryl guessed various cousins and aunts and uncles. But Daryl knew one thing after looking at the photographs; her family was so unlike anything he had ever had. He'd already had felt out place just when he had pulled up to the address and saw the homestead, now the feeling was just reinforced. He knew then that he probably should have never asked to see Hope, that he shouldn't be there.

Still Daryl followed her; unable to stop now that he started, when they walked down the hallway. Beth stopped in front of the last door. Beth opened the door slowly, holding it open for Daryl to enter the dim room.

Daryl was hesitant, not moving to enter the darkened room immediately. There was a crib on the far side made of fine, dark wood with sweeping, elegant curves. In the moon light, he could tell the walls were a light pink, almost lavender color. Large spring flowers were painted on the walls with other girly decorations; all so unfamiliar to Daryl, adding to his unease.

He forced himself forward, walking steadily but quietly to the crib. His daughter lay within, sleeping on her back. Her little hands were circled into fists on either side of her head. Her face was turned away from him, towards the wall, but he could still see her profile; she was beautiful and wonderful. Hope was perfect and so unlike him…. except for his eyes, the only piece that he could claim as him. Suddenly, he found himself hoping that was true, that was the only piece of him in that precious little life below him. Nothing good could ever come from a man like Daryl Dixon.

Daryl watched her a moment longer before he turned to leave. He had an ache in his chest, one that was strange and unsettling. He didn't like the newness of it all. Daryl was a creature of habit when life allowed him. He and Merle had been in the same dark hovel trailer park for years, never bothering to look for better because it was what they both knew. He liked following his impetuous brother all around, it was unpredictable but at least Merle was in charge always, making all the decisions, and that never changed. This baby and woman changed his world, leaving him in uncharted territory that was strange and different.

Beth followed him to the bottom of the stairs. "You can come back… when she's awake," she offered, fiddling with the fabric of her dress.

"Sure… okay," he replied, chewing on the nail of his thumb, one of his nervous habits.

"You will?" Her eyes were widened with a hint of surprise.

It was already starting; even now she was starting to doubt him. Beth could just look at him and know he was going to run scared. She knew that already, just like the others, that he was no good, dirty, and a loser. _Stupid. Deadbeat. Hillbilly._

Daryl turned back and glared at her. "Yeah, I'll be back."

Beth shied her eyes from his disdain. "Okay. I meant what I said before, Daryl. I… I don't expect anything from you… I'm not after money or anything. And I'd never keep her from you. You can visit anytime you'd like. Hope deserves a father."

"I can pay," he lied. "I can help out." The words slipped from his mouth so easily but tasted so bitter. How was a no good, jobless fuck like him supposed to do that?

"Okay. You don't have to but you can if you'd like."

Daryl didn't want another lie to burn his throat. He walked to the door, opening it to leave. "I gotta go."

"Alright," Beth answered softly, taking the door from him as he exited. "I mean it, Daryl, you welcome anytime."

He gave a passing nod as he left, not turning back to her. Beth closed the door softly behind him. Daryl walked down the porch steps, pausing briefly as he considered getting her phone number. But then he realized what the hell would he give her in return? They had no landline and only Merle had a cellphone. There was no way in hell was he going to give Beth Greene his brother's phone number.

Just as he started to take the final step off the porch, he heard a cough from behind him. It startled Daryl, turning him around quickly. There on the porch swing at the far end sat the old man, her father, slightly hidden in the shadows.

Daryl didn't immediately say anything, not knowing if the old man had really wanted his attention or not. Before he could turn around and continue to leave, the man rose slowly from the swing, looking directly at Daryl. He walked until he was in the rays from the porch light; the sun was almost completely gone now, leaving the horizon painted dark purples.

"I take it you and my daughter are done speaking?" said the older man, coming to stand at the top of the porch steps and looking down at Daryl.

"Yes," Daryl responded, stepping off the last step and on to the walkway. Although, he was sure the old man was used to hearing _'Yes, Sir'_ like all good southerners were raised. But Daryl wasn't raised proper… hell, he was hardly even raised if you considered the family he came from - a devil for a father, a drunk for a mother and a wild, lawless brother.

"My name's Hershel Green, Beth's father," the man stated simply.

Daryl just nodded to the information. He'd already told Hershel his name earlier and Daryl was sure there had been more than a few conversations between this man and his daughter concerning him before.

The older man folded his arms across his chest as he continued to look down at Daryl. "Before you leave, son, I wanted have a man to man with you. I want to be sure you're going to be doing right by my girl and my granddaughter."

Daryl swallowed hard; having a feeling this man before him would know the instant he lied. "I ain't here to cause trouble, if'n that's what you mean. I aim to help Beth where I can." That much Daryl felt he could say honestly; everything else, he still had to figure out for himself even.

Hershel seemed to be considering his words for a moment before he responded. "I suppose that's a fine start."

Daryl released a breath he hadn't really realized he'd been holding back. "As long as ya weren't hoping for a shot gun wedding, then yeah, we'll be fine."

The older man chuckled, deep and rumbling. "No, son, I know two mistakes don't make a right. I'm not that foolish of an old man."

Daryl felt the quirk of his lip as the corners turned up slightly.

When Hershel spoke again, there was still a smile on his face but all the humor was gone from his blue eyes. "But I think you should know. I do own a shot gun. And I'm a damn fair shot with it." And with that statement, the older gentleman waved a passing goodbye and turned to leave inside the white farmhouse, leaving Daryl with his own thoughts in the impending dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ack! I'm sorry I forgot to post a second chapter last week. If it's any excuse I was so busy writing a few more chapters for this story. I've finally finished mapping this story and it should be about 30 chapters (my second longest story ever). It kind of evolved to be something more than I planned so hopefully everyone is enjoying it – please review and let me know. Just to let everyone know too – this is SLOW BURN. It's going to take a while for these two crazy kids to get together. And I mean slow as I'm out past chapter 18 with no kissing even… but once we get there, I'll make sure we earn that Mature rating! I'm also glad everyone is enjoying the other characters that I have been peppering in there (Maggie, Merle and Hershel so far). There are many more to come to keep an eye out for them! This chapter isn't much of an apology for missing my second post last week – it's probably the most boring, semi-important filler I have out there, but I promise to post again ASAP this week to do the follow up to it.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 4

Daryl rifled through the pile of clothes by his bed, sending dirty shirts and pants flying behind him. He'd sworn he had left the damn thing in his jeans but apparently not. When he went to put them on this morning, the cell phone wasn't there. Daryl hated the damn thing anyway. He wasn't the kind of person that carried a cell phone, needed, or even wanted, to be connected to everyone and everything all the time. Despite all that, necessity demanded he have one now if he could only find that damn thing.

He still didn't have a steady job. Neither did Merle, not counting the low-level drug dealer that he was to his friends and other fine members of their trailer park community. In the past four months, Daryl had worked more regularly than he had in years. He picked up a few shifts a month as a bartender at the bar down the street, the one he'd gotten in a fight a few months ago and ushered home by Sherriff Grimes. Daryl would also do a few odds and ends for people or as an extra on a construction crew for cash.

In the past, the only time Daryl worked sparingly and the money was always used for rent, gas or to bail out his irresponsible brother. Merle's business, while generally steady, was unreliable when it came to actual cash. Sometimes his brother would use up his own product; other times Merle would need more cash to get a bigger score. Whatever it was, Daryl always seemed always ended up footing the bill that was just the way it was between the brothers.

Despite no change in those circumstances, Daryl had managed to keep some money from his brother for once in his life. He'd brought money the first two months when he had visited his daughter. Last month… well, Daryl had come home to find his room ransacked. His money was gone and so was his brother. Same shit, same story as always when his brother had returned. Daryl knew there'd be no getting his money back, so there was no use trying. He had to turn around and bust his hump just to come up with rent a week late only to be chewed out again about responsibility from the old hag that ran the place.

His lack of money was the reason he hadn't seen his daughter last month. Daryl had called up Beth and gave her a vague reason for not coming, muttering about trying to make it up later and that he'd have to follow up with her. Somehow, Daryl knew both knew it wasn't going to happen and that had pissed him off even more than missing his time with his daughter. Daryl didn't want to be that loser deadbeat father, but he also wasn't going to show up empty handed. He knew he didn't have crap to offer his daughter so the only thing of worth he could think of was money. If he couldn't even manage that, what point was there to him showing up at all?

Hence, last month was the first Saturday visit he had missed with his daughter. Beth and Daryl had settled upon the first Saturday of the month after that initial visit. He could commit to that; it set a pattern for all involved. Daryl knew it wasn't much, a few hours a month, but it was a start. When he had hung up that phone, cancelling a visit he knew he couldn't reschedule, Daryl didn't know if he'd ever felt lower. He ended up storming out of the house, pissed as hell at himself, at his brother, and at the world, spending his time hunting alone in the woods.

There was no way he was going to miss this Saturday, the first one in September. Daryl didn't know if he really needed that damn cell phone anyway, but once he started searching for the damn thing, it had become a mission. He wasn't going to stop until he found it. Daryl had only gotten the phone because of Hope. After leaving that first night from the Green homestead, Daryl had realized he'd have no way to contact Beth without just stopping by again unannounced. As much as she had insisted that he could see his daughter anytime, he knew just dropping by unplanned all the time wouldn't be advised.

So Daryl had gone out, after making his first few bucks, and gotten one of those damn contraptions everyone always had their faces buried in. Daryl had never had one before. Who the hell was going to call him anyway? He bought the simplest one he could find, one of the older flip phone styles. Daryl also made sure it was a prepay one because he didn't need a ton of minutes; he was only going to give it to one person anyway. He did his best to keep it charged; the old style phone had a battery life of forever and since it was rarely used it was almost always charged. Daryl kept it on him at times but it mostly sat on the old crate that was his night stand, making sure to check it every night… just in case.

Daryl tossed a sweatshirt aside and found his phone on the floor; it had fallen down to be wedged between his bed and the night stand. He snatched it up and flipped it out to find a fifty percent battery life and no calls; the same as always. Daryl shoved it into his back pocket and grabbed his leather jacket, his vested trademark wings on his back. His keys were already in his pocket so he was finally ready to go, heading out the door.

Just as he reached for the door handle of his truck, the phone buzzed in his pocket. The sensation startled. He pulled it out quickly, flipping it open to answer it.

"Yeah?" He was never one for pleasantries.

There was a pause at the other for the space of a second. "Daryl?" Instantly he knew it was Beth. Hell, who else could it be?

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"I'm… I'm not goin' to make it today," she said hesitantly.

The pair had made different plans than normal for their meeting today. Normally, Daryl just went to the farm. He would end up spending a few hours with Hope in the den or on the porch with Beth hanging around. He didn't mind Beth hovering, although neither of them conversed beyond small talk. Daryl didn't know much about kids, let alone one that was just starting to toddle around and drool over everything. Having Beth there was probably in the best interest of both him and Hope. This time, Beth had suggested a picnic at a park. It was something different, almost feeling strange to Daryl, like perhaps he wasn't welcomed there anymore. What was wrong with their normal schedule? Since he couldn't think of a real reason not to agree other than it felt weird to him, he had agreed. In the end, Daryl had learned there was no reason to be wary. Apparently his daughter had taken a special liking to a horse shaped swing there along with a little toddler slide. It was just Beth trying to share the joy of his daughter with him. Her ability to share and be kind for no reason towards him still baffled him after the way he had treated her both when he found out about his daughter and when he'd chased her away more than two years before.

Now that Beth was the one cancel their meeting today, he felt the same crushing blow as last month when he'd been the one to cancel. He knew it wasn't his fault this time, but that didn't stop the surge of disappointment to wash over him. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask why or if he could come a different time. He wanted to know when he could see Hope again but Daryl still just didn't feel worthy enough to ask that of Beth, to impose himself upon the happy little world that was Beth and Hope Greene.

"Alright," he grumbled. Daryl knew he was more disappointed than he had a right to. Wasn't he the one who had cancelled the last time and never rescheduled. Fair was fair.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl. We'll figure this out… maybe next weekend? It's just my car, it won't start. Dad and Maggie are out at the Kendall farm vaccinating the entire herd so they aren't going to be back anytime soon. I just don't have a way to get there. I just can't get the darn thing started," she explained, sounding distressed.

Without even thinking, Daryl offered, "I can look at it."

"Oh, Daryl, I couldn't ask that…"

"No problem. I've done some mechanic work in the past. I'm pretty good at it." He wasn't bragging; Daryl knew he was good with engines of all types. He was good enough that he could have been working in a shop full time but without a mechanic certification or even high school diploma; most places wouldn't even give him the time of day. That was just fine with Daryl, gave him more time to tinker with his old truck and rebuild his brother's bike anyway.

"'Sides," he continued in his low, rough voice, "then we don't have to cancel and I get to see the kid."

"Oh, thank you, Daryl. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

"I was just headin' out so I'll be there soon." Daryl hung up the phone, snapping it shut as he heard her say thank you again. Once again, his lack of proper social skills were showing, but he didn't really think it mattered. He was too damn old to change.

The Greene farm wasn't too far away, just the next town over. Not that Daryl called the place he and Merle lived an actual town. It was a few rows of houses along a county road accompanied by the trailer park, a dingy apartment complex. There were a few stores in a strip mall on the other side, a little sandwich shop by the gas station and the bar he sometimes worked at. It wasn't much more than a stopover along the highway for gas. Guess if you added the strip club down the way a mile, it might have counted as a town but Daryl didn't think so.

Deciding not to contemplate it, Daryl shoved the phone back into place and entered the truck to drive to see his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again I don't own TWD, just playing around with the characters. Here's another chapter right away – I feel guilty for last week. Sorry! Let me know what you think please – since this type of story is still new to me.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 5

Upon his arrival, Beth had showed Daryl the car with little Hope in her arms and against her hip. The car was old but looked fairly well taken care of. It was way past its prime, but Daryl guessed that it was the best she could afford. It was in better shape than his truck, but it still stung him a little, knowing Beth probably couldn't afford a better vehicle since she had be shouldering most of the monetary cost of his daughter. He knew no matter what he was going everything in his power to get the car started before he left.

She didn't look like she had much, but Beth took care of everything she had. That was one of the few things Daryl had learned about Beth Greene in the past few months. He hadn't really tried to but found it difficult not to notice, he was an observer by nature. He'd learned she was a great baker, having tasted a slice of apple pie on his last visit and strangely looking forward to the surprise dessert she had in store for their picnic that she had announced after he had started his work on her car. He'd learned Beth was a kind and gentle person, seeing how she handled their daughter and the way she spoke and dealt with others, including him. Beth was also a proud person; she took the money he brought but never demanded it. Beth worked hard; she worked as much as she could between two jobs and caring for their daughter. She was a cashier at the local grocery store and on the side she gave piano and singing lessons to a couple of the neighborhood children.

But the thing Daryl liked best about Beth, the thing he liked even better than that amazing smile, was the kind of mother she was. Beth was the best, most patient, loving, and kind mother he'd ever seen. Of course, Daryl hadn't seen many great examples growing up, but she still exceeded anything he'd ever witnessed by miles. Daryl knew after observing her that he'd never have to worry about Hope. Beth was never the kind of mother or woman to become a fall down drunk, to let someone hurt her child, or to let someone treat them with utter distain. No, not Beth. He'd never have to worry about his daughter in Beth's care if he ever just walked away. Not that Daryl would… he just knew if he did, Hope would be alright. Hope would have everything she'd need in a loving parent like Beth; Hope would never even miss him… not really.

It hadn't taken Daryl long to discover the problem with the aged vehicle. The fuel filter was the culprit and would be a fairly easy fix for him to do. The parts needed to fix the car were cheap and would just require a quick trip to town for him. Beth had fussed about it, trying to give him back the enveloped he'd given her when he'd first arrived. Daryl had left without taking the cash from her upturned hand and a scowl on his face. The parts were going to cost him less than twenty bucks. Daryl figured if he couldn't fit that bill for Beth since he'd left her empty handed last month than he just wasn't much of a man then.

There was no set amount he gave her, Beth never asked for money, but he always felt like he needed to give it to her. He knew diapers, food, and shit like that was expensive with a baby. As far as Daryl could tell, Beth was doing it on her own. He knew her father and sister helped, but for the most part Beth was raising their child on her own. She lived with her father rent free but had taken on a few of the other household bills like groceries and the electric bill, or so she had explained when taking hesitantly taking the money from Daryl, as if she had to explain where it would be used. Daryl knew already Beth wasn't like most of the parents at the trailer park, with her hand out and waiting for assistance from the government. He had no qualms about where or how she spent the money he gave her.

Now Daryl was returning with the new fuel filter, pulling up the long driveway. He still didn't feel completely comfortable doing that…like he was an intruder, an interloper forcing himself on this land. Beth looked as if she'd been waiting on him, swinging on the porch bench with Hope. It wasn't until he turned off the rumbling engine that he heard her. Beth was softly singing a song, one he'd never heard before, to Hope. The little girl was grinning up at her mother and Daryl knew why. Lord, could that woman sing. Daryl was a little in awe at the gifted song that was ebbing so naturally from the small woman on the porch. He finally had to shake himself loose from the trance of listening to her when Beth raised her hand mid-song to welcome him back.

Daryl excited the truck quickly, a little embarrassed he'd been caught just sitting there, staring and listening. He snatched the bag containing the fuel filter and headed towards the awaiting car.

"Daryl," Beth called out to him.

He turned to look at her; Beth was walking towards the porch steps with Hope in tow on her hip. "Will it take much longer?"

Daryl scrunched his face into a frown; so she wanted him gone already. "Nah, a bit more and then I'll be outta yer hair."

"No, you can't leave yet. We've planned a picnic and we can still have it. Hope and I'll get our late lunch ready. See ya out on the meadow when you're done," Beth said, motioning with her head to a knoll close by. "I can't hold this little gal off anymore. She's rumbling for something more than just a snack." Beth tickled her nose against her daughter's. Hope giggled at her mother's silliness.

"Oh… sure, okay." For once the strangeness of being included felt almost nice.

It didn't take Daryl long, like he had said, before he was walking out to where Beth and Hope were set up. He'd taken his jacket off before while working on the car and decided the fall sunshine was more than warm enough to keep him warm. There was a blue patchwork quilt laid out with a small spread of what looked like ham and cheese sandwiches, some sliced up strawberries, and some sort of lemon sugary cookies. Daryl thought he might be in heaven if it was ice tea that he saw in the thermoset set aside for him by Beth.

Hope saw him approaching and rose unsteadily, toddling towards him in her uneven gait. Hope was smiling and her crystal blue eyes were totally focused on him. The first meeting he'd had with her hadn't gone the best. He'd been a strange man, and Hope had been pretty skittish around him. Now, there seemed to be a complete turnaround in her attitude towards him over the short time he'd been involved. It was curious to him, but Daryl would take it. He knew he wasn't anything great and he'd probably end up disappointing her sooner or later so he might as well take her smiles now.

"All fixed," he said when he was within speaking distance.

Beth smiled up at him, beamed really. "Thank you, Daryl. I can't say that enough."

"No problem just needed a new fuel filter. It'll be fine now," he replied, reaching the picnic area.

Hope reached up at him with outstretched arms. "Daddy, up. Daddy, up," she demanded sweetly.

Daryl looked stunned at the words, he looked down at Hope and then over to Beth. The little girl had been babbling and saying a few words here or there that he could barely understand. Beth had told him he'd get the hang of it the more time he spent with her. And now here she was… calling him daddy for the first time.

He bent low and scooped his daughter up. Hope grabbed his face and planted a wet and messy kiss to his cheek. "Daddy," she said again, so apparently happy he was holding her.

"Yeah, Daddy's here," he said slowly and unsurely, then looked timidly over at Beth.

His shock at the name must have been apparent to her because she smiled calmly at him. "She just started to say it a few days ago. I thought we'd surprise you with it."

"Huh, didn't really think she knew who I was exactly. Only been around a few times," Daryl muttered.

"We've been workin' on it. I added you to her goodnight book a few weeks ago."

Not understanding, Daryl sent her a confused look.

"Oh, yeah, it's a picture book we say goodnight to with pictures of everyone not there in the house. You know, Maggie, a few of my cousins, aunts and uncles that live in Charlotte, my mother, my brother. I snuck a picture of you," Beth explained as he sat Hope and himself down next to her.

Daryl looked surprised at her, not remembering his picture being taken recently.

As if she knew exactly what he'd been thinking, Beth continued, "You were readin' a book with her in the den. You didn't see me sneak it. It's really cute. I'll have to show you. I thought Hope needed a picture of her daddy. I hope that was okay, didn't really think you'd let me if I asked."

She was right; he probably wouldn't have, but there was no reason to complain now. "Nah, s'okay."

"Here's a plate," Beth said, handing him a full plate as she took Hope from him. "Here, darlin'. You need to finish too." Beth turned her attention back to the small girl, handing her a bowl of cubed cheese and ham.

Daryl didn't waste any time eating, devouring the first simple but delicious ham and cheese sandwich like starving castaway. Beth offered him a second right away which he took with no shame. The strawberries, while out of season, were still divine, eating as many as he could until his fingers had a slight pink stains. It was all followed by the tall glass of cool sweetened tea. Daryl had to hold back a groan as he guzzled it down. It wasn't exactly a home cooked meal, but it was damn good and the first one he'd eaten in weeks that didn't come from a wrapper.

Beth didn't bug him while he devoured his late lunch. She silently filled his empty cup and plate when empty without him asking. She was quiet and kind just the way he'd remembered from that one day two years ago. Wondering to himself, and not for the first time, why she was so nice to him since he'd been the one to act like an ass.

Maybe for that reason, half way through the second sandwich, Daryl thought he should say something. Thank you or nice day or anything. An effort of some sort to show her he appreciated it.

Instead of saying that, different words suddenly popped out his mouth in mid-chew. "You sing really nice."

Beth turned to look back at him; her wide blue eyes blinking at him as if he'd been speaking Swahili to her so Daryl felt the need to explain further. The tips of his ears burned as he continued, "I heard ya when I came back from the auto shop. Ya were singin' to the kid."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Beth blushed a little in return. "I really enjoy it and Hope gives me a reason to indulge now more than just Church on Sunday and in the shower."

Suddenly next to them Hope squealed and tossed her empty bowl to the side. Apparently she was just as hungry as her father and was demanding more.

"Oh, Hope Abigail Greene, that's not what we do," calmly scolded her mother. "We say all done."

"Ah'done," Hope mimed lively.

Daryl grunted lowly at hearing his daughter's middle name, the same name has his mother. Abby and Will Dixon had never been the best of parents, not by a long shot, but at least his mother had made some efforts when she hadn't been completely wasted on cheap wine. His mother had died when he was nine years old. The fire marshal had said a cigarette had burned down their house along with his mother. To this day, Daryl wasn't exactly sure if his mother did it on purpose, leaving that cigarette to burn a smoldering hole into the mattress that engulfed her or not. Perhaps it had been to escape the old man; some days it had felt like death was the only way out. Daryl himself had been there more than one time, hoping and wishing for death to snatch him up. Instead, morning and pain of last night's beatings always came. Always.

"Was my mom's name. Abigail," Daryl mumbled in between bites.

Beth gave him a shy smile. "I remember. You told me."

He didn't ask because it was obvious he had but couldn't remember that. Despite his treatment of her more than two years ago, Beth must have held on to some of the good. That was only thing he could think of when he looked at the strangely kind woman before him, to do something so meaningful as to name their daughter after his mother.

Beth handed Hope a different bowl, part two of her lunch that was filled with thinly sliced and diced strawberries. Hope was obviously please, her little fingers bringing the sweet fruit to her mouth as fast as she could.

"It was my grandma's name too, on my mother's side. Grandma Abby passed… she passed when I was sixteen, a few months before I lost my mom and my brother," Beth explained with a sad smile; a smile that some might say was too sad for someone as pretty or as young as Beth was. Daryl knew differently when he saw that smile. He already knew this shit world didn't save the good looking and sure as hell didn't protect the young and innocent.

Beth took in a deep breath before she continued, "That's why I thought it'd be a perfect, her name. A little bit of both sides in Abigail and a lot of Hope for me. Most people would consider her a whoops or a mistake or some horrible term like that, but she wasn't. Nope, she's my Hope, plain and simple, given to me just when I needed her."

Daryl heard her words but wasn't exactly sure what Beth meant by them. He decided he would just accept what she'd said at face value, that Beth wasn't sorry about their illegitimate child. He hadn't been exactly thrilled when he'd heard the news the first time but now… it didn't seem so bad either. Perhaps he just needed more time, like Beth had already been given.

They allowed the conversation to lull again. But this time, Daryl didn't think it was so uncomfortable. He didn't feel the need to fill it with chatter, he had said his piece and now he was done. It seemed like both adults were okay with that as they watched Hope eat with same healthy appetite as her father.

It wasn't but a few minutes later when a large tan Ford pickup pulled up. There was a large toper on the back of it that said Greene Veterinary Services. Once parked by the barn, Maggie and Hershel got out looking utterly exhausted.

Beth waved to her family as she started to rise. "Daryl, could you watch Hope? I didn't think they'd be back so soon. I'll see if they want lunch too, they must be starving." She walked away with a quick smile and didn't really wait for his response.

Daryl looked to the leaving Beth and then down to his daughter. He'd never really been alone with Hope before. Beth had always been there either cooking in the kitchen or just sitting with him while he'd visited. Sure, Beth was just walking into the farm house a decent number of yards away with her father and sister, just a quick shout away. Still, Daryl was sitting here with his little girl completely alone for the first time.

It might have felt a little daunting, but Daryl figured he could manage it. Hope was just a little girl anyway he thought, taking another massive bite out of his sandwich to devour the last of it. He could totally handle this. And for the first few minutes, Daryl did. The little girl barely noticed her mother had left while she continued to eagerly gobble up her strawberry pieces Beth had given her before leaving.

Daryl reached for a cookie. The first bite of the lemony, sugary cookie was the heaven he'd first thought it looked like. His bliss was interrupted by a noise Hope made. She looked up at him expectantly when he turned his attention to her.

"What, Hope?" he asked between more bites of his cookie.

Hope motioned with her hands, something he was obviously expected to understand by the look she was giving him. When Daryl didn't make a move to answer her, not understanding what it was she wanted, Hope repeated the motion. She bunched her little fingers together at the tips and brought them together repeatedly and looked up at her father again. Then it hit Daryl; Beth had said something about talking and signing and shit about babies understanding and learning both easily. Hope was signing something to him.

"Huh, kid, you need Beth, um, I mean you need mama?"

Hope shook her head, moving her hands in the same motion and then grabbing her bowl.

"Um, ya want more?"

Hope nodded vigorously. She signed again, dropping her empty bowl where the strawberries slices once were.

Daryl looked around quickly and didn't see anymore, he had been sure he'd already polished off the rest Beth had brought out. "Sorry, kid. Let's go get… mama. She can prolly help ya out."

"Mommy," Hope said smiling. "More, Mommy, more."

"Oh, now ya can talk, huh?" Daryl teased with a quirk of his lip as he picked up his daughter.

Hope grabbed hold of his shirt as he shifted her carefully in his arms, smiling at her father. "More, Daddy."

"Yeah, I'm working on it, I'm working on it."

His long legs carried them to the farm house quickly. Daryl took the steps up easily; the extra weight of his daughter was nothing in his strong arms. He put his hand on the door to open but the voices inside made him stop.

"Ya bring it up with Daryl yet," questioned Maggie. The two women weren't in the entry way but just beyond Daryl's view so he guessed the voices were coming from the kitchen.

"Maggie, stop. We've been over this before. Not your decision. Not your problem." Beth's words were tense and terse.

"I'm just sayin'. If you want to move forward with this fool brained idea…"

Daryl heard Beth sigh heavily. "Goin' back to school is not a fool brained idea, Maggie."

There was a slam of something that was probably a drawer or cabinet. "It is when you have sixteen month old daughter that you're raising single handedly with hardly any help from her loser father."

"Stop. You stop right there. I know you and daddy had a long, hard day but that's it, Maggie, that's it. Daryl isn't a loser. He helps where and when he can. I told him and you I wasn't going to ask for more and I ain't going back on that now. He just got done coming out her e and fixing my car and saving me a ton of money and time, so I won't have you talking ill of him after he's just got done bein' so nice to me and Hope. I've had enough of this. I have a job and insurance and my health and my daughter. I can't ask for much more after everything we've been through so just stop." While her words had started out angrily, Beth's tone had changed to a softer, quieter one by the end.

Then there was silence. Daryl didn't like being an eavesdropper but since it was concerning him, he figured it didn't matter. He was prickled by her bitch sister, but also a little ashamed that Beth had to defend him. His own actions should have been able to defend himself, but since he'd only given her a few hundred each time he'd been by and completely missing last month, he knew they didn't. Daryl knew Beth hadn't asked for the money but it seemed like whether she said it or not, money was an issue. Money always was, especially when you had none.

Apparently the argument wasn't done because it was Beth who finally spoke again. "Besides, a week ago you were just as adamant as daddy about me not goin' back to school. Now you want me to get more money from Daryl so I can go? What gives?"

"Well, I figured you're just as bull headed as me, that you'd be goin' no matter what me or daddy said. Might as well make it easier on you and I know money would help you out. Daryl might as well start steppin' up to the plate more. You don't need to be shoulderin' all the expense on your own."

"So would a supportive family, maybe we should start there," Beth came back with bite. She continued in an easier tone, "Maggie, I can do this. I will do this. With or without you, but I'd rather have my big sister in my corner. I'm not askin' you or daddy or Daryl for money, just support. Maybe helpin' quiz me with my notes or taking Hope for the afternoon while I do my studyin' once a month."

"Beth… I just think it might be too much, ya know, just too much on your shoulders. I don't want you to be… overwhelmed again," Maggie responded in a gentler tone than the one she'd started with.

"I know, Maggie, I won't be. I have to do this. For Hope and for myself."

Perhaps it was the sound of her mother's voice or she had just gotten tired of waiting for those strawberries her father had promised, either way Hope started to wiggle in Daryl's arms. "Mommy."

Daryl knew his cover was blown so he might as well enter the house now. He pulled the door open and walked in just as Beth rounded out of the kitchen. He could see Maggie busying herself wiping the counter, painfully avoiding his eyes.

"Uh, Hope here, she wanted s'more berries," Daryl explained with Hope in hand and the other bowl in the other.

Beth could tell from his scowl that he'd probably heard her and her sister talking. She pinked a little in the cheeks, nodding. Daryl handed her the bowl and then set Hope into her booster chair.

"I'm gonna go now," Daryl said crossly and walked out of the house.

Beth followed him quickly, sending the bowl she'd been given sliding across the counter to her sister so Maggie could fill it for Hope. Daryl didn't stop even though it was obvious he was being followed as he stomped down the porch steps. He made it all the way to his truck, his hand on the handle before she said his name and stopped him from moving further.

"Daryl, please stop. I know… I know you probably heard some of that… if not all of that. I want to explain," she offered, stopping on the other side of his truck and looking at him from across the hood.

Daryl refused to meet her eyes. "Nah, ain't nothin' to talk about."

"Yes there is. I can tell you don't like what you heard. Daryl, it may seem like it was about you and me but it's really not. That back there, that goes way deeper than that. It has to do with my family and how… how they view me."

He raised his eyes to hers, obvious distrust in her statements was held there. "Yeah, well, it seemed like it was more about me being a… what was it? Yeah, a loser and not giving ya enough money thing to me." He jerked the door open angrily.

"Stop, Daryl. Listen, I know that's what it sounded like, really I do. But honestly, it's more about my family not trusting me. They think… they think I'm going to break under the pressure. They're always waiting around for me to fall down again, like I'm made of glass and if I fail I'm just going to shatter into a hundred pieces. They don't think I can do it all on my own and they're thinking they're trying to protect me, keep me safe in a little bubble so life can't get a hold of me," Beth explained, talking in a rush to keep him from leaving. "I can't blame them… not really. I broke once when life got too hard and now they expect me to each time it gets hard. They did the same thing when I found out I was pregnant. They did again when I decided to be a single mother. And now that I want to go to school on top of it all, they just see it as another thing to make me crack rather than another piece to build me up. Daryl, this isn't about you."

Something in her tone or maybe it was the words she spoke, but it gave Daryl paused and made him consider. "Your sister… she made it sound like I wasn't… that you needed more money from me," he said in a low tone.

Beth sighed deeply. "My sister says a lot. You'll learn that ya need to ignore most of it."

"So ya don't need more cash then?"

"No, I do but that's not your responsibility. If I want to go back to college, that's on me. With the money you've been giving Hope and me, it's been helpful so it made me think that maybe I could. I can't make the September term, obviously, but maybe the spring or next year. It's just an idea right now but one I'd like to finish. I had a year and half done before I had Hope and it'd be an awful waste not to finish. I've always wanted to be a teacher."

Daryl lifted a thumb to his mouth, chewing on the edge of it; a nervous habit he had while contemplating. "I… I can do it. I can help more."

Beth shook her head. "No, Daryl. It's got to be me and me alone, "she said, giving a little shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe that's foolish but I don't want to take out loans or ask for more help than I need. Hope and I will be just fine."

He felt his brow furrow at her words and a low grumble rose out of him; his rejected offer of help making him feel slighted. Daryl didn't know if the woman was just being stubborn or if she really didn't even want him around. What female wouldn't want more cash when a man was offering it to her? Beth hadn't been the one to even tell him about his daughter in the first place, perhaps this was another way for her to tell him he wasn't necessary. She was going to take care of their daughter, with or without his help.

"Fine, whatever," he barked, sliding into the truck.

"Daryl, I didn't mean… I said this isn't about what you can or can't do. I need to do this."

"Yeah, I heard that loud and clear, trust me," Daryl growled back, starting the truck. "Gotta go."

Beth stepped back as he pulled away. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her explanations anymore. He left the Greene farm in a cloud of dust, gunning his truck down the long dirt road away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Just a side note, this Daryl isn't the Season 6 Daryl we know and love, this is still Season 1 and 2 Daryl – all rough and gruff and not sure where he fits in. So if he seems like a jerk a few times in these chapters, that's the point.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I absolutely love all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so happy with the reception to this little story of mine. Thank you everyone! As promised, here's another chapter for you. Once again, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors as there is no Beta to this story and I suck at editing. Enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 6

After waking Daryl had spent the majority of the warm fall day stomping around out in the forest, not really the most conducive to the hunting he was attempting. He just couldn't seem to get a handle on his mood, still more than a little pissed about the day before with Beth and the words her sister had said. If that whole damn family didn't want his support, then he didn't have to give it. Daryl certainly had a hell of a lot more he could be spending his money on. Even as he grumbled the thoughts to himself, he knew it wasn't true. New bolts and cigarettes were about the only things high on his list to purchase at any given time, maybe a new part for his beat up pick-up truck.

The woods were right behind the trailer park. One had to travel a ways back to get to some good hunting land, not necessarily legal but not too bad. Daryl just had to make it out past the makeshift camps that were littered with a few beer bottles and to avoid the occasional working gal with clients or screwing teenagers. At least Daryl found the outer edges to be full of quiet emptiness and good for hunting.

Out there, in nature, was where Daryl always felt most at peace. He generally went out alone; Merle only accompanied him from time to time which suited Daryl just fine. This was his place where he could just let it all go and not worry about the outside world. But lately, the whole summer really, Daryl hadn't felt right out there in the cover of the tall, green trees. Nothing seemed right at all, at least not anymore, and it annoyed Daryl. This was his place, where all the worries of the world weren't supposed to weigh him down. Now all of his problems seemed to be following him, never leaving his overwhelmed shoulders.

Daryl supposed he could chalk it up to not having much time out in the wilderness lately. He'd been working more and now this… this kid of his. Daryl had to admit Hope had been on his mind more and more lately, taking up space he didn't even know he had in his head. He was now bombarded with strange thoughts about raising a kid, let along raising a girl child, and more thoughts of how the hell he was going to relate to her as she got older and older. Sure, now the kid could babble a few words but time was passing quicker than he knew. One day she wasn't saying much, the next she was calling him Daddy and soon she'd be asking to shave her damn legs or go away with her boyfriend or some dumb shit like that. How long was Daryl really going to be able to keep this father thing up, before he didn't know what the hell he was doing? He was winging as it was now… that much was obvious, but it was only going to get harder and he didn't think winging it was going to do.

Tired of having those strange and heavy thoughts cloud his mind and ruin his time alone in the wilderness, Daryl decided to head home. He instantly noticed the car in driveway just as he rounded the corner of the trailer home. It was a very familiar car, one he had just helped to fix the day before. What the hell was Beth Greene doing at his house?

Daryl did not have to wonder long, hearing voices floating from around the front of the trailer home. He turned to see Merle on the porch, resting back in a green plastic lawn chair with his feet up on a white and red cooler, most likely holding more of the same beer that was in his hand. Beth was standing on the bottom step, obviously looking out of place in her Sunday best blue dress. Hope was in her arms, her small fingers clutching at her mother most likely due to the rough and strange place she had been brought to. Both looked a little strained, who wouldn't when dealing with his dumbass brother.

"I done told ya already. He ain't here. He's moved on, so y'all need t' move along too," barked Merle, tipping the can to his lips.

At the sight of his approach, relief appeared on Beth's face. "Daryl," she said with surprise. "You're back." Even little Hope offered him a shy smile.

"Course I am. I live here," he returned flatly, his foul mood still hung over him like a black cloud. Now with Beth and his daughter showing up to the dump he lived at, his mood seemed to dip even lower.

"Your bother said you left. That you weren't coming back…" Beth shifted Hope nervously in her arms.

Daryl shot a glare at his brother.

Merle just gave him a one-shouldered shrug in return. "I didn't know if'n ya were ever comin' back or not. Ya didn't say anythin'. Just knew ya weren't here when I woke up this mornin'."

"I was huntin' and you knew it," Daryl growled back at his older brother.

"Nah, lil' brother, yer a wild one that can't be tied down. This lil' lady's got to get that through her pretty lil' head 'fore she gets some damn ideas about tamin' ya and makin' ya settle down and all that shit."

"Shut up, Merle," he grumbled back at his brother before transferring his annoyance back to Beth. "What do you want?" He hadn't meant to sound so fierce when asked the question but couldn't stop it once he did. Why was she here anyway? She didn't belong in this place and neither did Hope. Daryl only saw them on his terms and on his time, not the other way around.

Beth didn't answer him right away, probably more than a little unsettled by both him and Merle. Daryl knew he looked wild after spending most of the day tracking in the woods. He felt wild, maybe even a little trapped, at the moment. His hair was messy and wet from sweat, the longer strands sticking to his forehead. He'd let his dark locks go longer than he ever had before, deciding he liked it. His bare arms were streaked with more dirty and sweat. It might have been September but it was still damn hot.

"I… we just finished up with church and we were close by," Beth said finally with a frown on her face.

"Ya know where I live?"

"I… you gave me that information when you gave me your number, remember?"

So he had, but that still didn't explain why she was here with Hope. "Why are you here?"

Beth was flustered, and he could tell she was getting tired of his clipped tone. "You left your jacket when you fixed my car yesterday. I was just returning it. I thought I'd save you the trouble of comin' all the way back out." Beth walked back to her car, pulling out his jacket with little effort. "Plus Hope loves seeing her daddy. Don't you, sweetheart?"

Daryl took the jacket from her without thanks. "Ya shouldn't be comin' around here."

She looked hurt by the statement. "I just thought–"

"No. This place ain't for her or you," he said as he glowered and motioned to the car.

Daryl knew he looked harsh and annoyed, he could tell by the way his little girl was looking at him, but he needed Beth to get it through her head that she couldn't be coming out here. This shithole they rented wasn't any place for them to come and visit. Daryl just needed them gone. Hope was never supposed to come here, Daryl never wanted his daughter exposed to this after seeing the Greene home and knowing it was so much better than what he could ever offer.

"Okay," Beth replied hesitantly, opening the back door to place Hope in her car seat. "I just thought… did you want to, well, I don't know… maybe go grab somethin' to eat. I thought I saw a place on the way in," she offered, her back to him.

"Nah, I got shit t' do today," Daryl lied. Despite making them leave quickly being exactly what he wanted, not being able to spend more time with Hope made him feel even shitter instead of making him feel better. Why the hell did she have to show up here?

"Oh." Beth looked hurt when she was done putting Hope in. Hope seemed to sense her mother's trepidation and mirrored it with a frown and nervous hand to her mouth.

"See ya, kid," Daryl said in a softer tone as he shut the door by Hope.

Beth hesitated as she opened her driver's side door, looking back at him. "Daryl, I think yesterday you didn't understand–"

"I ain't got time to discuss that crap again. Ya need to just go," he snapped back, all the anger from drudging up. A reminder of what he knew the Greene family thought of him. _Loser. Deadbeat. Failure._

Beth looked as if she wanted to say more, actually like she wanted to yell back at him, but in the end she left. Beth got in her car, shut the door, and just left, like he had said. No good bye, no nothing. Good, it was what he had wanted.

Daryl knew he shouldn't have been so nice to her yesterday like that, fixing her car and complementing her like that. That was his mistake. She'd just be expecting it again, like today, and he wasn't capable of that. Daryl just couldn't. He wasn't built that way and he knew his life just didn't allow it. It was the same mistake he'd made two years before by allowing Beth to see softer, hidden part of him. The parts of him his father and even his brother had admonished heavily over the years. The side of him he rarely let out, keeping it safely from the harsh world.

Once the car turned the corner, Daryl turned back to see a smirking Merle on the porch. Daryl did his best to ignore him, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with his smartass brother today. He was wrong.

"I remember her, ya know. She was that fine piece of ass that came lookin' for ya about two years ago… at that damn hippie, female love fest of a music gatherin'."

"So," Daryl rebutted as he started to make his way back to the porch

"So… it's a rare thing that a girl comes lookin' for ya, brother. I remember that shit. She had it bad for you. If'n I remember correctly, ya sent her packin' without so much as a second thought. Now she done come here with that kid of hers lookin' for ya again. I was almost thinkin' ya was gonna come to heel when she came a callin' with those perky breasts and nice ass and all. Still got one hell of a figure for pushin' a kid out. But you didn', lil' brother. Hell, ya barely even looked. Even I took it all in, real nice and easy, when she first pulled up. I think she even liked it when I did. Ya think she liked it, Darylina?" crowed Merle, letting hacking laugh escape him at the end.

"Shut up," grumbled Daryl, trying to brush past the hulk that was his brother in his chair in the middle of his path to inside. He was hot and filthy and just wanted to get cleaned up. The layer of dust on him made him dirty but for some reason Merle's words were the ones making him feel unclean. Daryl was used his brother foul mouth and wasn't sure why today was so different.

Merle scoffed and took another swig from his can. "Hell, ya think she'd like t' keep it in the family? I'd sure love a lil' of that if'n yer not interested, ya know, show her what a _real_ man could give her. I'd sure like to part those white thighs… she might not be so tight down there but I'm sure she'd get real slick when she saw what I had to give– "

"Fuck you. Told ya to shut up," Daryl snarled, kicking at the Merle's chair leg.

Merle cackled and struggled for a second to keep his chair from falling over. He was barely able to keep from spilling his drink and had to pull his feet from his cooler to steady himself. There might have been humor leaving his mouth but there was seriousness in his eyes when he turned back to glare at Daryl.

"What' yer problem? Ya ain't hittin' that, why ya gotta ruin my fun?"

Daryl sighed heavily. "Ya just don't got to be talkin' like that. Christ, that's the mother of my kid."

His brother snorted and slumped back into his plastic lawn chair. "Fuckin' gotta bring up that brat again. Always about that damn brat." Merle took another sip of his drink. "Suppose that girl does look like a Dixon, though. I suppose yer right, ya could've knocked that female up."

Daryl was impressed Merle had conceded the possibility the child was actually his. After listening to months of ranting on how Daryl was a sucker and all that Beth wanted was his damn money, his brother might actually shut up about it. Merle never changed his opinion, come hell or high water, Merle was always right. He never budged.

"Yeah, I told ya Hope was my kid."

Maybe it was just the words or maybe it was his tone, just enough proudness might have crept in. Either way it gave Merle pause. The older brother turned and sneered at Daryl over his shoulder. His cold blue eyes regarded the younger brother carefully for the better half of a minute, neither one moving.

"Don't mean shit. Don't mean miss holier than thou, goody two shoes is gonna want yer damn ass again. Just because she was stupid enough to bare a Dixon child don't mean she's gonna want a Dixon man in her life. She ain't never gonna think yer lazy, redneck ass is good enough, trust me on that. You're just the white trash she did once, perhaps ya gave her a good time, and that's why she's sniffin' around again. She wants to go slummin' one more time. One of these days she'll wise up and tell ya not to come around no more. There ain't nothin' ya got that that girl needs. Trust Merle on that one, I said it here first," Merle doled out before he turned back around, satisfied with the look on Daryl's face.

Even though his words pissed Daryl off and he wanted to tell his brother it wasn't true, he couldn't. Everything Merle had just said was what Daryl already knew to be true and then some. He'd always known it. Maybe after today Beth was starting to understand it too. One day, Hope would come to the same realization. The whole thing was just fucked.

Daryl left without saying a word, letting the door slam behind him hard as his rebuttal to his jerk brother.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: So, Merle is one of my favorite characters from the show and I was sad to see him go so early on - which can be said about so many characters, right? I have him in another story of mine,** _ **Second Chances**_ **, and that's the Merle I love to write. The Merle in this story is going to be a bit more of a jackass so done except redemption from him too much here…**

 **Drop me a line. I'd love to hear from all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own TWD or its characters but I sure love to play with them. I've loving a there reviews I've been getting but so many have been guests so I can't respond. Just wanted to let all you lovely guests know that I really appreciate the kind words from each and every one of you.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 7

Daryl leaned back against the brick store wall just at the edge of the alley. He lit his cigarette and drew in the soothing smoke into his lungs. It calmed him; his smokes always did and he was annoyed as hell at the moment.

Merle was up to no good again and somehow Daryl had managed to get himself dragged along for it. His older brother had gone into the bar at the end of the street with merchandise. Daryl knew he should have never agreed to drive Merle in his truck, but what else did he have to do today besides sit in that shitty trailer home. Beside, when he had agreed, Daryl hadn't known what the hell Merle had been up to until Merle had pulled out the baggie from his pocket to show off his new product. Daryl had never been interested in following Merle into those backrooms or being a part of any of the shit that went down in them. He didn't like the monkey that was on his brother's back when it came to the liquor and the drugs, but he also knew there wasn't anything he could do about it either. His mother and father and various cousins and uncles had been proof enough that once a vice had a hook in you, there wasn't anything by anyone that could be done until that person wanted to change or that person died. Death was the most likely outcome for those in the Dixon family.

Instead of following his brother into the darkest recesses of that back room, Daryl had opted for a little fresh spring air while he waited. He blew out a long breath of smoke, already feeling himself calm down. Being pissed at his brother never got him much so he might as well forget it; he'll remember to ask more questions before volunteering to be Merle's chauffer again the next time Merle's Triumph acted up.

His life hadn't changed much in the almost two years since Daryl had found out about the birth of his daughter. Sure, when he'd initially found out, his life had seemed like it had titled up on its end. At the time, Daryl had felt overwhelmed, trapped by the crushing changes that he seemed to have no control over. He had been overcome with the feeling that he knew no matter what he did or tried, the whole situation wasn't going to turn out right for anyone.

Now, Daryl could at least pretend everything was fine most of the time; there hadn't been too much change in the long run so it didn't matter what he felt. Having a kid was just a fact of life for him now. Those first few months had been harder as he had to figure some stuff out for himself and with Beth. It seemed like everything had worked itself out or at least Daryl thought so. Daryl never bothered to ask when he visited with Hope. He knew Beth might want more from him as a father, but he figured as long as she didn't complain to him he must be doing just fine. He didn't hit Hope, he didn't yell obscenities at her, nor did he brutalize his daughter's mother in ways that made one cringe just upon hearing the screams. Hell, when Daryl did visit, he and his daughter read books, played games or took walks around the pond at the farm. It might not have been that much, but it was hell of a lot better than his old man ever did. So in Daryl's book, he was going just fine.

There were a few times when Daryl might have wished he could have maybe done more or been involved a little more, but for now the pattern he'd set in the beginning had held mostly true. He'd show up the first Saturday of the month for a month or two with the money he thought he owed Beth and to see Hope. Daryl was certain Beth spent it all on the kid. It wasn't like she was living the high life with that farm house with her father or had a new pair of boots whenever he saw her. Beth had never mentioned school to him again, after that fight over a year before. Daryl had seen some text books on the counter once or twice during his visits so he guessed she might have gone back. Mostly, he found the more he talked with the adults, the more trouble it seemed to cause him so he rarely asked questions. His visits were focused entirely on Hope, always just for her.

Then would come a month when something would go wrong. Rent would be late or the truck needed a new alternator or some dumb shit like that and Daryl wouldn't go see his daughter. He still felt like crap when it happened, but he still wouldn't go. Without the money, it didn't matter how bad he felt, Daryl just couldn't bring himself to show his face at that house. He was sure Beth had heard all of his excuses by now, maybe some more than once.

Daryl always told himself that was the real reason behind the cancelled visits. Instead, it was almost as if every time he felt himself getting into the habit of feeling normal or good with Hope in his life, he'd let something fuck it up. Daryl would blame Merle or his shitty life, but really, if he was being honest, he'd know he was just plain old running away. In the back of his mind, he knew if he never really tried, then he couldn't fail. Or maybe that was all he was able to give, that's what kind of life that was for him and Hope. Daryl knew he at least gave a shit; he could at least make that small effort which was better than nothing.

He was trying his best to not contemplate those bitter thoughts along with the fact that he'd missed seeing Hope last Saturday again. It was the third time he'd cancelled this year already and it was only May. The last half of winter had been brutal, making it difficult for Daryl to find steady work at the bar by the trailer park and as an extra on construction crews.

Daryl drew in another drag from his cigarette when he heard a squeal not far from him. "Daddy!"

He turned his gaze to down the street. His little Hope was running towards him, all smiles and bright blue eyes. She had her sandy brown hair, which had darkened a little lately, in two pigtails with navy ribbons. Hope was wearing a little blue sundress with a navy and white stripped skirt. She was almost three now and ran with less wobbling as she came towards him.

"Daddy," she happily cried, running full speed at him now that he'd noticed.

"Hey, Hope," Daryl replied happily as he dropped his cigarette to the ground, snuffing it beneath his boot quickly. It was one thing to have a filthy habit; it was another to do it in front of his kid. Hope didn't need to be seeing him doing that.

"Daddy," Hope chirped again, reaching up for him when she reached him.

Daryl scooped her slight frame up into his arms. Hope wrapped her little arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She was growing and thinning with only a little baby fat left that was starting to melt away fast. Hope looked so much bigger than the last time he'd seen her. He knew he shouldn't be surprised but he always was with each time he saw her and all the changes that had happened between visits. Daryl was also amazed at how excited Hope was to see him each and every time. His daughter was always overly exhilarated and he never understood it. He was just the guy that showed up once a month or so if she was lucky. He'd bring her a book or little treat when he could. Even when Daryl brought nothing, Hope was ecstatic to see him… just him.

Daryl looked behind his daughter and saw Beth walking along with two overflowing bags in her arms of groceries. She wasn't smiling but rather almost frowning at the sight of him. Daryl couldn't blame her, he knew he wasn't much. Daryl would never admit it to anyone how much he enjoyed her smile. He barely would even admit it to himself even if there was no denying it. There just wasn't any point, not ever. Beth would never have anything to do with him; a fact he reminded himself along with Merle, whenever his brother thought he was getting too high and mighty.

Hope pulled his attention back to her. Her little hands grabbed hold of his cheeks and pulled his eyes to hers. "Daddy, where ya been?"

"Oh, here and there, darlin'. Where you been? I been lookin' everywhere for you."

"Daddy, I been home," Hope said in all seriousness.

"Well, shucks, I musta looked everywhere else but there. I'm sorry, darlin'," Daryl chuckled back at his daughter playfully.

Beth finally reached the pair, her agitation at initially seeing him seemed to have dissipated somewhat. She gave a little smile upon hearing the father and daughter banter. A smile that tugged at Daryl down deep and hidden, a feeling he did his best to ignore.

"Daddy, you's comin' to my party? Huh? Judy's gonna be there. So is Auntie Maggie and Glenn. He's gonna be my uncle soon. Grandpa's gonna be there too. Oh, and momma and me, we're gonna make a cake. It's gonna be strawberry. I'm gonna help make it, momma said I could. I get balloons too. Are you comin'? Comin' to my party?" Hope asked, barely stopping to catch her breath in her excitement.

Daryl looked back to Beth, as he always did with such decisions.

Beth sighed heavily. "I was going to tell you about it last Saturday but you never came."

"Coulda said somethin' when I called," he answered in a grumble.

Beth shifted the heavy bags in her arms and shrugged. "I guess I could have. You said you couldn't make it last Saturday so I didn't know if you could make it this Sunday either. It's her first real party… but if you're busy… we'll understand."

Before Daryl could respond, inappropriate or otherwise, a car pulled up next to them at the curb. A man got out of the sedan; a blonde younger guy with a crew cut that annoyed Daryl instantly.

"I told you I'd help. You could have waited," the man chastised as he took the bags from Beth.

"Jimmy, I told you I could do it too," she answered but then smiled, "but I appreciate the help."

Daryl eyed the younger man, Jimmy apparently, as he loaded the groceries into the trunk. Hope continued to yammer on about the party in three year old excited speech. Daryl noted his daughter didn't seem to be phased by the man which meant he'd been around before. This Jimmy had been around his little girl and Beth. Daryl knew he shouldn't care except for the well-being of his daughter. Hope was at complete ease and that should have put him at ease too but Daryl wasn't. He was almost bristling at the sight of the man. What the hell was wrong with him?

Jimmy came around after shutting the trunk. As he came to stand next to the waiting Beth, Jimmy gave a wave to Daryl and said his name to Daryl. He was probably the kind of man who shook your hand when meeting you for the first time but since Daryl had his daughter in his, Daryl guessed Jimmy had settled for that. Daryl hated him even more his manners. He wasn't sure why but the polo shirt and jeans just secured Daryl's opinion that this Jimmy was a prick.

Daryl nodded his chin to the man. "Daryl Dixon," he grunted back.

"Hey, Hope's dad. She talks about ya all the time. Nice t' meet ya," Jimmy returned happily.

Beth stepped forward. "Hope, honey, we gotta get that ice cream back."

Hope shook her head. "Momma, I gots Daddy in my arms. I can't leave."

Beth laughed softly. "Oh, dearie, he seems like he's got you in his."

"Daddy, ya comin' to my party?" Hope asked with earnestness beyond a little girl.

Daryl nodded. "Sure thing, kid. I'll be there."

He had barely even finished saying the words before Beth frowned deeply. "Are… are you sure?"

"Said it, didn't I?" Daryl bristled as he set his daughter down. "Run along with your momma… and _Jimmy_."

"Love ya, daddy," said Hope.

"Love you, kid," returned Daryl.

"See ya," said Jimmy as he waved and got into the car.

Beth placed Hope in her seat, buckling her in carefully. Hope waved to Daryl and blew him a quick kiss. Daryl gave her a raised hand back as Beth shut the door between them.

Beth paused before touching her door handle, turning back to look at Daryl. "It's at 4 pm on Sunday. We'll have dinner and cake. A few other people are coming over… not as big as Hope makes it out to be."

"Okay."

She looked as if she wanted to say more, nibbling on her lower lip. Daryl saw that look on her often when she was talking to him and wasn't sure what to make of it. If Beth wanted to say more, she was capable of doing it, but she always seemed as if she was holding something back to say to him.

Beth left with a quick good-bye as she entered the car. Daryl watched as Jimmy drove his girls away. No… not _his_ girls, just his girl and Beth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ouch… I guess Daryl and I deserved those reviews although I did warn you he was going to be a jerk for the first part. I'm sorry I'm breaking so many hearts, but I needed to get Daryl to a certain point so I am totally understanding everyone's feelings here. However, it does make me feel like I'm conveying everything I wanted to because the numerous responses (giving me good author flutters).** **Keep the reviews coming - let me know how you feel the story is going, I love all the comments. There are no good or bad ones as long as everyone is respectful (which everyone has). Maybe since I know what's going to happen, I'm not as worried... so here's a new post right away so not everyone is in such a state of dismay.** **It's about time Daryl put his big boy pants on, don't you think? Maybe some advice from another father…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 8

Daryl sat at the bar with both hands wrapped around the flat beer he'd been nursing for the last two hours. The big screen above the bar had some baseball game on, but Daryl wasn't even paying enough attention as to who was playing let alone who was winning. Even if sports had been his thing, which it wasn't, he was too distracted to have cared in the first place.

He'd fucked up again. The cell phone that was in his back pocket, the one that was buzzing again, was proof enough. He let it go, not having the courage to answer it. Daryl managed to flinch slightly when he heard the telltale beep that followed a voice message. It was probably the third one since he'd gotten the damn beer that he didn't even really want. Daryl didn't need to listen to any of them or even look at his phone to know this one, like the others, were all from Beth. He was already more than three hours late to Hope's birthday party and with no way to get there any time soon.

Daryl knew he should have just picked up the phone when he knew he wasn't going to make it at 4 PM. He should have just manned up and called Beth. But goddamn it, he'd hate that questioning look in her eyes when he'd said he was coming, and now here he was fucking up again just like she had seemed to expect.

It was his own damn fault, it always was. Daryl had listened to his shit for brains brother. Daryl had let Merle take his truck that morning, not wanting to travel with his brother on another errand since Merle's bike was still acting up. Merle had promised to have it back by noon, which should have been Daryl's first warning. His brother had never been on time in his life. Secondly, Daryl should have never trusted that one of Merle's errands would only take that little of time. There had been times when Merle has left for one of his deals and not returned for days, almost a week once, leaving his younger brother to wonder and worry about his whereabouts. Daryl should have known better to trust that shitty grin of his brother when Merle had promised to return so quickly. _Fuck_.

And what had Daryl done for his brother all afternoon, thinking he would have his truck back by now? Like a fool, Daryl had spent hours working on that bike of Merle's. The damn thing still didn't work right and needed parts that hadn't just been lying around; Daryl had at least tried. He should have expected this behavior as repayment.

Now Daryl was sitting there at the bar because he couldn't stand one more minute in that dump of home after he'd realized what fool he'd been to listen to Merle, and it was the only place within reasonable walking distance. His own idiocy had been redoubled when he had avoided the first phone call and then the second. Now he was in too deep. Daryl knew he should have just told Beth the truth and confessed his own inadequacies. It wouldn't have really mattered that Beth probably wouldn't have believed his excuse on the other end of the line. There would have been that tone in her voice as she spoke to him. Daryl could picture that look in her eyes, the one that held disappoint and regret. Daryl knew despite all that, Beth would have let him at least talk to Hope. He could have wished her happy birthday or something; he could have talked to his daughter.

Hell, Daryl had even gotten paid by a long ago forgotten roofing job he'd written off and then had a great nice haul with tips the previous night bartending. He wouldn't have had to show up empty handed to the party even. He had money and present for his daughter, actually taking the time to pick it out before his bartending shift yesterday. It had always been in Daryl's plan to show up and not be the loser everyone thought he was. He wasn't going to let that Jimmy show him up, or at least that had been the idea.

But all that came crashing down because Daryl had fucked up. Again. It was the story of his life. Daryl didn't understand why he just didn't accept it as a fact of life yet. He was a loser, plain and simple. He was just another stupid redneck that was nothing but a joke and a constant disappointment. His father and brother knew it; both had told him enough times over the course of his lifetime that it should have sunk in by now. Everyone knew it; he could always see it when they looked at him, judging him. Why couldn't he just accept it?

Daryl was deep in his own dismal assessment so he didn't really notice a man had entered the sparsely filled bar. He didn't bother to look up when the man creaked onto the bar stool right next to him. Instead, it just made Daryl look up at the clock. Fuck, it was almost 8 PM. He was in deep shit; there was no going back now. Daryl knew he might as well pick up that phone and listen. He pulled the phone from his back pocket around to in front of him and flipped it open. Seven missed calls and five voice messages. They were all from the same person, Beth Greene. Once again Daryl cursed himself for not just calling hours ago. He'd been holding out hope that his brother would show up, but it wasn't going to happen now. He was just plain, old fucked.

"Hey, Dixon."

The sound of his own name surprised Daryl. He'd forgotten some jerk had decided to sit next to him instead of anywhere else at the very open bar. Daryl looked to the side for a glance. It was Sherriff Rick Grimes, only not in his uniform.

Grimes gave him a chin tip when Daryl looked at him; the sheriff looked almost strange in his jeans and shirt rather than the uniform Daryl was accustom to seeing Rick Grimes in. The guy wasn't too bad as far as cops went in Daryl's opinion. Merle had a run in with Grimes and his partner, Shane Walsh, once before Daryl had actually saved Carl Grimes so Daryl knew the _special_ treatment he'd received wasn't much beyond Rick's normal way of dealing with people. The man spoke calmly and evenly and pretty much treated everyone with the same respect that Daryl found unusual when dealing with the police. He found cops were usually all out to bust him anytime he was out with his brother. Obviously, Merle and occasionally Daryl deserved it most of the time but that wasn't the point; innocent until proven guilty. Rick didn't bust his chops or anything, even let him off a few years ago when he'd gotten into a fight in this very bar.

Daryl grunted a low hello but turned his attention back to his phone. He knew he really should go outside and deal with the uncomfortable phone call he should have made hours before. Instead, Daryl just stared at that damn phone.

Rick ordered a beer from the bartender. Daryl was glad it wasn't that light shit so many people ordered these days. That shit wasn't any better than water with beer piss in it in his opinion. The bartender brought Rick his order, checking in with Daryl while she did. He just shook his head in response. Rosita was her name, and Daryl worked with her on occasion. She wasn't too bad. She had a mouth on her and an uppity attitude that would sometimes get her in trouble, but despite all that Daryl thought she was mildly okay – which was probably the best he could say about most people. Rosita mostly wore pig tails which Daryl supposed some men might like but it kind of strange to him.

Daryl sipped the warm as piss beer in front of him. He knew that phone call wasn't happening, and it twisted his stomach. _Idiot. Loser. Deadbeat._

"You fucked me, Dixon."

At first Daryl wasn't sure he'd heard Grimes right. He shot a look over to the other man. Rick took a long pull from his beer before responding.

"You heard me right. You fucked me." Rick glanced over at him casually.

Daryl was a little taken back. "What?"

Rick shifted on the stool next to him, leaning back and looking at Daryl fully. "I wasn't supposed to be the only man at a three year old birthday party. I mean Hershel was there and so was that feller, Glenn. Both are nice but one's an old farmer and the other's a yuppy banker. No shit for talkin' with except about crops and interest rates. Almost blew my fucking head off."

Daryl wasn't sure how to respond.

Not waiting for him anyway, Rick continued instead, "I mean turnabout's fair play. We had Judith's party last month and Beth and Hope came so I was doomed to this one, or so my wife said. But man, I heard you were gonna be there so I'd thought it might not be so bad. Instead, I listened to weather patterns and vaccination requirements from Hershel and had to give a few piggy backs to squealing girls while chatting with Glenn about possibly refinancing the mortgage to a new rate. That's low man… real low."

Daryl huffed. "Shit happens, man."

Rick seemed to consider the statement for a moment then shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose it does. Still don't make for any happy girls on your end though."

The words instantly made Daryl bristle. What the hell did Rick Grimes know about him or his shit? None of his fucking business as far as Daryl was concerned.

Rick noticed the change in Daryl immediately and held up an easing hand. "Whoa. I didn't mean anythin' by it. I just… well, I saw Hope and I saw Beth when we left…" Rick looked down at his beer, leaving his words to hang, before he brought it to his lips for a quick sip. "I guess… I just thought that'd you'd want to know…"

"Ain't really your problem, sheriff," growled Daryl.

Rick's blue eyes narrowed a little as he considered Daryl and his jaw twitched just enough that Daryl thought angrier words were about to come out in response to him. Instead, Rick sighed as he turned and hunched back over his beer without saying anything. Daryl was grateful the man had gotten the message. He went to fish out his cash from his wallet, thinking it was about time to get the hell out of there.

Daryl must have moved too slowly because Rick started to talk again, his voice easy and calm. "I haven't always been the best father. Hell, you know that. I lost my own damn kid in the woods. Why? I don't think I ever told you that." Rick looked at Daryl with earnest blue eyes that were strangely piercing to Daryl, holding him in place.

Daryl shook his head. He'd never really cared the reason why Carl had been missing; he'd just been the one that found the crying kid.

"Well, Lori and I… we hadn't been in the best place for I guess over a year. Did I mention I was shit as a husband too? She was constantly complaining I didn't listen… that I wasn't _present_. Oh, I'd be home between shifts and I'd be in bed every night. I was there, but Lori was right. I wasn't _there_. I checked out. I was tired of her complaining about it and nagging and just being a general… well, bitch. What came first? Her bitchin' or me not listenin'? I don't know. All I know was that we were starting to fight about it all the time at home and then it was startin' to spill out into the public, in front of others. We were on the fuckin' brink…

"So we tried a family vacation. It was a disaster. I'd finally reached my breakin' point with Lori's nagging about the lopsided tent, and then it dragged over into firewood and who the hell was going to start dinner. Just stupid shit. I didn't even notice Carl wasn't there until… I don't know an hour of bickerin' between me and her. I'm a fucking officer of the law and I couldn't tell you when I last saw my kid on that June evening. Lori was instantly worried. I told her he'd probably gone down to play with the kids at the next camp. You couldn't blame him; the family was nice with no yellin' parents."

Rick paused for a moment, his thumbs pressing hard against the cold side of his beer mug while the bad memory held him. Daryl wasn't sure why the sheriff was suddenly deciding to tell him all of this. All of that was almost four years in the past.

"I walked down to the next camp but there was no Carl. That's when I finally felt it that sickening, vile and overwhelming feeling that I'd fucked up. You know the kind that just punches you in the stomach when you realize it. My kid was missing. The sun was setting and he was _gone_. I knew he wasn't at the next camp or the next or hiding just in the bushes. I knew Carl was gone. I knew it down to my bones. I started to scream his name, running up and down the camp sites. I should have kept my cool but I didn't. It was _my kid_. Lori went just as ballistic but at least she called the department for help. There was no blame from her. Maybe she knew… she understood that we were both at fault that we'd both messed up.

"Longest damn night of my life, Dixon, I shit you not," Rick said in a wavering voice. "I've been shot at, had grown men throw punches at me and even had to fight for my life with a suspect with a knife. But I've never been so scared shitless as I was that night when the search was called off and I had to listen to those crickets and stare out into that moonless night. _Never_.

"You joined the search in the late morning the next day and found Carl by the afternoon. I can never, I mean never thank you enough for that," Rick said earnestly as he turned and looked steadfast at Daryl. "Thank you."

Daryl swallowed hard at the emotion that was evident on the other man's face. He could tell Rick meant every word he was saying. Daryl had never been great at accepting gratitude, having never received often enough to know how.

"Weren't nothin'," Daryl muttered, giving a tight shrug of his shoulders.

"It might have been nothing to you maybe, but that boy was my whole world. I seemed to have forgotten that while fightin' with my wife. Forgotten that family should be my world, to protect them, care for them and love them. When I stopped listenin' and bein' a good husband, I stopped bein' a good father too. That ended the moment Carl was back in my arms," Rick explained solemnly.

"I'm not gonna say I'm the best dad or husband… I still mess up from time to time. Lori wasn't too happy about me comin' out for a drink of the Lord 's Day but she didn't bitch about like she would have," Rick said with a little smirk. "But I figured I earned it after being at a three year old's party all day. Judith was born the April afterwards, you know. A happy little surprise addition that neither Lori or I planned for but somehow that little girl seems to make our family… oh, I don't know, more complete. I cannot not begin to fathom life without her or Carl or Lori."

Rick took another drink of his beer, wetting his throat after his long story, and then turned back to look intently at Daryl. "I guess I'm tellin' all of this to you to try and repay you. It's my way of sayin' if you've messed up, not matter how bad you think you have with your family, it's never too late to try and fix it. Now, I ain't sayin' you messed up or anything, there's no judgment from this asshole. I'm just offering a little _fatherly_ advice from one to another. Kids, man, they'll mess up your whole damn world, but in the end, they are your whole damn world. Ain't nothing better."

Daryl found himself unable to respond; there was a strange tightness binding his throat. He wanted to be mad at Rick for suggesting he'd fucked up or for implying he might be a shitty father, but it was all true. He'd messed up so bad again, and he didn't know how he was going to fix it or if he even should try. Deep down, Daryl knew he was always going to be the one who messed up shit up with his daughter.

Rick wasn't waiting for a response, that wasn't what his little story was about. The officer lifted his glass to his mouth again, draining it to the hallway mark. As he lowered his drink, Rick released a long, relaxing breath; allowing Daryl time to stew in his own messed up head.

Rick turned and looked towards the entrance of the bar. "I'm supposed to be meeting Shane here but that asshole is late again. It was his damn idea to meet here. It's not our usual spot but he's got a _thing_ for the bartender." Rick flicked his head to the other end of the bar where Rosita was tending to another customer. "I can't say I blame the black haired bastard," he chuckled lightly with a crooked smile.

Just then the doors blew open and Shane walked in with a greeting shouted in their direction.

Rick swiveled completely around in his stool while Daryl craned his head to see. "Speak of the devil," Rick quipped.

"Nope, not him, but I'm just as charmin' though," Shane shot back with a devilish grin. "Hey, Dixon, didn't know you were down with boys night out too. We got some hell to raise."

Rick shook his head at his friend. "No hell raising tonight. We've got work in the morning. Just some pool, a few beers and some wings," corrected Rick with a raised brow to his partner.

Shane scoffed lightly at his friend, slapping him hard on the back. "That woman keeps you on a tight leash, man," he joked.

Daryl felt his own lip twitch up at the comradery of the two friends, but knew he couldn't be drawn into it. "Nah, I was just waitin' on my brother and it don't look like he's gonna be showin' anytime soon. The fucker has my truck and left me stranded today. Just keepin' the sheriff here a little company but was about to leave."

The real reason for Daryl not making his daughter's party was out there. Rick raised a brow at his confession for missing the event but said nothing.

"Hey, don't ya drive that old Ford, grey with the long bed?" asked Shane.

Daryl nodded as he rose from his stool. Damn truck was over twenty years old, but it still ran fairly decent. It was the only vehicle he'd ever owned as his.

"Thought so. I was behind it until I pulled in here. It was heading towards your place," replied Shane with a nod towards the door; the trailer park was just down the road from the bar.

A deep grumble escaped Daryl as he threw cash down on the counter to cover his one flat beer. "Fuck. Thanks, Walsh."

Shane slid onto the stool on the other side of Rick. "Sure you don't want to stay? I could use an in with the one down there." Shane winked towards Rosita with a sly smile.

The Hispanic woman didn't miss the flirtatious gesture. Rosita rolled her eyes and shook her head as she continued to tend to the other patrons.

Daryl smirked, knowing Rosita was in for a fun evening. Shane was known in the area for being a ladies man, but Daryl knew Rosita could handle him. She was working hard at getting over some red haired asshole that'd broken her heart so perhaps a little time with Shane would help her out. Either way, Rosita would only do what Rosita wanted... or who she wanted, that much Daryl was certain of.

"Nah, man, I'm late… really late," answered Daryl as he walked for the exit.

Rick and Shane both gave him short waves good-by as he left, but Daryl didn't really notice. His mind was on the task of getting his ass to the Greene farm.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: I know I've trying something knew with only doing this from Daryl's POV, but can I mention how much fun I'm having with all the other characters sans-zombies? I love the show, but I really do enjoy peppering them into this little story of mine. More will be coming, so keep your eyes open. FYI - Jimmy will make an appearance again but not the way everyone here has assumed... just like Daryl has assumed...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD. This is what I felt Daryl needed, a swift kick to his short, but it still didn't make it easy to write. I took my inspiration from the scene in Season 2's "Triggerfinger" when he screamed at Carol after he'd moved his camp away.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 9

Daryl didn't even bother to ask his brother for an excuse. He just threw the door open and snagged the keys from the kitchen table, completely ignoring Merle and one of his cronies, Joe, on the couch. They were too involved in some _product_ to notice him anyway. Daryl threw his jacket on and grabbed a plastic bag containing his gift from the corner before storming out to his truck.

It wasn't long before Daryl pulled up to the Greene homestead. It was dark; the sun was almost completely gone behind the horizon. A painted pale purple hung to the skyline trying desperately to not be devoured by the deeper and encroaching blackness. A few early stars peppered the night sky already.

Despite the darkness, Daryl could see a hunched figure on the steps of the porch as he parked his truck. He swallowed hard at the sight. He was going to have to face the music he just, well, honestly, didn't want to. He was utterly relieved when he saw it was just Beth. He knew Maggie was a yeller, she'd proven that two years before by showing up at his place unannounced and throwing his whole world upside down with a new crashing reality. Hershel had never been exactly mean or unpleasant, but Daryl knew he wasn't someone to be trifled with. It was just the vibe he got from the man, unwelcomed and unneeded.

Beth was wearing a large oversized sweater, the kind that slipped off her shoulder and went to the middle of her thighs. There was a tank top and pants underneath, but it instantly made him wonder who's grey knitted sweater it was. Jimmy's perhaps. Immediately, Daryl knew he shouldn't care. There was no reason for that to have even crossed his mind, and it made him crabby that the thought had even popped into his head as he got out of the truck. He shouldn't give a shit.

As Daryl approached around the vehicle, Beth wiped at her face. It was then he noticed in the waning light, it looked as if she'd been crying. Her pale face was blotchy red, having betrayed her despite her best efforts to hide it from him. She tried to stifle a sniffle but couldn't. Beth fumbled with the edge of the long arm cuff as she stood up upon his approach, her eyes downcast.

Daryl wasn't sure why she was so upset. "Kid still up?" he tentatively asked in a low, rumbling voice.

Beth finally raised her face to him; her blue eyes set hard upon him. "Where were you?" she snapped at him.

He'd never really gotten that force of venom from the small woman in front of him before. Daryl had been at the receiving end of some apathy and disappointment, but this anger was new. He was more than a little taken back with the tenacity Beth was glaring at him with her red rimmed eyes.

"I got held up," he replied evenly.

For him, that was code that Merle was a dick and had fucked up his day again, but Daryl wasn't about to tell her that. He never really offered up any good excuses for his absences. He knew there was no point in explaining since it wouldn't change the fact that he was being a disappointing loser again.

"Got held up," Beth repeated sadly.

The excuse sounded even worse when repeated back to him, and Daryl winced ever so slightly.

Her face twisted when she spoke again. "Hope waited on you. You promised her."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders lamely. "M'sorry. Shit happens," he mumbled as his eyes drifted to the dirt at his feet.

"Shit doesn't _happen_ when you promise your three year old daughter you will be there for her birthday."

Her snipping tone made him instantly defensive despite feeling he should just accept her distain. "Didn't know it mattered that fuckin' much. I thought I was just a last minute add anyway. Get off my damn case."

Anger flushed her already reddened face. "Daryl, Hope waited. She wouldn't open her presents or blow out her candles because she was waiting on you. She… she saved you a spot next to her. She told everyone you were coming. She was crushed, Daryl, absolutely crushed when you didn't show up."

Daryl jerked his eyes up to look at her. "I didn't know a three year old remembered shit like that."

"Yeah, well, you'd know if you were around more. You'd know Hope is smart and special and so damn caring if you were around." Beth growled with frustration as she balled her fists at her side. "Damnit, Daryl, this isn't working. I can't do this. You can't do this to her. She was crying and – "

"I'll make it up to her," he injected, a sour feeling in his gut hitting him hard at hearing his daughter had cried.

"No, Daryl, you keep saying that. You keep saying you'll come tomorrow. You'll come next month. You'll have money then."

"Always about the goddamn money, isn't it? Here," Daryl said as he grabbed an envelope from his jacket. "Here's yer damn money." Daryl shoved it at her.

Beth shoved it back at him. "No, Daryl, it's not about the money. You can't seem to get that through your head. How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in? You can come see your daughter anytime you want, money or no money, as long as it's you and you're present and you're good to her. That's it. That's all I ever wanted from you for her. No money or other support. Nothing but for you to be a positive in her life. That's what I needed you for. I may have hoped for more but that's all I'm askin' for, Daryl. Is you here for her when you say you're gonna be there. You can't keep flitting in every other month and then back out again. Hope doesn't get it. She doesn't understand. She wants her daddy and doesn't know why he isn't here when he says he's gonna be or why he can't tuck her in at night or why she can't visit him. Daryl, she's three. She doesn't get it. Hope only knows she loves her daddy and she's starting to question if he loves her."

Her words were all utterly true, and it hurt Daryl to the core. He was that fucked up loser. He was just redneck trash that wasn't good enough for Hope and never was going to be. He knew that. Merle had already told him enough times. Now Beth was finally telling him he was just the same to her and Hope as he was to everyone else. _Dumb. Shiftless. Garbage._

So Daryl did what he always did; he got angry. "Ain't you got a boyfriend to play daddy yet? That guy, that Jimmy? Ain't he want to do it? I'm about ready to be replaced anyway so why the hell should I care?" he snapped back.

Beth seemed startled by his words. "What are you talking about? Jimmy? He's… he's not my boyfriend… just an old friend who needed help with something…" She waved a hand between then, dismissing the very idea. "Besides that has nothing to do with this, Daryl. You are Hope's father whether I'm single, dating or married. You will always be her father."

There was too much pressure, squeezing him tightly and binding him to a world he didn't understand. How the hell was a man like him supposed to be a father anyway? It wasn't something he could ever explain to the small woman before him. He wasn't raised to know how to hug but rather to lash out, hit and kick. He didn't know how to say kind things or be patient or teach a kid something. Why even try if he was just going to fuck it all up anyway?

"Long fuckin' commitment for a quick roll in the grass," Daryl muttered angrily.

Beth drew in a hard, sucking breath and set her body firm and fierce in front of him. Her lips were pressed into think line as she closed the few feet between them, stomping her feet as she came. Beth shoved a finger into his chest, pressing hard and punctuating each meaningful word.

" _My_ daughter is not a _mistake_. _My_ daughter isn't something you get to keep or discard at _whim_. I've told you _before_ and I'm sayin' it again, I'm _fine_ with it just being _my_ daughter and _me._ I don't need anything from _you_ for _my_ daughter, Daryl Dixon. _My_ daughter is not a _burden_. _My_ daughter is incredible and loving and the best person I know."

With each pressing of her finger into him, Daryl felt his temper sweltered. Every vile and deprived thought boiled up inside of him until he appallingly found himself wanting to scream at her to shut her fucking mouth, to yell at her it that none of this was his damn fault, and to smack her across the face. The fraction of a second that it all welled up in him, that very instant his hand twitched at his side, it was followed by lowest, unbearable feeling he'd ever had in his life. His own stomach literally turned against him, bile rising to the back of his throat. He wasn't that man, he _wasn't_ his father. He was never going to be that kind of man that put all his faults and failures on to another, let alone an impassioned mother trying to protect her own. _What the fuck was wrong with him_?

Daryl felt the need to put distance between them for Beth's protection; sickeningly he had to admit it was from him. He brushed her hand aside and took a few giant steps backwards. Daryl stared at the fired up woman in front of her, really looking at her as he frowned. He knew everything she had just said to him was true even if he hadn't let himself know it before today. He was a jerk father. Just because he didn't hit or kick or scream didn't make him much better than his own. He had to be better… he had to be. Mistakenly, he had thought if he wasn't around he couldn't do much harm but apparently he was.

That little girl, his daughter, was good and nice and clean and everything he could never be. Didn't Beth realize that was the very reason he shouldn't be here? Daryl knew he should never have come to this place two years before. He should have just left it alone rather than trying to snake a little bit of that light for himself. He knew he was useless; that he would never be able to give them anything, especially the way he lived now. Still, he couldn't just walk away. It was hard enough staying away; he knew he could never just leave. Hope was his blood and deep down he knew he just wanted to see something good come from him even if he didn't have anything to do with it. Now, with Beth's words, he understood he was just tarnishing Hope, dimming the light in her.

When Daryl said nothing in response to her heated outburst, Beth wiped away the angry tears streaming down her face. "No more, Daryl. You won't break my little girl's heart anymore. If you're not going to be here, then just go. Just drive down that dirt road and don't come back." Her words had started out strong and harsh, but as the last one left her mouth she was speaking in a desperate whisper.

It had never been more glaringly obvious this had been building in Beth for longer than this. He hadn't known the pain he'd been causing his daughter or the brave woman in front of him. Daryl Dixon swallowed hard has he realized he had the toughest decision in his life to make.

Daryl sucked in air against the burning at the back of his throat. He knew he was a failure and that had to change. He needed to be someone that he wasn't… to try for Hope.

"I know, Beth. I promise – "

Beth threw up a pointed finger at him. "Don't you say it if you don't mean it, Daryl, don't you dare. Hope can't bare another broken promise. And I don't know if I can either."

Daryl let his eyes find hers, and he knew she could see the truth. There wasn't a damn thing he could promise at the moment. He couldn't say he'd come back next Saturday, that he'd be there on time and that he'd be prepared and ready. He couldn't say where he was going to be in the next five hours, how the hell could he promise her anything?

A dire sense of futility welled up in him, causing Daryl to pace a few steps away and gnaw at the edge of his thumb. He had a lot of shit to figure out. He was a grown fucking man, and he couldn't make a goddamn plan. He had no real money, no decent home, no steady job, no nothing but a damn old truck and a cross bow to his name. Most of the time he had to sit around and wait on his messed up brother, Merle, to even decide on where to eat. He knew he was a sad excuse for a thirty-four year old man. Too damn old to change, but too damn young to live the res t of his life like he had been, like a fucking loser.

There was tightening in his chest, making it hard to breathe, with the uncertainty he was now facing. Daryl stopped pacing and turned back to look at Beth. She looked exhausted and just as overwhelmed as him. He always thought she was beautiful when she smiled but he honestly couldn't remember the last time he saw her full out smile, even around their daughter. And he knew it was his fault.

Standing there was useless, Daryl knew he needed to leave and get his shit together. He wasn't going to accomplish any of that here or anytime soon. The mess that was his life was going to need some drastic changes if he was going to even try.

Daryl released a wavering sigh and crossed the distance back to Beth. "Can you give this to Hope… at least," he asked, holding out the plastic bag he'd brought.

Beth took the shopping bag reluctantly, her face downcast and looked almost defeated.

"It's the gift I got. It's a fuzzy stuffed unicorn and a book to go with it," he offered lamely, feeling the need to say more.

Beth drew in a deep breath and nodded. "She'll love it. She loves her fairytales."

"I know." Daryl did, he listened and he managed to know at least that. His apparently feeble attempts at fatherhood were now proof that it wasn't enough, and now he knew.

He held out the envelope to her again. "Take this too. It ain't much…"

"Daryl…"

"Just take it," Daryl said as he shoved the money at her. "I got some shit to figure out... to try and make this right. I don't know when I'll be back again…"

"Okay," she said nodding. Beth straightened her back as she took the envelope from her. He could tell she was setting herself up already, putting herself in that strong frame of mind. He knew she was assuming he wasn't coming back…not ever.

He frowned at the thought. "I ain't goin'. I'll be back."

"Okay," she replied simply but it was still there. Beth didn't believe him.

There wasn't much more he could do to change her mind; his words were useless. It was another punch to his gut, but one he couldn't change. He'd fucked up, big time. Without another word, he turned and left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: So what does everyone think? Will Daryl really follow through with his declaration and straighten up?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know the last chapter was harsh for poor Daryl. I feel like it was a long time coming and it was the scene that started me on this whole path in the first place. Now it's about to get a little worse before it starts to get better for him. Despite that, I think everyone out there will enjoy this chapter. If you do, please drop me a review if you can – I love reading them. If you don't, then let me know that too!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 10

Daryl barely put the truck into park before everything he'd been holding in came pouring out of him. He reached for the door and threw it open in a scrambling rush. He managed a few stumbling steps before he bent over and vomited. He never did get rid of that feeling, that dark, sick, horrible brew that had bubbled up in him when he'd felt his hand twitch while Beth had been schooling him.

For the first time in his life, Daryl had glimpsed at the darkness that had engulfed his father. He hated him, absolutely despised the man. Daryl hated to even think of him as a father since he'd never been anything but a drunkard and his torturer. But now he finally saw how easy it could be to fall down that dark slope especially while drowning in your own anger and fueled by alcohol. It was by no means an excuse. There was never a fucking excuse for that shit. Still, Daryl had an iota of understanding behind it and just the thought made him hurl again. Part of that man was in him. He needed to escape it. Daryl needed to escape the cycle, the path he was stuck on that had somehow become his life.

Daryl eased himself back up, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn't going to be that man. He wasn't going to continue to be a shitty father like he was. He was going to do better… _be_ better for Hope.

He looked over at the trailer home. There was loud music and laughter and giggling coming from the open windows. Merle was partying again. This was his life – a shitty trailer, no money, and a druggie brother with fast women and degenerate friends. Daryl knew instantly he couldn't do it, not for one second longer.

His first step was shaky. From his nerves or from his sudden decision to change his life, Daryl wasn't sure. But the second step was more certain, and the ones that followed were damn determined.

There was an old shed just behind the trailer where the brothers kept some of their stuff. Daryl opened it and hauled out all he knew he needed. He tossed the pup tent, some fishing gear and a few other supplies into the back of his truck, securing them as needed.

Once done, Daryl knew he had to face the god awful music inside, in more ways than one. He carefully climbed the wobbly porch steps. Upon opening the door, he was hit with the smell of cheap perfume, pot smoke and liquor. Merle was seat on the couch with a busty blonde on one arm and a large red headed woman at the other end. The one with the waves of auburn hair was passed out, a fresh needle hanging from her already marked up arm. Merle gave his brother a lazy grin and stretched out his feet to rest up on a crated stool as if he was proud of the scene before him.

Merle's friends, Joe and Len, were seated in mismatched chairs across from Merle. Both men were menaces; Joe was older and had been running with Merle for years while Len was newer and always gave Daryl an uneasy vibe. Another man and woman Daryl had never seen were in the kitchen, fumbling around for glasses to fill from the array of liquor bottles on the table. Both were pale with stringy, dirty hair that hadn't look like it had been washed for weeks. Food wrappers and beer bottles littered the area. Daryl couldn't believe the disaster that had been created in the hour he'd been gone.

"Hey little brother," greeted Merle. "A little late to the party but come in and grab some ass." Merle gave a squeeze to the buttock of the blonde next to him, and the woman giggled drunkenly.

Daryl shook his head. "No thanks."

Merle rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, that's right, saw the brat today."

"Don't call her that," growled Daryl, bristling.

Joe snorted loudly. "What? Daryl, you got a kid?"

Joe had recently been released from a two year stint a few weeks ago. Since then, Merle and his old pal had been almost inseparable. Daryl had remember a feeling of relief when the man had been plucked from his brother's life those few years before; the path Joe was one was so much darker and much more dangerous than anything Merle had ever dabbled in. Merle had been gravitating more and more towards the older man for reasons Daryl didn't understand.

Merle grumbled loudly. "Yeah, dumbass here doesn't know what a rubber is. He got some chick knocked up awhile back. He goes and sees it and hooks up with the baby mama now and again."

Over the years, Daryl had never corrected Merle when he said he was going to see Hope. For some reason his brother assumed since he was seeing Hope, there must be something going on with Beth too. In Merle's mind, there had to be a reason like sex for Daryl to actually want to go visit his own kid. If Merle thought he was getting some ass, then his brother was off his case about women and left him alone. Daryl had never been drawn to the casual sexual encounters like his brother. There had been less than a handful in his life, and always fueled by an insistent Merle and drunken courage… okay, all but one, the one encounter with Beth Greene. Either way, if Merle thought Daryl's dick got wet once a year and Merle let him alone, so be it that it got Beth Green's name a little dirty. Wasn't it already dirty from having a Dixon's kid anyway?

"Shut up, Merle," snapped Daryl, entering the domicile finally.

Daryl knew he should just walk away. He could wait until they all passed out. Then he could have just finished packing up and left but something in him wouldn't let him. He couldn't just let it be. Daryl grabbed the crate from under Merle's feet, shoving them to the side.

"What the hell, Darylina?" Merle shouted as he sat up and furrowed his brow. "Bitch wouldn't put out or somethin'?"

"Hope ain't a brat and Beth ain't some piece of ass I go see. It ain't like that," Daryl growled, stepping over the out stretched feet of Joe and Len with the crate under his arm.

Len snickered, pulling his joint from his smirking mouth. "Yeah, only a _bitch_ could get him all twisted up like that."

Daryl kicked the leg out from under the flimsy chair and sent Len flying backwards, his joint flinging across the room. "I said she ain't a bitch. You don't get to call her that," barked Daryl.

"Chill, man, chill," suggested Joe, obviously confused by Daryl's reaction.

Len jumped to his feet, his thin mouth drawn into an angry sneer. "Lost my damn joint. You owe me for that shit," ordered Len, his dark eyes narrowing at Daryl.

Daryl returned the look with a snide one of his own. "Don't owe you shit."

Len was fast, but not as quick as Daryl. The slightly smaller man lunged forward, shoving at Daryl. While one of his arms was taken with the crate, Daryl was able to raise the other to take the brunt of the push without losing his balance.

The outlet for his frustration and anger suddenly was presented before him, and Daryl was going to unleash it. As Len came at Daryl with for another intimidating shove, Daryl dropped the crate at his side. He brought his arm up hard, fist cocked, and connected with Len's nose. A Dixon was sometimes the cause of fights, but a Dixon always finished a fight.

Len rocked backwards and yelped, blood already apparent. The blonde on the couch shrieked and scrambled to the other end. Both Joe and Merle rose quickly to their feet. The two drunks from the kitchen stumbled forward, cheering them on. This was about to get serious.

"Now, gentlemen, there isn't a need for this," ordered Joe, raising his hands in a calming manner.

"Fuck that shit," growled Len, smearing blood from his nose across his face as he attempt to wipe it away. From his pocket, Len retrieved a blade, flicking it out towards Daryl. "If the hilly billy wants to play, I'll play."

Before either angry man had a chance to react, Merle slammed into the side of Len. The knife went flying from Len's grasp, skittering across the curling linoleum in the kitchen. Both Len and Merle landed hard on the dingy floor with Merle on top of the lesser man. One, then two hardened fists slammed into the head of Len, the man going limp under the large Merle. Merle snarled, sat back and picked up the limp Len by the collar of his shirt before dropping him back to the floor. A Dixon always finished a fight.

The blonde shriek again as Merle stood up, seeing the blood on Len's face. "Shut up, Karla," shouted Merle, throwing a glaring look back at the woman and quieting her instantly.

Joe bent down to ensure Len was still breathing. Once verified, he eased his body back into his chair and grabbed another beer as he grumbled, "Well, that's put a damper on the festivities."

"Twitchy fucker pulled a knife on my brother," replied Merle darkly. He shook one of his fists to the side, flicking blood from it as he turned his angry eyes on Daryl. "Why the fuck ya gotta go start that shit? Huh?"

Daryl didn't immediately answer his brother. He turned his gaze over the mess that was strung out before him. Drug addicts he didn't know passed out or using in his home, garage and beer bottles littering the floor, and knocked out man at his feet who had just threatened him with a knife. Never in his life had Daryl been so ready to be done with it all.

Slowly, Daryl bent down and picked up his crate. "I'm done," he said simply as he rose back up to look his brother in the face.

"What the hell's that supposed t' mean?"

"I'm outta here," replied Daryl evenly and escaped to the back of the trailer.

Daryl went the hallway to his room, the hovel that it was, and started to shove some of his junk into the crate. He grabbed his duffle bag from the closet and filled it with whatever clothes he thought were worthy of taking with him. Admittedly, there wasn't much. He grabbed his phone charger, shoving it into the pocket of his coat. It had taken him less than five minutes to pack up his room and just a bit more than that to fill his truck with his gear. Not much of a life for a man and father his age, he thought depressingly. He knew that was changing today, right then and there.

With his duffle bag on his shoulder and crate in his arms, Daryl stomped through the living room. He ignored the curious look of his brother as he stepped past the blonde who was now on the floor trying to clean up Len, lamenting he was her ride back to her place. He shoved his gear into the passage side of the truck before returning to the trailer for one last thing.

Merle seemed to be waiting for him when Daryl pushed through the door again. "What the hell's goin' on, Daryl?"

Daryl brushed past him to the closet. "Said I'm done."

His answer seemed to perplex his brother, Merle's face scrunched up hard as he frowned and crossed his arms over his thick chest. "I won't be lettin' that asshole Len back in here."

"Whatever. Don't change nothin'," answered Daryl, pulling his crossbow from its resting place. There was no way in hell he would ever be leaving that behind. He snagged the bag with his extra bolts as well.

"Why the hell ya talkin' all damn crazy like that? You've been off fer months now. C'mon, have a beer, sit the fuck down," Merle said, gesturing back to the couch with the sleeping red head.

Daryl slid his bow into position on his back. "No, Merle, I'm done."

Merle jerked his head back and sneered. "Done with what? What the fuck does that mean? Done with bein' a dumbass redneck? Done with jerkin' yer self off in the back room like some damn crazy coot?" he harassed.

Joe gave a chuckle from his seat before taking another pull from his beer.

Daryl gave a confident look to his brother. "Yeah. I guess I am. Rent's paid up. Fixed that compressor for the landlady so she gave us 'til the end of the month so ya can stay but I'm leavin'."

Merle snorted smugly. "Where ya think yer goin'? Disneyworld?"

Daryl shrugged. "Don't know. Don't matter as long as it ain't here."

He moved to go around Merle and out the door, but his brother caught his arm tightly. "Ya ain't takin' my bike."

It hadn't been in his plan but the statement made Daryl stiffen and frown back at his brother. "It's more mine than yours and you know it." There was no way he could take it with all the junk in the back of his pickup but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"Fuckin' take my bike and I'll beat yer fool ass senseless, ya got that?"

Daryl jerked his arm from his brother's grasp. "I paid for all the damn repairs. I'm the one that does all the damn work on it."

He knew it was a losing battle, but it wasn't stopping him from trying. As much as the crossbow at his back and the woods just beyond those doors were a part of Daryl's inner identity, that bike also held its place. Although it technically wasn't his, his own had been sold a few years back to get Merle out of a jam. It had always been his brother's promise to make it right. Now it looked like it was just another broken promise in the long history of the Dixons.

Merle pointed a finger up at Daryl with his head cocked. "Don't fuckin' touch my bike, lil' brother. Blood is blood until ya fuck with my bike," he warned.

Maybe it was the ire he'd gotten out with that one good punch or maybe it was because he didn't want to tangle with his brother, either way Daryl knew his words were true. He was just done. It wasn't something he _needed_ to be done, he just needed to be done and walk out that door.

"Whatever," responded Daryl and disappeared out the door.

He heard his brother make a few more snide remarks about being yellowed bellied or having tits or something like that. None of it mattered as he climbed into the cab of his pick-up truck. He was done, truly done. Daryl started the engine and pulled away from the trailer home, not bothering to look in the rearview mirror as he left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: All the wonderful reviews is why I'm posting this one earlier than planned - I'm addicted to reviews so please - feed me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I love all the reviews – so thank you everyone – especially to those I cannot thank in a response like the guest reviews and Bethylove67. Keep them coming. Let's see if we can't keep the ball rolling for Daryl!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 11

Daryl walked into the Red Rooster Diner and sat down at the counter. He rubbed his face and ordered a coffee from the sunny waitress when she came by. Daryl knew from counting what was left in his wallet, he had fifty-seven dollars to his name so one dollar black coffee was the only thing he was going to be able to afford that morning.

After leaving the trailer park yesterday, Daryl had driven around aimless for a bit. Most people would have probably been freaking out in his situation, no money, no place to stay, no food, and well, really not much of anything. Not Daryl, he'd been there before and been in worse. At least he was an adult now and it had been his own choice.

Daryl had ended up at an old familiar campsite he knew. It wasn't public land, but it was hidden away just outside of town, and he knew the area well. There was a road to the area, barely a road, but enough to take his truck in and park it. He had a tent, but he hadn't bothered setting it up last night. Rather, Daryl had climbed into the bed of the truck with his roll out. Daryl thought there would have been too much on his mind for sleep to find him, too much that he needed to desperately figure out. He had rested on his back with an arm behind his head and stared up at the stars. The night was filled with endless black and gleaming white stars, so empty and so full at once. He felt similar sensation in him, so much worry and fear and anger and yet so utterly exhausted. It hadn't been long, Daryl not even realizing his eyes had closed until there was chirping around him and dawn had broken.

It was May so the nights were cool, and the days weren't too bad yet. Daryl had some time to get his options in order before he was in trouble. The campsite was by a little private lake so fishing, bathing, and water wouldn't be an issue. He had his crossbow for hunting; he'd be able to provide for himself for a bit. Still, Daryl knew he needed a job which was the reason he'd made his way to the diner.

The waitress returned with a mug filled with coffee. "Anything else?" she asked. Her name tag read Carol. She had short grey hair and a good smile that Daryl wouldn't be returning.

He nodded his thanks to her. "No."

"You need a menu, hun?" Carol asked with raised brows.

Daryl shook his head; there was no point in getting his grumbling stomach's hopes raised. He'd hunt later.

"Okay, well, you let me know if ya do," she added, placing the coffee pot back on its warmer. "Let me know if you need a refill too."

Daryl was grateful for her approach. Some wait staff would have taken one look at him and told him to shove on; that you order up or leave. This woman was either just kind or knew something was up.

Just before she started to go check on the next customer, Daryl had a thought and stopped her. "Uh, you got a paper here or somethin'?"

Carol gave him a look over her shoulder. "Sometimes. Got Sunday's from yesterday right over there. Any particular section you want me to bring you?"

"Classifieds."

Carol fetched the small section and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Daryl said, he did have a few manners stuck somewhere inside him.

"Whatcha lookin' for? We got a board over there with odds and ends stuff too. A few cars for sale, a place to rent, things like that." Carol motioned to the wall by the entry way.

"Job."

"What kind?" she asked with a smile.

Normally, Daryl would have become annoyed with all the chatter and questions already, but there was something in her soft smile that was holding that at bay. "Don't matter," he muttered. "Got a lil' girl to look after. Do about anythin'."

That struck a chord with the waitress and her expression softened even more. "Nothing up there like that right now but I hope you find something." She left him be, wandering down the counter to other customers.

Daryl read the advertisements over once and then again. There wasn't much out there for shiftless, high school drop outs with few skills beyond hunting, tracking, and some engine work. Daryl knew he couldn't go back to the bar. It was too close to that life he was trying to let go of. He needed to move on to something else. Construction work was about to pick up again with spring marching in, but his contact for that came from the same damn bar.

A large, dark skinned man walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter a few stools away from Daryl.

"Morin' T-Dog," called out the waitress as she grabbed a mug and some coffee for the man.

The man gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Carol. I sure do need me a strong cup of joe this morning. I don't have time for the usual. Can I get a breakfast sandwich to go – ham, eggs, cheese, peppers on wheat? I gotta mess at work."

"Sure thing," replied Carol as she ran the order back to the kitchen before returning. "It'll be up shortly. What's happened? It's not usual for you to run off so quickly."

T-Dog shook his head sadly. "Those two new workers quit on me, you know the young ones from Chandler. They didn't show up last Thursday and then my foreman on the second shift said they just stopped by on Friday for their damn checks, saying they weren't coming back. Damn lazy kids. I know warehouse work ain't the best, but they could've at least gave me a bit of notice. I'm already short a guy on days until Tobin gets back from that broken leg. And I've just been slammed with work, more than we've had in a decade there. We can barely keep up with both shifts working overtime as it is. And now those two quit on me." The larger man sighed deeply. "I just don't know what to do."

Carol smiled brightly and slapped her order book on the counter with a little laugh. "You must have prayed extra hard in church yesterday, Theodore. I think I've got your answer right here!"

"What are you talking about, Carol?"

Carol jerked her head down towards Daryl. "Sir? Sir?"

Daryl raised his head slowly. He hadn't been focused on their conversation so it took a moment to realize the waitress was calling for him. He was hard at examining the classifieds for a second time. He had found nothing he could do beyond flipping burgers at the new fast food joint on the high way. Daryl wasn't that desperate yet.

"Huh?" questioned Daryl, unsure of why his attention was needed.

"What's your name?"

Daryl blinked at the waitress. "Uh, Daryl."

"Daryl…" she repeated expectantly.

"Dixon."

Carol slapped her hands together before she motioned to Daryl with one hand. "Theodore Douglas, meet Daryl Dixon." Then she motioned back to T-Dog. "Daryl Dixon, please meet Theodore Douglas, manager at Baxter Logistics, but everyone around here calls him T-Dog."

"Howdy," said T-Dog.

Daryl nodded and grunted in return. What the hell was going on?

"Daryl Dixon here came in for some breakfast coffee and is looking for a job. He's a got a little girl at home to take care of. Daryl isn't picky about the job. Theodore here is looking for a new employee, one that ain't gonna run out of him like the last few." Carol nodded and smiled proudly. "I think my work here is done." She walked away, going around to the few other customers in on a Monday morning.

T-Dog raised a brow at Daryl. "You really lookin' for work?"

"Yeah. Something steady if possible. I can start today if you need." He almost couldn't contain the eagerness that was wrestling to jump out of him. He couldn't let this opportunity get away.

"You done any work with a forklift before?"

Daryl hadn't really but had some experience with a bobcat, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Some."

T-Dog rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You gotta have a drug test to run one, company rules."

"Won't be a problem." And it wouldn't. Daryl might drink, excessively even at times, but he'd never touched that shit Merle brought around. It was probably the one and only time he'd continued to stand up to his older brother.

"Warehouse work is hard but you look fit enough. I don't need a day shift guy at the moment. I need someone for my evening crew. They typically work four to just after midnight, but we're pulling a ton of overtime at the moment. Ten or twelve or more is common right now. That work for you?"

Daryl rose from his seat and walked over to T-Dog. "I'll take anything and everything I can get. " His heart was beating strangely fast at his unexpected good luck.

"I need you to be there and on time and ready to haul ass."

"No problem," answered Daryl quickly.

T-Dog smiled at him and held out his hand. "Well, Daryl Dixon, welcome to Baxter Logistics. Let me get my food and you can follow me over. Let's get that paperwork started and send you for that test. Can't have you working the forklift or training on it until I get that test back, but I got enough work to keep you busy from sun up to sun down without it if you really are interested."

Daryl took the hand, shaking it. "Yeah meant it when I said I'll take what I can get."

"Great," answered the relived T-Dog. He turned back to the counter as he called out, "Carol! Make that two sandwiches. One for me and one for my new employee." T-Dog grinned back at Daryl. "Gotta let him know I treat my guys right. I can't have this one leavin' after a month!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was Friday already, the week had passed quickly with Daryl working every day at Baxter Logistics since meeting T-Dog. True to his word, Daryl was coming in early and working late, taking all the work his new boss could throw at him. He was tired at the end of each day; more tired than he'd been in a long time but that was okay. It was a good tired, the kind that gave him some more of the worriless sleep he needed.

The work and long hours gave Daryl's mind something to focus on. He had to. He wasn't going to let himself go back to that night with Beth and Merle and Hope. Daryl thought he should call Beth, that he should say something but what could he tell her at this point? He was technically homeless, just barely able to charge his cell phone in the break room. Despite being charged, there had been no calls. Not a one, not even from his dumbass brother wondering where the hell Daryl had been for the past five days. Daryl had never taken off like this before. There might have been a day here or there to cool off, but Daryl had always come back. He thought there might have been something from one or the other or maybe even both, but there had been no calls. Daryl resigned himself to the fact he mattered the same as he had twenty-five years ago when he'd returned from the woods after being lost for nine days. His mother had been dead, Merle was gone and his father had never even noticed. He was a nobody. _Nothing. Loser. Garbage._

The pay ended up being decent which surprised Daryl. There was a ninety day prohibitionary period, but after that he got another dollar in pay, started to accrue vacation time, and could sign up for the company retirement plan. Plus, T-Dog explained that each member of the crew got paid a few Holidays like Christmas, Thanksgiving and others after that ninety day period. Daryl was going to miss Memorial day and Independence day but T-Dog explained with the amount of work they had going on, he'd most likely be asking for volunteers to help keep it going all summer long if Daryl was interested. It was all overwhelming Daryl a bit, but he continued to nod along with everything his new boss was throwing at him.

Today Daryl had come in two hours before his shift again. He was well into his work when he heard T-Dog call his name. His boss motioned for Daryl to come to his office. _Shit_. Daryl had known the job was too good to be true.

T-Dog greeted Daryl with a smile that made him even more uneasy. "Hey, Daryl, c'mon in." T-Dog closed the door behind him, making Daryl believe more that he was truly fucked. What had he done wrong?

His boss walked around him to his desk as Daryl stayed standing; there was no point in sitting down if the man was just about to ask you to leave. "I got your drug screening back," said T-Dog.

Daryl felt his breath get caught in his throat. He had never used drugs but for some reason that statement made him nervous. Almost more nervous than he had been when he had to piss into a tiny plastic cup in front of an overweight, bald man.

"It was just fine," said T-Dog with a happy face. "You need to complete forklift training before you can use it on the floor. We're really booked here today, so I thought I'd give you some reading. Maybe you can squeeze in some time to get to the manual tonight. Monday, I'll have time set aside for the video. Sorry, its company policy and it's really old but I gotta show it. Then I'll have Martinez train you on Tuesday and maybe Wednesday if you need it. Do you think you can come in early all three days again next week again?"

"Uh, sure." The fact that he wasn't in trouble left him feeling a little off, but hell, Daryl would take it.

"Great," replied T-Dog, handing him the manual. "Here the stuff you need to review for Monday."

Daryl took it, shoving it into his back pocket. "That it? I gotta get that next load off."

T-Dog chuckled. "Love the work ethic, man, just love it. But no, I got one more thing." He grabbed an envelope from his desk. "Here," he said as he handed it Daryl. "I got your paycheck. The guys all get paid today, all are on direct deposit which we can set up if you want but since you're new here we couldn't get you on our payroll cycle yet. Thought a man shouldn't have to wait three weeks for his check."

Daryl had the same thought, not sure how long he was going to make it but hadn't worried too much about it yet. He'd filled up his truck and gotten a few supplies that week. He knew he was down to his last ten dollars. It would be hard, but Daryl knew he could make it.

As he pulled the check out, Daryl saw more zeros than he'd ever seen with a check issued to him. Hell, the government took a shit load out, but he didn't care. He'd been working at least twelve hour days and it showed. In looking at his paid hours, Daryl realized the numbers weren't right and looked up at his boss.

T-Dog held up a reassuring hand. "I know, man. It's more than you've worked yet but I'm figuring you'll be working tonight like you have all week. If you don't we'll work it out either way more or less on the next one."

"Thanks," Daryl was able to mutter, his eyes drifting back to his check.

"No problem. You saved my ass this week. My wife would have had me on the street if I wasn't home for dinner again this week. I'm outta here for the weekend, got some fishing to do. You let me know if you need anything else."

Daryl appreciated the man's trust. T-Dog had only known him a few days and here the man was trusting him with money he hadn't earned yet. It was a weird feeling for him to have a stranger's trust. So many people looked at him and saw the worst. _Trash. Redneck. Hillybilly._

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks again," replied Daryl as he turned to leave.

"Hey, man, I've been there before so there are no worries. Just figured you could use this one cashed out right away to take care of that Hope of yours. After this, it'll be biweekly like the rest of the guys. Figured you couldn't wait three weeks. Shit, I know I couldn't most of the time either, am I right?"

Daryl nodded to his boss, feeling his lip almost twitch into a smile but not quite.

"Now get your ass out there. There's work to be done."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Daryl parked the truck and saw a woman standing by the rental sign. She was a middle aged woman dressed in slacks and nice blouse with a folder and clipboard in her arms. He'd called that morning, right after he deposited the check when the bank opened. T-Dog had given him his check Friday, but Daryl never left work to cash it in like he should have. The weekend was filled with an extra shift on Saturday and a relaxed hunt on Sunday until the bank opened on Monday. Signing the paper on his first real bank account was strange and so adult like. Daryl had taken most of the money out in cash that was in his back pocket at the moment with another hundred left in the account for now.

The brunette woman offered a warm smile as he got out of the truck and approached her. Daryl only had an hour before he wanted to get to work so he could start early again. He was lucky to have gotten an appointment to see the place so quickly. It was something the waitress, Carol, had hinted at him from the board at the diner, knowing he might be looking. He didn't know how Carol knew, but the woman seemed to see him and just know. It was probably the same reason when Daryl saw her smile, there was a scar by her chin that pulled tight and the slightly limp when she walked fast. She was never black or blue so Daryl hoped it was behind her, the assailant was gone. It was the smile she wore each morning when he stopped by, a habit for the cheap coffee. No one still living in hell could smile like that. That's how Daryl knew Carol didn't have to worry and whatever it had been was behind her, more than it was behind him. It had been years and he still wasn't ready, knowing he might never be was a recent revelation to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Dixon," the woman greeted him, holding out her hand. "Lori Grimes. It's nice to meet you."

Daryl had met the sheriff's wife for all of thirty seconds when he'd returned the lost Carl Grimes to his parents four years ago, so he hadn't realized it was her when first seeing her. While they had met once briefly those many years before, Daryl wasn't sure they'd ever actually spoken. She had been crying and running with open arms at the sight of her son. She offered some weeping thanks, but never let her grasp of Carl leave the shaking boy to greet him properly. Daryl hadn't minded he wasn't one for the limelight anyway.

"Daryl's fine," he replied taking her well-manicured hand.

"Okay, Daryl then," Lori said. "Do you want to just go up and see it before I start telling you details?"

"Sure."

Lori led the way up the side stairs to the apartment for rent; it was located partially over a house with the entrance off to the side of the property. There was a small deck area before entering the dwelling, just large enough for two people to stand on comfortably but not much more. Lori opened the lock box to retrieve the key and pushed the door open.

As she stepped inside, Lori took out some information. "This is a one bedroom rental. It's furnished, as you can see. The owner lives below. Looks like he offers a few options for terms. There is a month to month option that you called about and there is also a yearlong lease that has a rate of fifty dollars less a month."

Daryl entered just behind, listening to her but at the same time taking it all in for himself. The kitchen was small with white cupboards. There was white and black square laminate flooring and a small table with two chairs. To the right was the living room. There was carpet there, old but looked fairly clean. It was furnished with a couch, an end table and an ancient looking television.

Lori gestured towards the back room. "There is one bedroom back there."

Daryl walked back to the area as Lori continued to talk about all the utilities being included and few other amenities. The room was decent sized with a closet, queen bed and a small dresser. The bathroom was just across. The tile in there was a dated aqua colored on the floor and in the bath. There was also a little cove just off the bedroom and bathroom, not quite a room and more of an extra space or maybe an office area. It was bare except for some white shelves like for a bookcase, one that should be filled with books on fairy tales and unicorns and knights in shining armor.

While the place was less than seven hundred square feet, it still wasn't too cramped. Daryl had actually never had more space, at least never to himself. And he'd never had one that clean and well maintained.

"Finally, there's a small garage with one stall in the back," Lori explained, reading the last detail on the property.

"Just got the truck so that'll be fine," Daryl responded with a twinge of melancholy. Daryl already missed the motorcycle, but he had to let it go. He couldn't go back, not for the bike, not for anything. He just had to move forward.

Lori closed her files and hugged the folder to her chest. "So, Daryl, is there anything else you want to know about the property?"

Daryl looked around the apartment again, rubbing the scruff on his chin. "Nah, I'll take it. Can I sign today?"

Lori titled her head back and forth with uncertainty. "Normally we do this background check along with a credit check. And we'd need proof of employment for ninety days."

Shit. Daryl looked away, his eyes downcast to his feet. "Only been at Baxter a week."

"I know."

Daryl was surprised by that and apparently it showed when he jerked his eyes up to hers.

Lori gave him a little smile. "It's a small town, Mr. Dixon. T-Dog and Rick are on the church's softball team together. It's why when I mentioned meeting you to my husband just after our lunch today; he told me I should be open to giving you a shot. Should I?"

Daryl didn't understand what was happening. Rick was stepping out on a limb for him and so had T-Dog. Men who weren't anything but casual acquaintances to Daryl were actively trying to help him. It wasn't something Daryl could get his head around, but it wasn't going to stop himself from taking advantage of the opportunity.

"I need a place. I can pay. I'll do what I gotta do to make this work," he said. Daryl wasn't going to beg, but he was going to at least state his case.

"Please do. I'm skirting company policy and I'd like to keep my job. Besides, I kind of owe you, don't I?" Lori replied with a little grin. She was fairly pretty, completely not his type, but he could see what the sheriff saw in her.

"Don't know about that," Daryl muttered, still not sure what to do with more gratitude after what Rick had poured on him a while ago.

"Great. I've got the papers in the car actually. I can go get them." Lori went to move but paused her motion as if she was going to say something. She seemed to ignore the feeling and took another step, only to halt once again to turn back to Daryl.

Her actions were confusing, was she changing her mind? "What?" Daryl asked.

"I just… well, I can't thank you enough for what you did for Carl and us before. I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you properly, Daryl."

Daryl could feel the tips of his ears growing warm. "Told your husband it weren't nothing. No thanks needed."

Lori let out a deep breath. "Thank you nonetheless. It's just…" She paused again, considering her words again. The woman was so indecisive. Now he understood why the sheriff had to check out from time to time. She was already getting on his nerves and he'd only been with her for five minutes. "Oh, nevermind."

"Just say it," Daryl told her a little gruffly. He didn't like to play games.

Lori set her lips firm and set her brown eyes straight at him. "It's just that Beth and I, we were pregnant at the same time and become fast friends. We had our little girls within weeks of each other. Hope and Judy are the best little gal pals. Hope is sweet and wonderful and so trusting. Just like Beth."

She didn't say more but was just letting the words hang in the space between them.

The silence was strange to Daryl; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Okay…" Maybe he was supposed to say thank you, isn't that what polite people did?

Lori shifted comfortably. "So I know you and Beth have a rocky parenting thing going on and well, I know it's not my place, but Beth is my friend. And she can't… she can't always… well, you know. Sometimes it's just too much for her. She can't always handle the stress so I don't like to see her the way she's been."

Daryl didn't know what Lori was taking about, but he did know this lady, Rick's wife or not, had definitely over stepped her bounds. He knew people around Beth loved her, who wouldn't? She was kind and good and caring, so much like his daughter for which he was grateful. Still, this woman had no right to talk to him about their parenting and decisions.

Before he was able to respond, Lori continued, "We don't a repeat of… of her accident."

Daryl was even more confused, but wanted the conversation to end. There was some information he was missing, but he wasn't as interested in it as he was ending the exchange. He and Beth could discuss later… that is if she'd take his phone call when he was finally able to make it.

"Sure. The papers?" Daryl hoped Lori took the hint to move the conversation on.

Lori hesitated only a moment before she responded, "Yes. This way." She walked out the door.

Daryl followed behind her, throwing a glance back over his shoulder as he closed the door. The apartment was small and outdated, but it was about to be his. Daryl had just enough money to get it, a few select items of food and another tank of gas for his truck. It would be enough to get him by until his next paycheck. Sadly, this was the best situation he'd been in since the death of his mother.

It was a start, but still not enough to call Beth and Hope. Not yet, but he knew he'd be there soon.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: I've also been asked to make longer chapters – was this one good enough? No, really, I don't like to force a scene to be long than it needs to be. As you can see mine do range from 1500 words to just under 5000 words, averaging around 3000 words and that's where I'll be staying. I like having chapters that aren't so monstrously large to write and I even prefer reading in the range I write… maybe I'm wrong but that's where I'm sticking to! I'm sorry I can't make this guest happy but I'm hoping they'll take more chapters as a consolation prize!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I owe nothing of TWD. Once again, thank you for all the reviews. They keep me warm on this cold October nights in Minnesota, so please keep them coming – I don't want to freeze!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 12

Daryl pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck, tasting the delicate skin there. He allowed his lips to trail down along the edge of her collar bone to the top of her bare breast. He could tell she was enjoying this as much as he was. He could feel the increase of her heart rate just under skin, her beating heart betraying her just as much as the soft whimpers that were escaping her.

He pulled his back, just enough to enjoy the miraculous view before him. She was beautiful. Her crustal blue eyes expressing the total trust she had in him. No one had ever looked at him like that before, so open and innocent and completely his. Beth was under him, this beautiful woman, free of any clothing to hide her slender, gorgeous body from him. Her light blonde hair was a golden halo around her head, a stark contrast to the green grass and grey blanket beneath them. The same trimmed yellow-haired curls nestled the hidden treasure between her thighs, one Daryl couldn't wait to continue his explorations of. Her small breasts rose and fell under her paced breathing, her coral nipples tight with passion. A vision he couldn't seem to pull his starving eyes from.

His adoration must have gone on longer than he had intended as Beth shifted under his gaze. "Daryl?" she asked, her voice was husky and uncertain. This was new for her.

Hell, this was new for him too. He was a grown man, he'd had sex before. There may not have been many women but there'd been a few but this… this with her was new… it was different from before.

His dick was aching, straining against his jeans, but Daryl wasn't going to force this forward. Daryl was going to enjoy this opportunity along with making damn sure she did too.

"Easy, honey. I got you," Daryl breathed, lowering his mouth to just above one of those perfectly perky breasts.

The closeness of his warm breath against her taunt skin caused a sharp intake of air from her. Slowly and delicately, Daryl took her tip into his mouth, relishing in her. Beth gasped at the feel of his rough tongue lazily swirling around her sensitive bud. Her hands found his strong arms, gripping her tightly. Her nails dug into him just enough to encourage him.

It wasn't long before Beth was moving under him, low throaty sounds escaping her parted lips. Daryl tortured her long enough before moving to the next breast, eagerly taking her into his mouth again. His large hands moved to her undulating hips to hold her in place, to keep her from rising up eagerly. She froze at little at the pressure.

Daryl raised his head, looking up at her, feeling her stiffen under him. Her pink lips were swollen from their previous kissing. Her face was flushed by heavy breathing. Her eyes, while hazed with passion, looked conflicted, uncertain.

"You sure? We can stop," offered Daryl despite it being the last damn thing he wanted, but he wasn't that kind of guy. His cock was hard and ready to search out the part of her that was soft. He wasn't a man who pushed, probed, or forced until he got what he wanted from a girl. Sure, they were miles from anywhere, no one was around to know… but he would know.

"No," Beth replied with a nip at her bottom lip.

"Just say the word. Anytime and we can stop." It was hard to say, but Daryl knew it was best. She might be regretting her decision; he wasn't even sure how he'd gotten here in the first place with the beauty below him.

Her lips curved up ever so slightly. "Yes," she whispered.

That was all the permission Daryl needed. He lowered his head, eager to return to his adoration of her breasts but a sound stopped him.

" _Beep_."

Daryl jerked his head up, looking confused at the blonde before him. "What did you say?"

Beth looked deeply into his eyes. "Daryl, _beep_ ," she repeated. Her eyes started to flash bright red. " _BEEP_!"

Daryl gasped awake as he rolled over, his heart racing and his groin throbbing painfully. It took him more than a moment to realize he was in his bedroom and not on a grassy knoll next to a warm spring four years ago. The alarm next to the bed was increasing in its sounding. Daryl reached over and slapped the contraption hard to shut it off.

It had been harder and harder to wake up at a decent hour after working twelve hours for five or six days in a row. His body was screaming rest, but he didn't want that to mean sleeping until noon each day. Daryl had never slept a day away, and he wasn't about to. Getting off at midnight and being dead tired didn't mean sleep when you were wired from working all day. It usually took him a few hours to actually fall asleep.

The alarm clock blared 10:00 AM. Fuck. He hated that he needed the clock as he was usually an early riser by nature.

Daryl threw his arm over his tired eyes and tried to get a control on his breathing that was almost a pant. There was a tent in his boxers that was screaming for attention. It wasn't unusual for any man in the morning but this was more, this was a deep throbbing need stemming from inside him. It wasn't the first time he'd thought of her over the years. That summer day in the grass might just have been his go to memory for him on long lonely, dark nights. This dream was different; this had been so vividly real, not just going to the usual juicy parts like his consciousness usually wanted. His mind went elsewhere this time, more about the beginning of the events and the trust and lust in her eyes. It was as much of a turn on as everything else that had been visible to him on that early evening.

Deep breathing for a minute or two seemed to calm his heart down but not his body. It was demanding release. It had been a long time for Daryl. He wasn't normally a randy teenage boy, but he wasn't dead either.

It was a little difficult, but Daryl managed to get himself out of bed. He went to the bathroom, not bothering to look at his haggard reflection in the mirror. He knew he needed a haircut. He'd been letting it grow longer than ever, and Daryl thought he kind of liked it. Merle would probably call him a fag or sissy or something worse but who cared what his big brother thought. Merle sure as hell didn't care enough to find out where his little brother was so Daryl was done caring what his brother thought.

Daryl turned the shower on, waiting for it to warm up. It was a difficult piss while he waited, his dick still standing mostly at attention. Daryl slid out of his blue boxers and into the shower. The warm water washed over his body, he closed his eyes to the sensation of it. The water hit his face with a sense of relief, flowing down his taunt body. It was enough to trigger more of the memory he had awoken to, of when Beth and he had traversed to the warm swimming hole. There had been warm water between their bodies, and then there had been no water between them as their bodies came together, just the slickness of her sheathing his hardness.

There was always a certain amount guilt whenever his intimate time Beth flashed in his brain; Daryl knew he didn't have any right to recall those memories, but that didn't' stop his hand from encircling his rigid shaft. The water made his strokes smooth and gliding as he pumped up and down. Daryl applied more pressure at the memory of her throaty cries as he picked up his pace in her, matching it with his hand on his cock. There wasn't a reason to drag the act out; Daryl tightened his grip as he recalled her body pulsing around him, feeling his own release coming. He tossed his head back, gritting his teeth as he moaned with the release that caused his body to shudder. The water washed away the evidence almost as quickly as it poured out.

Daryl felt better, less on edge, once he was done, but at the same time he felt a little guilty. He had no right, he knew that. He didn't deserve to remember that night beyond the outcome of his daughter. He didn't deserve the innocence he destroyed, the heart he crushed by his callousness. But damn, he couldn't get that body or woman out of his mind once she snuck in there. It'd be stuck with him all day along, and he found it insufferable. Daryl didn't want to think about what he could never have. Don't think, don't want. There was no reason to remember or pretend it might just make him think about trying.

But wasn't trying what this was all about, the changes Daryl was making in his life? He was trying hard to be a better man, a better father. Almost angrily Daryl shook the water and thoughts from his head. _Stop_. He needed to remind himself of that before anything else floated into that thick head of his.

Daryl soaped up from head to toe, rinsing thoroughly afterwards. It was Thursday. He had some time before he had to get to work; he tried to get there by noon most days. There wasn't time to get his laundry done today; he should have set the alarm earlier. Tomorrow would have to do for his chore. Today, maybe he'd treat himself to a breakfast lunch at the diner. His first paycheck had gone to this place he was renting. His second one he'd gotten last week had gone to feeding him properly, some more essentials and to next month's rent already. Daryl had been at his job a month already and strangely enjoyed the rhythm of it. The work wasn't too bad, hard but not crushing and the people were okay. The hours were getting to him, but it wouldn't last forever so Daryl figured he might as well soak up the overtime while he could. One never knew when it was going to run out, and Daryl wasn't going to be left a penniless loser again.

He shut the water off and dried himself with one of his two new towels he'd purchased recently. Daryl hung the towel on the rack and ambled the short trip back to his bedroom. He was in a good mood despite his reservations on how he'd gotten it. His elation didn't last long as there was a timid knock at the door. It was so soft Daryl almost missed it as he slipped his jeans up his body. He paused, brushing his hair back from his face and trying to understand if he'd really heard it. And then the knock came again, a little harder but still a soft rapping against his door.

Not certain who it was, Daryl snagged a grey t-shirt from a drawer before he made his way to the door. There was no one in view of the small kitchen window to give him an idea. Daryl threw the shirt on over his head before pulling the door open.

Beth stood in the opening. She was wearing her uniform, tan pants with a green polo shirt with the grocery logo on it. Her wispy hair was pulled back in a French braid. The view before him wasn't the only thing that jumped forward in his mind; instead it was her four years prior with a blushing face as she arched against him. For one panic second, Daryl stood frozen with his hand on the open door, staring at the woman before him, strangely caught between the present and the memory.

Beth pressed her lips together hard, waiting for him to respond. When it became apparent he wasn't going to say a word, she did.

"Hello, Daryl," she said softly, her eyes nervously darting between him and her feet. "May I come in?" Beth asked timidly, apparently afraid he wasn't going to let her in.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he muttered finally able to move as he stepped aside.

As Daryl stepped back, Beth brushed by him quickly, her cheeks strangely blushed pink as she gave him a side glance. The look made Daryl realize his shirt wasn't completely down; the edge had folded up and partly exposed his side and stomach. The button on his jeans was open too, the edge of his blue boxers showing. Daryl shoved the shirt down and buttoned his fly as quickly as possible. Of course she blushed; Beth didn't want to see his old ass again.

Beth turned to look back at him once she reached the kitchen, she skittered her gaze off of him and looked at her surroundings instead. Her eyes traveled cautiously around the small apartment. Daryl shut the door while bringing his thumb to his mouth for a nervous chew. He wasn't certain why she was here or how she even knew where to find him.

"Uh, sorry I didn't say nothin' about movin'. I was just… well, gettin' stuff squared away," Daryl mumbled, fumbling for what he should do or say.

She nodded, seeming to understand his lame excuse. Apparently the patience of this woman knew no end. "I heard you rented this place," Beth said.

Daryl raised a brow. Who was talking about him to her?

His question was apparent to Beth without a word from him. "Oh, Lori told Rick. Rick told dad, who then told Glenn. My future brother-in-law was who let Maggie in on it. It was early this week when the information made its way to me," she explained with a roll of her shoulders.

"Oh." What else could he say? Beth hadn't been looking for him; someone had just let her know some passing information about him.

Beth fumbled with the silver bracelets at her wrist nervously. "I came here to apologize, Daryl. I… I didn't mean to yell… to be so harsh to drive you away."

Daryl was visibly taken back. "You didn't. I was coming back. You don't have to say nothin'."

Beth sadly shook her head. "I said some really horrible things to you… I didn't have a right…"

He didn't like the fact she had believed him and apparently didn't believe him now. "Beth, I've just been workin'. I got a job at Baxter Logistics." Daryl made his way to the kitchen counter, pulling out a white bank envelope from one of the drawers. "Here, I was gonna bring this to you if I was allowed back this Saturday." In a few days it was the first Saturday of June.

She frowned heavily. "Oh, Daryl, I said this isn't about the money." Her shoulder seemed to sag, so weary from dealing with him.

Dreadfully, offering money was all he knew to do. It was the only way he knew to prove he was good enough, at least worthy to see his own daughter. "Take it, Beth," he said as he walked closer to her, holding the money out to her. "Hope's daycare. What does that cost?"

"Daryl," she sighed, her blue eyes looking remorsefully up at him.

"Please, Beth." He didn't want to beg but she had to take it, she just had to. Beth had to understand he was trying.

Beth looked at him a moment longer, her blue eyes searching his. She seemed to be studying him, really trying to understand him and the money he was holding. It only lasted a moment before she reached her hand out and took the envelope from him. Her eyes widened a bit when she opened and saw the amount enclosed.

"I – I… This will cover daycare for a few weeks," she uttered.

Daryl nodded, relieved. "Good. I'll cover that from now on. My job pays good. I can do that."

Beth brought her eyes back up to Daryl's. "O-okay. Thank you."

He brought an absentminded hand to rub the back of his neck. "I – I heard what you said… before. I had to figure some shit out before… before I could promise it'd be different. I'm tryin'. Can I still see her Saturday?" His stomach knotted in anticipation of her answer.

Her expression turned suddenly remorseful. "Of course, Daryl. Hope loved the gift you bought her. She's been asking about you… but how we ended it, I was still so mad and…" Beth fumbled with the envelope in her hand, turning it over and over.

"You had every right," Daryl blurted out.

Beth jerked her head back, her turn to be surprised.

"I'm a fuckin' dick. At least, I have been. I'm… I'm gonna be different. Hope needs more than I was givin' her and you're right, she deserves more. If'n you can believe that, I'd like more than just a Saturday a month."

Beth nodded gently. "Yes, I – Hope would love that. She loves to see you."

Daryl relented and allowed his lips to curve up. It was the first time in a long time that his smile didn't seem forced. Beth returned his smile in kind and there was a strange warmth that spread to his center. There was something about her smile that did that to him, that made him want another.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Slow burn, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have just a tease of smut thrown in there. I hope everyone enjoyed it… it's a long, long way until we get to some good smut. I know I've made my readers work for it before and this story will be no different. One plus note this story will be about 30 chapters give or take one, so we aren't even half way there yet**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Love all the great reviews – keeping me so warm! I've had a few that wanted more flashbacks, apparently everyone really enjoyed a tease of smut. And there was a question of what Daryl had really said to Beth to drive her away. I'm stuck with a struggle of 'to flashback or not to flashback'. I was thinking of writing a prequel of sorts from Beth's POV. If I do that, I don't want to include that in this story. Can everyone survive with not knowing? Do I need to add just a little to satisfy everyone's thirst for knowledge? Let me know what you think!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 13

Since that day Beth had hunted him down, they had set a new schedule and all of June had been the same. Daryl still saw Hope at the farm on the first Saturday, but he was also getting some time on Friday too. He stopped going in early on Fridays; T-Dog understood and barely grumbled about it. Daryl still started on time at four, but beforehand, he would pick up his daughter from the nearby daycare, paid the bill and spent an hour with her at the park down the street until Beth came to pick Hope up just before his shift.

So far the weather had held out, beautiful June afternoons that he got to play at the park with Hope for an hour. It wasn't much, but he was so thrilled Beth had agreed to more time for him. Beth had seemed just a little nervous at first, but Daryl's and Hope's first time alone had gone so well that there was nothing but happy smiles now. Daryl was actually considering asking for more. His work was predictable, and he had the time to offer. He knew Beth dropped Hope off around eight in the morning and worked all day four days of the week. She only had school for one long class on Wednesdays for a half a day. Daryl knew he could definitely help with a whole day since he worked the later shift, maybe all day on Friday, asking might be pushing it since he'd only been on the straight and narrow for two months. Still… he could hope.

Here the daughter and father pair was in the park on another sunny Friday afternoon. Hope was climbing the steps to another level of slides. Daryl waited at the bottom for his imaginative daughter. There was a gruesome troll about to get her. Daryl, of course, was waiting to scoop her up at the bottom of the slide; he usually played the brave and daring knight. He'd gotten pretty good at the horse galloping and whinnying noises. Hope loved being the beautiful and courageous princess that didn't always need saving. There were times when Hope was the brave one and would rescue her father. In the end, it didn't matter what they did, Daryl just enjoyed spending time with the light of his life.

"Daddy! Catch me!" cried Hope as she slid down the wavy slide, arms high in the air.

Daryl scooped her up with a whoosh. "Gotcha." He swung her up high in his arms as she laughed; it was music to his ears.

He released her on the ground. Hope scampered away, giggling, but stopped suddenly in her tracks.

"Auntie Maggie!" Hope shouted as she ran off the playground, leaving the pea rock and raced down the sidewalk.

Daryl went to shout at her, to call her back, but then saw Maggie was the destination of his daughter. Maggie was knelt on the sidewalk with her arms open wide to the racing Hope. She dumped her oversized pack on the ground next to her. A young Asian man bent to pick it up, greeting the little girl in Maggie's arms with a smile.

"Oh, my buttercup, what's up?" asked Maggie, hugging her little niece tightly in a hug.

Daryl grabbed the little backpack, a pink one with a variety of princesses on the back, from the edge of the playground and followed his daughter. Maggie was too busy chattering on with Hope to notice he had edged up close to them. Daryl didn't care Maggie seemed to refuse to acknowledge him; she barely gave him the time of day when at her home on Saturdays so why would it be any different when out and about. He couldn't blame her for thinking he was a dirt bag. Daryl figured he kind of deserved what the older sister could dish out. _Loser. Deadbeat. Asshole._

"Oh, hey man, how's it going?" asked the Asian fellow, looking happily at him.

Daryl looked carefully at the man, but he couldn't place him. The man didn't really look like the type Merle hung around. The guy before him was Asian, smaller body frame, but not tiny. He looked really clean cut in his khakis, navy polo and nice brown shoes. Daryl knew the kind, this guy as the type to have a great job, a house, and all his shit together.

When Daryl didn't respond, the man tipped his head to the side. "Oh, yeah, I don't think we've actually met. I'm Glenn Rhee, Maggie's fiancé." The smaller man held out his hand, smiling.

Daryl took it but didn't exactly smile back. "Daryl Dixon."

"Yeah, Hope's dad. She talks about you all the time. I've seen that picture book a few times with you in it."

Daryl nodded but said nothing in response. Glenn looked a little uncomfortable at Daryl's silence. The other man seemed to be someone who was used to polite society small talk, not Daryl's forte.

Maggie finally looked up at him, an acknowledgement of sorts. "Where is Beth?" There was a snip in her tone as she looked beyond him, apparently for her sister.

"Workin'." He could be short and clip too. He knew he shouldn't be… he just couldn't help it.

Maggie rose to her feet, her hand still holding her niece's. "What? Did she need help, is that why she called you? I could have helped today…"

Daryl hadn't realized Beth had said nothing to her family about his request for more time with Hope. "Been pickin' Hope up a bit early on Fridays, takin' her here. Beth meets us when she gets off."

"Oh… well…" Maggie didn't seem to know what to say after her rapid firing of questions.

Glenn stepped up and into the conversation void. "We're out looking at flowers today, just met with the florist. Wedding stuff," he explained, beaming at little. "We actually have to go meet with a photographer now. We're running a bit behind. The town is so small; you'd think it would take no time to walk across in a few minutes but apparently not. Maggie?"

Maggie seemed to hesitate, looking from Hope to Daryl and then back down to Hope.

Daryl did his best to keep the grumble from rising from his chest at Maggie's obvious unease. "Beth'll be here shortly."

"Come on, Maggie, let's go," said Glenn, handing the large bag back to his fiancé, who was reluctantly nodding in agreement to move on.

Glenn gave Daryl an apologetic look as the couple passed Daryl. Daryl hoped that man knew what he was getting in to. He'd heard enough of Maggie Greene over the years to know the woman was a bit of a handful and always spoke her mind.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Glenn. Bye-bye, Auntie Maggie." Hope waved generously at the adults as they left, giving her a wave back.

"C'mon, darlin', let's get back to the playground."

Hope smiled up at her father. "Okay, daddy. But this time I'm Merida."

"Who?" That particular princess hadn't come up yet like the others he knew about like Belle or Sleeping Beauty.

Hope pointed to the backpack, to a figure with flaming red hair. "Her. She's got a bow and rides a horse and shoots arrows." She raced forward for the swings. "I'm gonna ride my horse!"

Daryl chuckled and followed her. Not that he ever needed proof that Hope was his flesh in blood, but he'd never been more certain that just then when his little girl wanted to be a bad-ass arrow shooting princess.

It wasn't more than ten minutes before Beth came for Hope. Beth was a bit earlier than normal, and Daryl tried hard to believe it wasn't because of Maggie. He had a feeling there might have been a phone call from an older sister to a younger sister. He wasn't sure why Beth wouldn't have told her family he was spending more time with his daughter. Maybe Beth was uncomfortable with his increased time or it was just a side note that wasn't worth mentioning since she didn't believe it was going to stick. Neither was a good answer, but he felt this desire to know.

After they collected Hope from the playground, Daryl walked with them to Beth's car. "Your family didn't seem to know Hope was supposed to be with me today," he stated with only a hint of grumble in his tone.

Beth placed Hope into the car, buckling her in, and sadly shook her head. "Yeah, Maggie really only hears things that have to with wedding favors and song lists right now. If it's not about the wedding, it gets pushed out as soon as she hears it. Maggie's not really the best listener when she's not overwhelmed with planning a wedding." As she straightened up and turned, Beth gave Daryl an apologetic look. "She didn't give you grief, did she?"

Daryl shrugged sharply. "Nah… just don't know is she liked it." Hell, he knew Maggie didn't like it.

"Pretty sure my sister will live," Beth retorted as she climbed into the driver's seat. "See you next week?"

Daryl nodded to her question. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, but it still made him think of all the promises he'd made over the past two years that he never kept. He still couldn't believe how quickly Beth had accepted his renewed interest in their child.

"Bye, Hope," he said just before Beth pulled away.

"Love you, daddy," Hope called out, waving to him as the two drove away.

Hope always said that. Love you, daddy. It always made his chest tight in the best possible way. He loved his daughter, even though it felt strange for him to say those words back, he said them as often as he could. Daryl never really knew what that word meant, not really. He knew there was a strong bond in his family, he'd heard more than one Dixon declare blood was blood, but family didn't always mean love. He knew his father wasn't capable of it. His mother, he thought maybe she loved him, but seeing Hope with Beth made him question how much. His mother had definitely loved a cheap wine and menthol cigarettes, that's for sure. And then there was Merle, Daryl guessed they both loved each other in their own way but it was nothing either had ever voiced.

Daryl shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked hunched back to his apartment. He lived just around the corner from the park. There was no point in driving his old truck a block and half to the daycare and then back to the part in between.

He wasn't in the best mood after seeing his daughter, which was unusual. Daryl let thoughts of his family bring him down. His mood only got worse when Daryl reached the bottom of his steps and saw who was waiting for him, his brother. Daryl only had a few minutes to grab his dinner before heading to work and standing at the top of the stairs was his brother. The grizzled and thinner looking man was leisurely leaning against the door frame. Merle looked haggard and nasty but grinned at the sight of Daryl.

"Darylina! Where ya been? I've been waitin' here for half the day for yer damn ass."

Two seconds and there was already a lie out of his brother's mouth. Daryl had barely been gone an hour, he'd only left eighty minutes before to pick up Hope.

Daryl just sighed heavily and climbed up the stairs. He fished his keys out of his pocket and opened his door without a word. Merle snorted and followed Daryl in, whistling high and long as he sauntered around the small space.

"Whoo-hee, brother, yer sure livin' the high life here. Real classy," Merle said with an edge of sarcasm.

Daryl ignored the comment and grabbed at his already made dinner from the refrigerator. Tonight was ham sandwich and an apple. His appetite was all but gone. He was going to have to deal with his brother; there was no way around it.

"What do you want, Merle?"

"That's what I get. Yer gone two long months and that's all I get? Hell, I had to come lookin' for ya. Hearin' things like yer workin' over at Baxter on the dick shift. That ya've been grabbin' a beer with those pricks Walsh and Grimes," laid out Merle with a sneer.

"The fuck you care?" Daryl bit back. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Merle eyed him carefully but seemed to decide to ignore the backtalk. "Len's been lookin' for ya. I thought you were layin' low or somethin'."

Daryl huffed, closing the refrigerator door harder than needed. "How long did it take you to even realize I was really gone? A few days? A week? A month?" Daryl waved his hand in the air dismissively when Merle opened his mouth to answer. "Why are you here now anyway?" he asked but then quickly amended his question back to his first words to his brother. "What do you need, Merle?"

Merle's brow furrowed deeply. "Bad opinion of me, lil' brother." He seemed genuinely indignant.

Daryl rolled his eyes harshly at his brother's act. He wasn't going to be dragged into it with Merle. "Life time in the making."

That got the Merle Daryl knew was hiding to come to the surface. "What the hell's gotten into you?" snapped Merle. "Runnin' out, getting' a damn loser job and rentin' this shitty place. What ya tryin' to prove? Got a damn uppity attitude and all that shit." A light seemed to spark in Merle's eyes. "That damn woman makin' ya do all this to see yer damn kid? Ya got rights."

"No," countered Daryl. He might have changed his life around for Hope but no one but he was forcing the changes.

"Then what? Ya tryin' to get that pussy for real so yer tryin' to play daddy? That blondie really that good in the sack? Shoulda got me some of that when I had the chance, no wonder ya kept it all to yer self," Merle considered with a snicker, followed by a dry hacking cough.

"Shut up. What do you really want, Merle? I ain't got all day. I gotta get to work."

Merle gave a nonchalant one shouldered shrug. "Just checkin' up on my baby brother, makin' sure he ain't drowin' in the world without good ole Merle to have his back."

"Doin' just fine without you. Better even."

That was a direct hit, visibly making his brother's lip twitch. "Ya call this fuckin' fine, baby brother? This little crappy dump ain't no better than the damn trailer park."

Daryl countered quickly, "No one is sellin' meth out of it."

Another nerve was struck, apparently a raw one. As Daryl went to brush past his brother, Merle reached out and to a strong hold of Daryl's upper arm. Daryl turned at looked back at his brother with distain.

"Yer all high and mighty, ain't you, lil' fucker? Thinkin' yer shit don't stink. It does. Just the same as everyone. Ya gotta fucin' problem with me, Darylina? Just say the word," Merle growled.

Merle was twitchy, vibrating through his hold on Daryl. Daryl knew the look on Merle's face. The one that said he was ready for something, something bad. This was the face his brother had before he did something stupid, like get in a bad fight or take off for days at a time. One push and he'd explode.

It was on the tip of his tongue, an itch running along his fingers that were curling into a fist at his side. Daryl wanted it so bad, to shove it all back in his brother's face. But he wasn't going to be the push. He wasn't the loser his brother was trying to remind him he was. He wasn't a stupid redneck or worthless trash. He could be better. He was trying to be better, and he was going to make it. Daryl knew he loved his brother, god help him he was just about the only family he had left. They both had it rough, an understatement, but Daryl just couldn't do it anymore. He wasn't his father nor was he his brother.

Merle continued his fierce grip on Daryl, his ice blue eyes narrowed to almost slits. Daryl held himself at bay, holding back every fiber of his being that screamed at him to lash out. He bit his tongue, literally, enough to bring forth the metallic taste of his own blood. It would get him nowhere to battle his brother.

When Merle realized Daryl wasn't going to take the bait, Merle released a rumble from deep in his chest as he gave Daryl a little shove. Daryl stood passively aside as Merle brushed past him.

"Goddamn, sissy, same as always," grumbled Merle. "Don't know why ya think ya gotta do this? Runnin' around tryin' to be something you ain't. Yer a Dixon. Always be a Dixon, can't change yer spots."

Daryl took a deep, stabilizing breath. "I gotta try. And I couldn't do that back there in… in that place. Or with you."

Merle almost snarled at him. "Yer a bum, Daryl. No matter of tryin' gonna change that. Yer always be a stupid, backwards hick and ain't nobody gonna care about ya but yer blood." He stomped to the door, ripping it open. "I'm yer brother but maybe I ain't gonna wait for you to get yer head out of yer ass."

"Hope cares." It was the only person Daryl knew that did and she was the only one that really mattered.

Merle glared at him from over his shoulder. "Yea, how long 'til she grows up? Huh? Realize she got screwed in the daddy department just like us?"

"Fuck you, Merle." The words left him before Daryl could he stop himself. They were said with a strange new confidence as he looked his brother squarely in the eye, strange but overpoweringly right. "Get out."

Merle held Daryl's gaze for a moment longer, a flicker of pain running behind the icy stare. His brother whipped around and stormed out the door, leaving Daryl without a word. The screen door bounced back, slamming twice before latching, a reverberating sound that almost matched the stomping of Merle down the steps as he left.

Daryl kept himself planted, one fist curled at his side and the other hand gripping too tightly on his dinner, the bread crushing underneath. Merle was gone, maybe for good. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The last time Merle had left him he'd been nine years old and in the sole care of his lunatic father, he'd barely survived. Now was different, now Daryl knew he had the means to survive on his own. He didn't need Merle to swoop in and rescue him like he had seventeen years before. It was a strange and unsettling feeling for him to realize he could really do this, Daryl knew he could… but he had to do it without the his only brother with him, the man who he'd been following for half his life.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Oh, and we are so close to 100 reviews – I always do double posts at 100 reviews, favorites and follows so start clicking people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the bonus chapter for 100 reviews – thanks jeanf. For everyone else, I'm unable to reply to reviews right now – not sure what's happening but I'm loving each and every one that I've read. Keep them coming. Enjoy your bonus chapter!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 14

The television was on as Daryl relaxed on the couch, but it was mostly on just for background noise. Daryl wasn't a fan of daytime television, not that there was much to choose from even if he was. The only choices were either to watch sappy soap operas or some stupid talk show or game show, each one more over the top and outrageous than the other.

Daryl normally liked the quiet but for some reason he'd had a little too much of it lately. It had just been him in the apartment for the last two months, and Daryl hated to admit it but he was starting to feel a little lonely. Sure, he had work; the guys there weren't too bad. Last week he'd even gone and grabbed a pizza and some beers with two coworkers, Axel and Oscar.

It's just… well, Daryl wanted more. Maybe that's what happened once a person started to straighten out his life, structure and plans bred more thoughts of family and happiness. He didn't know what that meant for him… Daryl only knew he looked forward to Friday afternoons and the first Saturday of the month which was tomorrow. He was looking forward to hearing all about the Fourth of July carnival and the fireworks from Hope. She had been so excited when she had told him last week. Waiting a whole week to see and talk to her again was torture sometimes. How had he ever gone months without seeing her before?

He grabbed the remote and shut the television off. Daryl decided he needed to get out of his place. There was no sense in sitting around waiting. It was still another hour until he could even think about going to pick up Hope. Maybe he'd run over to the diner and have a cup of coffee and piece of pie. Carol was working the lunch and dinner shift today; it would be nice to chat with her for a bit.

Daryl grabbed his boots to put them on when his cell phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered it in his usual fashion, "Dixon."

"Daryl? Hello? Can you help?" It was Beth. Her voice was strained, as if she was on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?" His stomach suddenly dropped, bottoming out sickeningly. Hope jumped to the front of his mind, the thought of his daughter in trouble actually made his heart skip a beat.

"It's Daddy. He's… He's… they took him in the ambulance. Maggie just called. I'm leaving work to go to the hospital but Hope…"

"Sure… whatever you need." Relief instantly hit Daryl, followed by guilt at the relief he felt when it was so obvious the distress Beth was in. His Hope was fine while Hershel was racing to the hospital.

"She's at daycare. Please, can you pick her up? I know it's early… I just… I don't know how long I'll be," Beth said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Beth. I got her. You go be with your father," responded Daryl quickly.

"Thank you, Daryl. Thank you. I'll call later. I just need Hope… to be with someone. I just need to know she's safe... Oh, I'm here... I gotta go," Beth replied and then she was gone with a click.

Daryl didn't exactly have a great relationship with any of the Greenes with the exception of Hope, and he'd just fixed that. He thought Beth and he were finally at a better place, but Maggie and Hershel Greene were an entirely different story. Neither had ever been downright nasty to him, mostly just tolerating his presence. Still, Daryl wished the old man no ill will. The man was a good grandfather to Hope. He hoped it wasn't serious.

Like Beth had said, it was earlier than normal but Daryl saw no reason to not respect her wishes and go retrieve his daughter. He'd gladly spend more time with Hope given the opportunity, even if the circumstances weren't the best. When he arrived to pick her up Hope was just excited to see him as he was.

The father daughter pair did their usual by going to the park. They played way longer than their normal, but Hope didn't seem to notice her mother wasn't coming. Three year olds didn't have the best concept of time anyway. When no phone call came from Beth as four neared, Daryl knew he needed to call his boss. He'd only been working at Baxter for a few months and hadn't accrued PTO yet; he was worried about the reaction he'd get from his boss. Despite Daryl's reservations, T-Dog had been disappointed but understood what a family emergency was and told Daryl not to worry about it. Daryl quickly offered to work Saturday to make it up if needed. Tomorrow was Hope's day but if need, Daryl knew he'd go in and make it work, seeing his daughter later in the day if allowed. T-Dog told Daryl he'd only taken one Saturday off since he'd started so not to worry, T-Dog knew he was a good worker and there was plenty of work waiting for him on Monday. His boss said he'd pray for his family.

After the phone call, Daryl pushed his phone into his back pocket.

Hope looked up at him, tugging on his shirt. "Daddy, is Mama coming?"

Daryl took a deep breath. "Yeah… uh, later though. It's just you and me for a bit, darlin'."

"Oh," Hope said dejectedly, pulling loosely on one of her pigtails.

"Need somethin'?" asked Daryl, concerned by the look on his daughter's face.

"My 'nack. I'm hungry. I always have my 'nack after my mama gets me," explained Hope with a quirk of her mouth.

"Well, we can take care of that. C'mon, ya wanna ride back to my place."

"Goin' to your house?" Hope asked, a smile flashing across her face.

Daryl nodded, returning his daughter's smile. "Grab your pack."

"Goodie!" chirped Hope.

Hope ran over to her princess back pack and struggled it on so Daryl helped ease the straps on for her. Once in place, Daryl grabbed her and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. Hope giggled and held tightly on to the top of his head. It was one of her favorite modes of transportation besides an airplane ride, swinging around in his strong arms. Daryl placed his hands on her little legs, holding her securely for the short trip back to his place.

Once inside the apartment, Hope didn't waste any time looking around. She kicked off her shoes before eagerly running to the table and climbing into a chair. She was certainly hungry.

"Okay, what kinda snack you want?" Daryl asked, trying to think what he would have in his paltry pantry that he could offer her. He wasn't the best about stocking his kitchen beyond what he was going to need to eat for the week each Sunday.

"Gol'fish."

Daryl wasn't sure he'd heard his daughter right. "What?"

"Gol'fish," repeated Hope eagerly.

"You want to eat a goldfish?" Daryl knew kids where goofy sometimes, but this was too strange.

She nodded her head up and down enthusiastically. "Yep."

Daryl raised a brow curiously at his daughter. "Your mom lets you eat real goldfish?"

Hope nodded again.

 _What the hell?_ There was no way Beth would let his daughter eat a pet store staple, Daryl knew that. He had to be misunderstanding. Either way, he didn't have what Hope wanted.

"Uh, I don't have any goldfish." He opened the refrigerator, looking in it for something to offer. "How about an apple? Orange?"

"Can I have it with peanut butter?" asked Hope.

What was his daughter eating at home? "Orange with peanut butter?"

"No, Daddy," she giggled, laughing at his silliness. "Apple with peanut butter."

"Okay, okay. Got it," Daryl replied, grabbing an apple and followed by the off brand peanut butter he had.

Daryl sliced the apple in quarters for her, but Hope informed him the slices were too big so he sliced them again. Together they munched on the apple. Daryl had to admit the apple went well with peanut butter, nothing he ever thought would work.

After the snack, Daryl found a show on the television, something about dinosaurs on a train. Hope was enthralled immediately with the show. She sat on the floor by the couch with her legs crossed or as she liked to inform her father it was called crisscross applesauce just like Ms. Sasha told her at daycare. Daryl let her watch one and then another about a talking dog.

The clock on the wall was well past five, and Daryl still hadn't heard anything from Beth. It had been four hours since she had called and that didn't seem to bode well for the elder Greene. He knew she was busy with her father and hopefully it wasn't serious. It wasn't that he minded the time with his daughter, but Daryl wasn't exactly sure what to do with Hope. Daryl supposed he could take her back to the park, but they'd already spent a lot of time there. It wasn't like his apartment was set up for a little kid. He knew he'd have to change that. There were no toys or books, nothing like she had when he spent time with her at his place. He didn't like parking her in front of the television, but it was working for the moment until he could figure something else out.

When the second show ended, Hope turned and looked up at Daryl. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Again kid?" Hadn't he just fed her?

She nodded. "When's Mama comin'?" she asked looking around the apartment.

"Don't know, darlin'," Daryl answered truthfully.

Hope didn't seem to like that answer, she rubbed at her hair. "I want mama."

Daryl didn't like the sudden sadness that rolled over Hope. "C'mon here," he said, gesturing for her to come to him.

Hope climbed up onto his lap, resting her head on his chest with a whimper. Daryl wrapped an arm around his daughter, giving her a fierce hug.

"I know you want your mom. She's helpin' yer grandpa right now. She'll be here in a bit hopefully but I think I can help with the hungry part," he offered, giving her a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay," Hope replied but lacked the gusto of earlier.

Daryl helped her with her little shoes. He was quickly realizing that he was even more unprepared than he thought to take care of his own child. Daryl didn't have anything much to eat in his refrigerator right now, at least not a good meal. He planned to go hunting this weekend again. He always got a rabbit or two to keep in meals for a few days. There was a McDonald's a few miles down the county road just outside town, but Daryl couldn't take her there either. He realized he didn't even have a car seat to protect her in his old truck.

Since the closest grocery store was a short drive away also, his only option was the Red Rooster Diner. It was only a few blocks around the corner from his place. Daryl walked with his daughter, hand in hand, as he listened to her talk about everything and anything. For such a little thing, Hope sure was full of a lot of words.

Hope was explaining the new kittens born in the barn as they reached the diner. Daryl held the door open while ushering his still chattering daughter in the door. Hope didn't miss a beat talking about the three kittens as she entered.

Carol was standing behind the counter, pouring coffee for a customer. "Well, who do we have here? Aren't you just as cute as a bug's ear?" welcomed Carol with a smile. The waitress put the coffee pot back on the burner to give her new customers her full attention.

"Hey, Carol. This here's my daughter," Daryl explained.

Daryl had told Carl a bit about his girl over a few meals he'd eaten here. He found the woman was easy to talk to and apparently she felt the same about him. Daryl learned about the bastard of an ex she'd left behind in Florida. Carol also had a preteen daughter, Sophia who loved Justin Bieber and adored dolphins. Carol would wink at him and couple of the other customers accompanied by few bright, teasing comments, but Daryl knew there was nothing much behind it. It was just like with Rosita back at the bar with some of the patrons. Daryl saw the way Carol looked at the back cook, and he saw the way Tyreese would look back at Carol. Something was there, something good by the way both of them smiled so he knew Carol was just a friend, not that he ever thought about her that way.

Hope climbed up onto the red stool by the counter, sitting up on her knees to greet the friendly waitress. "Hi. I'm Hope Greene," she stated with a smile.

"Greene?" Carol's eyebrows rose, and she looked over at Daryl curiously. "Maggie is getting married this fall so that means you and the younger farmer's daughter got a thing going on. How come I'm only hearing about this now?"

Daryl shook his head as he took a seat next to his daughter. "Beth and I were a long time ago. We just got Hope in common now." It was best if he said it out loud so his head and his groin would remember it too. He'd had a few more dreams in the past weeks and perhaps a few while he was awake… maybe even on purpose.

Carol cocked her head at the information. "Sure… well, Ms. Hope. I'm Ms. Carol and I'm guessin' you're hungry."

"Yep. My daddy's takin' me out."

"Oh, a daddy-daughter date, huh? Well, what can I get for you, little miss?" Carol asked as she pulled her order book out.

Both Hope and Carol both looked expectantly at Daryl. "Uh, well, I don't know..." He didn't really know what little kids ate beyond chicken nuggets and hot dogs. Daryl started to breeze through the menu, looking for options.

"I want ice cream," declared Hope with a smile.

Carol chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe when you're done, dearie, but first we have to eat dinner. Meatloaf is the special today," offered the friendly waitress.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Hope with a scrunch of her face.

"Okay, that's out," allowed Carol. "Let's see… I bet you love spaghetti." Carol sent a look to Daryl for approval.

The smile on Hope's face let him know that was probably a sound idea. "That sounds great, huh, Hope?"

"Yeah! Love 'ghetti," exclaimed the small child, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright then, two spaghetti dinners comin' right up. Milk?"

Daryl nodded gently. "Chocolate please." He knew a few things about Hope and one of them was she drank chocolate milk like it was going out of style. He had a handle on a couple of these parenting things at least.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here we go… shall we find out what happened to poor Hershel? Where is Beth? And who is going to end up in Daryl's bed? Ready… Set… Go!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 15

At the end of the meal, Daryl didn't know if more food had made it into Hope's stomach or if more of it was in her hair and face or smeared on her clothing. Beth might not be too happy when she saw it, but it didn't really concern Daryl too much, at least not until he realized how late it was. It was just after seven when they finished their ice cream sundaes topped with whipped cream and cherries. The dessert was curtesy of Hope's new friend, Carol. Daryl knew Hope was usually in bed by seven thirty, but he hadn't heard from Beth yet. He was pretty sure that wasn't a good sign. Daryl figured if Beth had had the opportunity to call, she would have. He'd check his phone twice just to make sure he hadn't missed any communication from her.

Without any other options, the duo of father and daughter walked home. It was then Hope realized her mother still hadn't come for her. Her bottom lip wavered as she looked up at her father with big blue eyes, questioning where her standard parent was. Daryl didn't take it to heart that Hope wanted Beth. Hell, he'd rather have Beth with them too. Daryl had scooped Hope up in his arms, hugging the small child tightly and promised a bubble bath. If Beth happened to show up soon, Daryl didn't want her to see Hope in the state she was in.

A little scrubbing in the bath and some dish soap bubbles had put the smile back on Hope's face for a bit, but by eight it was pretty obvious to both of them that Beth wasn't coming any time soon. His daughter ended up in an old black t-shirt of his for pajamas since there weren't any at his place for her. Hope started to whimper again so they ended up on the couch. Daryl considered himself lucky that it happened to be Friday family fun movie night on television. They were playing Willy Wonka, the old version and not the new, stranger one with the actor that also played in all those pirate movies Merle always thought were a hoot.

The movie was over now and the news was just finishing up too. Hope had fallen asleep hours ago; her head nestled against her father's chest. Daryl stayed like that, a thin blanket covering them both, enjoying the cuddle while he could. His daughter was so small, so delicate. Her little fingers curled into his shirt fabric, holding securely. He could get used to this… he definitely could.

Daryl looked over at the nook with the empty bookcase. He thought there would be enough room to put a little twin bed in there, the kind with a few drawers underneath it. Maybe a toy box too. He could make a little place for his daughter. Maybe Beth would let him keep her overnight once or twice. He was proving he could provide for Hope, he could do this. Daryl didn't do a great job today, but he hadn't exactly been prepared all the way either. Beth could help him with that too; point him in the right direction hopefully.

He stayed with Hope like that as long as he could; her soft rhythmic breathing as she slept on his chest wasn't anything he wanted to give up. He was used to staying up late for his work so he was in no hurry to go to bed. However in the end, the tingling in his arm dictated he had to move his daughter. Daryl carried Hope to his room, laying her gently in the center of the bed. He moved his two pillows to be on either side of her and covered her with his comforter. Hope shifted a little with a deep sigh but never opened her eyes.

Daryl backed out of the room slowly, leaving the door open a crack. He looked over at the clock; it was a quarter after eleven. He was really worried now. This wasn't like Beth to not have at least called. She was a dutiful mother so Daryl could only assume the worse. He really hoped that wasn't true for his daughter. Hope didn't have any grandparents beyond Hershel, and he did a great job with her.

Absentmindedly Daryl scratched the scruff on his chin. He wasn't wearing the same clothes as he'd had dinner in. He'd had to change after wearing some of Hope's spaghetti and being splashed by more than a few bubbles. Daryl was now wearing his jersey shorts and a white shirt, the kind he liked with the arms cut off. It was a warm July night so he needed nothing else when he stepped out the front door to the little landing. He grabbed his pack of smokes on the way out. Daryl found he smoked way less since leaving the dank trailer home and endless nights in bars. He still enjoyed one in the morning and maybe one on his break, but almost always, Daryl found he still needed that last one before going to sleep. It settled his nerves, allowing him to finally relax.

Daryl raised a lit cigarette to his lips, taking a long, deep drag off it as he leaned over the rail. The stars were out and so was a half moon. None of it was as bright as it was out in the country; this little town had just enough lights to take the brilliance out of the night sky. Daryl slowly blew the smoke out his nostrils. He hadn't spent as much time in the woods lately, not nearly as much as he'd like. Maybe this fall he'd actually take a whole weekend off and make his way out there. He could do some hunting, fishing and camping; try and get away for a night or two.

He had been so lost in that thought that Daryl didn't even notice the presence of another human being until he heard the creak on the wood behind him. Daryl whipped around to see Beth stepping onto the bottom step. She looked awful. Her eyes were rimmed red like she'd been crying. It look like it at been a while ago, enough that her face wasn't puffy anymore. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun; strains lose all around the edges. Beth had wrapped her arms around herself in an almost hug as she climbed the stairs.

Daryl mashed his cigarette out in the tin he kept out there. "He okay?"

Beth released a shaky breath and nodded. "He's stable now. It was a mess for a while, tests and doctors and nurses. He had a clogged artery. They were able to get it unblocked and passed a stent. He'll have to stay a while, but he should be okay. Daddy'll have to change a few things that he won't be happy about like less fried chicken."

"Good," replied Daryl, and he meant it. Hershel was a pretty good man. Daryl was pretty sure most fathers would have chased him off with shotgun when he'd first show up on the porch years before.

"Where's Hope?" Beth inquired. She had a look on her face like she wanted… needed to see her daughter.

Daryl opened the door for her. "She's in my bed sleepin'. We played at the park, had a snack, watched a few shows and had spaghetti for dinner. Gave her a bath too." He felt the need to explain their time together, to help ease her worry.

Beth slipped by him as Daryl held the door open giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you for taking her, for getting her early."

"No problem," Daryl said as he walked into the apartment behind Beth and made his way around her to his bedroom door. He pushed it open to highlight the sleeping child. "See, she's still alive."

Beth seemed to relax, the tension almost visibly rolling of her shoulders at the sight of her daughter resting peacefully. She turned and smiled softly at Daryl. A jolt blindsided Daryl at the sight of that smile on her weary face. She was tired, utterly exhausted, but still, that little change of a smile transformed her into a beauty. Beth was always pretty, no one could refute that, but there was something in that smile that Daryl couldn't deny. He couldn't four years ago and there was no way he could as she stood before him now just shy of midnight.

She pulled away from the doorway, partially closing the door behind her. Beth walked to the kitchen, rubbing at one elbow. Daryl didn't follow completely but rather leaned against the wall nearby. He was more than a little confused by the surge of attraction he'd just been struck with. Of course, he would pick this moment to find her utterly attractive, to have something stir up within in. She was at her lowest right now, once again proving he wasn't worthy to even have those thoughts.

"Thank you for taking her, for going to get her for me, Daryl. I know it was early and you missed work… but I just… well, I needed her with family. I don't know what I would have done without you. I could have called Lori I guess, but I felt better she was with you."

Daryl didn't know what to do with that information; he wouldn't ever think he would be her rational choice for their daughter.

"Maggie's up there at the hospital now with Glenn. They sent me to get Hope, get some sleep. I gotta relieve them in the mornin'," Beth explained as she rubbed at her face, utterly weary. "Could you – Could you help me get her into the car?"

"Nah," Daryl responded lowly with a sharp shake of his head.

Beth seemed shock by his answer, but before she could argue he continued, "You stay. Take the bed with Hope."

"I'm… I can just drive home," she rebutted without zest, it seemed even she didn't believe what she was saying. Beth wrapped her arms around herself again when she stopped talking, her eyes blinking tiredly.

"C'mon. We both know you're in no condition to be drivin' home. It's late. You can run home in the mornin'." Daryl jerked his head back to the bedroom. "Climb in with Hope."

"Oh, Daryl, I can't do that. That's your bed. I can just lay down on the couch or something," Beth said, resigning to staying.

"I'll take the couch. Go, she's already in there. Go sleep with Hope. She'll be happy her mom's here," Daryl replied as he ushered her towards the bedroom.

Beth permitted herself to be directed, allowing Daryl to see how easily she was letting herself be guided; the woman was exhausted. She paused in the doorway, looking back at him. "Thank you, Daryl. I – I didn't want to sleep alone. I've never been in that house alone at night before."

"No problem, Beth," he replied softly, finding it hard to swallow as he looked into her blue eyes.

Her hand reached out and touched his forearm, giving a small, grateful squeeze. "Good night, Daryl." She walked into bedroom, closing the door behind her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was morning; the sun was filtering in. But that wasn't what had awakened Daryl up as he sat up from his place on the couch. As Daryl rubbed his palms into his eyes he thought he could hear them, just barely with the closed bedroom door. It took him a moment to realize the mother and daughter were singing in there.

Daryl rested his head back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the rhythm of the mother and daughter in harmony. He wondered if this is what it was like for them every morning, the bonding in the joy of dawn. He wondered how much he'd missed being an asshole, absentee father. Daryl didn't want to miss anything else if he could help it.

He rose slowly and quietly as he was by nature. As Daryl got closer, he could make out the words.

" _Mine is the sunlight, Mine is the morning_

 _Born of the one light, Eden saw play_

 _Praise and elation, praise very morning,"_

Daryl edged against the door, pushing it ever so slightly open. The mother and daughter lay facing each other, smiling as they sang. Beth brushed her daughter's sandy brown hair from her face. Hope smiled gently up at her mom.

" _God's recreation of the new day_

 _Morning has broken like the first morning_

 _Of the new day."_

Beth's voice was bell like, ringing and low, and perfectly mingled with his daughter. Entranced by their song, Daryl leaned further against the door and caused it to creak. The musical trance was broken; the two looked over at Daryl in the doorway.

"Mornin'," he mumbled timorously at being caught spying.

Hope rolled to be sitting up in bed. "Good mornin', Daddy. Mama found me."

"Told you she would," he replied with a smirk.

Beth struggled to sit up, kicking the blankets off her legs. She was still wearing her uniform from work but the polo was pulled out and her hair was down, golden waves over her shoulders. It was a pretty sight to wake up to even if the circumstances weren't perfect. Beth looked a little bashful at the sight of Daryl; he figured she probably didn't appreciate him edging in like that.

"Good morning, Daryl. Did we wake up?" she asked, her blue eyes glancing up to his.

"Nah. Heard you though. Real nice singing," he offered, hopefully enough of an excuse for him peeking in on them like that.

"Oh… um, thanks," Beth replied softly. She blushed and her eyes flicked up to him and then down again. "C'mon, Hope, let's get up and get goin'."

It felt strange to him, the way Beth was acting. It took him a moment to realize her skittering eyes weren't exactly going to his face. It dawned on him she seemed to be looking at his sleeveless shirt, her eyes focusing on his bared arms. Maybe his shorts and shirt were too little of clothing and were making her uncomfortable after a good night's sleep and in the light of day. Maybe it was too much of a reminder of four years ago…

Hope jumped out of bed as Beth swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "We'll get out of your way as fast as we can, Daryl. I've got to get back up to the hospital," said Beth, pulling her shirt straight.

"No hurry," Daryl remarked quickly. He meant it; he really didn't want this to end, whatever it was. "Go wash up. I'll make a quick breakfast."

Beth looked like she was going to give a polite excuse not to stay, but Hope spoke up instead. "Cereal?"

"Nah, I got some eggs, darlin'," Daryl responded with a smile.

"And chocolate milk?" Hope asked with optimism.

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah, Carol sent us home with that bottle." Bless her heart; Carol had bagged them up a brand new bottle of Hershel syrup for Daryl. It was great to have a friend that he could count on.

Beth smiled at the interaction between the father and daughter, and Daryl was hit again with the same feeling from the last night. Beth brushed an errand strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. There was a low heat in the center of Daryl's gut, making his pulse jump. He had to get a handle on this before he spooked the poor woman further.

"Thank you, Daryl. There's a spare outfit in her pack, I'll grab that. We'd love something quick before we have to run," said Beth, a smile still gracing her lips.

"I'm not goin' to work today. If you need help, I can be there," he offered easily.

Beth blushed deeper and shied her eyes as the duo made their way to the bathroom. "I may need that help today. Thank you," she said again with as she glanced up, disappearing into the bathroom.

Daryl found himself standing there on his own and smiling. He knew Beth was way out of his league and that he'd never try anything. He knew he had burned that bridge four years ago. But that shouldn't stop him from appreciating that smile, right? Daryl knew he could appreciate that about Beth at least. He wasn't stupid enough to even dream that smile meant anything more than her gratitude. Daryl could take that.

He turned and walked into the kitchen to start the eggs. Hopefully they were good enough to get two more smiles from the ladies in his life.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Song is "Morning Has Broken" by Eleanor Farjeon, but I mostly remember the Judy Collins version, it was a favorite of my grandfather. He made me a mix tape when I was twelve. I still have the tape of different songs we liked to listen to when I'd spend summer afternoons over there, I just don't have anything to play it in anymore! I think he's the reason I have no real taste in music and love John Wayne movies, but that's okay. He's eighty-three and still kicking strong – we actually just moved from living three blocks from my grandparents to four blocks away. He wasn't too happy with me that I moved so far away!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: WOW! Keep the great feedback coming – I love all of it. From the comments to the suggestions, they are all helpful and keep me going with this story. Until now, we've had little just Beth and Daryl interactions, and if we did, they were fighting. Let's get them on a better page…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 16

Daryl sat down on the last step outside his place, taking the pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket, and taped one out. He lit it and took a deep pull from it. Daryl knew he shouldn't be this anxious; there was no fucking reason for him to this twitchy, but that didn't seem to calm the fluttering he felt inside. Daryl decided a smoke before Beth came was probably the best idea.

After realizing he was horribly unprepared for actually caring for his own daughter last week while Hershel had been in the hospital, Daryl started to seek assistance. Carol had suggested hunting at a few garage sales for a few toys when the father-daughter duo had showed up the next day for another meal so Beth could go unhindered to the hospital that Saturday. A few toys and books were purchased that afternoon, something to keep his little girl happy and busy and not tied to the tube. In the end, Daryl had requested Beth's guidance for the more important items like a car seat. Beth had been surprised when he'd asked her, her blue eyes went wide and blinking rapidly at his request. However, once she recovered, Beth had seemed pleased he'd asked and offered to go shopping with him. Beth was finally looking at him like he wasn't running away again, like she finally believed in him.

It was just a stupid shopping trip to the local store. Daryl wasn't sure why he was so edgy about it. Sure, this _thing_ he had for Beth had gotten a little worse lately. It was a problem that caused his eyes to linger on her hair a little longer, the issue that made him eager for even the slightest smile from her. The more time he spent in the glow of Beth, the worse it seemed to get. Daryl was starting to worry that she'd start to notice, that he'd make her uncomfortable. He'd finally gotten to a good place with Beth and Hope. There was no way he was going to screw it up over this… this _fixation_.

Daryl flicked the ash of his cigarette before taking another long draw from the stick. He could feel the surge of the nicotine in his blood, but it didn't seem to have the calming affect he was hoping to get. If anything, the anticipation of her arrival seemed to be mounting in him. He was starting to think this wasn't the best idea; he was probably going to screw everything up. His foot started to tap on its own as he crooked his head to look down the street. Beth should be coming any minute; church had let out an hour ago.

Hershel had come home Monday, and Beth had taken the week off to help care for her father. Maggie had shouldered the full brunt of the veterinary practice. Daryl had offered to help more with Hope, but with Beth home there was little need. In fact, he'd missed his Friday playdate with Hope since she wasn't at daycare all week. He was happy to help over the last weekend, keeping Hope late Friday night and again spending time with her on Saturday and Sunday so she wasn't dragged to the hospital with her mother. Beth could focus on her father, and Hope didn't have to worry about seeing her grandfather in a hospital bed. He couldn't help but look forward to seeing Hope again today as much as he was eager about Beth.

Daryl scuffed the last of cigarette out just as he saw Beth's car pull up around the corner. There is was again, that rush of anticipation in him, the one that seemed to jump up inside him whenever she was concerned. Daryl rose to stand at her approach. He was uncertain what do with his hands, trying to avoid his normal nervous habit of chewing on his thumb. Daryl ended up settling his hands into his front pockets, hunched and trying not to seem too eager as Beth exited the vehicle.

Beth opened the door, a slight smile on her face as she stood to greet him. "Hey, Daryl, sorry I'm a bit late."

"S'alright," he muttered as Beth approached, too nervous to say much more.

Beth was dressed for church so he knew she didn't have any idea of what that meant to a woman-starved man like him. No, he wasn't exactly woman starved, he was finding he was just Beth starved. It had been a long time since another woman had made his head turn, a hell of a long time.

The dress she had on was a simple, cool blue, like the winter morning sky. The straps were thicker but barely covering more than just her shoulders. There was a slight white lace edging at her neckline and at the hem of her dress for just a touch of elegance at just below her knees. Her long legs that weren't covered by the dress ended in simple strapped white sandals. Her only jewelry, as she often wore, was the bracelet on her right wrist. Today was a thicker leather band of braided lengths, similar to the braid that was on the side of her head and worked into her ponytail. It was a style that little Hope often wore too.

Unfortunately, it took Daryl a few moments – those moments that had been dedicated to gazing at Beth – to notice that Hope wasn't exciting the car also. There was no smiling angel to grin up at him from the back window either.

Daryl nodded over to the car. "Hope?"

"Oh, yeah, she wanted to play with Judy after church. I let her… she went with Lori and Rick."

His face must have shown more disappointment than he'd realized because Beth started to offer a rambling apology. "I'm sorry… uh, I didn't think. You didn't get to see her… We can go get her…"

Despite his disappointment, Daryl wasn't going to pull Hope from her friend. "Nah, s'kay. Prolly be easier without her."

Beth raised her brows. "You have no idea." She turned and motioned back to her car. "I was thinking we should take mine. It's cloudy and they said there will be rain later. It's held off so far but I have a trunk in case it does… rather than the bed of your truck…"

Daryl nodded, and both entered the vehicle. It wasn't a long trip to the store. There was a little conversation on updates of Hershel, making doctor appointments and going back to work. Maggie was apparently at home with him today despite his insistence he was no longer in need of a babysitter. Beth prattled on, talking easy and softly as she drove. Daryl did his best to nod and respond where appropriate, but it was hard to be in the car with her. He kept his eyes focused on the road ahead but couldn't stop keep her aroma from his nostrils. Beth smelled of vanilla and spiced apples, warm and sweet. Every breath was almost torture.

It was a strange mix of disappointment and relief when the store came into view; Beth pulling into a parking spot.

"So do you have a list?" Beth asked as she walked in step with Daryl upon their approach to the store.

"Uh, kinda. I was hoping you'd have an idea of what I should have, you know, in case she needs to spend the night again or you know…" Daryl still hadn't asked for more time than he was getting, he wanted Hope overnight again but wasn't sure how to ask yet. "I'm working on gettin' her a bed and stuff… but I don't know what exactly… you know…" Daryl gave a small shrug of his shoulders, he really didn't know. This was uncharted territory for him.

"Okay, I think I can help," Beth said with a small nod.

The automatic doors slid open, allowing them passage. Daryl grabbed a cart, pushing it as he followed his guide. Beth rattled off what they were going to need, travelling to the back of the store. She led him to a row of car seats, too many for him to even know where to begin. Beth easily directed him one similar to the one in Beth's car, it was one that would transition with Hope as she grew. Daryl took the box and moved it to the car, filling up most of it. Beth then directed him down other aisles, pulling a few other items like a toothbrush, toothpaste, a few child cups and utensils into their cart.

Beth offered to deliver a few extra clothes to Daryl's for Hope instead of buying new, but Daryl managed to snatch one t-shirt while passing a rack. It had the red-flamed hair princess in a turquoise dress while wielding a bow and arrow, bold and beautiful was scrolled at the top. That was exactly his daughter.

Upon seeing the shirt toss on top of the growing pile, Beth laughed. "Oh, Daryl, she's never gonna take that off. Merida is her princess right now."

"Gotta have it then," he smirked.

She reviewed the cart carefully. "What do we have left? We've got a most of it covered."

"Food," replied Daryl. "Not really sure what a three year's supposed to eat…"

"This direction then," Beth said as she gestured to the other end of the massive fluorescently lit store. "First thing you need is chicken nuggets. All kids are made of the stuff. They'll eat 'em for breakfast, lunch and dinner if you let 'em," Beth joked with a wide grin.

That smile of Beth made his inside warm and tighten and twisted up so much Daryl had to look away. He needed to focus on the task. This was about Hope; he didn't need his fucking hormones messing him up. Maybe he just needed to get laid. It had been a damn long time since he'd actually taken an interest in a female. Hell, Merle thought he'd been hooking up with Beth anyway so Merle had left Daryl alone in that matter. Normally, Merle pushed Daryl towards some bimbo and persistently insisted until Daryl just drank enough to get the deed done. It had been years since his last encounter… and if Daryl really thought about it, he'd know it had been four years ago and with Beth.

They had made their way to the grocery section of the massive store when Beth snagged a bag from the end of an aisle. "You'll need some of these. Goldfish are her favorite."

Daryl took the bag from her and looked it over carefully. "Goldfish? Oh, it's a cracker. She'd asked for that before. I was confused as hell…"

Beth gave him an arched brow. "You thought I was lettin' her eat little pets?"

He shrugged teasingly. "People are weird," he answered nonchalantly.

"Daryl!" she chided, giving him a playful swat to his shoulder as he shuffled to the side.

Beth was smiling at him again, and damn him if he wasn't returning it. It was the first real smile he'd had in a long time. It felt good, almost like he had a right to do it. Hell, he felt almost happy. Hope was about the only one who could get him to do or feel that way. Beth wasn't supposed to stir that feeling up too.

Before he could consider the thought a second longer, a familiar voice came from behind them. "Beth?"

Both Beth and Daryl turned to see Jimmy standing behind them. His cart was in front of him and was half full of grocery essentials like a box of pasta, milk and apples. A smiling blonde stood next to him. She was pretty and roughly the same age as both Jimmy and Beth.

"Jimmy… Amy… It's good to see you both," Beth greeted the couple. The two blondes hugged briefly, confusing Daryl more by the whole situation.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it last Saturday. I meant – "Beth started before the woman called Amy cut her off.

"Oh, don't you dare, Beth. It was your dad. Jimmy and I understand. We missed you … but we get it. You had more important stuff to deal with," responded Amy with a wave of her hand.

"How is Hershel doing?" asked Jimmy, genuine concern on his face.

Beth took in a deep breath. "He's okay. He'll be on his feet in no time. We're just takin' it a day at a time, right now. Maggie's got the practice under control for now. The farm… well, we'll figure that out. Oh, where's my manners. Daryl, this is Amy Harrison. Amy this is Daryl Dixon."

Daryl's hands didn't leave the cart but he did manage to tip his head in greeting to the blonde in front of him.

Amy's smile faltered a little at his name, letting him know she knew the back story of them. It was a good reminder of his place. Daryl was letting this _thing_ for Beth get away from him with all the relaxed smiles he was getting from her that day. He was a Dixon, and she wasn't for him. _Trash. Loser. Bum._

"Hi there, Daryl," Amy greeted him but she kept her attention on Beth. "Can you do lunch this week?"

Beth nibbled on her lower lip. "I'll have to see… I'm planning on going back to work on Monday and I already missed so much last week."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Amy looked over coyly to Jimmy. "I just have something to ask you, don't I, Jimmy?"

Both Jimmy and Beth smiled but neither was truly genuine. Daryl could tell that instantly. There was something he was missing and apparently Amy was too.

Daryl let a little dry cough escape him to break up the lingering moment; it was just on the edge of uncomfortable.

"Okay, um, call me later. We've got more shopping to do," Beth said, her finger rotating bracelet at her wrist.

"Sure thing," Amy responded as she waved goodbye.

The couple went in the opposite direction while Beth guided them down a different aisle. There was tenseness in her shoulders as she walked, her body more rigid than the relaxed self she had been just moments before running into Amy and Jimmy. Daryl wasn't sure what was different so he watched her carefully.

Beth pulled a bag of nuggets from the freezer section and tossed it into the cart, noticing him eyeing her. "What?"

Daryl shrugged. He didn't know what really. He just knew whatever it was bugged her, more than she was probably willing to tell him. He could see it plainly on her, apparently he was better at telling when she was annoyed at other people than he was when she was at him.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I told you I wasn't dating anyone. Jimmy and Amy just got engaged," she said in a huff as she turned away from him. "I missed their engagement party last Saturday. And now apparently, I'm going to be asked to be a bridesmaid or something…" Her hand was rubbing absently at her wrist again; Daryl was starting to notice her tell that something wasn't quite right.

"But…" he questioned, there was more than just that to the story. There had to be with the way Beth acting.

Beth threw him a glaring look over her shoulder with a wrinkle of her nose. "Okay… so I dated Jimmy. It was a long time ago in high school. We dated for a while… two years actually. And then…" She paused and gulped as she shied her eyes lower. "We broke up… a mutual thing just before my senior year. Amy was a good friend in high school too. We all went away to college. I had to come home and have Hope in my second year. And then, while they were away, those two reconnected... oh, about a year ago… maybe a little more. I mean, they didn't ask me if it was okay or anything because there was no reason to ask since Jimmy and I had been over for ages… it's just they kept it from me for a while. I guess they were afraid I was gonna freak out or something." Beth let out an angry snort and then gave a wave of her hand. "Doesn't matter. They're happy and I'm happy for them."

"Okay," Daryl answered, pushing the cart behind her.

Apparently Beth hadn't liked the way his tone, she shot him another look. "I mean it, I'm happy."

Daryl's lip twitched up at her snapping response. "Sure."

Beth allocated, letting a little smile find her face also. "Okay… maybe like 80% happy, 10% jealous and 10% I don't give a crap."

Daryl let out a snorting chuckle, Beth never used bad words. "Jealous?" Hadn't she just explained she was over that Jimmy… maybe she wasn't as much as she insisting? But then the thought of her being jealous about Jimmy created a hard stone in the center of his gut for some reason.

Realizing the obvious implication of his statement, Beth quickly explained, "Oh, not because of Jimmy… that was really over in high school. No, I… It's just that..." Beth started to blush, a light pink gracing both her cheekbones. "Kinda thought that's where I'd be, you know. I'd be done with college and I'd have met someone… Oh, I know I'm still young, but having someone to share my life with… I miss that, I guess."

Her words hung there between the two as she led them down another aisle, grabbing a box of graham crackers and placing them in the cart as well. He was surprised Beth had just shared something so deeply personal, a loneliness that he wouldn't have expected from someone surrounded by so many family and friends constantly. Perhaps it was the same strange feeling he'd been feeling echoed in him, but whatever it was, he still couldn't believe the next words out of his mouth until his tongue unleashed them.

"Uh, I guess I could help with that…"

Beth stopped and looked at him oddly. When he realized the reason behind the look, the implication that _he'd_ be the one to fill that empty void, Daryl felt his ears instantly go red, his face hot.

"I meant, uh, well, you know… I could watch Hope for you… so you could go out… uh, on a date, or somethin'," Daryl said, stumbling over his words as he swore he felt like his head was going to explode. Why the hell had he just offered that?

Beth continued to just look at him, her blue eyes oddly focused directly on him. Her expression had changed a little, making her look at little less shocked. Daryl couldn't quite make out if she was disappointed or sad, and he didn't understand the change. What the hell was she thinking?

With a sigh, she dropped her gaze and continued to walk down the aisle, Daryl followed quickly. "Thanks, um, but I've tried a few times. It's just too hard with all I have goin' on right now. School, work, Hope, the farm, and now my father. It's just too much to try and fit that part into my life right now. I went out a few times with this guy, Zach, last year. I met him at school, he's a grad student." Beth gave a little one shouldered shrug. "He was nice… just no spark, and well, Hope didn't really like him."

 _Smart girl_ Daryl thought, his lip twitching upwards before he could stop it.

Beth directed them down another aisle that was lined with rows of bottled water, pop and a bunch of other drinks. "You date?" she asked not so nonchalantly.

Daryl almost missed a step; thankfully the cart before him kept him from shuffling forward onto his face. _Did he date?_ How the hell was he supposed to answer that? Daryl had never graduated high school. He'd never been out of Georgia in his thirty-four years. And Daryl had never taken a woman out on an actual date. There had been a few women, just ones he'd met at a bar or ones his brother had pressed upon him. There had usually been a lot of liquor involved to work up his courage to allow himself to follow these women to the dark backroom or to a backseat of a car. No, Daryl Dixon did not date.

He shook his head. "Nah… in the same boat. Hope, work, and huntin', that's about all the time I have right now." Daryl might as well take her line and use it. It seemed like a better excuse than being a socially awkward loser.

"Oh," Beth replied as she paused to select some organic juice boxes, summer apple harvest apparently. "Hope does take up a lot of time," she said, looking thoughtfully.

Daryl nodded to that, Hope was a lot but she was also the best. Beth declared them done and directed them to check out. There was a lot of stuff in his cart, more than he thought he was going to get but what the hell did he know about it. Daryl had wanted to get started on her bed, but after they started to check out, he realized he might have to wait until the next paycheck. He didn't mind, he knew he'd get it done.

It was a short trip back to the car. They loaded the trunk mostly in silence, but Daryl felt her eyes on him more than once. Daryl closed the trunk as Beth dug her keys out of her purse, her eyes flicking up to him again. Beth looked as if she was going to say something but hesitated before she went to get into the car.

Daryl stopped as he opened the passenger door, hanging over the top of the small car. "What?" Two years of her silence had just boiled out of her a few months before. He'd rather she just said what she meant.

Beth paused as she opened her door. "Nothing… It's just, well… nothing." Beth gave a dismissive nod of her head as she lowered herself into the car.

Daryl rumbled in his chest and followed Beth into the car. "Ya got somethin' on your mind. You might as well say it."

Pausing as she belted her herself in, Beth's eyes went to Daryl's, wide and imploring. "I just… I don't know if Hope can handle it if you decide… if you decide this isn't what you want. I mean…"

Daryl held up a stopping. "I get it. I ain't… got the best track recorded," he replied lowly, and then cleared his throat. "I'm tryin'."

"And if you get tired of tryin'?" Beth was quick to shoot back at him, questioningly.

There was blue fire in her eyes. He got it, she was a good mother, a mama bear who would defend her cub to the death if need be. And he was the fuck up who couldn't exactly be trusted.

"I won't," he promised steadily, making sure he held her eyes. Daryl wasn't going to mess this up again. Hope deserved better, and he'd already decided he was going to do that for her, at least as much as he could help it.

Beth took a deep breath. Her eyes still locked with his and she finally slowly nodded. She believed him. She was really willing to trust him again.

There had been that kind of trust in her eyes before, on a summer afternoon and laid before him on blanket in the grass. It was a similar look she had when he'd emerged from his tent the next morning to the hooting and hollering his brother and his cronies were making as Beth had approached the camp. Daryl had taken one look at her and them and back at himself and knew it was never going to be more. _Filthy. Asshole. Failure._ How could it ever be? They were from such different places, going in opposite direction. There was nothing good he'd ever be able to over that sweet woman who was looking so expectantly at him as she approached.

One perfect day was all he had been allowed; there had been no way he could keep her expectations up. Daryl had already seen the distress in her eyes at men and at crude coming from their dirty mouths. He didn't want to see anymore, but had known he had to put worse in her eyes.

His words had done the trick; his vile, nasty comments to her had driven her away. _It was a one night thing; don't need to tap it again. Don't you get it? Ya got what ya wanted, a stud to mount you and I got a damn tight lay. Get lost._ It still made his stomach wrench at the memory, at the horribleness he'd thrust upon her to make her leave. Daryl had tried to mean everything he'd said, tried to feel the callousness and cruelty he'd unleashed, but none of it was true. Maybe that's why it always created such feelings of remorse deep inside him.

And then there was Beth here and now, looking at him with the same trust and faith. How could this woman be a constant well of forgiveness and understanding? After all he'd put her through from his treatment of her years before and then his periodic involvement over the past few years filled with broken promises. He didn't exactly have a great track record, and yet Beth was willing to place her faith in him again. Daryl didn't understand it or her.

Before he could stop himself, Daryl blurted out the question in his head. "How the hell can you be this nice to me?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The response to this story has just been amazing. So a big THANK YOU to everyone. I love all the reviews, favorites and follows, keep them coming. Once again, I'm sorry for any editing mistakes. I'm not the best editor, especially of my own works, and I have no one to review for me at the moment. Everyone out there can thank Carolina-not-Caroline for today's post. She requested a chapter today and I felt the need to make her happy so hopefully everyone else happy. Please enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 17

" _How the hell can you be this nice to me?"_

Beth didn't answer him, at least not right away. Her calm eyes were still locked with his until Daryl just couldn't take it, dropping his eyes. The longer the silence lasted, the more uneasy Daryl became. Why the hell had he asked that question? He should have just kept his stupid mouth shut. There was no answer that made sense so whatever Beth would say wasn't going to be good.

She finally turned away, looking forward. Beth placed the key in the ignition and turned the engine on; the mild roar of it filling the space between them.

"You wanna get a coffee?" Beth asked with a deep breath.

This woman was always confusing the hell out of him. "Uh, sure…"

Beth moved the car into gear, looking over her shoulder as she backed up. "Good. I've got a bit more time before I have to grab Hope."

"Red Rooster has good coffee," suggested Daryl cautiously.

As Beth nodded in agreement to his destination, Daryl briefly wondered if she was going to answer his question or if he should say something else about it. But for once, he thought before he spoke, realizing once again that Beth's answer might not be something he'd want to hear.

It wasn't a long trip to the diner. Music from the radio playing softly to fill the silence in the car. Beth and Daryl made their way inside the small restaurant. It was a Sunday afternoon so there were only a few patrons at the counter and a couple more peppered in the side booths.

A tired, Hispanic waitress greeted the pair with a smile. "Howdy, folks. Counter or booth today?" she asked. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

Daryl looked to Beth for confirmation. "Booth?"

Beth nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

Once seated, the waitress set the simple menus down before Daryl and Beth. "Can I start you folks out with something to drink?" asked the waitress, pulling out her pad and pen.

Before either could answer, Carol came swooping in from the side. "Oh, Miranda, dear, why don't I take this table for you? Go grab a break 'fore I leave," offered Carol as she flashed a brilliant smile.

The smile on Miranda faltered just a little, her fatigue showing. "You sure, _chica_? It thought you needed to get going?"

Carol grabbed Miranda by the shoulders, directing her back towards the kitchen. "Oh, I can stay a bit more. Go." She carefully ushered Miranda away.

"Thanks," returned Miranda over her shoulder, disappearing into the back kitchen.

Carol turned back to the two at the table, her smile even bigger as it fell on Daryl. In the few months since his first arrival, he'd become something of a regular. He supposed he and Carol were pretty good friends now, so he completely understood the roguish smile she was giving him, making his ears feel warm.

"Well, hello, Daryl," Carol greeted sweetly and then looked over to Beth. "And hello to you…" Carol raised her brow at Daryl, giving him a side glance expectantly.

"Uh, Beth… this here's Carol," Daryl responded, mumbling as he felt the heat spread to his face.

"Hello," greeted Beth kindly.

"Ah, Hope's mama," Carol responded with a widened eye look. "That little girl is such a sweetheart. Oh, I just love her to bits."

Beth released a proud mama smile. "She sure is."

"Uh, you don't usually work Sundays," said Daryl, trying to ease a sense of normalcy into his voice.

"Oh, Jacqui called in sick so I'm just here fillin' in. Tyreese is taking Sophia fishin' today anyways… might as well get some work in. It was either this or laundry. So, what can I get a fine couple like you two? Coffee? A late lunch?"

A soft pink graced high on Beth's cheeks at the word couple. "A coffee would be great. Thank you."

"Me too," grunted out Daryl. "Any pie? Apple?"

Carol nodded to Daryl. "Sure thing. Comin' right up." She turned on her heel to get their order.

Alone again, Daryl didn't want silence to fill up between them. "Sure you don't want anything else? Pie's not too bad here… it ain't as good as yours but it ain't bad."

Beth's slight blush seemed to deepen at the comment. "I'm good," she answered softly.

A few moments later, Carol returned and placed the slice of pie down between them, two forks on the side of it. "Just in case," offered Carol as she set the two cups filled with coffee before them. "Anything else?"

"Nah," responded Daryl as Beth offered her thanks for the coffee.

Carol turned to leave, giving Daryl another sly look. It was a look that told Daryl he was going to have to fully explain the simple coffee to his friend, whether he wanted to or not. He could feel the tip of ears start to burn again. It was just a simple coffee, wasn't it?

Beth broke a creamer and two sugars into her coffee, stirring it with a spoon easily.

Daryl added nothing. He still liked his coffee black; a taste which had started out mostly out of necessity and economic status. Now he was just so used to it and saw no reason to change it just yet. Daryl had his pie and that was going to be sweet enough. He reached for his fork and was about to scoop a piece into his mouth when Beth took a deep breath and spoke, finally answering the question he'd asked in the car.

"Why am I so nice to you?" she repeated his earlier question and took a small sip of her hot coffee. "What would being mean accomplish?"

Daryl took his time as he thought about it, chewing on his apple pie. He'd seen mean all his life. Mean accomplished a lot. It fed on fear, ignited hate and endorsed cruelty. Being mean was the easy path, it was being kind that took patience and mettle.

He gave a short snort, feeling like Beth was sending up a smoke screen. "That don't answer the question. I did a lot of shit that shouldn't have us here… drinking coffee together. I... I ain't questioning it, shouldn't be at least. I guess I should just keep my mouth shut," he groused.

Beth blew out a long breath from her nostrils as she looked at him with her crystal blue eyes, her pale skin looking taunt on her tense face. "I was mad at you, Daryl. I was so very mad. You broke – you hurt me so bad and I was so upset for a long time. And then I found out I was pregnant. And I just… I didn't know what to do. I wasn't angry anymore, I was… I was scared and so unsure. I was messed up for days, walking around lost and confused… a bit like you were when you showed up two years ago."

She paused and took a sip of her coffee again. "Maybe that's why I've taken this situation… I don't know… in stride, I guess. I told my family at Thanksgiving, Maggie and my father weren't exactly happy. It was a lot to survive, let me tell you. Somewhere in between me finding out I was pregnant and telling my family, I realized it wasn't the end of the world but rather something to celebrate, even if everyone else might not think so. I'd just turned twenty; it wasn't like I was a child. I realized I thought I could do this… I could have a baby. I wasn't going let this little hitch define me or change my life in any way. I finished that semester, so I had a year and a half of college done. I decided I wasn't going to stop there. I was going to take the world by storm, you know." Beth gave a little smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "Somehow my sister and father talked me into staying home and not going back for spring semester… well, they demanded it more than anything. I stayed home, smart because I… we had some issues."

"Hope?" asked Daryl, unsettled.

"Yeah, I was on bed rest for a bit," admitted Beth quietly.

Daryl felt his stomach clench, squeezing his insides painfully. Just thinking about what could have happened made him sick. He might have never known any of this, never knowing anything about his Hope.

"It was fine. We were okay. I was lifted from restrictions at thirty-seven weeks. And little Hope stayed put until almost forty," Beth continued effortlessly.

Daryl didn't understand the significance between weeks and the time points.

Beth seemed to understand his confusion. "That's a normal pregnancy, forty weeks."

"Thought it was nine months?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought until I was pregnant. Babies are all about weeks, you don't get into months until they're six months and then it's all months until they're three years old. It's a different world you don't even know exists until you're in it," Beth explained.

She took long sip of her coffee, resting her hands on each side of the cup. "So I had Hope. Labored for hours… fourteen actually. And then I had to push for another two. They almost made me stop, almost made me do it another way. The doctor was talking about a C-section but I said no. I knew I could do it. I could, and I did. Oh, Daryl, she was so beautiful, all red-faced and screaming and covered in so much… yuck. But she was beautiful, you know."

Daryl felt lip twitch up as Beth described his daughter's birth. It sounded like it wasn't perfect and probably painful but Beth was smiling, proud and happy. He could imagine, but he'd never know. He'd missed so much in the first few years.

"And then everything I thought I knew before was all crap. No matter what anyone thinks or plans, a baby changes it all. _All of it_. Every aspect of your life from what you eat to what you wear even what you think about or what you worry about. All my plans went out the window, but none of that mattered when Hope was in my arms or any other time after she was born. All that mattered since then has been Hope."

Beth took her hands from her coffee, her fingers going to the bracelet at her wrist and rotating it around as she softly spoke, "I didn't even think of it when I named her Hope, you know. I realize now she's my Hope. She's shown me so much, taught me more about living and caring and loving than anyone else. Life is precious, all of it. The good and the bad."

She cocked her head to the side as she looked directly at Daryl. "So you ask how can I be good to you? How can I be so understanding? And I say…how can I not? I have to be for her. We have to try for Hope. It hasn't always been easy."

Daryl hunched his shoulders, taking a sip of his bitter coffee. "I don't always make it easy."

Beth flashed him a tentative smile of agreement to his comment. "Yeah, but that's okay. You came back and I tried not to be upset or angry or let any of it bubble up. It's not too hard when I see her with you and see you with her. I see… I see what I saw the first time I met you when you're with her."

"Huh?" Daryl mumbled, not understanding.

Beth shrugged and looked down at her hands, fumbling with her bracelet again. "I see how you look at her. How much you care… even if you spent some time trying not to or whatever it was that was going on before." Beth glanced up at him quickly. "Not that any of that matters now. The past can stay the past. It's just I see it. It's good to see it more, the way you look at her, like she's the world. And all you do for us… her… it helps me to remember to be kind. Helps me remember there is good in all of us."

"Oh," he breathed, realizing her answer wasn't nearly close to anything he'd expected. It actually made him feel like more of an ass for everything he'd put her through for the past four years. Could he ever make it up to her?

"So getting mad, yelling like I did… it doesn't help either of us. Again, I shouldn't have done that," offered Beth.

"Said it was okay, weren't no big deal," Daryl responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Beth shook her head. "No, I should have said something sooner. I should have let you know it was an issue in a better way before I blew up at you."

Daryl scoffed darkly. "I gotta thick head. Not sure if'n I'd have heard if you didn't shout."

Beth flashed another smile at him again. Goddamn that smile and what it did to his insides each time he saw it. Daryl knew he should look away, but found he couldn't.

"Well, in that case, maybe I'll yell more if needed," Beth teased lightly.

"Sure as hell gonna try so you won't need t' again," replied Daryl, trying to keep it light but he was sure his eyes conveyed his earnestness. So much so that Beth looked away, her attention focused on the cup below.

"Good," Beth replied softly. "I need this to work for Hope. Especially right now. There's just too much goin' on right now." She reached a hand up and rubbed at the back of her neck.

The woman always looked good to Daryl; too good most of the time so he'd probably missed how tired she really was. She always seemed tired, but Daryl guessed working so hard at two jobs, going to school, raising a kid and taking care of a sick parent would do that to a person. He hoped what he was doing was helping, at least a little.

"Your pop doin' better?" Daryl ventured, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Beth shrugged her shoulders a little. "Yeah, it's just everything else. I'm going back to work on Monday, I need to go back, but there is still so much to do around the farm. I don't know how Maggie and I will manage it. I mean, Daddy's been semi-retired from the business for a while now so Maggie only needs to work a couple longer days and maybe a few Saturdays to keep up with the clientele while he's recovering. She's got a wedding coming up in a few months so all her extra time needs to be focused on that… or at least, that's what I'm tryin' to do for her. Poor thing's about ready to pull her hair out." Beth blew out a long breath. "We're supposed to be havin' the wedding at the farm. She's always wanted to get married there, a big party in the barn… but now with daddy being laid up… I just don't know how we'll get it all done in time. There was so much he was takin' care of on his days off… maybe it was too much for him but he was so excited…"

"I'm pretty damn handy," Daryl suggested, perhaps a little too eagerly.

He knew he wanted to see more of Hope, he'd take every chance he got but sometimes that meant more Beth. His brain was telling him that was a bad idea, while lower was suddenly very eager at the thought. Daryl knew this… this _thing_ for Beth he had was only getting worse, not better. He tried not to think of it as a crush since he wasn't damn school boy but a grown ass man of thirty-four, but it seemed like the only damn word that fit. Just the sight of her caused a whoosh deep in his gut, not to mention what one of her damn smiles would do to him. Sooner or later she was bound to notice, sooner or later she'd look appalled at the thought and he'd ruin everything he'd just built. Daryl knew he should just keep his damn distance from Beth and focus everything on Hope but that was hard. Beth and Hope, Hope and Beth, it was almost impossible to separate the two.

"Oh, Daryl, I can't ask that of you. You've already helped so much lately. You've been a life-saver with Hope…"

"Not a problem. Whatcha need done?" he asked, bringing the coffee cup to his lips to try and quell the eager smile that was threatening to burst forward.

She smiled at him, one that was filled with relief. "The fence needs repaired. A few boards in the big pole barn need replacing and we're workin' on clearing it out. Then there's painting and building the arch, I guess. I think I can manage all the animals with a little help from Maggie… just means I gotta get up a bit earlier every day."

"Reckon I can do all that," Daryl replied once done with his drink. None of what she had just said was beyond his skills. "If'n you think you can help me with this pie?" Carol had brought him the biggest damn piece of pie ever, not to mention the two forks she'd provided.

Beth's smile brightened even more. "Not a fair trade on your part… but I think I can manage," she replied, grabbing a fork.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: So we have made it more than half way thru this story. We are at a turning point with these two so the rest of the chapters are heavily Beth and Daryl. A few others will be peppered in, but the main focus will be on these two so I hope everyone is enjoying the interactions and the slow build. There are a couple of important things coming up – work on the farm, a bachelorette party and a wedding so everyone get ready. Your first kiss is only 4 chapters away!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: *SIGH* There are no actual spoilers here about the first episode of Season 7 of TWD but with that said, I knew it was coming. I knew both were coming, I had prepared myself since the finale so many months ago as I believe so many of us had. There was a moment there that I thought the second part wouldn't happen. I had hope. And then TWD crushed me as it has so many times. *DEEPER SIGH* You'd think we'd learn. No one is safe, they've told us that so many times. I guess that may be why I've really enjoyed writing this story. It's not set in the same universe of endless peril; it's a nice break from that. Here's a new chapter… I can't tell you to enjoy it even, you'll see why…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 18

Daryl tested the new fence post again, pulling hard against the newly placed wood. It was positively secure after testing tug from his arms, his muscles definitely straining from the effort and visible due to his sleeveless shirt. It was the final post so Daryl knew he was able to move on to fixing a few rails next.

"Good?" asked Beth as she pulled hard against the next new post further down. The pair had spent the morning replacing a few of the aged, damaged posts.

Daryl nodded, wiping some sweat from his brow with his forearm. It was warm out, but at least the August morning wasn't as blaring hot as it normally was. They were blessed with some cloud cover today that was keeping the hot sun rays at bay and a nice, cooling breeze. Still, working in ripped jeans and a cut off t-shirt was more than enough to make Daryl heated from the morning of hard work. The hot would really be coming out soon; the breeze was moving the clouds away steadily.

Hope raced in the grass next to them, running up to Daryl and pulling at the edge of his shirt. "Daddy! Look! 'awk!" She pointed up to the sky above. "Red tail 'awk!"

Both parents looked up to see the raptor soaring high above them. The telltale red tail feathers and the cream breast confirmed their daughter's claim. The bird circled lazily in the sky, searching for a meal.

Daryl was impressed and looked down at Hope. "Sure is, darlin'."

Beth smiled at her daughter. "She's smart just like her daddy."

Hope beamed at the praise and bounded off nearby to collect more dandelions again; she had quite the bouquet growing in her little fist. Her braided pigtails swayed as she raced along, her lilac sundress billowing out around her.

Daryl huffed once Hope was a small distance away. "Shouldn't tell her that. Don't want her thinkin' I'm somethin' to aspire to," he derided drily, admonishing himself. _Dropout. Stupid. Dumbass._

Beth gave him a stern look. "Not all smart is book learning, Daryl. This college student wouldn't have had enough sense to get this done today instead of working on the pole barn like you'd thought to do. She'd be dumb enough to save this for day that was roasting out with a blaring sun. Probably would have ended up red as a lobster too. And I definitely wouldn't have figured out how to replace these posts on my own." Beth pulled off her gloves and shoved them into her back pocket.

Her praise of him still gave Daryl an unsettling feeling in his stomach, but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling anymore. Now, it was starting to feel strange that he could almost accept it, that he might actually be worthy of a small amount of the admiration from time to time. Either way, Daryl could feel the tips of ears start to burn.

"It's getting' to be about lunch time. Hungry?" inquired Beth.

Daryl gave a quick nod. Hell, even if he wasn't famished from a morning's worth of hard work, he'd take any food Beth would give him. That woman's specialty might be baking, but anything that came from her kitchen was damn near heaven, at least for a guy that'd eaten from a box or a takeout bag for most of his life.

"Okay. C'mon, Hope, let's go get lunch started," said Beth, motioning for Hope to follow her.

"Can I stay here with daddy?" implored Hope as she set her bouquet of weeds on the little pink blanket that was laid out for her. The blanket also contained a few books and her purple fuzzy unicorn, a couple of items to keep the three year old busy while her parents worked.

Beth looked over to Daryl with a question on her face. They had developed a pattern over the past few weeks that had him keep working while Beth took Hope to make lunch and keep her out of the way. Today, there wasn't much Hope could get into trouble with so Daryl gave Beth an affirmative nod. His little girl could stay with him while he started to work on the first rail.

"Okay, Hope, but you listen to daddy," said Beth as she started to walk back to the large, white farm house. Her golden pony tail swung behind her as she went.

"Yeah!" cheered Hope, romping in the grass some more and tossing her unicorn high up in the air.

Daryl did his best not to watch Beth go, not to watch her very nice and very firm, contoured back end walk away from him. There was something about that woman in jeans, boots, and a loose t-shirt that was pure torture for him. Maybe it was the fact that Beth didn't mind breaking a nail or how hard of a worker she was even though she lacked the skill for most of it, either way she sure had the determination to help with it all. Even if it wasn't for the food Daryl knew he that was coming, the view as Beth walked away was more than enough reward for a hard day's work.

It was his third Wednesday helping out at the Greene farm. He always came on Wednesday since it was Beth's day off and she wasn't in school yet since she had taken the summer off. Together, Beth and Daryl got a lot of the chores done and often had enough time to start working on some repairs. Daryl also came on Saturdays after he worked some, the overtime was diminishing, but it wasn't completely gone. He even came out last Monday after figuring out what needed to be done even though everyone was gone but Hershel. The older man accompanied him while he worked, offering advice and trying to assist where he could. Daryl found Hershel was an easy, calm guy that wasn't much for chatter, which suited him just fine. Beth was a lot like her father; Daryl could see a lot of the same qualities in her. It made Daryl wonder what of his old man in him people saw when they looked at him.

Daryl wished he could be mad at himself for agreeing to do all of this, to help Beth and her family out. The work on the farm was hard and seemed endless, way more than he realized when he had offered. It was probably more than Hershel would have been able to accomplish on his own when he'd been healthy. Glenn came to help on Saturdays too. The poor guy tried hard but wasn't even mildly handy. Daryl didn't mind the guy, might actually decide he liked him soon as Glenn was at least a bit funny. Despite all of the delays and hard work, Daryl found his time there strangely satisfying in the work he accomplished and the additional time he got with Hope… and Beth.

The back breaking work wasn't even the worse part when he'd agreed to help. The worst part was being with Beth… seeing Beth, hearing her voice, smelling her sweet scent… all of it. His _thing_ , his crush on her had been totally bypassed by infatuation and was now a full out lusting after the poor woman. Daryl was really starting to wonder how long he was going to be able to hide it… literally. More than once he'd had to turn away lest she see what a damn, dirty old man he was. She'd know how much she affected him.

And that was creating a huge problem for Daryl because his damn, fool mind was starting to wonder if that would be so bad if she knew. On lonely nights, lying in his bed alone, Daryl was starting to ponder that it might not be so horrible if Beth knew he was attracted to her. Okay, so he'd always been attracted to her, whatever this thing he felt for her was more and filled him up so completely that it was threatening to spill out of him. Would it be okay if she just knew?

More than once, Daryl had this urge to kiss Beth, to pull her into his arms and give her a kiss that would weaken her knees. He'd never felt that impulse before, that need to initiate contact with another person. Daryl was a solitary man by nature, his upbringing enforcing that most touch was bad. For some reason, that woman made him go against his instincts. Last week Beth had given him a pat of thanks on his arm, her hand lingering on his bicep. The touch almost tingled with the electricity that was coming off Beth and threw his skin. Daryl could also swear from the look she had given him, that Beth might want it too… that she might want a kiss, a touch… something. Daryl had never gotten an answer; he hadn't even been able move to try and find out. Hope had squealed about kittens escaping the barn and the moment had been broken; Beth removing her touch to attend to their daughter. His skin had burned, the ghosting of her touch lingering much longer than it should have.

It was fleeting when Daryl would consider these optimistic thoughts. More often he remembered there was no way Beth would want him. What could he offer her? How could she ever consider him more than just the guy that knocked her up and chased her away? He was dumb, mean and old. She was young, brilliant, and so damn pretty it made him ache. Hell, the only fault he could find with Beth was her apparent softness towards him. Why couldn't he just get that into his damn head? Daryl thought he might have a chance, maybe he could accept that fact, but then Beth would look at him with those wide cornflower blue eyes and his resolve would wash away. Daryl sighed and knew he was just screwed.

Daryl threw a quick look to Hope before getting back to work. She had her unicorn in one hand and was leading on another flower gathering adventure. He allowed a half crooked smile to find a place on his face at the sight of his daughter. Hope was so much like her mother, happy and so full of joy and life. There was hardly a sour moment in that young child, and Daryl hoped that life would let her stay that way for a long time.

He leaned down and started to gather his tools, knowing he might as well start with the first new rail. There were only a few more hours until he had to get to work. Daryl hoped to get the majority of it done today still, or at least that was the plan. If he let thoughts of Beth distract him again, there wasn't going to much work done.

Any plans or thoughts were wiped away by a chilling scream shocking the warm air around him. It was shrill and long and made his bones go cold. Daryl actually felt his heart stop, void of any beating, as he whipped around to the source. Something was wrong, dangerously wrong, with his daughter. Daryl didn't even know he was moving until he was half way to Hope, rushing towards her with his heart stuck in his throat.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hope screamed, terror in her voice.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: I know it's cruel and bad timing for a cliffhanger. If you know my other stories, you know I love them. There aren't many opportunities for them in this story so I should get joy out of them when I can throw them in. And if I'm being honest, this one is making me feel a little better now that it's out there… sorry if it's caused you more distress! My muse is a horrible wench but I love her.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I couldn't leave everyone hanging for too long, so here's the next chapter. I know I'm usually good with frequent updates, but this will be it for the week. I need to finish some Halloween costumes for an excited Harry Potter and an eager dementor. Enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 19

" _Daddy! Daddy!" Hope screamed, terror in her voice._

Hope waved her arms around her wildly, and that was when Daryl saw them. Wasps… there were dozens of the yellow and black bastards swarming his daughter. Daryl snatched up the blanket as he raced towards Hope. More wasps were coming from everywhere, above and below. It seemed like there was a hive in the ground. Hope must have stepped on it accidently.

Daryl was on Hope just as she screamed again, giant tears streaking her reddening face. The pain was completely obvious on the small child's face, one that showed she didn't completely comprehend what was happening to her and only knew the stinging agony that was upon her. Daryl swatted a nasty bug from his baby's arm and another from her face. He threw the blanket over her, scooping her up as Hope screamed for him again.

There were too many wasps to protect her, Daryl knew that instantly. Daryl hoisted her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest and ran for the farm house. He could feel the bastards on him, even before he had her in his arms. A sharp pain stung his arm, and then there were two more on his back. He could take it. There were so many that it was hard to see for a moment, buzzing in front of his face.

Beth burst from the house, rushing toward them as Daryl ran toward the safety of her direction. Two, three, four more stings landed on his body. It fucking hurt but not nearly as much as the muffled screams from his daughter pained his chest. Daryl had long legs, he knew he could run fast, but he knew he'd never run as fast as he was at the moment.

 _Please don't be allergic. Please don't let her be._ It was the mantra pounding inside his head, one he couldn't stop repeating to himself as he ran. Hope was still screaming, and screaming meant breathing. Breathing was a good thing for Hope. There was another sting to the back of his neck, another on his arm, and then nothing. Daryl was more than half way to the farm house but didn't consider stopping as Beth was almost to them.

"Wasps," Daryl panted out as he reached her, rushing past her.

"Hope," Beth cried as she turned to run with him back to the house.

There was no way he stopping there. The wasps seemed to be gone, he'd out ran the damn wasps or they'd stopped chasing them. Either way, Daryl wasn't going to let the little fuckers have another shot at his daughter in case they were still coming.

"Mama! Mama!" bawled Hope from under the blanket.

"I'm here, baby," responded Beth, trying her best to keep pace with the fiercely running Daryl. "The kitchen… take her to the kitchen."

Daryl didn't have to be told twice as he bounded up the porch steps. He only paused to allow Beth to open the screen door, his arms engulfed with carrying Hope. Once he was able, Daryl rushed in and let the blanket finally open from the squalling Hope. Daryl set her down on the counter, taking her little face in his hands and brushed away the tears from her face.

There was a cluster of two red bumps on her forehead and a couple of good sized stings to her arms. There was one particularly nasty, red welt on her neck but she would live. Hope was still crying heavily, her little legs swinging with her wails of pain.

"Daddy," Hope cried, her face bright red. "Mommy!"

Beth hurried to her daughter, looking her over quickly. "She's not allergic," Beth got out in a rush. "She was stung once when she was a baby, nothing really happened."

The instant relief made his knees almost buckle as Daryl moved over to allow Beth more room. His daughter was hurt, but she'd live. Daryl had never been more thankful in his entire life.

Hershel came into the kitchen with a sense of urgency. He had been moving slower than normal lately, but his granddaughter's screams had him barreling towards them. Despite his incident being a few weeks ago, Hershel still hadn't fully regained his strength.

"Beth, what happened?" Hershel asked with concern on his face, wrinkling his brow.

"She's was stung," Beth answered. "A lot but she'll be okay."

"Daddy got me," sobbed Hope. "He saved me. Owwwie!"

As Hershel reached Hope, Daryl side stepped further. Hershel was a doctor, a veterinarian, but Hershel would be a damn sight more useful right now than anything Daryl had to offer for first aid. Daryl's expertise was more in wounds that were inflicted by fists.

"Oh, buttercup, let me have a look. Bethy, please go grab my case. Looks like we got a stinger stuck here," Hershel said, examining an arm.

Beth nodded and quickly left the room to retrieve the case.

"Daddy saved you, huh?" asked Hershel in a calm, easy voice as he looked over another welt.

Hope nodded, a big bubbling booger forming in her nose. She was still crying, but her wailing had been reduced.

"Well, that was mighty brave of him, wasn't it? You gonna be brave like him for me?" questioned Hershel as he gave his granddaughter a gentle smile.

Hope looked uncertain, her lower lip trembling.

Hershel grabbed a rag from his back pocket and blotted Hope's cheeks before wiping her nose. "What do you think, Daryl? Can Hope be brave like her daddy?" Hershel looked back to Daryl, his aged eyes looking at him expectantly.

Daryl wasn't sure what the man wanted him to do. It seemed obvious to Hershel, but damn if Daryl knew. Another reminder of the fuck up of a father he was. "Uh, yeah. She's brave… hell of a lot braver than me, right darlin'? Like Merida." Okay, so at least he knew what princess Hope wanted to be like.

Hershel gave him a curt nod of thanks and turned his attention back to the fussing child.

Beth returned with a small black case and set it next to Hershel. The older man retrieved his tweezers. Hope whimpered loudly as Hershel took her arm into his hand gently.

"Okay, Hope, I need you to tell your daddy about your new pack back," Hershel said easily.

Hope frowned and watched the metal get closer to her skin. "What's that?" she asked in a wavering voice.

Beth moved to be next to Daryl. "Honey, look over here. Don't mind that, I need you tell daddy about your new school bag. He's excited to hear about it." She gave Daryl a small nudge with her elbow.

"You got a new pack?" Daryl asked in a rush after the bump from Beth. She had let Daryl know Hope was going to start three year old preschool on Tuesday and Thursdays in September for a few hours.

Hope nodded, her mind distracted. "It's a big girl one. It's got – it's got a 'unch bag too," she said in between hitching breaths.

Daryl continued to divert Hope's attention as she talked more about her new back pack and her eagerness to start school a few short weeks. While he did that, Hershel skillfully took the stinger from her arm before further checking her neck. Hope winced once or twice but kept her focus on Daryl. He was glad she was doing better, at least better than he was doing at the moment. The adrenaline he felt at her first scream seemed to be wearing off; Daryl was sweaty and shaky now. He used all of his focus to keep her attention on him.

Hershel leaned back, setting his tweezers down. "All done, buttercup."

Hope frowned as she looked over to arm and the swollen bumps. "Hurts," she whimpered, tears threatening to fall again now that her mind was back on her injuries.

Beth came up next to her and placed a cool ice pack on the cluster of stings. "I know, baby," cooed Beth as she gently brushed a tear away from Hope's cheek.

Daryl leaned back against the opposite counter and winced. He reached around and felt the welt on his lower back, realizing he'd been stung there. There was a large, nasty bunch of stings on his forearm too. He could feel the stiffness on the back of his neck too but didn't want to touch the inflamed area. Apparently seeing them was the notification to his body to release the pain to his brain. His body had more than a few localized areas of stinging pain. He might actually have a few more than Hope. She was finally taking it fine, and he wasn't going to start complaining about his.

Beth gathered Hope up in her arms, carefully moving the ice to the stings on her neck. "She needs some Benadryl and maybe some Tylenol too. I'm goin' to take her upstairs and get her some." Beth headed for the stairs, carrying the sniffling child up.

"I'll bring some juice," said Hershel.

The older man strolled to the cabinet and removed two different cups. The taller glass one, Hershel filled with cool water and handed it to Daryl. Daryl nodded his thanks and drank it greedily, wincing as he moved. The damn stings hurt more than he realized. The other was a child's style thermos, one that deemed Hope not a baby anymore or at least that was what she had informed her father of recently. Hershel filled it with apple juice.

Hershel screwed on the cap of the thermos. "Daryl, looks like you got stung bad too," Hershel noted, his hand going to touch Daryl's forearm.

Daryl reflexively jerked away, spilling some of his water. "M'fine," he muttered, wiping at the spilled water on his chin.

It was a reaction he still couldn't help from time to time. He was perfectly fine with Hope touching him, barely flinched if Beth happened to brush against him. It was just when unexpected touch came; he couldn't stop the cultured reaction to avoid it. It was a wonderful souvenir given to him by his crazy, abusive father.

Hershel gave a Daryl a ponderous look. "You sure? Looks like you got a – "

Daryl didn't like how close Hershel still was, he took a step to the side. "Said m'fine," he repeated with an edge of harshness. Daryl hated the surge of panic that broiled up in him suddenly at the thought of touch. He hated himself for the reaction, not so much the thought of being touch. His inability to control himself brought a dark scowl to his face.

Hershel drew in a long breath, his sharp blue eyes considering him closely, before he nodded his concession. "A'right. I'm going to take this to Beth," Hershel replied calmly with the thermos in his hand. He gave Daryl one last look of consideration before walking to the stairs, climbing them slowly but steadily.

Daryl waited until he could no longer see Hershel on the staircase before he set the glass down to examine himself finally. His forearm hurt like hell along with spot on his lower left calf. But the back of his neck and lower back were the worst. Daryl ran his hand over his neck, feeling rough prick that caused a twinge of pain when he touched it. Damn stinger was probably still in there. He knew he fucking should have just let the old man look at him. It was just… just that he couldn't. He had reacted like a freak. Even if that hadn't been the reason, Daryl had another good motive; he never let anyone see his back. Not even Merle knew the extent to the damage done to skin on his back, only seeing it once upon finding him broken and beaten and unable to care for himself.

He cursed under his breath, knowing he was in trouble. Daryl knew he was going to have to go home, no more working on the farm today. He needed to try to get the damn stinger out and hope there was no more. Damn hard to accomplish that when it was behind him.

Rolling up the leg of one jean, Daryl bent low to look at the one on his calf. It was probably the least swollen of then all, barely red or raised. Everywhere else his skin was itchy and tight, but none of that compared to the worst pain in his life. That was etched on his back.

"Daryl?" searched Beth as she came down the stairs.

Daryl straightened up quickly, knocking his jeans back into place. "Hope okay?"

"She's in bed resting. Only grandpa can put the best band aids on, don't you know," she responded lightly as she reached him.

"Good. I'll go pick up. Think we're done for the day. I'll go get some gas and pour it on those bastards," he said, motioning to the field with his head.

Beth gave him a concerned look. "No… you don't need to go do that just now. We gotta take care of your stings."

"M'fine," Daryl said flatly. He was starting to sound like a broken record to these Greene folks.

"No, you're not," Beth returned as her hand went to grace his face. "You have one here."

Daryl jerked from her gentle touch. No matter how much he seemed to ache for it, he couldn't accept it at the moment. He just couldn't right then and there… not with the pain and adrenaline pumping in his veins. He didn't know how he'd react to her tenderness.

"Don't need ya motherin' me too," Daryl grumbled as he backed away, bumping into the counter behind him. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed between gritted teeth as a hand went painfully to his back, the damn welts hurt like a sonofabitch.

As Daryl moved to walk away, Beth reached out to grab him. "You've got stings there too, don't you? Why are you being difficult?" she countered, one hand going to lift the edge of his shirt while her fingers of the other graced the exposed skin there.

Daryl whirled around at the feel of her fingers on his flesh. His hand locked on her wrist, stopping all of her movement sharply. Neither went to move more, both seemingly trapped by his sudden and forceful reaction. Beth looked startled but not upset while Daryl was sure he was about explode, his body seeming to vibrate under secretive pressure. No one was supposed to touch him there. No one.

It took a moment, their blue eyes locked, but Beth finally pulled against his hold. Her voice was easy and calm when she spoke. "Okay… okay." Beth rubbed a little at where he had grabbed her at her wrist. It was where her bracelet was, the leather braided one she'd been favoring more and more lately. His stomach twisted at thought that he might have caused her pain. _Freak. Fuck up. Nut job._

Beth continued to look at him, her blue eyes wide and so strangely full of understanding. Rather than accepting it, Daryl felt the uncontainable desire to run from it. He took a step, then another back from her. The blood was pounding in his head, blaring loudly in his ears. He just needed to get away, he needed to run.

He was about to leave, half way into a turn on his heel, when Beth stopped him with her words. "I've – I've felt them before. I… I don't… I've never seen them, but, Daryl, I know they are there."

Daryl glanced back at her through a veil of long brown hair that had fallen into his vision when he lowered his head to stop. "What the hell do you know about it?" he rasped darkly. His chest was still thundering with emotion, he still felt the walls keeping him in.

"Everyone has scars, Daryl," Beth whispered back to him.

Daryl heard a snap that caught his attention, causing him to crane his head back a little further. Beth worked at her bracelet, opening the clasp. She carefully set it on the counter and took a tentative step towards Daryl. Not wanting his back to her, Daryl shuffled around to face her quickly, not able to contain his skittering reaction.

Beth took in a deep, calming breath and raised her barred wrist to him. It took Daryl a second to drop his gaze from her steadfast eyes to what she was presenting to him. The skin at her wrist was marred with a jagged, long pink scar. Daryl furrowed his brow when he realized what the pink raised skin located over her vein meant.

Before he could ask, Beth started to explain, "Grief is huge. It's this huge gaping hole inside of you that feels like it will never heal, the wound will never close. It's so big and black and it never goes away. _Never_. It never gets smaller, it never fades away. Grief will always be a part of you, part of the fabric of your life. When I was younger, that seemed to be too much, too much emptiness to bear. I felt so utterly hopeless after my mother and brother died in the car accident. I was devastated. I was lost. I made a mistake. I knew it instantly, the moment I saw the blood."

Daryl swallowed thickly, his dark blue eyes rising to meet her eyes again. How had he never known this before?

Beth held his gaze, taking another closer step to the entranced Daryl as she continued, "What I didn't realize at the time was while the hole left by grief doesn't go away, it does lessen as you live on… as you piece more fabric onto your life. Each new day, new experience added a piece to your life. It never covers the holes made by grief but it does make them seem less with time. You get built up by the other parts of your life, your new friends and connections and memories. You'll always have that sorrow but it's less, you know."

She slowly lowered her wrist, realizing no one was looking at it anymore. "I was only seventeen… what did I know about how difficult and great and amazing and horrible life could be?" Beth said softly with a sigh. She shifted to the side, her eyes going downcast.

"Before I met you," Daryl stated simply and quietly. "I… I never knew." Suddenly the way others in her life treated her or even approached Beth seemed to make sense. Maggie, Hershel, Lori… all the others.

Beth gave him a shy smile. "Purposely. And I know you'll understand why since we have the same reason… You're afraid I'll see yours and then I'll feel differently about you. I get that. Everyone treated me differently afterwards too. Then they'd look at my scar and they wouldn't even look at me. I cover it because of that… maybe a little so I don't have to see it and see my worse time either. You… you can't see yours. I can see mine." Her smile faltered slightly.

Her voice was whisper soft when she continued, "That's why I know that when people see your scars, they'll be seeing your worst time and they won't see you anymore. I get that… I understand that."

Beth had just bared herself to him, in more ways than one. It shocked him that she understood so completely, that Beth knew the shame of being marked. The urge to run had disappeared and was replaced by a pull that wanted him to move closer to the petite blonde before him. He had to brace his body against the urge to surge forward, his muscles twitching under his restraint.

"You don't have to show me yours just because I showed you mine," Beth explained carefully. "Just know… that if you do… if you let me help you… that I understand better than most. I won't just see your worst time. I can still see you."

His breath was caught in his throat, burning the back of it. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides while he was torn with indecision. Daryl never wanted anyone to see… not ever, especially not Beth. How could he let her see the horribleness he'd had to endure for years, how could he let her know his weakness? On the other hand, there was this wonderful woman before him, opening her worst to him, showing him that there might be someone who may understand. His option was the door to the right or Beth positioned before him. Daryl knew what he would have done last year or even last month, but today was different. Today… today he was deciding to be different.

Daryl swallowed hard, working to release his voice that seemed to be stuck in there. "S'okay," he managed to mumble.

Beth nodded and grabbed her father's pack. "Let's go to the back room," she offered softly.

He followed her down the hall, his stomached clenched tightly but for some reason he wasn't nearly as terrified as he thought he should be. Daryl knew there was no going back once he stepped into the back office with her. There would never be going back with Beth now that he'd gone this far. As terrifying as that thought might be, a sense of relief washed over him as he passed the threshold. There was no going back, not ever.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: I know grief. I know many of us do. It's a part of life, a horrible part, but not one any of us can escape. I know depression; most of us have at some point in our lives. Mine was fleeting, I climbed out. Not all are so lucky, for some it's so much harder and so much more than just pulling up your boot straps and smiling. I'm encouraged by the movement to bring depression and other mental illness to the table as a topic to be discussed and not something to be hidden and ashamed of. Words can hurt, but they can also help to heal. Talk. Ask. Try. Listen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you – I say it a lot of I mean it every time. The response to the last chapter was great and I appreciate the encouragement and kind words. Bethylove67 – once again, I cannot respond to you directly but thank you for each and every one of your reviews. Now that Halloween and a couple other events are over, I can get back on track. My rate of posting is going to start to get me in trouble as I'm not longer many chapters ahead of my readers… I'm barely one or two ahead so bear with me while I try to get caught up again… this darn story keeps growing so we'll definitely be beyond 30 chapters when done – hope that's good news for everyone!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 20

It was the first day of September, and Daryl was finally done. The work at the farm was completed and none too soon. It was a little more than week until the wedding next weekend.

Daryl placed the drill back into its case, placing it back into its proper place on the shelf. He couldn't help the small smirk on his lips at the moment. Beth had just taken Hope inside after the little girl had found a giant mud puddle to bounce around in. He couldn't help but chuckle as the exasperated Beth had rounded up Hope for a bath waiting inside. A dirty Hope had waved goodbye over her mother's shoulder at Daryl just the moment before.

In the past two weeks a calm had cover over Daryl, nothing like he'd really ever felt in his life. He wasn't certain the exact reason but thought it was most likely related to his shared moment with Beth. A secret shared, a weight lifted, a pain echoed to know he wasn't alone in the world… whatever it was, Daryl couldn't remember a time when he'd smiled, laughed or slept so well. Maybe it was just that fall was in the air, his favorite season; the days still had warmth but each morning was cooler than the last.

Daryl had gone off the normal schedule today. Even though it was Friday, and not one of his usual dates, he'd come to the Greene farm to finish the last project, the garden arch. He and Hershel had made the plans, and the two men had spent the last week building it. The last screw had gone in an hour ago. Hershel had said he would finish the painting this weekend, he had wanted to do that alone. Daryl hadn't minded; Hershel wanted to complete the white coat for his daughter's wedding on his own. A task Hershel wanted to relish in as a loving father for his daughter's upcoming nuptials, especially since there had been so much work he hadn't been able to assist with. It was Labor Day weekend so Hershel would have enough time to complete the project on his own.

Time was suddenly going to be much more abundant for Daryl also. All his work here was completed and his boss, T-Dog, had declared no more Saturdays for September. T-Dog knew he'd worked his employees hard enough all summer long and was giving them a reprieve from weekend work, at least for the month. Daryl didn't really need the overtime despite the money and the work were good to have; he was finally in a place in his life that he wasn't living paycheck to paycheck. He didn't actually have a lot of bills so it was easy to accomplish.

With the extra time, Daryl and Beth had even decided to set up a new schedule with Hope. Daryl felt he'd finally proven he wasn't going anywhere to both of them, that he was going to be a solid in both of their lives that they could count on. Daryl was going to continue to pick her up on Friday afternoons, but they were also going to add her to the entirety of Monday; no more daycare for Hope on that day. He was going to have her at his place all day until Beth picked up after she got off and just before he had to go to work. The first Saturday of the month was changing too… the biggest change for all three of them as Hope would now be spending the night the first Saturday with him.

Daryl had finished the small room at his place for his daughter. There was small twin bed with a few other bedroom necessities. The room was decorated in a soft yellow with the help of Beth on a different shopping trip they'd recently snuck on a lunch hour. He might have a little girl in his life, but that didn't mean everything had to be pink. He was excited for Hope to see her new space, letting her know further she was going to be a big part of his life. A need he had to make sure his daughter understood, there was no way he was every going back to the absentee father he was.

Daryl dug a cigarette out from his back pocket. He wasn't in view of the house, and Hershel was in the back, painting by the garden where the ceremony would be. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it. Daryl would still enjoy a smoke here or there, but he found he needed them less and less. He knew he'd never truly give up his dirty little habit, but he was surprised by how much he'd cut back over the last four months. Perhaps he'd just been too damn busy to even have time to light up, that certainly felt true.

Maggie pulled up in the Greene Veterinary pick up, she was earlier than normal. Hershel had gone back to work one day a week recently. He would be starting to do two days a week after the wedding but would never go back to full time. It was time for him to completely semi-retire.

Over the past few weeks, Daryl rarely had an occasion to speak with Maggie beyond while working together on the occasional Saturday at the farm. Even then, Glenn and Maggie usually worked on one project while Hershel or Beth along with Daryl on another. Daryl was usually gone before she got off from the clinic so there wasn't much interaction between the two, which was probably best considering how it seemed Maggie still felt about him.

Daryl took another drag as he walked to his truck. Daryl expected Maggie to walk towards the house. He didn't expect her to wave at hand up to him and start his way. Maybe it wasn't for him, Daryl turned around to see if Hershel had appeared from the barn. No such luck.

"Hey, Daryl," Maggie called to him upon her approach.

Daryl tried to continue to walk to his truck, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. "Maggie. Hershel's in back. He's starting the painting. Everything else is done."

"Oh, okay," Maggie replied, looking beyond him.

Yeah, Daryl had been right, she hadn't wanted him. He put his hand on his door handle to open but Maggie's voice stopped him. "Uh, Daryl…"

Daryl turned back to look at her. Maggie had always been pretty, not Beth beautiful. She'd grown her brown hair out some in the past year, its soft, loose curls resting on her shoulders. Her green eyes looked at him with nervousness that gave him pause.

"What?" he returned with his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"I just… I just wanted to say thank you, Daryl. I don't know what we… what I would have done without you to help us get all of this done. I really appreciated it," Maggie offered without a hint of hindrance and an earnest look in her eyes.

Daryl blinked at her, more than a little surprised by her praise. Maggie had never been a fan of his and made no effort to hide it. She hadn't changed her opinion of him, not from day one and not since he'd actually gotten his head on straight. He hadn't expected this from her.

"Uh… no problem," Daryl mumbled back, not sure how to handle her gratitude.

If Daryl was being honest, he hadn't done it to help her out. His reason had been simple, Hope and Beth… _Beth and Hope_. They were always his number one priority. Now that Daryl saw how much it had helped Hershel and Maggie, it was a great bonus, but it had never been his initial intention.

"I know my father thanked you also," Maggie said with a nod. "But I thought I should say something too."

"S'no problem," Daryl responded with a shrug. Almost from the beginning, Hershel had tried to pay Daryl for his efforts around the farm. Daryl had always refused, politely but firmly. Hershel almost smiled each time he did, letting Daryl know the money would again be deposited in a college fund that he'd set up for Hope upon her birth.

Maggie released a breath as the tension seemed to leave her shoulders, the air around her lighter. "Really, Daryl… you don't know how much your help has meant to our family. Not just the stuff gettin' the wedding together, but also with the help you've done with the chores. You… here… helpin' with my dad too. It's helped me and Beth not to worry. That's a lot. More than either of us can ever really say, really… but I thought you should know."

Daryl had heard those words before, almost two and half years ago when Maggie had told him about Hope. _I thought you should know_. Maybe Daryl should have thanked her. He may have never known about Hope without her invention.

Maggie gave him a little quirk of smile, perhaps she remembered too. "I know we don't exactly know each other the best so believe me when I tell you most of my first impressions are dead wrong. I have bad instincts," she scoffed. "I told Glenn to buzz off more than once. He didn't. I might have doctor in front of my name, but he's the smart one. He knew we were right for each other the first time we met." Maggie let her smile soften as she looked down at the diamond gleaming on her left hand. "That man is the best person I know. I don't know what I'd do without him now."

She was in love that much was obvious. Daryl was in… he was something. He'd changed, he could feel pull in chest at the thought of the woman inside the farm house. He didn't completely understand it, but it was there all the same. Daryl wished like hell he knew what it was that was swimming around in him; maybe he could figure out what to do about it… about Beth. There was still something about that woman he just couldn't seem to let go. When he wasn't with her, he thought about her. When he was with her, he just wanted to find an excuse to be closer to her. When he was close to her, he could barely contain the urge to touch her. Beth Greene was the best person Daryl knew. He didn't know what he'd do without her in his life.

Daryl found himself mumbling back to her, "I know what you mean…" His gaze drifted to the large farm house before them.

Maggie shot him a curious, her brows raised.

Daryl felt his face instantly start to burn. _Shit_ , he'd fucked up. "Uh, Hope… you know…"

"Ah, Hope…" Maggie returned slowly as a smile grew, one that suggested she might know something. "Life sure would be different without her for all of us." She gave him a little wink.

Daryl didn't want to read into her innuendo and swallowed uncomfortably. "Wouldn't want it any other way," he returned gruffly, bringing his cigarette back to his mouth. For the first time in a long time, he felt he really needed a drag.

"Me neither," chimed Maggie. She may not have liked him for years, but she was a great aunt. Hope adored both Maggie and Glenn.

He decided it was time to end this even though talking to Maggie hadn't been so bad. "Gotta run. Got work in a bit."

Maggie nodded, not seeming to feel slighted by Daryl's need for a hasty exit. "Again, Daryl, thank you. Everything you've done with the farm and this family." Maggie made a motion to move but paused. It was as if she wanted lean in to hug him, but stopped herself. She merely gave him another quick smile and a nod before turning to walk to the house.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Daryl!"

The shout came from behind him. Daryl paused in his motion in the forklift at the call. After his training, Daryl had proven to be very skilled at the operation of the machine. Most of the other guys on his shift didn't like to operate it, so Daryl could often be found in the contraption. He'd passed his prohibitory time with the company and was finally making more money, had 401K, and actually almost had enough for his first vacation day. He had no idea what to do with it yet.

"What?" he shouted back when he saw it was Axel, his coworker.

Axel came up in a rush behind him. "Daryl, man, it's almost ten. Shut down the rig."

Daryl snorted. "Still got a few loads."

"It'll wait 'til Tuesday. Man, you heard the boss. He done told us we could skip out earlier. Man, it's a holiday weekend, let's haul ass and get out of here," pleaded Axel, rubbing at his red facial hair.

Daryl looked back and saw Tiny and Oscar standing in the distance behind Axel. It seems the few other workers there were had already skipped out. Apparently everyone wanted to go… one man couldn't stay and work, it was company policy. Daryl might as well listen to the boss man and not piss his coworkers off.

"Alright," Daryl responded, directing the forklift back to its place and turning the key off.

Axel beamed as Daryl exited the forklift. "Sure, sure. You got plans tonight?"

Daryl shook his head. Did he ever have plans after work? He mostly went home but there had been a few times he'd gotten talked into going out with the guys. It was rare, but hell even he was sociable from time to time.

"Good. Oscar and me, we're gonna grab a bite to eat, maybe a drink or two. Maybe Tiny too if'n his old lady'll let 'im out." Axel gave Tiny a shifty grin, teasing him.

"Shit, she don't know I'm gettin' off early, no need for her to know nothin'," joked the giant black man known as Tiny as he grinned.

"You gonna grab a burger and beer with us, Daryl?" asked Axel, rubbing his hands together.

It didn't take him long to decide. A beer and burger sounded great on the cool September night. "Sure, why the hell not," responded Daryl, letting his lip twitch upward slightly.

"Wow, you even got Dixon to come. Boys, we might need t' have a bit more fun than just a beer and burger," Oscar declared.

All four men were punched out within minutes and headed out for some fun. The destination was a place that Daryl had never really been to before, but the other guys seemed to know it. Even as Daryl pulled up to the bar, Miss Kitty's Saloon, he knew it was nothing like he'd ever been to with Merle. Daryl hadn't seen his brother in more than two months. He missed his brother from time to time, not everything between them had been horrible despite the stupid ass Merle could be. Guilt tinged him occasionally and at the oddest moments about not missing Merle more, but the tradeoff he had with Hope was well worth the remorse.

The four men found seats at the bar; the place was busy but not overly crowded. There was another room separated of to the side with louder and more rambunctious music filtering out of, along with a lot of laughter that alluded to an apparent good time happening in there. Daryl smirked at the bad tunes and singing voice that was accompanying it. Axel noted and let him know that portion of the bar was where the karaoke magic happened.

Burgers and two for one beers were ordered by all the guys. The group joked and laughed, hell even Daryl found himself joining in a bit from the edge. They were middle of listening to another story from Tiny on how his woman kept him under a strict thumb when Shane Walsh walked in.

"Shit, Dixon, is that you?" asked Shane as he selected the only open stool next to Daryl. Shane was dressed in jeans and an Atlanta Braves T-Shirt.

Daryl nodded the man a greeting, taking a bit from his bacon cheese burger.

"Ain't seen you in ages? Seems like you got yourself a new hang out…" observed Shane, looking around the brightly lit bar. "This where your brother went to too?"

Daryl swallowed his bite. "Ya lookin' for 'im?" he asked. Shane wasn't wearing his uniform and his brother was a fuck up, but Daryl wasn't about to rat his older brother out to anyone… even if he had no idea where Merle was.

Shane smirked, looking to the bartender to order what was on tap. "Nah, man, I ain't got cause. Just like to know where the trouble is."

Daryl gave him a dismissive huff. "No idea. " It was true and a little unsettling. Merle should be where Merle always was…

"Mind if I join you boys?" Shane asked once he got his beer.

Daryl turned and looked at his friends, who'd gotten uncharacteristically silent. He didn't even need to ask the question, he could tell all three were nervous once the sheriff deputy sat down. There wasn't any point in reassuring them Shane wasn't a complete asshole; all three men had some sort of record.

Instead, Daryl turned back to Shane. "Where's your normal wing man?"

Shane grinned, that devilish good one he was known for. "Noticed my partner wasn't here, did you? Make a cop out of you yet, Dixon."

Daryl shrugged at Shane, shoving the last bit of the delicious burger he'd ordered. Both Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh were usually together, but Daryl hadn't thought anything of one being here without the other.

Shane swiveled on the stool to look behind him as he placed his elbows on the counter, his grin growing even larger. "Rick's home with the kids." Shane pointed to the other room, the one with all the singing. "And I need some dirt on the woman in there if'n I'm ever gonna get Rick out on the town again." He sent a sly look over to Daryl.

Daryl had a confused look on his face as he took a sip from his beer. He had no idea what Shane was talking about.

Shane slowly turned back around. "It's Maggie Greene's bachelorette party in that room over there. Lori, Beth and a few other gals. Might have to stay here for a bit, make sure a riot don't break out or nothing," Shane joked, bring his beer to his lips.

Another song broke out from the other room. This time in a voice Daryl already knew, sending a shiver down his back. Daryl put his beer down slowly, the siren's singing pulling him as he turned to the door. Unhurried, he rose and started to walk towards the voice, almost in a trance by that music. Daryl didn't even respond when Axel called out to ask him where he was going. He walked deliberately and steadily until he was in the doorway of the next room.

There were more tables with other patrons in the slightly darker room but in the corner was a crowded table with almost a dozen women dressed in crowns, green boas and other glittery fun. They looked like a rowdy crowd, hooting and hollering at the stage. Daryl could even make out a few people he knew, Maggie and Lori. However, it was who was on the stage that drew him there. Beth Greene was up there in a dress that was definitely not her Sunday best. It was dark green dress that hugged her curves and had a plunging neckline. Her golden hair was coiled into loose curls to the side on her shoulder, a pair of cowboy boots her feet that highlighted her calves. She swayed slightly as she sung her drunken little heart out.

Daryl leaned against the expansive door frame, watching the beauty before him. It only took a few verses before she saw him watching her. He froze, unable to move or even to look away. His heart thundered in his chest, caught between in his inability to break away from his adoration of her and the guilt of not even wanting to despite being caught in the act. Beth didn't miss a beat in her song and kept on singing as she slowly smiled at him that was followed by a sly wink.

And with that, Daryl was lost, utterly transfixed on Beth. He knew he was so totally fucked as he put one foot in front of the other and walked into the room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: The next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for. Excited?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow! 200 reviews – that's amazing (here's your shout out Momo for being my 200** **th** **review). Thank you everyone that takes the time to make my day that much brighter. I'm sorry, but once again the site isn't allowing me to respond to many of the reviews nor can you see all of them** **Beyond that frustration – here's some answers to some of the question – yes it's nice the Greene family is more accepting of him, no there will be no baby making in the next chapter, yes I'm happy this story will be longer also… I have so many more stories to write about this little universe, it's really exploded into a realm of its own and I'm enjoying it, and finally, no… we haven't seen the last of Merle. He'll be coming around shortly again. We can't get rid of him that easily. Now, I won't hold you up any longer, here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 21

Three hours later and the party was still going strong. The bachelorette party had warmly welcomed a few more guests and more than one of the men from Daryl's group at the bar had been happy to join. There were enough beads, boas and crowns to go around for all. Tiny, unfortunately for him, had to go before he got in trouble. His wife wouldn't be pleased if he knew he was at a bar, let alone with a bachelorette party. Shane, Oscar, and Axel were more than happy to enjoy the company of the celebrating women at the three pushed together tables.

Despite joining the group, Daryl hadn't talked much, but rather he settled back and took it all in. He was currently nursing his third beer of the night, one that had gone flat an hour before. Daryl didn't trust himself if he drank more than that, he wasn't about to let his inhibitions run wild tonight with so much other alcohol running rampant.

It was late, but despite the hour the bar was still currently more than half full. It was dangerously close to closing time, but the bachelorette group seemed hell bent on continuing their fun until the end; more laughter and hoots coming as one of their own stepped down after singing the latest Katy Perry single.

Beth had strangely seemed to be spending most of the night at the other end their tables, away from him. Daryl wasn't sure what that meant. She, along with Maggie and the other women, had invited them over, more than pleased with Daryl and the others who had joined the group in celebration. From time to time, they'd catch each other's eyes, but there had no real contact beyond a few fleeting smiles exchanged. Daryl couldn't seem to stop from watching her; at least he tried to hide by using his peripheral vision. Beth seemed to be having a great time along with everyone else; it was just when she looked at him, her expression seemed to change. It was unreadable to Daryl, almost pained yet nostalgic perhaps…whatever it was, it was confusing the hell out of him.

There was more hooting and hollering as a few seemed to try to urge Daryl onto the stage. He flipped the loudest of them a finger in good humor. There was no way in hell he was ever setting foot up there. He wasn't a singer… or a dancer and nor did he do the limbo. During the night, Daryl had only earned himself one set of bright blue beads by buying a round of shots for the rowdy gals. Shane, on the other hand, had a multitude of beads, a crown and some sort of sash proclaiming him _Queen Bitch_. Hell, even Axel was comically sporting flashy pink sunglasses and a green feather boa.

After Daryl bowed out, Beth pushed back from the table and wandered up to the stage. She made her song selection carefully, looking slyly over to him for a moment before stepping up to the microphone. There was something about when that woman was on stage that he couldn't even pretend to not be staring; his eyes never left her while she was up there. It wasn't just her voice either even though Beth owned that stage once up there.

Despite the young woman's obvious inebriation, when the music started and Beth began to sing, there was little slurring or stumbling.

" _I've been a rock and I've got my fences_

 _I never let them down_

 _When it comes to love, I keep my senses_

 _So I don't get kicked around_

 _I shivered once, you broke into my soul_

 _The damage is done now, I'm out of control"_

Beth found Daryl in the crowd, her lidded eyes focused on him. She placed both hands on the microphone in front of her as she belted out the chorus with a slight smile.

" _How did you get to me_

 _No one else on Earth_

 _Could ever hurt me_

 _Break my heart the way that you do_

 _No one else one Earth_

 _Was ever worth it_

 _No one could touch me like_

 _No one could love me like you"_

Daryl couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as Beth sung those words. The song was hitting too close to home for him… was it for Beth also?

" _You can make me want you anytime you want to_

 _You're burnin' me alive_

 _I can't deny you even when I catch you_

 _Weaving a weak alibi_

 _Cause when the night falls, you make me forget_

 _Your love is killin' me, and it ain't over yet"_

Someone bumped into him, knocking him to the side, but Daryl never broke eye contact with Beth. Her crystal blue eyes remained trained on him, even as she traversed the stage. There wasn't a damn thing Daryl could do but stare and listen to her. Her smile had fallen away, a look of seriousness coming onto her pale face. She had to know what she was doing to him, as she nipped at her lower lip for a brief moment before continuing her song.

" _How did you get to me_

 _No one else on Earth_

 _Could ever hurt me_

 _Break my heart the way that you do_

 _No one else on Earth_

 _Was ever worth it_

 _No one could touch me like_

 _No one could love me like you"_

The last note hung there for a moment before the group erupted in applause. Beth sung well, but that performance had been amazing even to her friends and family. For Daryl, once the song was done, he finally felt he could breath, drawing in a giant lung full of stale bar air. What the hell had just happened? He was sure that something had just happened. The evidence could be seen in the pink twinge of Beth's cheeks as she hastily escaped the stage and avoided his eyes suddenly. She exited towards the rear, heading down a long hallway that led to the restrooms.

Daryl was on his feet instantly to follow her. He wasn't sure why or what he was planning to do once he found her, he just knew he had to. He made his through the congested crowd, not so gently moving a few out of his way. Daryl was almost free when a large arm suddenly blocked his way. Shane grabbed Daryl by the elbow, shoving him over to the side and away from the group.

"What the fuck, Dixon?" asked Shane, keeping Daryl back when he made and effort to pull away.

Daryl growled in frustration, Beth was completely gone now. He wasn't going to be able to catch her now. He turned his glaring eyes back to Shane. "What?" Daryl barked.

"That's what I asked," returned Shane sharply, but then quieted his tone has he pulled closer to Daryl, "Man, I mean, what the hell is goin' on with you two? Both of you been eye fuckin' each other all eye night long. This is Maggie's thing and you two seem like shit's about to start… I thought… People said you two ain't together."

" _Fuck_ ," Daryl grounded out. "I… we ain't… I don't… _FUCK_." What the hell was he supposed to say? Daryl had been so busy trying to deny the attraction and then the possibility; he never let his mind wander to what he wanted beyond a touch, a kiss or a smile. Together… that was never even an option in his mind.

Shane raised an eye at Daryl. "You guys got a side thing going on? I know she's your baby mama – "

Daryl turned back on Shane, and the look Daryl gave Shane made the other man shut his mouth instantly.

"No," Daryl growled his response. The word was simple but the tone held all the meaning, enough to make Shane pull a half a step away.

"Okay, man, okay," said Shane evenly. "It's just that she ran that way and not towards you… seems like maybe you shouldn't be chasin' her, man. Especially if'n you ain't sure why you are? Or if you even should?" Shane paused to adjust his crown before continuing, "Just sayin', man."

Daryl raked an aggressive hand over his face and through his hair. He knew Shane wasn't just being an ass to be an ass; the man actually probably just saved Daryl from making a big mistake. It wasn't like he actually knew what the hell he wanted. He wanted Beth, a fact he'd never doubted in his life. But it was more than that… he wanted something he'd never had before, something better than he deserved with her. He needed to get his shit under control again before he majorly fucked up everything he'd created with Hope and Beth.

Pinching the space between his eyes and nose, Daryl nodded his agreement to Shane. He needed to listen to the advice he'd just been given. With a deep sigh, Daryl turned back around to the table where the group was gathered. Shane gave him a hearty pat to his shoulder before he turned his attention to the blonde named Andrea at the other end.

Just as Daryl lowered himself back to his previous seat, Maggie bumped into him and hung an arm around his neck. "Sings real good, don't she?" Maggie slurred with a giant smile, her eyes heavily lidded.

Daryl coughed and nudged her gently to sit back up. "Yeah," he mumbled in return.

"So good in high school, choir, and at the coffee shop. She 'ad dreams of makin' it big, ya know, like beyond just talent shows. Runnin' off to Nashville, maybe… promised mama she'd at least try college," Maggie explained, rolling her body back off Daryl.

"Then mama and Shawn died. And Beth did too… a little. No singin', no smilin', no nothin' for such a long time." The melancholy tone hit him hard, forcing him to look at Beth's sister. Her smile had faded into a frown, her chin trembling. "She was so lost…"

Then as suddenly as the sadness appeared, it bounded away. "And then Hope came an' she sang again," announced Maggie cheerfully as she grabbed Daryl, hugging his arm. "Fuckin' A she did! And she had her heart again. Ya gave her that, Daryl… Thank you, oh, thank you!"

Did Maggie just thank him for banging her little sister? Daryl couldn't help but snort a laugh at that.

"I shouldn't tell you this… but I see –" Maggie hiccupped and leaned further into him, the alcohol was strong on her breath. "I shouldn't say 'cause I don't really know… but when Beth looks at ya… She says that it's not – it's not…" She hooked her arm in his, leaning into him again to steady herself.

Daryl was left hanging on the earnestness of what she was trying to say. He was bursting to know what Maggie was trying to tell him. What about Beth? _What did Maggie know?_

Maggie's eyes grew large as she squeezed his arm tightly. "Oh my God, Daryl! Yer arm is so… so fuckin' fine! Sasha! Sasha!" Maggie snapped her fingers at her closest friend. "Sasha, oh, ya've got to feel 'is arm! So many muscles…"

Sasha, the designated driver, sipped her water and rolled her eyes. "Maggie, ya gotta drink some more water, hon. Leave that man alone."

Maggie squeezed Daryl's bicep again. "Oh my God, I love muscles. I love 'em. I – I love Glenn. Where's Glenn?" Maggie rose slowly and unsteadily to wander off, but Sasha snatched her and ushered Maggie to a seat where a glass of water was waiting for her.

Daryl was pretty sure he couldn't be more confused. He had no idea what Maggie had meant to tell him, adding to his growing headache. He'd never understand women. Beth had looked at him during that song with such intensity only to run in the opposite direction afterwards. She would smile at him even though he knew he could never possibly ever have a chance after he'd fucked up so bad. Maye it was just damn time to go home… alone.

Apparently everyone, including the bar, thought it was a great idea too. The tabs were all paid while purses and feathered boas were rounded up. Beth had appeared again with a woman named Tara, the veterinary technician who worked for the Greene family and was often around the farm so he'd met her before. The two women had slammed down the last of the alcohol left for them on the table with gusto.

Sasha was the sober cab and was working at getting all the women out the door safely. She was going to need more than one trip to bring them all home, cabs had mistakenly not been called for a few.

"I'm sure I can be of assistance to some of these damsels in distress," offered Shane as he put his arms over the shoulders of Lori and Andrea with a grin. Shane, like Daryl, had a few drinks earlier on, but nothing excessive that would be hinder his inability to escort them home.

Lori groaned loudly and shucked out from under his touch; she was already starting to sober up. "Ugh… really, Shane?"

Shane grinned back at her. "Ah, Lori, I might not have gotten any dirt on you, but I sure gonna get somethin' better."

"Oh, and what's that," asked Andrea coyly as she smiled at the handsome man.

"Pretty sure it's gonna be your number," Shane responded with a wink.

Lori groaned louder and slapped her face. "Don't do it, Andrea, don't do it."

But it was too late; the blonde was already laughing at his joke and heading with him toward his car. Lori reluctantly followed, bringing another woman with her that apparently lived close by to her.

While Sasha looked grateful at the assistance, there were still wasn't enough room in her Prius for the rest of the group. She briefly looked over to Axel but dismissed him quickly as the man stumbled off the curb. Axel only lived a few blocks away and would be walking home in the cool early morning air of September. He gave a dramatic wave to the women and bowed, almost tipping over, before ambling easily down the street. Oscar followed behind him, deciding it was in his best interest to follow his friend home for a place to crash; he was also too many beers in to get into his vehicle.

Sasha turned and gave Daryl a pained look; the two knew each other from daycare. Sasha owned and ran the center and was often there when he would pick up his daughter on Friday afternoons.

Daryl nodded to her. "Yeah, who ya need me to take?"

Sasha looked back to Beth and Maggie, the sisters doing a decent job of holding each other up right at the moment. "You got a bucket in that truck of yours? You might need it," she laughed, but then thanked him for his help.

Daryl took a deep breath, he could do this. He dug deep into his pocket for his keys as he used his head to motion for the sister to follow him. Maggie lurched forward, but Beth looked strangely panicked but followed her staggering sister after a moment. Sure as shit there was something wrong, Daryl knew it. Just as he knew somehow, someway, it was his damn fault. He'd fucked up in some way, messing up this good path he'd been on with Beth… and maybe Hope now.

His inner critic that told him wasn't worthy most of the time had been growing increasingly quieter and had been less frequent. Still, it would rear its ugly head from time to time. _Shithead. Loser. Total fuck up._ It was everything Daryl had always been called by people, his father, his family, just about everyone he'd ever known. It had been just a normal part of him for such a long time. He had been all those things. Daryl _had been_ … that was the point. He'd changed. He was trying. Why couldn't that damn voice just leave him the hell alone? His shoulders sagged a little, knowing despite his efforts to change, he still didn't know if it would ever really matter. He was still the same person to most people; Leopards don't change their spots.

Daryl opened the door for Beth and Maggie before going around to his side. The two sisters carefully navigated their way into the truck. When he reached his side, Daryl was surprised to find Beth in the middle seat, pulling her sister into an upright position next to her.

As if Beth could tell what he was thinking, she offered an explanation. "Trust me… we want 'er next t' the window."

Once the door was closed, Beth rolled the window down and buckled her sister in. Maggie leaned her head against the door, her eyes closing instantly. Beth swayed a little and leaned back stiffly, attempting to keep her body from touching Daryl as he slid in next to her. The cab wasn't large and he wasn't a small man so there was no way he could help her in avoiding touching him as their arms and legs briefly bumped into one another.

Daryl started the truck and pulled out behind Sasha's very full Prius. There was a pair of bared asses hanging out the side windows as the small car turned in the other direction, fully mooning the passengers of the truck. Daryl snorted a laugh. Most of those women would be severely hurting in the morning, and he wouldn't trade places with any of them.

Okay, well maybe one… but just to know what the hell was going through her head. Daryl gave Beth a sly glance. She seemed strangely alert despite her obvious drunkenness unlike her sister who was already snoring. Daryl could feel his heart rate spike with his indecision to the problem next to him. Should he just ignore whatever it was that was so suddenly and obviously wrong? Or should he just plow ahead into uncharted territory and asked what the fuck was wrong?

He didn't have to agonize long because it was Beth who suddenly and loudly declared, "I'm so pissed at you, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl whipped his head to look at the beautiful blonde next to him, causing him to steer slightly off the road. He had to pull the truck back onto the correct path. He was shocked she'd spoken to him at all after a night of almost complete avoidance, and then to say that. He was at a loss.

"Why?" He really didn't understand why so he might as well ask.

Beth glared angrily at him as if she couldn't believe he really didn't understand. Or maybe how dare he not know? Apparently Beth really had no idea of what kind of an idiot Daryl really was.

"Really, Beth… I don't know why."

Beth released a deep sigh and relaxed back against the seat. "Of course ya don't… Do ya have any idea of what ya did t' me all those years ago?"

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, Beth, I was an asshole, a jerk. I'm sor –"

"No, no, no." She waved him off dramatically, her arm whacking against his at the steering wheel. "I don't mean what _you_ did t' me, I mean what you _did_ t' _me_."

Okay because that completely cleared it up for him. He had nothing but complete and utter confusion on his face.

"I was in love with you, Daryl, when we… we made Hope, I was in love with you."

Daryl instantly wished he wasn't driving down a highway. He could only throw Beth an astounded side glance as she set his whole reality into a tailspin. What the hell was she talking about? They had about twenty-four hours together on that fateful day years before. The experience had been amazing; changing both of their lives forever, but Daryl seriously doubted he was that good to have elicited that kind of reaction from the young woman that day.

"Don't look at me like that," Beth snipped at him. She sat herself up and glared at him while wagging an accusing finger at him. "I'm not some stupid girl. We… somethin' happened between us… I know… I thought you felt it to… that's why I… we…" She couldn't find the words.

Beth released a frustrated huff of air and sat back again when Daryl continued to look dumfounded. "I guess it was just me. I loved you, Daryl. I fell in love with ya over the course of a couple of hours… I know it was fast and so reckless but I did. What can I say? I was young and stupid and careless." Another drunken and dramatic sigh escaped Beth.

What the hell had he thrown away four years ago? And now here was where Beth finally told him to fuck off, to forget ever considering them getting back together. His stomach clenched with the anticipation of what he guessed wasn't going to be an easy let down with the state Beth currently was in.

Rather than the angry voice Daryl was expecting, Beth softly stated, "Then… it took me months to get over it wasn't the same for you… You'd think the way ya treated me would have been enough, but no my darn heart thought otherwise. Shoulda learned my lesson 'bout bein' freewheelin' with my heart."

As she drew in a deep breath, Beth briefly flicked her eyes up to him. "It was okay. I was okay again by the time I saw ya again… when ya showed up that night, that first time… or at least I thought I was okay."

Beth groaned dismally and rubbed at her face. "Ya still looked so damn good," she moaned as her face flushed pink under her fingers. "It was so hard to see ya again."

Daryl could not believe what he was hearing. Beth peeked out from behind her hands and saw him staring open mouthed at her. She dropped her hands in frustration.

"Don't give me that look either," she snapped at him. "Ya know what all the women say about you!"

Daryl had to jerk his gaze back to the road. It was dark and dangerous so why the hell was this woman saying this to him… now of all times.

"The hell you say," Daryl retorted. When had women ever looked at him before?

Beth shoved at his shoulder. "Daryl, yer damn eye candy and ya know it. Those beautiful eyes and oh gosh, those arms… those arms alone are enough to get me..," she returned, biting at her lower lip as she seemed to lose herself in thought.

Daryl felt the blood rush to his face along with another part of his body at her admiration. This conversation was still so utterly surreal to him, but apparently it was happening.

She shook the distracting thought from her mind. "And then ya come back and ya were a still a jerk. It was okay, that was better. I was able t' be around ya then. You were such a jerk."

"I was," Daryl agreed lamely. He'd been one for such a long time to both his daughter and Beth, even when he thought he was trying. He deserved to be called one by her; she'd never said that to him before but he knew she'd been thinking it before.

"You were," Beth said nodding dramatically in agreement with him. "And then you weren't. You're not now… you're different, you're good and here and trying and you're fuckin' me up." She slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oops! I don't talk like that… You talk like that."

Daryl couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at Beth Greene swearing at him. "Must be my bad influence."

The trip wasn't long, and suddenly they were at the Greene driveway. Daryl carefully pulled down the long path. Maggie stirred against the door as they hit the bumps on the dirt drive and popped her eyes open. Daryl cursed silently in his head, knowing the conversation was going to completely stop now that the slumped Maggie had awoken. There was no way he wanted to continue talking with big sister ears listening. Beth seemed to be on the same page she looked woefully at him and helped her sister sit up as he parked the truck directly in front of the porch.

"Home! Thanks, Daryl," Maggie slurred as she and Beth exited the truck.

Daryl got out and walked around to see if the two sisters needed help up the stairs, but amazingly Maggie climbed the steps quickly and all on her own, perhaps only a little unsteady. She threw open the door to the house and disappeared inside, completely determined in her destination.

Beth stayed on the lower step, hesitant to move further. She turned and looked over to Daryl. He felt drawn to her and walked over, hoping the conversation would continue.

A little, cool breeze drifted by them, making Beth shiver. Daryl had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her. She had just explained how over him she was, that he was a jerk. Instead, Daryl stood just a few feet from her and couldn't help but notice how absolutely beautiful she looked in the pale light of a mostly full moon. Her curls were mostly played out, her hair partially pulled from a few pins and the strands were starting to frame her face. She looked tried and maybe a little sad, but that didn't damper how incredibly amazing she always looked to him. Messed up hair, smeared eye shadow, it didn't matter. Beth Greene would always be the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the blessing to see, let alone touch.

"I'm really drunk," she stated matter-of-factly as she swayed a little.

"Not as bad as Maggie, but yeah," he replied with a smirk.

"I ain't gonna remember none of this so I might as well keep goin'," she said with consideration as she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself against another cool breeze drifting over them.

Beth leaned closer to him slowly. "You are messin' me up again, Daryl," she said pointedly, her striking blue eyes locking with his. "I don't know if I can take it again. It's not yer fault. It's mine. I know ya don't want me like that; you made that abundantly clear all those year before. I don't know why ya don't and it's killin' me that ya don't."

She had leaned too far, she started to topple forward. Daryl grabbed her arms at her elbows to keep her from falling. Her body touched his as she turned her face up to look at him once she was steady again.

"I'm fallin' in love with ya again, I know I am. And you'll crush me again. I don't know if'n I can survive that again. How the hell do I get over you, Daryl Dixon?" she whispered to him, her eyes pinched with strain.

Daryl was staggered by her honest yet drunken admission. Were these really her words? Or was it the tequila talking to him right now?

Beth blinked a few times at him while waiting for a response that wasn't going to come; shock was holding him in place. "Well… if I ain't gonna remember any of this I might as well…" Beth pushed up on her tiptoes, not much due to the boots she had on, and pressed her lips softly to his.

Daryl couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong, Beth was drunk and she couldn't know what she was doing. Despite knowing that, it didn't stop him from kissing her back, relishing in the feel of her caressing lips, partially open, and pressing against his. Daryl allowed the kiss to go on for a moment, then two and when he felt her tongue slide along his lower lip he knew he'd let it go too far.

Reluctantly, Daryl pulled back from her, pushing her back up and steady on the lower step. It was exactly what he wanted, but it wasn't the way he knew he should get it. This world was constantly against him.

"Beth," he breathed hoarsely.

She flicked her head back, her eyes wide with the realization of what'd she just done. A pink flush popped to her cheeks as she leaned back from him. "Good night, Daryl," she whispered as she looked away.

Beth turned on her heel and hurried up the steps. She faltered to the side once just enough that Daryl almost jumped to her aid. Gratefully, she righted herself quickly, throwing him a bashful look before disappearing inside the house. It was best he didn't have to touch her again. Daryl didn't know if he would have been able to release her again so easily if he touch her some more. His lips were still tingling from her kiss.

Daryl stood unmoving for a moment in the moonlight. He wasn't sure what the fuck had just happened. Beth Greene wanted him. He'd been thinking about her for so long and thinking he had no right… and now, well, everything he thought he knew had just been thrown out the window.

Daryl leaned his head back and stared up at the stars that blanketed the night sky. A smile grew slowly on his face. For the first time, Daryl allowed himself the notion that he might actually get to kiss Beth Greene again. It might actually happen.

 **A/N: Maybe it wasn't what everyone was hoping for? Maybe it was enough?**

 **No One Else on Earth – Wyonna Judd, Songwriters – Jill Colucci, Sam Lorber, Stewart Harris**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Once again, I own nothing of TWD. Please enjoy despite the grammar errors – sorry there has been no BETA for this story and I'm woefully not qualified to do editing.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 22

Daryl pulled into the Greene residence for the second time that day. Of course, the first time had been just after two in the morning. Now it was just after noon, and he was running about five minutes late which wasn't like him.

It wasn't because he'd gotten to bed so late, no that wasn't the reason. Daryl had been awake for hours now. He was late because for over an hour he had paced in his apartment, looking from his keys to the clock and knowing he was going to have to talk to Beth. He wasn't sure what she would actually remember what had transpired between them, the words she had confessed to him, if anything at all. What should he say to her? Should he let her talk first? So many thoughts ran rampant in his head, making him a nervous wreck.

Daryl would have thought it would have been better to know. Now that he knew Beth had similar feelings towards him, it created a new realm of questions for him. It wasn't if he ever could, now it was if he should actually do it? It wasn't like Daryl knew what the fuck he was doing. He'd never had anything, never wanted anything like what he did with Beth… a relationship. What the fuck was that anyway? Kissing, hugging, talking… Daryl knew he wasn't good at any of that.

Nothing had been resolved for him, pacing back in forth in his apartment. Nothing ever was. As much as seeing Beth made him anxious, it excited him too. By the time he comprehended that, Daryl realized he needed to get his ass moving and made it to the Greene residence just then.

Daryl was strangely relieved to see only Hope and Hershel on the porch swing. Her pack was waiting on the steps, ready for her stay with Daryl. The pair looked to be reading a book and waved to him upon his arrival. Beth was nowhere in sight.

As Daryl exited the truck, Hope climbed down from the swing and ran towards her father, meeting him at the stairs. "Daddy! I'ma sleepin' over your house," Hope declared with excitement. She'd been waiting all week for this day.

"I know, darlin'. I'm here to pick ya up. Uh, where's your mom?" Daryl asked, feeling his stomach tighten at the thought of seeing Beth, maybe getting smile out of her instead of considering what they needed to discuss.

"Sleepin'," replied Hope with a wrinkle of her nose, as if sleeping was a horrible thing to do.

Hershel rose from the swing, setting the fairytale book down. "Got get your unicorn, Hope. Kiss your mama and Aunt Margaret goodbye before you go. It's about time they get up now," Hershel ordered with a sly grin on his face as the little girl ran away.

Once Hope was inside, Hershel turned to Daryl. "Thank you for bringing my girls home safe last night… or shall I say this morning."

Daryl grunted his acknowledgement of Hershel's gratitude. He didn't know if Hershel would be thanking him if he knew the thoughts he was having about his youngest daughter.

Hershel leaned forward, placing both of his hand on the railing of the porch. "Now, it has to be said before this _thing_ between you and Beth gets too far along…" Hershel started with a seriousness coming over him.

Daryl felt his heart jump into his throat; apparently the old man knew more than Daryl had thought. "There isn't anything between us," Daryl responded quickly. It was technically true. There wasn't anything between them yet… so he might as well end this uncomfortable conversation before it needed to start.

"I saw the kiss between you and my daughter," Hershel stated matter-of-factly, giving Daryl a look that was just asking him to deny it.

 _FUCK_. The word echoed loud and clear in his head, blaring between his two ears. He didn't bother shaking his head to deny it. He was caught.

Hershel straightened up, pushing off the railing. "I'm an old man and I have my opinions. I know no one wants to listen to what I have to say so this isn't me being so foolish as to forbid you two…"

Daryl could tell it would have been a no if the old man could have made it happen; there was no doubt about that. Daryl shuffled his feet, not sure what he should be saying, if anything, in response.

Walking over to the top of the steps, Hershel looked down at Daryl. "I saw you coming around at first; I didn't really like it but what could I say. You had a right. Hope is your flesh and blood. But you weren't around that much so I wasn't too worried. It was okay. And then it changed. You started to come around more. Heck, I was even grateful. You helped this family out in our time of need. Can't say I didn't notice the looks when they started... from you and from Beth. I started to worry a little, and I guess I had reason. When I saw that kiss… I knew I had to worry. I had to say something. I know you, Daryl. I know the kind."

Daryl narrowed his eyes up at Hershel, finally actually meeting the older man's steel blue eyes. He was fucking over being thought of someone he no longer was. Daryl was done with it.

"Now, now," Hershel calmed with his hands out. "I'm not sayin' it like that. I'm saying it because I was you, Daryl."

Pulling his chin back, Daryl gave Hershel a skeptical look.

"My father liked the bottle and the belt more than he should have. I got this finger here that was never set right," Hershel said, twisting his hand to show Daryl the crooked pinky.

Daryl glanced at it dismissively. That wasn't shit if Hershel wanted to trade old man war stories; that's for sure.

Then Hershel, as if understanding Daryl's dark thoughts again, pointed to a crescent shaped scar on his neck. "That's where my father took a pen knife to me… almost died. I had to say it was an accident. I was always the clumsy kid at school as I'm sure you probably were too."

Daryl was positive Beth hadn't told her father about his scars on his back. It wasn't something Beth would do. Daryl was sure he'd betrayed himself that day Hope had been stung when Hershel had offered assistance. It was the same way Daryl knew Carol had suffered a similar fate as both men. Sometimes after it had happened to you, you just knew.

"I'm afraid despite suffering that, I still took after my father a bit too much in my youth. I was brash and drank too much and somehow got a good woman to marry me, Maggie's mother. Heaven knows why she said yes to me back then, probably to change me. Pauline had to spend more than one night locked in our bedroom with me pounding on the outside, fearing for her life probably. Why she stayed, I don't know. I'm not proud of that. I'm ashamed to say she never did change me." Hershel paused long enough to look somber. "What changed me was the birth of my daughter, Maggie. I put that bottle down when she was born. I haven't raised it since. Not after losing Pauline, not when my second wife, Beth's mother Annette passed, nor when my son Shawn died."

Hershel drew in a deep breath and straightened his back. "I'm like that, I'm strong. Maggie is built the same way, to weather the storms of life. I can see you are too. You had to be. But my Beth… she's never been built that way. She's not as… resilient."

Daryl knew what Hershel was trying to tell him, this was about the scars on her wrists. Beth had already explained her past to him. And Daryl couldn't disagree more with Hershel.

"Beth is a hellva lot stronger than you think. More than y'all give her credit for," Daryl argued back, a deep frown on his face.

Did her family even know the same Beth he knew? The solid woman, who had raised a child almost on her own, held down a steady job, tutored piano and went to college along with taking care of her ailing father and soon-to-be wed sister. If that wasn't strong and persistent, Daryl didn't know what was.

Hershel didn't seem to like that answer very much; the older man pressed his lips close together. "Beth is not strong enough to change you. She's not… she can't make you into something you aren't. That's not how this works. Hope… she's reason enough to change. I can see that with you, all the effort that you've put in with her. But it was never about Beth and she's not strong enough to know that."

Daryl gave a slow shake of his head, not understanding how this man couldn't know his own daughter. How couldn't Hershel see what Daryl saw? Sure, it might have taken Daryl a few years to get his head out of his ass, but he had. Daryl saw her, and she was amazing.

"You don't get her at all, do you? None of you. Beth's the one who made me change for my daughter. She shoved it in my face and made me confront everythin' I didn't want t' see with what a shitty person I was. She's given me a chance to do better. I'm sure as hell not gonna waste that. I'm gonna keep tryin' for both Hope _and_ Beth."

Hershel seemed to consider what Daryl had just said. He shoved his hands into his front pockets and looked back at the house before turning his gaze to Daryl. "She's my little girl, Daryl." The statement was simple and meant so much more than just those words.

One father to another, Daryl understood what Hershel was trying to say. "I know. Hope is mine."

His response seemed to satisfy Hershel as the older man gave Daryl a small nod.

Suddenly, Hope burst through the front door, carrying her purple unicorn tightly in her small fingers. "Already, Daddy!" she yelled as she raced by her grandfather, not pausing in her motion.

Hope leapt from the top of the steps at Daryl without any warning. Daryl was barely able to jolt into action in time. He caught Hope, jerking his hands up to snatch her. She slammed into him and forced a puff of air out of him with the vigor of her effort.

Hershel snickered and turned around to go back into the farm house. "Take care of my girls, Daryl."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hope and Daryl had a great day. They hadn't done anything special, but Daryl still enjoyed every moment with his daughter. They'd gone grocery shopping and made sure he bought ingredients to make blueberry pancakes in the morning; apparently her new breakfast favorite. After that, the pair had gone to play at the park and read a few books before grabbing dinner at the Red Rooster diner. Hope and Daryl were regulars there now, often having the newly Carol created Hope Special which included spaghetti dinners and chocolate sundaes for two.

It was much later now; Hope was sleeping in her new bed in her new room after taking her bubble bath. Daryl was tired, relaxing on the couch and watching television. He hadn't slept a whole lot the night before and the hours of hard work from the month prior at both the farm and his job seemed to finally catch up Daryl. His whole body was a little stiff and aching, but that wasn't the real reason he wasn't sleeping yet. It was Beth Greene again.

He wished he'd seen her today when he'd picked up Hope. Daryl had briefly spoken to her when Beth had called to say goodnight to their daughter. Over the phone hadn't seemed like the right time, and Daryl wasn't entirely sure what he should say to her either. He just knew he wanted to lay eyes on her, to gauge her reaction. He knew he would be seeing her tomorrow morning when Beth picked up Hope on the way to Sunday church services. It probably wasn't the best time to bring up this revelation between them… but Daryl didn't know if he could wait another day. Hadn't he wasted enough time?

A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. Someone was at his door. His heart leapt into his throat at the thought that Beth was probably on the other side, no one else ever came here but her. Daryl wasn't sure anyone else really even knew where he lived. He jumped up eagerly, brushing some hair from his face. It said 10 PM on the clock but it felt much later. Daryl opened the door and instantly his smile faltered.

Merle stood there in his doorway, banged up and looking rough. His brother had a bruise forming on his jawline and a rag wrapped around his left forearm, red soaking through. His pupils were small, smaller than they should have been in the darkness of the night that was enveloping them. Merle twitched his head to the side, twice uncontrollably. Daryl could always tell when his brother was on something and right now was no different.

"I'm fuckin' standin' here bleedin'. Ya gonna let me in or what?" barked Merle.

Daryl stepped aside to allow Merle in. He wasn't going to turn his injured brother away even if he thought he should. Daryl threw glance to the door of his daughter's room, she was sleeping just beyond.

"Fuckin' prick stabbed me," Merle grumbled as he staggered in. "Fuckin' bastard."

"Who?" asked Daryl, finally speaking as he closed the door behind his brother.

"That damn twitchy fuck, Len. I tell ya, I'm gonna kill 'im. He thinks he can treat me like that? I'm gonna fuckin' show him," raged Merle.

Daryl listened to the continued rant, but didn't really care. It was always the same with Merle. Junkies and degenerates fighting and fussing over the stupidest shit. Instead, his focus was on Merle. Daryl hadn't seen Merle in months, June to be exact. Merle hadn't exactly looked great then, but right now his brother looked like shit. If he ignored the obvious signs he'd just been a brawl, Merle still looked awful. His skin was swallow and tight, like he hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Merle looked like he'd lost a good ten pounds at least. His clothes were dirty, a rip in the dingy grey t-shirt. The brothers had never really dressed in fashion or anything, but Merle had always cared more than Daryl had about his attire, liking to look good for the ladies or at least he used to say. There was a scabbed scratch on his cheek that looked inflamed and older. Merle had shadowed bags under his harried light blue eyes.

Daryl interrupted the story of Len, not caring. "Where the hell you been, Merle?"

Merle jerked back and looked at Daryl. "Not important," he retorted dismissively.

"You ain't been stayin' at the trailer anymore."

After Shane had mentioned it yesterday in passing to him, Daryl had called the old land lady. It was true. No more rent had been paid after Daryl left, and Merle hadn't been seen in months. New tenants were at the old place, but the land lady said she had a pile of his crap that she'd had to pay to get rid of and wanted someone to fork over the money for it. The conversation had not ended well.

Merle huffed and plopped himself down at one of the kitchen chairs. "That place was a dump. I lit out of there." He winced as he put his arm on the table. "Ya got any beer or shit around here? I need a damn drink."

Daryl walked over and got his brother a glass of tap water, setting it down in front of him. Merle eyed the glass and looked up at Daryl with an irritated expression, like he was drinking any damn water. Daryl had part of a twelve pack in the fridge for an occasional indulgence for himself, but there was no way he was getting his brother anything else to put in his system. Daryl nudged the glass another inch closer to Merle.

Merle sneered, but took the water, gulping it down greedily and spilling some down his chin.

Daryl went to the bathroom while his brother drank. He returned with the makeshift first aid kit he had and placed it on the table. He grabbed the other chair and pulled it to sit next to his brother; Dixons rarely went to the hospital. They were tough, but more than often, there wasn't the money either.

"Let's see about that scratch," said Daryl.

Merle glared at him but moved the rag from his arm. There was a jagged cut along the bottom of his forearm. The bleeding was mostly stopped, dark clots crusting the edge of it. It didn't look great, but Merle wasn't going to die from it. If that was the case, both Dixon boys would have died years ago.

Daryl cleaned it with a fresh cloth and some warm water. "Should have stitches," he mumbled after closely examining it. It wasn't a puncture, but more of a slash of the flesh.

Merle hissed at Daryl's probing. "Gonna need somethin' stronger than damn water for that."

"Ain't got nothin'," Daryl answered truthfully. Beyond a few cans of beer, Daryl didn't have anything but ibuprofen in his house.

"Fuck!" Merle yelled, either in response to Daryl or to the application of peroxide to the wound. He jerked back, sending the glass rolling across the table.

"Keep your damn mouth down," Daryl growled, righting the glass.

"Whatever," Merle shouted back. "It fuckin' hurts and I'll yell if I want to. And you want to fuckin' put stitches in me with no damn thing t' take the pain off. _Shit_."

"I'm not the dumbass that got himself stabbed. Now shut your trap, Hope is sleeping," Daryl responded harshly.

Merle jerked his head back in shock. "What? Where?"

"Hope is sleeping. Over there," Daryl said, jerking his head towards the other end of the small apartment.

Hope's new room was just off the living room. Daryl had gotten permission to put up the small wall, it hadn't been too hard. The landlord had been excited at the renovation, even paid for the parsley supplies required to do it.

Merle gave Daryl a confused look. "Is that blonde here too? What the hell?"

Daryl shook his head. All the movement from his brother had slightly opened the wound, a small amount of blood oozing out. Daryl grabbed some gauze to pack it. Merle hissed at his touch but didn't pull away.

"Nah, Hope just stays with me once and awhile now," answered Daryl.

"Here? With you?" Merle didn't look like he actually believed it. Daryl supposed anyone who used to know him would probably have the same reaction. His life was so different from five months ago; so much had changed in less time.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, Hope's got her own room now. I'm gonna have her Mondays before work too. Still pick her up on Fridays too for a bit. Don't need to, just like to." His brother might as well know here and now how important this little girl was to him. It was never going back, not ever, to the way it was. Hope was his life now. And Beth too if he could figure that out.

Merle just stared at him dumbfounded. He leaned back in his chair, slumped.

"Your muscle ain't torn or so it looks like it. Just the skin. I can tape it up for you if you're gonna be a baby about it," Daryl offered.

Everyone without money knew duct tape fixed everything, and for some that meant their bodies too. More than once the brothers had used the useful tape to keep their bodies from falling apart. It was perfect for tape stitches and binding.

Merle nodded, still looking muddled, and Daryl went to work. It was a quick procedure, cleaned, dried and taped. There wasn't much to it.

His brother seemed spaced during the procedure, drifting inside his own head and not paying attention to what Daryl had done. Daryl knew the state; he'd seen it before in his brother. One moment Merle would be hyper excited or agitated, rambling like he had been while explaining the injury, and then quiet for a seemingly endless manic stretch. This wasn't the normal Merle, but this was the Merle that had become more frequent in recent years, the one that was altered by something else.

Daryl snapped the first aid kit shut. "You're on somethin'."

Merle startled, bringing his attention back to his brother. "So," he stated flatly. There was no use in denying it, Merle hadn't bothered in years.

Daryl sighed, sometimes he missed the lying. "You can't stay here. Hope is here. You can't stay here if you're on somethin'. I can't have that."

Merle narrowed his eyes. "Didn't ask, did I?"

"Just sayin'."

As if on cue, the door to Hope's bedroom creaked open and the little girl appeared. "Daddy? Daddy?" Hope asked as she toddled out in her nightgown of purple flowers and butterflies.

"Here, Hope," Daryl answered as he walked over to his daughter.

She looked up at him, rubbing her eyes. "I'm thirsty, Daddy."

"Sure, darlin'," Daryl said as he scooped her up. Beth had let him know Hope would do that sometimes, that the little girl would wake up and need a little reassurance. Her way of asking for that comfort was to request a song or some water before going back to bed.

Hope looked around him to Merle at the table. "Who's that?"

Daryl turned and let her see his brother. "That? That's your Uncle Merle. He's my brother."

"I's got an uncle?" Hope asked, blinking at him.

"Kinda," Daryl responded, not wanting to her to get her hopes up and not wanting to lie to her. Merle was never going to be the same as Glenn would be in her life. Daryl knew that already. The Asian man was amusing, good and steady. Merle would never be that, he'd never even been close to that as his brother. Daryl was grateful Hope was going to have a good man like Glenn in her life.

"What's wrong wit 'im?" Hope asked as she pointed to Merle's arm.

"He's got a scratch. Let's get ya some water." Daryl walked her over to the sink and set her down as he got a cup.

Merle said nothing to the small child as she stared at him, a finger in her mouth as she looked the strange man over. As Daryl filled her cup with a small amount of water, Hope left his side and slowly walked toward her Uncle Merle. She paused just before she reached Merle, staring up at him. Daryl watched carefully. He knew his brother would never hurt a child or woman; both brothers had deviated that much from their monster of a father, but that wouldn't stop Merle from saying something stupid.

"Whaddya want kid?" Merle croaked, annoyed by being stared at.

"You got an ouchie," Hope said, pulling her finger from her mouth.

"Yeah. I'll live," Merle huffed.

Hope took a step closer to look at the silver bandage on his arm. "Does it hurt?" she questioned quietly.

"Like a fucker."

"Merle," reprimanded Daryl with a growl. He knew he shouldn't bother; his brother would never change his foul mouth. It didn't matter if it was a three year old or a nun present, Merle was Merle.

Merle glared over at him and shrugged.

"Oh," Hope breathed, not fazed by the swear word. Hope stood up on her tip toes and kissed the bandage lightly. "That'll make it feel better."

Merle blinked at her, seemingly confused by her actions. "Uh, thanks, kid."

"Welcome," she said sweetly.

Daryl scooped up his daughter, surprised and delighted by her kindness. There was so much of her mother in her. "Here's your water, darlin'. Off to bed now."

Hope took the water, sipping it in his arms as Daryl carried her away. "Night, Uncle Merle."

"Night, kid."

Daryl returned Hope to her bed. He lowered her gently down and tucked her again. He placed the water on her bookcase in case she needed another drink. Her eyes were already closed when Daryl shut the door behind him.

Merle snorted as Daryl turned back to him. "You bannin' the mom? That why the kid's here?"

Daryl sighed dejectedly. "No, Merle, we ain't together. Haven't been ever besides… that once."

Merle shook his head, seemingly disappointed. "All this for just one fuck? Seem like a lot of shit to do for one go at a pussy."

Daryl growled in frustration. "Merle, don't you understand yet. It's not 'cause I have to. It's 'cause I want to. It's got to be different. It can't be like it was. I can't be… not for Hope. It's got to be better."

His brother looked confused. Merle truly didn't understand, and that was okay. Daryl had only finally gotten it a few months before when Beth Greene had shown him the light. Daryl couldn't expect Merle to know what he was talking about. Merle was still stuck in the shadows, taken in by drugs and criminals.

Merle shook his head irritably, not even bothering to try and understand his younger brother's new world. "Bullshit." He stood to leave, tipping to the side a little. "You do whatever the fuck you want. I just took damn care of you for fuckin' years, and this is the damn thanks I get? Pushed to the side like a damn piece of trash, ya fuckin' ungrateful dick."

Daryl wasn't about to be dragged into a disagreement with his brother, especially about his upbringing. "It ain't about that, and you know it. You're my brother, but Hope is my daughter. She needs me."

Merle waved him off angrily as he stomped to the door. "Fine. Have fun playin' daddy or whatever the fuck you think your doin' here."

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked.

Merle threw him a look over his shoulder. "Why the fuck you care? You said I can't stay here."

Daryl gave him a half-hearted shrug. "Ya need some money then?"

"Ain't takin' shit from my little brother," Merle replied indigently.

"Never stopped you before," retorted Daryl.

That gave Merle pause. He wasn't used to his kid brother talking to him like this; he was in uncharted territory as Daryl was. So much between the brothers had been left unsaid for such a long time.

Daryl dug out his wallet, forking over three twenties in a hand to his brother. It was all the cash he had on him. "Take it."

Merle looked at it glaringly but snatched it up anyways. "Whatever."

His older brother ripped open the door and walked out. Daryl followed, shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets as he watched Merle walk down the steps. There was no car or bike around so Daryl wasn't certain where his brother had come from. That thought didn't sit well with Daryl.

Before Merle left the last step, Daryl called out to him, "Merle."

"What?" Merle snapped as he turned back to look at Daryl.

"You know you can come back. We can get a pizza and a drink or something sometime. Maybe come and have dinner here with me an' Hope if'n you wanted. We could do that, ya know… we could try that." Daryl had to do something, he had to try. Someone had helped him and shown him the way.

Merle seemed to think it over a moment, to be actually considering it, before he turned his face away, looking out into the night. "Maybe," he mumbled and then walked down the last step and started down his path.

Daryl watched until his brother disappeared into the darkness, knowing he couldn't follow him anymore. He had to stay here with Hope. He had to be better. Knowing both of those things didn't make it any easier when he walked back into the apartment and locked the door behind him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: What? You thought I'd let Beth and Daryl talk… silly reader, do you not know me at all yet? Maybe in the next chapter… hehehe.**

 **Now for all us poor bastards stuck in the states - GO VOTE.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I've gotten in a funk and my muse is just being pissy. Sorry. I hate putting stuff out that I'm just not happy with, but I can't seem to get this one straightened out. It's not my best, but for the sake of the story I've got to move on. Here we go – Beth and Daryl have a talk…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 23

Daryl slid another pancake onto the waiting plate with a proud smile. It might have taken some effort, but Daryl could now say he knew how to make blueberry pancakes. He had succeeded, that was if you ignored the pile of a half dozen burnt or gooey ones on the plate to the side. So, yeah, Daryl was going to overlook that and count the two good ones on his plate as a win.

Hope sat at the table, stuffing another bite of her blueberry pancakes into her already full mouth. His daughter hadn't been kidding when she'd told him she loved them. Hope was on her third one already, a lot for such a little tummy. Her glass of chocolate milk was almost gone as well.

The two successful pancakes he had now were the last of the batter. "Got two more ready here, you want more?" asked Daryl as he switched the stove top off.

Hope didn't answer. She was actively chewing and looking out the window towards the street. Just moments before, she'd been talking and eating at the same time despite being told by her father to do one or the other. Enforcement of manners was one of those parenting things he'd picked up from Beth, and since Beth seemed to know what she was doing, Daryl did it too. Hope's attention was captivated elsewhere at the moment, her little blue eyes focused intently out the window.

"Hope," Daryl called louder.

His daughter still didn't move to look at him, but at least swallowed her food before opening her mouth. "Whatcha think mama is doin'?" she asked, pointing at the window.

"Huh?" Daryl set the plate of pancakes down at his seat and leaned to look at what Hope was seeing.

Beth was out there, her car parked in the street per the usual. She stood on the sidewalk, not far from the base of the stairs that lead up to Daryl's apartment. Daryl shot a look at the clock. Sunday services were at ten, or so Beth had told him since Daryl had never set foot in a church beyond a few funerals in his life. Beth had asked him to have Hope ready a quarter before ten. He still had almost a half an hour to get Hope dressed and her hair in something that resembled a pony tail. Daryl still hadn't gotten hang of a brush, a pony tail holder and little girl hair yet. Beth made it look so damn simple.

"I don't know," mumbled Daryl after a moment of watching Beth.

As far as Daryl could tell it was just Beth out there. Maggie and Hershel must have driven separately. Beth should have just walked up the stairs, but she seemed frozen there. Her hands nervously went to her hair, done up in a simple braid. Then her hands lowered and smoothed the pink Swiss dot blouse she had on before brushing at her tan pants. She seemed nervous, almost skittish. She paced a few steps back to the car and then turned around to look back at the stairs; her fingers twisted the bangeled bracelets at her wrist.

Daryl couldn't help the lop-sided smile that grew on his face. This woman was nervous to see him, and he had to go with his gut feeling that it wasn't a bad nervous. Sure, Beth always looked nice for church, but Daryl didn't think she'd have fused about it before walking up here if her edginess wasn't about seeing him.

It had taken him some time to fall asleep after Merle had left. His brother was a whole different mess in his head than Beth Greene, and apparently neither wanted him to get much sleep. Round and round in his head both issues went until his eyes finally closed. Thankfully for him the excitement of yesterday had proven a lot for Hope, and she'd slept in well past her normal bouncy awake time of seven in the morning.

Now Beth was here. And Daryl was glad to know he wasn't the only one with butterflies in his stomach.

Unexpectedly, Hope reached a syrupy hand up and slapped the window hard. "Mama! Hi, Mama!"

Below Beth jerked and looked up. Her face turned instantly pink at being caught, seeing both Hope and Daryl staring down at her. Hope waved vigorously while Daryl raised a hand in greeting. Beth gave a little wave, seemed to take a deep breath, and then started for the stairs.

"Looks like your mom is early, darlin'. You want another pancake?" Daryl asked, trying to hide the growing anticipation in his stomach.

"Nope," Hope said before gulping down the last bit of her milk. "All done," she declared proudly and pushed back in her chair.

Hope was about to hop down when Daryl caught her. "Whoa there, little girl, you're all sticky."

It was one of the first things Daryl learned about having a child, they were always messy. He grabbed a damp cloth and wiped her down quickly on the face and hands. Hope struggled minimally, and Daryl let her go once he was satisfied.

"I'ma gonna get dressed," Hope said as she scampered off towards her room.

"Your church clothes are in your bag," Daryl stated, following her to help. "Let me – "

Hope whirled around just as she reached her room. "Daddy! I'm big! I can do it!" She marched into her room and closed the door behind her.

Daryl had been told that more than once lately. Sometimes being big meant shoes were on the wrong feet, shirts were miss buttoned, or there was toothpaste on the wall, but Hope was definitely all about doing it herself. Three and a half almost and didn't her dad already.

"Fine," he called after her just as the knock came at the door.

Daryl turned to get the door, and just for a second, he thought about his own attire. If Beth was concerned about what she looked like, should he? He had on a pair of newer jeans, no holes or stains yet, and a black and grey flannel open to a grey t-shirt underneath. It wasn't anything special, but what could he do about it now? It wasn't like he had anything else really to impress her with.

He opened the door. "Morning," Daryl greeted and stepped back so Beth could enter.

Beth gave a tentative smile as she walked in. "Good morning."

"Uh, Hope is just gettin' dressed now. She just finished her breakfast," Daryl said, closing the door behind her. "Shouldn't be long." Daryl shoved his nervous hands into his front pockets, not knowing what to do with them suddenly.

Beth gave a little wave of her hand. "Don't worry. I'm really, really early… I – I wanted to talk…" She swallowed tricky as if she was trying to rouse the courage to say something important, The earnest look on her face disappeared as Beth turned towards the kitchen and took a sniff. "Pancakes. Blueberry ones?"

Daryl nodded. "Made some for Hope. Got pretty good at it," he stated proudly.

Beth looked suspiciously at the plate of rejected pancakes, her brow high. "I can see that," she said with a smirk. "They're mine and Hope's favorite."

That damned smile of hers made his head go blank again, not thinking before he spoke. "Well, then the next time you spend the night, I'll make 'em for you too."

Beth jerked her gaze to him, causing his face to burn red. Shit, that hadn't sounded right. He hadn't meant to imply what she'd obviously taken it as with her wide blue eyes staring at him, a pink on her cheeks as well.

"I mean… you have once – not that you are again. Uh, hell, ya know… I just meant… they're good pancakes," Daryl muttered, red faced and fumbling over his words.

She brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Oh, thank god, this isn't awkward or anything." Beth released a smiling sigh. "I didn't want to be the one to say the wrong thing first."

His face was still red, but Daryl couldn't help the smile that edged onto his face. How could he not when Beth smiled at him? It made everything alright.

"Glad I could help you out there, " Daryl shot back good-humoredly.

Another chuckle escaped Beth, music to his ears. The rose flushed a little more on her cheeks, and her blue eyes glittered with humor. Daryl could look at her smile and listen to her laugh all day. Nothing was better than the happy sounds Beth made.

Then her smile faded a little as she nipped at her lower lip nervously. "I… I started to say I came here early on purpose. I think… I think we should talk."

Daryl nodded, gulping down the lump in his throat. He knew they needed to. He knew that, he wanted that. Hell, Daryl wanted nothing more than to be on the same page with Beth. Still, there was a grinding in his stomach that there was a small, slight chance that this wasn't real. That everything on Friday night had been a big mistake, a complete misunderstanding. Drunken Beth had said all those things to him, had pulled him close and kissed him in a way that made him hard just remembering it. Sober Beth might regret everything. Daryl shifted uncomfortably as those thoughts slithered through him.

That was all layered on his own fear that he wasn't good enough to even try for something with Beth. Attraction on both of their parts didn't mean a relationship was wanted or needed. Daryl didn't want to risk what he'd built with her or his daughter. Beth and Hope were in a good place with him and even Hershel and Maggie thought better of him. Daryl wanted that, needed that, to continue and anything more than a drunk kiss could put everything in jeopardy. Isn't that what Hershel had been trying to tell him?

There was a pause between them as if Beth wanted him to be the first to speak. She should have known by now that he was a man of little words and that wasn't going to happen. Besides, what should he start with? He'd already opened his mouth and made a fool of himself. He wasn't about to do that again… at least not right away.

Beth finally understood and started first. "Okay… Monday is Labor Day, but I'm working at least a partial shift. Daddy and Maggie are home so if it's okay Hope is just gonna stay there. They asked if they could have her… so could we just start Monday with you next week… if you're okay with that?"

It wasn't what Daryl thought she was going to say, and he was confused for a moment. "Uh, sure, that's fine."

Daryl had been looking forward to another whole day with his girl but why rock the boat. Hope had missed her Aunt Maggie of late, mentioning it to him over their chocolate sundaes last night. Maggie had been so busy at work, the wedding and the chores at the farm that there had been little time for herself let alone her niece. Hope deserved to see her aunt before more wedding craziness started.

Beth released a relieved breath. "Thank, Daryl. It's going to take me a moment to get used to the new schedule… with school starting for her and me and the wedding all in the same week, it's all so crazy."

This September was definitely different for all the three girls. Maggie was about to get married and mover her official residence to town with Glenn, although she spent more nights there than at the farmstead lately. Hope was starting three year old preschool at her daycare and would be going to class Tuesday and Thursday mornings; she was so excited. Beth was also taking a giant leap this fall with deciding on two classes this semester at college, something she had never done since Hope's birth. She had stopped working at Reed's Grocery on Tuesdays and Thursday to attend classes. Beth had been worried about affording it all, but with Daryl taking care of the daycare and providing her extra child support at the beginning of the month Beth had been able to take all of her savings and went for it. She usually only took once class and had been cramming it into the long day class option offered by the local college for their part time students. Now she would only be working on Mondays and Friday at the store and teaching piano lessons on Wednesday afternoons while attending classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was a jump for her, a leap forward in her education and future. It had taken her three semesters to finish what should have only taken one for a full time student. Beth didn't want to wait another six years to finish her degree.

"Uh, was that it? You coulda said somethin' about that on the phone…" Maybe if Daryl poked, he'd get something.

Beth flushed high on her cheek bones. "No…" She put her eyes everywhere but on him as she searched for the words and the courage. "I… I also need to apologize."

Daryl opened his mouth to interject, but Beth raised a hand to prevent him. "No, I really do. I – I remember some of what transpired on Friday night. I'm sorry I did that, Daryl. It was inexcusable what I did. I shouldn't have put that on you. I shouldn't have forced that kiss on you. I don't want to ruin what we have now… with Hope. I'm sorry," she apologized rapidly as she wrung the bracelets at her wrist, winding them round and round.

"I'm not," Daryl responded softly.

Her eyes flashed up to his. "You… _what_?"

Daryl took a step towards her, his heart pounding in his chest; this was happening. "I'm not sorry you told me those things. I needed to know that. I needed to understand."

Beth shook her head sadly. "Daryl, what I feel is on me. I know you don't want a relationship, you've made that perfectly obvious for years, and then I forced myself on you after you've made it so obvious… you don't want… want that with me, I get that. I'm sorry I did that." She kept her eyes downcast again. She was upset, he could tell, and just wanted this conversation to end.

As Beth started to turn away, Daryl reached out and grabbed her elbow. "Beth…" His voice was soft and smooth. "Stop, it was okay. I –"

Beth shook her head sharply, not wanting to look at him again. "It wasn't, Daryl. Can we just forget it and pretend I wasn't that stupid?"

"No, I can't do that. I didn't pull away from you; I didn't break the kiss because I wanted to… I did because, well, you were drunk and I didn't know if you actually understood what you were doing. I wanted to make sure you really… really thought those things you said to me…" Daryl almost couldn't believe his own courage. The truth was finally out there between the two of them.

Beth shot him a look, her face pinched. "You… you wanted…?"

Daryl nodded. "I've been thinkin' the same things, Beth. Have been for a long time. Truth be told, don't know if I ever didn't really… just didn't let myself for years." He reached and pulled her back to face him with his other hand, the two of them standing toe to toe. "Listen, I… I… my life has never been this before… steady, stable, good, happy. I don't know what you'd call what I was living before but it wasn't what I got now. We… I bounced around; moved, fought… basically I just survived. That's all I was doin' for such a long time. Then I got straightened out, I got this life and I got Hope and then there was you there… helpin' me, showin' me how… how with Hope. You were always there, and I started havin'… havin' a lot of the same thoughts you said you were havin'. I didn't think you'd ever want… after all I put you through so I didn't try. Just like you said, I didn't want to mess this up, what me and you and Hope have goin'. It's good. And I haven't had good before."

"I don't want to mess up either," Beth breathed. Her blue eyes were wide and blinking as she looked up at him, seemingly overwhelmed by a wide range of emotions at his confession. "I – I never would have… you have one hell of a game face."

"Always needed one before," Daryl responded grittily.

"But not now," she whispered in return.

Beth focused her eyes on him, really concentrating her gaze on him. Did both of them just admit to being on the same page? Daryl could feel his heart thundering in his chest. Beth was so close to him, her face tilted up to his. There was nothing more Daryl wanted than to pull her to him, to lower his mouth to hers.

He'd moved only a fraction of inch when Hope came bouncing out from her room. "Mama!" Her russet tunic tucked strangely into her leggings but otherwise dressed correctly. "Didja ask 'im, mama? I didn't say nuffin'."

Beth pulled away, taking a large step back, as if avoiding detection. "Oh… OH!" Her eyes went wide with understanding. "I'd forgotten about that… I was supposed to do that yesterday, wasn't I?"

Hope threw a hug around her mother's waist. "Yes, mama, you was sleepin'."

A twinge of jealousy and disappointment welled up in Daryl; he'd rather be the one with his arms wrapped around Beth. It seemed whatever opportunity he'd just had was gone, further distinguished by Beth pulling away. He wasn't certain what Beth and Hope were talking about, adding the feeling of confusion in him.

Beth turned to look over at Daryl again with a timid smile on her face. "Um, Hope and I wanted to know if you wanted to be our guest for the wedding on Saturday…"

It was Daryl's turn to be surprised, he didn't respond but rather blinked at the both of them.

"You can see my dress, Daddy. It's got a blue bow on it. All white, not like Maggie's, but so pretty. Mama's dress is nice too. Blue just like my bow. You gonna come, Daddy?" Hope implored to her father.

"We should have asked you earlier, I can't believe neither Maggie nor I thought about it. You've been so helpful and I'm sorry this is so last minute. Maggie really would like you to be there with us, she gave me an actual invite, and I was supposed to bring it but I've been… been distracted." There was a renewed blush gracing Beth's cheeks, both knew why she'd been distracted.

Daryl rubbed at the scruff on his chin thoughtfully. "I got one condition."

"Huh?" Hope looked at her father confused.

Daryl smirked and looked down at his daughter. "I'll come and see your dress if'n your mama promises me a dance." He raised his eyes to see Beth's reaction.

Beth flushed further, but she also smiled. Her smile was small and soft, and it set a warm fire straight to his center. Daryl didn't know the first damn thing about dancing, but he knew it would involve touching Beth, bringing her close against him so he'd dance just for that chance. Daryl knew he'd probably look like a damn fool, but that smile she gave him made him not give a fuck. For Beth Greene, he'd dance… he'd dance all damn night if it was with her.

"I think I can handle that," Beth replied coyly.

Hope started to clap. "Yippee! Daddy's gonna be my date!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: I know… a little resolved but not everything, right? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Those two need to have a real conversation… probably but I was leaning towards this story needs some damn smut. Couldn't agree more? Maybe a whole damn chapter just dedicated to it? Sure thing! In the next 3 chapters? You got it! Oh, yeah, and then there's a wedding too…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD. Perhaps my funk is over… here's a pretty bright chapter for everyone to enjoy.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 24

Daryl pulled his truck into line with the rows of other vehicles parked in the side field. He stepped out of his truck and shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't exactly wearing his normal attire. Once he'd agreed to come to the wedding, Daryl had realized he had absolutely nothing to wear. Well… actually, he hadn't realized that fact. No, that had been Carol when he'd confided in his friend that he was attending the event.

Before Daryl could freak out, deciding that he didn't belong or deserve to go, Carol had stepped up and offered her assistance. His girls were going to have blue on so Carol had informed him that he needed to match, whatever the heck that meant… After a few hours with Carol at a department store and Daryl was dressed for his first wedding ever. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and dark blue tie with dark grey slacks; there hadn't been time for a proper suit. Carol had said the colors brought out the blue in his eyes, causing him to blush. Daryl was grateful for his new friend even though she'd recently decided to nickname him Pookie despite his numerous protests. The nickname Carol had bestowed upon him was one he definitely didn't understand the origin of, deciding it was probably just tot caused him to blush even further each time she used it.

Daryl followed the crowd as he made his way up to the farmhouse, Beth had said for him to go there when the spoke last on the phone. Disappointingly, after Beth had picked Hope up from his place on Sunday, Daryl hadn't seen either of them. Between starting school, work, and assisting Maggie with wedding preparations, Beth barely had time to breathe, let alone worry about him. Daryl had kept himself busy with more overtime. Their one phone call had been to talk about where and when and a few other details, but nothing more about… them. That topic, while finally out in the open, hadn't exactly been resolved.

He detoured from crowd, as most went to the seats on the lawn that lead up to the arch he'd helped Hershel build. Instead, Daryl veered towards the group of tuxedos on the porch. As he climbed the steps, Hope came out the front door.

"Daddy!" Hope shouted and bounded toward him, her brown hair up high in curls and her puffy, white dress billowing around her. "I'm gonna be walkin' down the aisle. I got a basket with flowers!"

Daryl caught his daughter and lifted her up. Hope was still so small and light, but damn if it didn't seem like she was growing an inch a week, or so Daryl swore. Hope tightened her little arms around his neck, hugging her father; it was nice to be missed for once in his life.

Beth walked out just after Hope, carrying a bouquet of yellow and creams in her hand. His stomach clenched, a swirling of sensations rose up in him. Goddamn, she was beautiful. Beth had on a bridesmaid dress; a darker blue one going to her calves with matching heels. Her golden hair was twisted in curls on to her shoulder. While Beth generally favored the natural look, she still looked stunning with reddened lips and mascara on to highlight her bright blue eyes. Daryl swallowed hard, realizing this day was going to be more difficult than he'd thought.

As Beth walked over to them with a happy smile, but Daryl could also see relief, a wave of tension wafting of her shoulders as she strode towards him. At first he didn't understand why, taking a moment to appreciate the relief was directly related to his presence. Beth was reassured that he actually showed up, that he was truly there. The realization hit him hard in the gut. Daryl didn't want her to think like that. He wanted her to know he was here, that he wasn't running anymore. He knew he didn't have the greatest track record of doing what he promised or showing up when he was supposed to. He never once considered that Beth probably thought their admission that there was something between them might have been too much… just like finding out he'd had a daughter. Running had never been an option for him, at least not away from her. There was no other place Daryl would rather be than right here. He just had to let Beth know that.

"Hello, Daryl," Beth greeted him, drawn directly to him.

"Beth… You look… you look pretty," Daryl managed to stutter out. He felt so damn awkward; how the hell was he supposed to greet her? Daryl wanted to pull her to him, to press a kiss to her sultry lips. The kiss from a week ago still haunted him late at night. It didn't matter that there were other people around until he got a knowing smirk from Sasha at the other end of the porch. Daryl shyly ducked his head, instantly knowing that wasn't going to happen now.

"Thank you," Beth replied with a blushing smile.

Music started to play in the background. "That's our cue," announced Sasha loudly to the group on the porch.

"Come on, buttercup," said Beth, an excitement on her face. "Time to do what we practiced."

Daryl set his daughter down and Hope took her mother's hand. "Look for me, Daddy. I got flowers."

"Sure thing," responded Daryl. "I'll be there." He looked directly at Beth. He had to let her know he would be, and she had to believe in him.

Beth's smile grew at his words as her eyes locked with his for a moment. Beyond her smile that seemed able to destroy him at the same time as it built him up, it was her eyes. Her large, crystal blue eyes held so much faith and promise in them. Daryl could get lost in those eyes if she'd let him.

His two girls disappeared into the house so Daryl turned and walked to the mostly sitting crowd. He was ushered to the bride's side. Figuring he wasn't going to know anyone, Daryl was surprised to find a seat next to Rick Grimes and his family. Next to Rick was a cute little girl with dark brown hair, Daryl guessed that was Hope's best friend Judith. Apparently the two little girls were inseparable while at daycare. Carl Grimes was next to his little sister, the kid was older than when Daryl had last seen him. Daryl didn't expect Cark to remember him, but when Carl smiled at him with a little wave it was apparent he did. Lori was seated at the end with a tissue already in her hand. Rick gave him a solid nod as Daryl took a seat next to him.

Daryl had never been to a wedding before so it reassured him slightly to be seated next to someone he knew. Daryl had a program in his hand with notes and songs so maybe he'd know what to expect. He glanced over the paper in his hand, never knowing weddings were so complicated.

Two men stood up by the white garden arch, one was the groom and the other seemed to be the preacher. Glenn squeezed and released his fists several times with his eyes focused forward, awaiting his bride. Daryl supposed most people would see him as nervous, the way Glenn seemed to be fidgeting. But that wasn't the impression Daryl got. In the few times he'd worked with Glenn on the farm, he knew that wasn't the case. This groom wasn't nervous, but rather a jittery excited; Glenn couldn't wait for his life to start with Maggie and Daryl had heard it more than once while working on the farm. Glenn wasn't second guessing his choice in his bride, he wasn't afraid. The groom might be uncertain as to what the future would bring, but Glenn definitely was looking forward to marrying Maggie.

The music changed, a different song started to play louder. Hope started to walk down the aisle; flinging flower peddles dramatically as she went. She was smiling, her face beaming at the attention she received as she marched forward.

Hope's eyes fell on her father, stopping to wave at him. "Hey, Daddy!" she called out to him.

Daryl returned a little wave to his daughter. Little Judith squealed with delight at seeing her friend, waving vigorously too.

"Hiya, Judy! Look at my flowers!" Hope lifted up her basket for her friend to see.

The crowd laughed softly at the exuberant girls. Patricia, a family friend Daryl had seen delivering more than once casserole while Hershel had been sick, beckoned Hope forward gently. Hope gave them all one last wave as she tossed another handful of petals around her. The little flower girl paraded to the front as practiced, a sprinkling of yellow and white petals carpeting behind her.

Next came Tara down the aisle, escorted by a tall man with brown hair. The man was no one that Daryl had ever seen but gave Glenn a pat on the shoulder as he walked to his spot. Sasha walked down with another man, black with short cut hair. The man kissed her on the cheek once as they reached the end, a blush flushed to Sasha's face. At the bachelorette party, Daryl had heard Sasha refer to a boyfriend by the name of Bob, so Daryl guessed that was him. Finally Beth strolled down with what looked like Glenn's younger teenage brother. She was radiant with her smile as she directed it to him. Daryl smiled back, he couldn't help it. She was too damn beautiful.

The three bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up in their positions just in time for the music to change once more. It wasn't the wedding march, the one Daryl had come to expect from television, but some other bright but instrumental arrangement that seemed to signal an announcement to the crowd. All raised to their feet as Maggie and Hershel stepped forward. Maggie's smile was brilliant, spreading across to her bright, green eyes. She looked nice in her blinding white dress and cascading yellow bouquet, and Daryl guessed he should care more. There were a few gasps from the crowd and everyone's attention was trained on Maggie, but Daryl could barely contain his urge to look back at Beth. He knew he should focus on the bride, it was supposed to be all about the bride, or so he had heard. It's easier once Maggie and Hershel made it half way down the aisle as everyone turned to follow them, allowing him to focus on his girls standing up there waiting on the bride and her father.

Lori was crying already by time Maggie and Hershel reached the arch, the hand-off from father to groom done with glowing approval and everyone sat back down. Everyone in the crowd seemed to know when and what to do so Daryl just followed them. The preacher, Father Gabriel Daryl supposed, started to address the gathering but Daryl wasn't really listening. He knew he probably should so he would know what the hell was going on, but he just couldn't. For him, Beth eclipsed everything around her, too bright and blinding him to the actual ceremony.

Beth took her sister's bright yellow bouquet from her so Maggie and Glenn could hold hands. Despite the obviously joyful smile on her face, she also had happy tears threatening to spill over; Daryl could tell. She glanced out to him, and their eyes connect for space of second. His breath was stolen, not because of her sly smile she sent him before looking back at the wedding couple or the fact she was just so damn beautiful. Rather, his lungs froze because Daryl Dixon just felt himself get hit with exactly what he wanted out of life, like a hard punch to his stomach.

A rigid chill ran over his body as he gulped down the realization. His whole life Daryl had never thought about the future. He had never worried or dreamed about more or what he wanted some day. He was a dumb fuck that lived in a rat infested shithole, never thinking more than a day or two into the future. There had been very little control of his own life, focus had been on surviving each day rather than planning for a future he never thought he could have anyway. He wasn't sure anyone in his family had ever aspired for more than the daily grind. His mother had died when he was still a child. She hadn't been mean or abusive, but Abby Dixon hadn't ever been the best mother. She'd been a drunk who rarely realized Daryl was even in the same room let alone remember to tuck him in at night. His father, yeah, Daryl wouldn't even go there. He'd survived that shit somehow.

And then after both his parents were dead or gone from the picture, it had just Merle. Daryl knew his brother cared for him, taking the brunt of more than one beating from their father for Daryl, but his brother hadn't been able to stay. Daryl just remembered his brother there, protecting him, saving him, and then next Merle was gone, having joined the army. Everything had been so much worse once Merle had abandoned him, especially with his mother dying the every next year. It had been a rough eight years without Merle living there, just periodic visits between his time in the army, jail or travelling across Georgia. Daryl had never been more willing to follow him when Merle told him to get in the truck seventeen years before. Merle wasn't all bad. He was just… well, Merle and he wasn't good either.

Daryl missed his brother, but seeing this celebration, seeing Beth standing there, and seeing Hope in all her glory, he knew what he wanted. He wanted this life before him. Daryl wanted this family fill with this joy, this happiness that was squeezing his chest. It was damn terrifying but also strangely exhilarating. Daryl Dixon had finally figured out the meaning of his life, he knew exactly what he wanted in his future. It was just a kiss, or a date, or simple… hell no, he wanted it all. Daryl wanted this – a woman, a daughter, a family, a home, a smile, a touch, love. He wanted everything he never knew he wanted.

An elbow nudged into his side, a poke from the man next to him. Daryl glanced over to see Rick giving him a side glance and a smirk. Apparently while Daryl had been realizing the purpose of his life, the wedding ceremony had moved on to something with candles. Maggie and Glenn were each lighting one big ass candle that had suddenly appeared in the center aisle. Daryl had apparently been so lost in attention of Beth that he hadn't noticed any of it. Now, Rick had caught him; Daryl's face tinted red and his ears started to burn.

"Heard you were comin' from an excited lil' girl," Rick whispered as he leaned over with grin.

Daryl returned a small smile as he gave a shrugging nod.

"Heard an older gal was a little bit excited too… or so my wife said," eluded Rick with a wink.

Daryl hoped she was.

For the rest of the ceremony, Daryl did his best to pay attention. There were a few bible readings and songs that followed. It gave Daryl a feeling like he was in church, but what did he know. He'd never actually set foot in one before. The whole thing really wasn't too bad, actually over before he even realized. Suddenly Glenn and Maggie were kissing, probably a little longer than they should have. Once they broke apart, Father Gabriel presented the newly married couple as Mr. and Mrs. Rhee. The gathering erupted in cheers as the couple marched down with all the groomsmen and bridesmaids following behind.

For the completion of his first wedding, Daryl was damn happy. He couldn't wait for the rest of it to start… along with his life.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Also - thanks to everyone who followed and favorited and reviewed.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So glad everyone loved the feels in the last chapter… you are sure to enjoy this one then. There is dancing… there is talking… there is kissing. Enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 25

As the wedding progressed into the reception, it was a whirlwind of people, food, and music. Daryl found himself purposefully seated with the Greene family, next to Hope and Hershel at reserved table with several other important guests. Beth smiled at him from her honored seat at the head table with the bride and groom. It might have been a little awkward but strangely filling to be seated with the Greene family; Daryl finally understood he was welcomed.

There were speeches from more people than Daryl could count; each person with a different story to tell and a toast for Maggie's and Glenn's future happiness. Pictures flashed while the towering cake was being cut, followed by dances with the fathers and mothers. Daryl didn't mind the traditions that seemed to go on and on. Everyone seemed so happy and the food was good, he was full and content while he watched it all unfold.

Despite requesting a dance from the mother, it was the daughter that first dragged him to the dance floor. Daryl danced with his small daughtered planted squarely on his new black shoes, adding a few scuffs. Little Judy Grimes joined him as an eager partner as well. Rick came to relieve him more than once from the dainty dancing girls, allowing his own feet a moment's rest. Daryl caught a few moments with Beth between his dancing with the girls as she checked in with them as she mingled with the large number of guests.

It wasn't long before the excitement became too much for the young girls. Lori and Beth both came to collect their small, tired children. Arrangements had been made for Hope and Judith to rest in the farmhouse will the party continued. Carl would watch over them while they slept; the teenager was looking forward to charging his fancy cell phone anyway.

"Good night, Daddy," Hope said from her mother's arms as she rested her head on Beth's shoulder. Her blue eyes already partially closed.

Daryl leaned over and kissed Hope on her head. "Night, baby."

"Love you, Daddy," Hope murmured as Beth walked towards the house, leaving the boisterous party behind her. Lori followed closely with Judith in her arms as well.

Daryl knew what love was. The moment he saw his daughter for the first time it had surged forward in him, awakening a part of him he hadn't even realized he had. He had spent a good part of his life utterly void of the notion, never really knowing the power behind it. Daryl had heard the words more than a few times from his daughter. Still, each time Hope declared the words to him, Daryl felt his chest tighten around his heart. Someone loved him.

Rick tapped him on the shoulder, breaking his attention from watching his girls disappear into the farmhouse. Rick motioned with his head toward the bar. It was an idea he could get behind so Daryl nodded and followed the man. Hershel knew how to throw a party for his daughter; more than one guest was enjoying the open bar happily.

Daryl and Rick both ordered their drinks. Daryl wasn't drunk or even buzzed, but he definitely felt his bourbon whisky as he swallowed his first taste of his glass. Rick, on the other hand, was taking advantage of his wife driving him home that night and had the happy glow of someone who was a drink or two over his driving limit. The other man's face was flushed slightly and paired with an infectious grin, wagging his brows as he tasted his brew before him.

"So you and Beth… you two doin' this thing or not?" Rick asked, setting his beer down with a small jolting force.

It was a thoughtful moment before Daryl nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess we are," he responded confidently as he tipped his glass up again for another sip.

Rick gave him the biggest shit eating grin before draining the rest of his beer. "Then stop pussy footin' around and get that woman on the dance floor." The off duty sheriff straightened his tie before he left Daryl at the bar in favor of his returning wife, swinging the smiling Lori onto the dance floor.

Beth walked up to Daryl and took Rick's spot next to him, gracing him with a smile as she leaned against the bar rail with him.

"Drink?" Daryl asked, looking over to the busy bartender.

"No," Beth replied with a sharp shake of her head. "I had more than enough last weekend. I'm fine."

Daryl smirked as he sipped at his amber liquid again.

"Hope is already asleep. I barely got her out of her dress before the poor little thing was out. Judy too. Carl is on the couch with the TV and phone both going so everyone'll be fine," Beth informed him.

Both Beth and Daryl allowed their attention to be draw back to the celebration happening behind them. Rick twirled Lori in dramatic fashion on the dance floor. Glenn had Maggie in his arms alongside Sasha, who was laughing as she danced with Bob. Their friends were having so much fun amidst a sea of other dancing people. Daryl was nervous; he knew he just needed to man up and ask for a dance from Beth, but it didn't seem like he could manage to get his mouth to form any words.

Beth stood next him, close enough that he could tell her body was swaying ever so slightly to the pounding music. Daryl could tell she wanted to dance. Why was he being such a coward about it? Fuck it. Daryl slammed the rest of his whisky and set down his glass hard. There was a burning sensation in his chest, setting fire to his courage.

Daryl turned to ask, but Beth beat him to it. "Dance?" she asked gently, her eyes imploring him.

He swallowed thickly and nodded quickly. Daryl didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he knew he'd at least try. Rick made it look so easy with his wife in his arms, crooning the song drunkenly as he held Lori close. The same with Glenn as he swung his new bridge around with a flurry of her dress swirling around Maggie, catching her close to him at the end. Damn, Daryl knew he was up against a lot.

Beth grabbed his hand, an electric jolt from the first touch of her that night. Why the hell had he waited so long to touch her? Beth pulled him willingly to the crowded dance floor. A new song started to play, one that wasn't too fast and nothing Daryl knew since his usual choice of hard rock wasn't something people generally danced to at weddings. Beth leaned into him, her face titled up to his as she laced her fingers with one of his hands. She then reached around and placed his other hand on the small of her back. Beth seemed to know he didn't know what he should be doing. She was always knowing that… what he needed, when he needed it, how he needed it. This woman knew him so well, how had she missed that he had wanted her too for so long?

With his hand at her back, Daryl pressed her against him a little more, loving the way she felt against him. They moved together to the music. It wasn't quite right, Daryl could tell. Their feet fumbled with one another more than once. However, Daryl also knew that neither of them cared about that; not the way they were looking at one another. It didn't matter they weren't exactly in time with the music or the face another drunken couple had bounced into them accidently. All that mattered was them… like that… together.

It was easy how one dance stretched into another song and then another, more than Daryl took notice of. He couldn't pay attention, not with the most beautiful woman in the world locked firmly in his hold. Beth didn't seem to notice, or perhaps she just didn't care either, she continued to smile and enjoy herself in his arms.

Finally, the couple took a small break from the dance floor to grab a few drinks. Nothing too hard, just enough to wet their throats while mingling with a few people from the party. Beth and Daryl laughed with friends, got over exuberate hugs from Glenn and Maggie for coming, and grabbed a midnight snack when the pizza was delivered. Hershel wanted no on going home drunk and driving from his daughter's wedding so along with the open bar he provided there was a second, sobering meal offered to guests.

After the latest break to fill up on the offered snack, Beth and Daryl were once again relaxed against the makeshift bar. The music changed, slowing as the lightened softened as well. Beth caressed a hand from her hair down along her neckline, rubbing absently at an ache found there.

 _Dancing in the dark_

 _Middle of the night_

 _Taking your heart_

 _And holding it tight_

Beth eyes brightened at the song starting to play. She offered him a suggestive smile as she nudged her head toward the dance floor with a raised, questioning brow to him. Hell yes, Daryl wanted to dance with her again, to have Beth pressed against him. This dancing thing wasn't half as bad as he had thought. Daryl switched to water during their last break; he gulped down the last of his glass readily.

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

 _Don't think I can keep it all in_

 _I've just gotta let you know_

 _What it is that won't let me go_

 _It's your love_

 _It just does something to me_

Those words of the song struck a chord with him, freezing him in place as he set his glass down. Was this… Beth and him… was it forever? Daryl was hit with the same exhilarating feeling he had felt during the wedding while starting at Beth and the concept of their family and the ideal struck him. The dim gathering softened the edges of her face, creating a radiant glow surrounding her as he turned to face her. Her large blue eyes stared up at him expectantly. Does Beth know what Daryl wanted? They had kissed once recently and under irregular circumstances, not moving much further beyond that moment and a shared revelation that they both wanted a relationship. How could Beth possibly understand what he was thinking, how ready he was to further what they had?

 _It sends a shock right through me_

 _I can't get enough_

 _And if you wonder_

 _About the spell I'm under_

 _Oh it's your love_

Beth reached a hand out to him, her hand grasping onto his tightly when he reached for it. "C'mon. It's only a dance," Beth teased as she tugged on him. If only she understood it wasn't… not for him. A step forward with her meant so much more.

 _Better than I was_

 _More than I am_

 _And all of this happened_

 _By taking your hand_

Daryl allowed himself to be led to the dance floor. Once there, he wrapped his arms around Beth as he pulled her tightly against him. It felt so natural to wrap his arms around this woman. Daryl loved to have her close to him, the rich, sweet smell of her filling him. He valued the way Beth looked up at him, the way she sighed, letting him know she enjoyed this too. Beth draped her arms around his neck, the expression in her eyes meant Beth knew he was finding meaning in this dance. Still, Daryl couldn't tell if she understood just how much this all meant to him.

 _And who I am now_

 _Is who I wanted to be_

 _And now that we're together_

 _I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

 _Don't think I can keep it all in_

 _And if you ask me why I've changed_

 _All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

Beth leaned in and pressed up on her toes, a motivated twinkle in her eyes. She had been waiting long enough for him to make a move, the same as when she'd finally asked him to dance after a long wait. Daryl knew she wasn't drunk, having only one glass of wine with dinner. Daryl recognized Beth knew what she was doing, but did Beth know what she was doing to him? This was everything to him. She needed to know that, she had to know that going into this path they were on.

It was a soft kiss, simple and sweet and not too lingering as Beth touched her blips to his for a few brief but amazing moments. As she pulled back, Beth could see the conflict on Daryl's face and guessed the wrong reason. Daryl knew Beth thought it was too much for him again, not understanding it would _never_ be enough. Daryl knew he would never tire of her, that there would never be enough time with her even if he was allowed the rest of his life with her.

 _It's your love_

 _It does something to me_

 _It sends a shock right through me_

 _I can't get enough_

 _And if you wonder_

 _About the spell I'm under_

 _Oh it's your love_

Beth breathed out a soft, easy breath as she gazed up at him. "You know, Daryl, it's only a dance. It's only a kiss. I'm not askin' for a ring or a house or a lifetime. Just a dance and just a kiss from a good lookin' fellow… that's all I'm askin' for," she explained as she offered him a gentle smile. It was her attempt to lighten the mood, hoping to put him at ease.

Daryl removed a hand from her back and brought it up to brush an errand strand of hair from her face. "No, it ain't. Not with me."

Beth gave him a confused look, not understanding what he was trying to explain.

Daryl look a deep breath in before he answered her, she needed to know. "For me, this is it. I've fucked up so much in my life that I only get this one try. I don't get another sunset with someone else if this doesn't work out, it's only you. And I don't even deserved another chance with you, pretty sure I'm just gonna mess it up again. I blew that chance years before. This is it, Beth."

A realization hit her. "This… you don't want to try? You don't want more?" Her voice wavered as she posed the question.

He shook his head tightly, that was the furthest thing from what he wanted. "No, I want to try… I want more," Daryl returned, sending a terrifying shudder down his spine at his own admission. Daryl was horrified of hurting Beth all over again, of messing up before they even had a chance to start. "I don't know if I can…"

As she always did, Beth had an answer for him. "You can." Beth titled her head to the side, blinking at him.

"Beth… it ain't that simp–"

She interrupted him quickly. "Daryl, it is. I have hope," Beth stated simply and honestly.

Daryl arched a brow at her. "Do you mean faith? Or our daughter?"

Beth let a small laugh escape her, not realizing her little play on words. "I guess a little of both really. Our daughter showed me the man I guess I always knew you were, the one that we both forgot for a while. Hope showed me to love someone; it has to be unconditionally, to love them wholly with all that makes them special and all their faults that drive you crazy." Beth rubbed her delicate fingers along the back of his neck, caressing him gently.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon," she breathed the admission, her blue eyes locked with his. "I love you for the man you are… not the man you think you need to be for me. You've always been that good man at your center, it just took a bit longer to shine." Beth smiled up at him, relaxing him at the same time sending desire straight to his center. Everything that woman could do to him, it all still amazed him.

Hope had said the words to him. She loved him from the very beginning, very much like he had but not completely realized it. His daughter never stopped even when Daryl hadn't exactly been worthy of her love.

Beth had just said it to him. This woman before him just declared herself to him. She seemed to have an endless well of understanding for him.

 _And if you wonder_

 _About the spell I'm under_

 _Oh it's your love_

 _It's your love_

 _It's your love_

Daryl had to be worthy of both of their love. If not, then damn it, he was going to die trying. Daryl lowered his lips to hers, opening his mouth against her waiting one. He kissed her, feeling confident for the first time. Beth melted against him, letting the tip of her tongue graze along his bottom lip. Daryl relished in the moment, enjoying the taste of Beth because for once in this damn miserable life, Daryl Dixon actually believed he had time. There was no need to rush; he wasn't going to lose this woman in his arms. This woman, this amazing and beautiful woman actually loved him. Beth loved him.

He was loved.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: So, I'm going away on a long Gals Pals weekend so this is the last update until sometime around turkey time (Thanksgiving for everyone not in the States). Sorry, I know that's cruel since everyone knows what's in the next chapter and I've already made you wait soooo long. Well, you know me… I love me some cliffhangers… and I love angst**

 **The song is excerpts from It's Your Love – Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill, written by Stephony Smith.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I have no excuse but good fun, amazing friends, and great food. I was just having too much fun interacting with actual humans to pull out the computer to write. Vacations are the best! I did, however, absolutely love all the reviews from last week – I'm glad everyone liked the song selection. Without any more delay, here's the long awaited chapter I promised a few weeks before. I hope everyone will enjoy it.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 26

Their simple kiss turned more heated on the dance floor. Daryl found his hands tangled in her hair. The music still played, moving on to another song. Their bodies moved with the rhythm but not in a way that would be considered dancing, at least not what polite society would consider dancing. Beth released a moan against his mouth, her fingers digging into the flesh on his neck.

They couldn't continue like this. Daryl peeled himself from Beth, took her hand, and together they made their way past the crowds of people. As they stepped outside, the cool fall air hit Daryl. He hoped it was having a greater effect on Beth than it was on him, he didn't think anything would cool him down.

Once outside, Beth took the lead in the darkness of night, rounding them past a corner and further away from the reception. It was dark, but a mostly full moon was out so Daryl could make Beth out as she pulled him along, her hair and skin taking on a translucent shimmer. He knew he'd follow her anywhere, not questioning where she was taking them.

Beth finally slowed once they reached a cove alongside another building, shielding them from the party. She pulled him closer and kissed him again, more fiercely this time. Daryl framed her face with his hands as his mouth settled over hers. At the first touch of his tongue, Beth made a tiny sound in her throat. A shudder rippled through Daryl but didn't stop his gradual, sensual claiming of her mouth. He could feel his pants grow tighter around him, but for the first time in a long time he didn't give a shit if Beth knew or not.

The kiss intensified as he turned his head, opening the soft feminine lips that were parting over the sighing of his name. His tongue swept into her mouth, the taste of her was intoxicating and made him dizzy. Beth's hands grappled at his shirt until her delicate hands slid up along his neck, his pulse beating wildly against the burning of her flesh. Another tiny sound escaped Beth, setting fire to Daryl. Their bodies molded together as tightly as their kiss was. Daryl drank deeply of Beth, holding the intimate kiss until her breathing was as fast and broken as his own. Only then did Daryl break the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers.

Despite the coolness of fall, the air enveloping them was thick and sizzling. "Beth," he breathed, shaking from the intensity of what had just happened.

"More," she urged him demandingly in a husky voice that didn't seem like her own.

He was more than willing to oblige her as Beth surged forward, her lips capturing his again as her arms went around his neck. It still wasn't close enough for either of them. Daryl moved his hands to her hips, shifting the silken fabric of her dress inches higher on her svelte body. Then, in one bold move, Daryl cupped her bottom and lifted her up against him. Beth fit him like a damn glove, all her curves nestling against every hardened part of him. He pressed her up against a wall, using it to hold her there.

The low moan that escaped Beth as she ran her nails along hairline to let him know she appreciated the change in elevation. She tightened her thighs on his hips, rolling them hard against him. With the wall helping, Daryl kept one strong arm under her while he pulled the other free. His hand skimmed up her body, his fingers spayed along her ribs until he reached her breast. With a muffled groan, Daryl cupped her breast fully, feeling the hardened peak just under the fabric.

This was going wildly out of control, spinning his head faster and faster. Less than an hour ago, Daryl was still wondering about the ramifications of pressing forward with Beth. Lord, Daryl desperately wanted to, but _if_ he should was another question. Now, only want was driving him on, both of them apparently as Beth moved her lips from his. Her mouth trailed along his jaw to the side of his throat. Frantic whimpers escaped Beth as he continued his exploration of her breast, rubbing his thumb over the peaked edge.

Her hot breath was in his ear as she moaned against his touch. "More," Beth begged as she hitched her body along his again.

Daryl glided his hand back down her body until he reached exposed, burning flesh of her thigh. Beth wanted more, and he was willing to do anything to make her happy. His hand slipped under her dress, pushing the fabric up along the curved edge of her hip. Daryl allowed a finger to skim along the leg band of her panties, a wet heat promised just underneath. A gasp broke from her lips at his daring touch, but the nails that sunk into his shoulders urged him further.

The blood that wasn't pooling lower was buzzing loudly in his ears, pushing away all reason. Daryl traced the fragile skin along the elastic edge once more before he dipped a finger underneath. The slick wetness he found there made his knees weak. Beth rolled her hips against his touch, forcing a gliding touch along her wet folds. Daryl followed the motion up, his dampened finger rubbing against her sensitive nub. He circled her clit once, and then again as Beth moaned at his touch. Her breath was almost a pant in his ear, urging him on. Daryl thrummed his fingers over her wet opening again, bringing more sleek dampness up to her aching center.

A small amount of reason found him despite his efforts to keep it at bay. "Beth," Daryl groaned as she nipped at his lower lip, his fingers testing the edge of her warm folds again. "There's still a hundred people around the corner there."

"So," Beth countered in a husky voice before she covered his mouth again, her hips flexing against his fingers. " _More,"_ she urged, nipping at his lower lip.

There would be no stopping anymore. He was so fucking turned on that she was letting him… no, that wasn't right; Beth _wanted_ him to do this. Daryl plucked at her sensitive nub again, eliciting a throaty moan from her. He drank it up from her lips like precious wine, sweet and intoxicating. Daryl switched to his thumb over her swollen clit, freeing his fingers to graze against her wetness. Slowly as he continued to circle her, he dipped a finger into her. She was tight and warm and welcoming, and everything he remembered. His body was aching, shaking against the need and knowing she was this ready for him that quickly.

Beth started to roll her hips against his finger, pressing further in. Daryl moved with her motion and repeatedly slid in and out of her as his other arm strained to support her against the wild movements. Her arms locked around his neck, her thighs tightening at his hips. Daryl slid a second digit into her waiting wetness, picking up the speed as he circled her. Her mouth fell from his, her teeth clamping down hard on her lower lip as her blue eyes fluttered shut. Daryl watched her; he couldn't help it, as a beautiful but pained expression took over her face. In the next instance, he felt her walls clench around his fingers, pulsing release as she dipped forward to kiss him with a searing moan against his mouth.

Daryl didn't know what it was about them together like this that took away all rationale thought. He had no idea what it was that drove them both so crazy, that they'd lose their minds and end up here again. Daryl dipped into her one more time, riding the last of her releasing wave. She was so wet and sleek and ready for him. It was going to kill him, but they couldn't do this again. Last time this happened, they'd gotten Hope. Their daughter wasn't a bad outcome, but it was better if their relationship didn't start out with a second kid before they even went out on a first date.

He pulled back, removed his hand and repositioned it on her exposed thigh, caressing the warm flesh he found there. She was so beautiful, wild and passionate and unadulterated. Her lips were pink and swollen from his kisses. Beth was breathing hard, almost gasping for calming air. Her blue irises were slivers against the dilated black of lust. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Daryl knew with a flick of his wrist below, his zipper would be undone, and he could be buried deep within her in seconds. So deep until she knew no end and he knew no beginning. Daryl growled at the thought and closed his eyes, his cock throbbing and desperately wanting release.

"Daryl?" she questioned in a rough voice.

He opened his eyes to see her concern. _Fuck._ "Beth… I ain't got any protection. God, tell me… tell me you do."

Beth winced and bit down on her lip. Daryl already knew the answer without her having to say a word. He pressed his forehead to hers.

She released a shaky breath. "No. I didn't think we'd… it's taken so long to get us to admit... I didn't even think about going to the doctor yet even. I'm damn sure going on Monday."

Daryl chuckled softly, he had to. "Okay then. I gotta – I gotta put you down, Beth."

"No!" She surprised him with how suddenly and so vehemently she opposed that. Her legs pulled tighter around him, practically shoving his constrained cock against her.

Daryl couldn't stop himself from grinding against her, capturing her lips for another kiss. This wasn't what was supposed to be happening. He was trying to be the good guy here; he was trying to be the responsible one. This damn woman was making it too damn tempting, too damn hard. It wasn't fair.

He had to try one last time; it was all he had in him. Quickly and before he was unable to stop, Daryl grabbed Beth by the hips and pulled her divine body away from his, her dress slipping back into place. There was a tangible wave of heat that rolled off them as their two bodies parted. Her body shuddered at the loss of contact. Her hands gripped his strong arms as he set her down on the ground again. Daryl tried to take another step back, but her hold on him prevented it.

"Beth, we gotta stop. I can't…" He wouldn't be able to stop again, she had to understand that.

"Okay, okay," Beth relented with a husky whisper. She had understanding when she looked at him; she knew it was the exact opposite of what they both wanted.

Perhaps Beth could tell by the tense, aching way he was holding himself. Or maybe because she had felt the same deep need between her own thighs just minutes before. Daryl wasn't sure, all he knew was that her right hand lowered from his arm to his belt while the other dropped quickly to start undoing his buckle. He struggled to breathe as he realized what she was doing.

His voice actually wavered as she pulled at the buttons of his pants, her movements gracing over the top of his erection. "Be-Beth… you can't. I won't be able to control..." He tried to stop her nimble hands but was brushed away. Why the hell was he trying to stop her?

"Shh… I've had mine. If we can't both have what we want at least let me give you this." Beth was so sure, almost demanding as she took hold of his hips and turned him, pushing him until his back was against the wall. "Relax."

As if Daryl could, every part of him was vibrating and focused suddenly to the most sensitive and throbbing area of his body. The one that was being touched at the moment as Beth slid her hands inside his pants and down along him. She measured him with her small hands, skimming along his length and gave him a more pressured squeeze when reaching his base.

Daryl tossed his head back, a deep guttural groan escaping him. He knew he wasn't going to last long; it had been too damn long since anything this good had happened to him. Still, Daryl feared if he looked down to see the passion on her face and her hands touching him that would be it. He would just take hold of Beth and ram into her, damn the consequences. She'd let him too, damn her she'd let him. His hands started to tremble as he curled them into fists while Beth continued to roll her hands up and down, the tempo picking up. Her head pressed against his heaving chest, and Daryl knew she was watching. Beth was getting off on the way his hips were starting to pump in time with her sensuous hand movements. Daryl was practically panting, his breaths coming in bursts, and his heart beating so fast he thought it may rupture.

He was so close, he didn't want to be. Daryl didn't want this to end, but he didn't think he was going to be able to last much longer. Then Beth stopped all movement suddenly and painfully. Her hands left him and pulled at the little fabric still around him, letting the cool air hit his sensitive flesh.

"Beth?" Daryl questioned, shaking and looking down with hooded eyes.

Her body was moving down his at an achingly slow rate as she lowered herself to the ground. Beth was on her knees before him. She looked up at him, and Daryl could barely make out the blue of her eyes in the darkness. Her cheeks were still flushed, perhaps even more so as he could tell she was excited.

"I've never…" Beth started and then looked bashfully away for a moment. "I've always want to… can I?"

Daryl was going to let her do any goddamn thing she wanted to do to him, any goddamn time. He didn't trust his own voice, he wasn't sure he could actually say the words out loud and not cum just at the thought. Daryl nodded slowly and deliberately, letting her know it was okay.

Beth smiled faintly and looked back down. All Daryl could see was a veil of blonde before he felt her take his cock in her hand at his base. It was almost more than he could take again, his whole body vibrating under her delicate touch. Daryl closed his eyes and let his head fall back again, leaning fully against the wall for support. He wasn't sure he could stand anymore, but he needed to for this to happen, and by god, he wasn't going to move a muscle to make this happen.

Torturously slow Daryl felt Beth lower over his erect, throbbing cock. The first tentative touch of her lips was almost too much for him to bear as Beth pressed a kiss to his tip. Daryl had to stop his hips from thrusting forward, slamming into Beth and scaring her. There was no way he wanted to frighten her into stopping if she'd never… _Fuck_ , she'd never done this before. The thought alone was almost as erotic as the feel of her lips descending over him.

Her mouth opened, her heavy breath was hot as it flowed over him. He felt the first tentative tasting of him as Beth brushed her tongue along the edge of his cock. Daryl had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from cuming and crying out her name. He was pretty sure he drew blood, but he didn't give a damn. All he cared about was the feeling of her tongue on him as she explored further, dragging the silken sweetness down further on him.

But it was when Beth went back up with no warning, and she took him into the warm recess of her mouth that he couldn't contain himself any longer. " _BETH_." Her name was pulled from him almost painfully and through gritted teeth. "Fuck."

Beth jerked back and released the pleasure filled suction that had been on him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean – "

"Oh, shit, don't stop," Daryl pleaded, his hands going to her head and gently pressing her back down. She couldn't stop; he might die if she stopped. "Please don't stop."

"You like this?" Beth asked her voice husky as if sensing the power she had over him suddenly. He was at her mercy.

"Fuck yes. Beth…" he replied, begging. Daryl couldn't help it, he needed her to continue.

Daryl laced his fingers in her golden hair, urging her all the way back down. Beth obliged him, her lips slowly spreading over him again, her tongue dancing on the underside of his dick in exquisite form. Leisurely, she took him all in this time, down further than before. She was testing the waters, so carefully and delicately because it was all new to her, but it couldn't have been better for him. If there had been anything more than this tentative teasing, he'd have exploded already. Beth's explorations were dragging out the inevitable, but Daryl definitely would enjoy this while he could. He was almost certain he would die under her sweet torture, not minding one bit.

Beth started to move her head, bobbing up and down in a more deliberate movement. The suction she created with the motion dragged another low groan from Daryl as he tightened his grip on her wild hair. Daryl wanted to pull her up to stop, to slow her down, and at the same time to push her further down. He started to move his hips in rhythm with her motion, a little at first and then more directly, unable to stop. The pleasure of her mouth, the warm pull she had on him was too much. Daryl barely had time to act, to pull her back before he came. Beth yelped a little with surprise as she was dragged aside with one hand while his other grabbed his cock, pumping once before he came, thick ropes of cum exploding from him.

It took him a few hazed moments to recover, breathing heavily and leaning completely against the wall. His legs were shaky and his body not ready to anything in the fog of his orgasm. Beth rose slowly, smoothing out her dress and dusting the dirt from its hem. She eased up his body and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Her hand rested on his chest over his heart; it was beating and pounding so violently still but started to slow at her touch. When he felt like he could, Daryl eased himself back into his pants and brought an arm around her waist, pulling her tight to him.

Just a few hours ago, Daryl had hesitantly taken her into his arms on the dance floor, and now they were here. It was almost too much good too fast for him. Hope loved him. Beth loved him, and by God, he loved the both of them. Beth had said it was just a kiss, eased him into feeling secure, but he knew it was more, just like she had when she had told him she loved him. They were so much more.

They had wasted so much time… No, correction, he had wasted so much of their time together by being a total ass. Daryl wasn't going to continue to do that. Now that he had Beth in his arms, he wasn't ever going to let her go.

Daryl moved his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you," he whispered daringly and honestly. It was strange how it didn't scare him like he thought saying those words would. Maybe it was never meant to be a frightening thing to tell someone you loved them, that you cared about them. Maybe that's what it felt like to be loved. Love was so easy to give back once it was given to you.

Beth pulled her head up, just enough to look up at her man with a little smirk on her face. "It was that good, huh?"

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, makes me love you even more."

"Good. I love you too, "she replied, snuggling back into him with a content sigh. "Now what?"

Daryl squeezed a hug from her again, relishing in her warm and wonderfulness against him. He swore, given a few more minutes, he was sure he'd have no problem starting up with her again. It was probably a good reason to get them moving and back to the party.

"Now we straighten up and see if we can discretely rejoin the bash still happenin'. Then, maybe another dance or two before I walk you back to your house. Kiss you good night on the porch. A proper one that doesn't end like this…" Daryl could feel her smile against him, perhaps enjoying the memory of what had just happened. "Then I'll ask you when you're free for a night. See if I can't take you on a date."

"Our first," she murmured back.

Daryl nodded, a swell growing in his chest. He was dating Beth Greene. He was one lucky bastard.

Beth rose from him, leaning back against his hold. "Well then, let's get going. I need to go check my appointment book. Let all my other suitors know I'll be booked for the time being," she said, a sassy glint in her eye.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Smutty enough? Well, since it's not the exactly, 100% true smut then that means you'll be getting another chapter, right? Hopefully that puts a little glee in someone out there!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Bad author! Bad author! I'm so sorry that a few of you had to actually write in your messages that you hoped I was okay because I hadn't updated. I have no real good excuse other than just life in general – kids, work, dogs, house, husband, family, holidays. Can you feel the compounding pressure? Plus, I wasn't really happy with this new chapter and started to rewrite it… then I messed it up and had to start from scratch again. I'm still not 100% pleased but for the sake of all of you out there, I decided just to suck it up and post. It's a bit of a filler chapter – sorry for the lack of substance after such a drought. But at least it gets us to our first date!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 27

Saturday hadn't seemed so far away a week ago when Daryl had suggested it for their date. Daryl had done like he had said after their relationship explosion behind the barn at the wedding; he had walked Beth to the porch, right up to the door, and kissed her lightly on the lips. He had waited for Beth to disappear into her home before he had turned on his heels to head home. On the dark drive back to his apartment, Daryl had found himself a smiling fool, so full of everything that had been missing from his life for such a long time.

Beth had dropped Hope off on Monday morning in a rush, running late for work. Daryl had gotten to spend another wonderful day with his other special gal. Daryl and Hope had gone to library story time, visited the diner for lunch, and spent time coloring, but unfortunately there had been no trip to the park due the cold fall drizzle. Although it had been a rushed drop off and fleeting pick up, just seeing Beth those few minutes had been enough to ease Daryl, not realizing how much he needed to see her until he had. There had only been time for a brush of a hand and a warm smile between the exchange of parents. Daryl had wanted a kiss, a real touch, and more… Hell, he was male and now that he had tasted her, Daryl was completely addicted. What he really wanted to do to Beth didn't exactly seem right in front of his three year old daughter. It had been hard, but Daryl had restrained himself, knowing their date on Saturday was coming.

The couple had been able to talk a few times by phone over the week, nothing important just plans for their upcoming date or how their days had gone. It didn't really matter to Daryl what they talked about, it was just enough to hear her voice if he wasn't able to see her. On one of those phone calls, Beth and Daryl had discussed Hope and what this meant for her. While it hadn't been easy, they had decided that for now they wouldn't act too differently in front of Hope just yet, not wanting to confuse or upset her.

While neither of them wanting to put a label on what this was between them yet, they couldn't deny they were in a relationship. They were _dating_. People dated all the time and people stopped dating all the time. Shit happened. Despite their relationship status being new, Daryl knew he was damned determined for _shit_ to never happen with them.

Daryl had done his best to keep busy, working extra and getting out of the apartment to keep his mind busy. When Saturday morning finally arrived, he had popped up just after dawn. A restless anticipation swirling in him caused Daryl to rise earlier than normal after working the night before. Daryl knew he might have the jitters, but he wasn't going to allow himself time to think about it. He actually had a full day to keep him going and busy before Beth was expected.

It wasn't long before Daryl was the door, heading to the house where Tyreese and Carol resided at the edge of town. Daryl had been right all those months ago when he had guessed there had been a little something between the warm and caring waitress and the strong, silent line cook in back. Something that was much more than just flirtatious co-workers.

Carol had fled her abusive husband five years prior and taken her daughter, Sophia, with her in the middle of night. It had been just by chance and luck that she and Sophia had ended up in this little down with a help wanted sign in the window of the Red Rooster Diner. Tyreese was Sasha's older brother, a fact Daryl had recently learned at the wedding. He owned and ran the little restaurant that had been a staple in the middle of town and in their family for generations. It had taken Carol a long time to open up with Tyreese, who had patiently and steadily waited for her to be comfortable; Tyreese had said more than once knew something great when he saw it. Her trust in men had been severely damaged during marriage and while at the hands of her husband, Ed. Baby steps, Tyreese had offered Carol baby steps… a walk there, a talk here, and always a handful of daisies on Friday morning. In the end, it had worked. Tyreese and Carol were happy in their relationship now, more than a little in love. Even Sophia was ecstatic, not only that her mother had found someone to treat her with respect and love, but also that the young teenager had a large, funny man in her life and was often on her side against her mother on a few choice topics, like getting her ears pierced.

It had been two years after Tyreese met Carol before she had agreed to an actual date. It had been another two years before Tyreese had even broached the topic of them possibly living together as a family. He had recently purchased a small but majestic colonial style house on the edge of town. Apartment living was no longer for him; ready for all the aspects a new home and family would be able to offer him. Tyreese was taking his time renovating the home slowly and done with care by his own two hands. This summer Carol and Sophia had taken a giant leap of faith and moved their residence from a cramp rental to Tyreese's home.

Daryl had spent the day working with Tyreese on replacing the railing on the back deck. It was the least he could do to replay his friends for the help and kindness they had shown of the months. Besides, the hard labor kept his mind off his impending date.

Once the work was completed Carol surprised Daryl with a wicker basket and a fancy but slightly faded quilt. She had known of his plans; Daryl having mentioned them in passing and maybe slightly to get some approval earlier in the week at the diner from his friend. Everything in the basket was much better than his plan Daryl noted with a shy smile to Carol.

Carol had beamed and teased her Pookie about making sure Beth had a chance to eat some too. Tyreese had released a booming laugh at the muttered curse words that had escaped the bashful, red Daryl. Despite the gentle teasing, Daryl had left Carol and Tyreese with his gratitude, amazed at the friendship again, and how easily other such relationships had developed once he'd finally moved his life in another direction.

Daryl had just enough time to get home, shower and change before Beth arrived with Hope, pulling up to the curb by his apartment.

"Hey." Despite his quiet greeting, his eagerness showed as Daryl bounded down the steps to greet Beth and Hope.

Beth pulled Hope from her small car, looking up at the approaching Daryl. "Hey yourself," she responded sweetly with a bright smile.

"Hi, Daddy," called Hope. Her golden brown hair was pulled into two low ponytails and bouncing as she waved her small hand to him as her mother set her down.

"Ready?" Daryl asked Beth, scooping up his daughter in his strong arms. Hope wrapped her little arms around her father's neck, giving him a gentle hug.

Beth nodded, nipping at her lower lip. "And willing," she quipped, her blue eyes sparkling.

The trio climbed into Daryl's pickup. Daryl carefully buckled Hope into the small cab behind his seat in the truck. There was barely enough room for her car seat, let alone space for her growing legs. Her little limbs swung heavily behind him, knocking into the back of his seat as he put the truck into gear.

"Daddy, where's we goin'?"

"You know where we are goin', silly girl. I told you. You're gonna go have dinner with Judy," answered Beth in her motherly tone. "Your dad and I have an _errand_ to do."

Hope crossed her arms across her chest. "I know. I was askin' Daddy!" she retorted in a huff.

Daryl smirked; his little girl was a stubborn one.

"He might not wanna go with you. Saturday is our day, Daddy," Hope groused.

"I know, darlin', but your mama and I… well, we got – we're gonna…" Daryl started explain but got lost in what he actually should say. He and Beth had agreed not to mention the date around Hope, but they hadn't exactly decided on _what_ to say.

Beth came to the rescue as she often did. "We talked about this today already. We have errands to run. Now Hope, you know you're goin' to the Grimes house and you are to be on your best behavior for Mrs. Lori and Mr. Rick."

Hope grabbed at the tips of her tennis shoes, her straps straining against her as she did. "Yes, Mama," she answered with a wrinkled nose, one her father could note from his rear view mirror with a smirk.

Daryl was glad Beth took over with Hope and answering her question. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond to his little girl. He knew they were going to have to tell her eventually and hopefully soon so he'd just cross that bridge when it came.

Despite being excited about his new relationship status with Beth, there was that underlying nagging concern of what others thought about it. Daryl had spent so much time thinking that a relationship was never a possibility that he never really considered what others would think, especially considering his history with Beth. Carol, of course, had been instantly over the moon for them. Daryl already knew Hershel was wary; he'd given his reasons and had been very open about it a few weeks prior. He couldn't blame the man. Daryl would feel the same way given his position, hell, he'd probably have been even more of a prick.

Then there was the older Greene sister… Maggie seemed to have done a complete one-eighty from her attitude towards him over the past few years. Daryl wasn't completely sure the reason for the change in Maggie, perhaps love had mellowed out the elder Greene sister. Maggie was gone on her honeymoon at the moment with Glenn, so even if newly married couple objected; they were thousands of miles away on some beach. It was another hurled Daryl realized he might have venture sooner rather than later if the protective Maggie returned and wasn't too pleased.

It wasn't a long trip to the Grimes residence. Daryl parked his truck in front of the small white rambler that Rick and Lori had bought sixteen years ago after getting married. Once out of the vehicle, Hope bounded up the steps to the front door. She rang the doorbell; it was obvious his daughter had been here often.

There was barking on the other side followed by footsteps. The door opened and there stood Rick with a roguish smile on his face. "Hello there," Rick greeted them, stepping aside to let the family enter.

Little Judith Grimes raced up to them with a dog toddling slowly behind her, a fat and older beagle mix. "Hope! You're here. C'mon, Baxter and me already set up everythin'." She waved her arm in a motion for her best friend to follow her.

"Great!" Hope swiftly kicked off her shoes, sprinting to follow the pair eagerly.

"Hope… " started Beth, but her daughter was already gone. The two small girls, trailed by plump Baxter, had already disappeared down the hall. "… and she's gone. So independent already," she mused.

"Oh, you have no idea, trust me," countered Rick good-humoredly. "I've got a fifteen year old that I'd trade for three and half year old any day."

Lori came from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. "Oh, please, Carl isn't that bad."

Rick raised a brow and shot her a withering look at her statement.

Lori rolled her head back and forth as she considered her husband's unspoken rebuttal. "Okay… At least _today_ Carl's not so bad."

"He didn't leave his lair until almost noon," fake grumbled Rick. Daryl knew Rick loved his angsty teenage son, just not loving all the new found attitude, hormones and boundary testing that came with an older child.

"But he's out of the house right now," Lori retorted back lightly, dusting a hit at Rick with the dish towel.

"That's true; he is out in the daylight. It seems our son isn't the only one with a date today with a pretty girl," Rick said as he flashed Daryl a smart ass grin and gave him a wag of his brow.

The response Daryl wanted to give the man back probably wouldn't have been well received by the ladies in the room so he kept his hand and its finger stiffly at his side. Daryl, however, wasn't able to keep the heat from rising to his ears at the comment. Even Beth blushed slightly from Rick's words as Lori smiled from ear to ear at her friend.

There was an awkward moment of smiling and silence for all before Beth handed Rick Hope's small backpack. "Here just in case you needed it. We can't thank you two enough for watching Hope for us."

Rick took the bag from Beth. "I promise I won't let them in the backyard with the hose again. There was so much mud last time." A little chuckle escaped the man from the memory.

"Oh, Hope is welcome here anytime. You just – you just go have some fun," Lori said, her smile just beaming at them. "There is no need to rush back."

Beth turned her eyes to look up at Daryl. "Oh, we shouldn't be too long..." The statement was half way a question since Beth didn't actually know the plans.

Daryl felt a small twitch at the corner of his mouth at her expectant but eager look. He had taken it upon himself to plan this event, leaving it all a surprise to Beth. "Yeah, should only be a few hours," Daryl added in a low, rough voice.

"Well, don't you two hurry back. Hope will be just fine here," Lori said with an exuberant wave of her dish towel.

Beth and Daryl headed to the door with Rick standing next to it as they exited. "Just like Lori said no hurry. Hope can stay all evening… or tonight… or until tomorrow morning," Rick offered with a wink and closed the door behind the couple.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Okay, so I lied a little. No first date in this one… at least not fully but only the start of it. The next chapter is all first date. I promise get back on track with my updates!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So when I started this story, I was a good dozen chapters ahead of you good readers. Now I'm barely a chapter a head of time. I'm a slow writer (which is why I usually have a bank of chapters when I start a story) so bear with me while we finish this one up. There should be 9 more chapters to Once Upon a Time, but please don't hold me to that… stories tend to get away from me** **I had hoped to finish the story before the holidays but it looks like it'll be sometime in January. Don't be sad the ending is coming! Remember, there are two spin offs coming from this adventure – Dark and Stormy Night and Happily Ever After. Okay, no more author ramblings – here's some Bethyl fun! Enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 28

Beth and Daryl walked to his truck, alone for the first time since the fateful wedding. Despite his eagerness all week, Daryl was suddenly filled with a fluttering in his stomach. It was more than a little daunting now that he was in the moment, having Beth all to himself. He needed to not screw this up.

As Beth buckled herself in she looked expectantly at him. "So now what?"

They had made plans for Hope to be watched and for Daryl not to work, but they had never discussed what they were going to do. Daryl had taken that upon himself, asking Beth to rely on him to decide. He wanted to try for her. Hope was only going to be watched by the Grimes family for a few hours despite the innuendoes Rick had alluded to as they had left. This date wasn't supposed to be about kissing or passion or all that Daryl had decided. There would be no rushing, no bounding forward; instead he was looking forward to just them and perhaps some good conversation.

"You'll see," Daryl replied lightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Beth returned his smile and relaxed back into her seat. She trusted him. Damn, that felt good as the feeling swelled in his chest.

Daryl drove them for a bit; it wasn't long before they were just outside their small town. It was late afternoon so the sun was still high and bright in the September sky. The weather was cool with just a nip in the air but not so bad that a jacket was needed. Daryl knew he'd be fine in his jeans, hiking boots, and a dark blue flannel shirt. He'd told Beth not to dress up or wear anything fancy, and she had listened. Beth was in her own pair of dark blue jeans and boots with a pale yellow shirt under an open grey sweater. She had a golden necklace of feathers hanging from her neck with a matching bracelet at her wrist. Her blonde hair was worked into an intricate braid from the side, sweeping around her head in a crown. Daryl loved her hair unbound; enjoying his fingers entwined in it, but thought she looked just as beautiful tonight with it up.

He parked the truck upon reaching their secluded destination, a wooden area off the beaten path. Daryl exited without a word, slipping out the door. He could tell Beth was curious, but she asked nothing as she got out with him. Daryl grabbed a few items he had secured in the bed of the truck before she had arrived, the basket and quilt from Carol. He might have told Beth he was going to plan this event, but Daryl definitely couldn't have done as well without the aid of his friend.

Beth smiled at the scenery around them, sweetly and approving. Daryl had planned a picnic; Beth didn't even have to ask as she watched him pull the items from hiding. He supposed he could have taken her to a restaurant, maybe all the way out in Atlanta. They could have gotten all dressed up, he could have worn that stupid tie again, but that wasn't him and that wasn't her. Daryl knew that sooner or later that kind of date would likely happen, but for now as they were just starting out, he wanted to do something he knew he could accomplish. A simple picnic at his favorite spot, Daryl knew he could manage that. Besides, it was similar to where the couple had started this whole crazy journey, in the wilds of the woods.

She took the patchwork quilt from him, leaving Daryl only with the wicker basket. Daryl decided to grab his crossbow too, never missing an opportunity to hunt. He pulled it from his truck bed.

Beth had seen his weapon before at his place recently and years before upon their first meeting. "Expecting danger?" she teased, her brows raised curiously.

Daryl shifted his bow to his back, securing the strap across his chest. "Never know when you might find dinner."

"Oh, we're hunting for our food today?"

Daryl huffed lightly. "Nah, got somethin' for us in the basket just in case I wasn't lucky."

"You feelin' lucky?" Beth asked, bumping her hip into his as they started to walk down a path.

He could feel the tips of ears getting red, burning a little from her teasing comment. Flirting wasn't really something Daryl was used to. Daryl was used to drunken skanks hanging on his shoulders with lewd innuendos, but this light flirting with a beautiful woman next to him made his stomach flip flop. Did he feel lucky? Hell, yes, he did just because Beth was walking next to him. Daryl was lucky because Beth had said yes to their date, because she had said she loved him. Daryl was the luckiest bastard in the world. He wanted to say that to her, to let her know, but didn't exactly know how. It was all stuck in his throat.

Instead Daryl ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders. Beth smiled at him, the woman completely understood him. Daryl could see it in the glint of her crystal blue eyes. He gave her a smile in return, small and nervous.

The couple didn't walk for long. Daryl was taking them to a place he'd been many times before. He knew the woods in all directions for probably twenty miles or more. He had spent so much time out there in the wilderness, even lived out there on more than one occasion since leaving home at seventeen.

This particular spot was his favorite. Together, Beth and Daryl strolled into an opening in the woodland. There was a small pond, an off shot of a rambling stream that was surrounded by giant willow trees, a few red flamed oaks and some towering birches that were yellow and shimmering in the slight breeze. In the spring and summer this location was pretty nice with a few blooming wild flowers, but in the autumn the colors were the best representation of nature in all its glory.

Beth paused when she saw it, taking it all in as she fell a step or two behind Daryl. "Oh, Daryl, this is… this is beautiful."

Daryl hesitated with her, but he wasn't regarding the landscape like she was gazing at. Instead he focused in on her and only her. The wonder on her face, the amazed smile and the awe contained there was what was beautiful to him.

"Sure is," he responded softly, still looking at Beth.

It was her turn to blush because once again Beth understood him without any explanation. His blue eyes were locked on her flushed face. She knew Daryl wasn't talking about the nature surrounding him.

They had only a small walk until they reached their final destination. There was a small campsite Daryl had used over the years. A little clearing in the brush Daryl had developed over many stays that included a small fire pit and an old giant log besides it. A pair of entwining blue birds flew over them, chirping as they went.

As Daryl set the basket down, Beth looked the area over carefully. "You bring all your girls here, Daryl?" she teased with a little smile, but Daryl could tell that while she was playful she also wasn't. Beth could tell he had been here before.

"Nah," Daryl responded honestly. "I've never brought anyone here." And that was the truth. Daryl had asked Merle to come with him a few times when hunting in the area. While Merle had accompanied him into the woods for hunting and fishing occasionally, it was less and less over the years; his brother had never come with Daryl to this place. Here… it had always been him and only him. Daryl hadn't realized that until that moment. Now, it was only him and Beth who had been to this hidden spot.

"Oh," Beth breathed, genuinely surprised that no one had ever been there with him before when it was obvious he'd come there often. "Not even your brother?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nope."

"Just me then, huh?" she asked, setting the blanket down on the log. Beth seemed satisfied with his previous answer, a sly smile gracing her lips.

He gave a quick nod. "Yep." Daryl cringed internally. Damn, he knew he needed to give her more than just one word answers sooner or later. Despite that fact, it didn't stop him from asking, "Hungry?"

"Not yet," Beth replied. At least she was capable of two word answers…

"Wanna go for walk?" Daryl asked, knowing Beth would enjoy the surrounding area as much as she did that particular spot.

Her face brightened at the suggestion. "Yes, I'd love it. Show me more, this place is amazing."

They started to walk. Daryl took them around the edge of the small pond and down a path by the stream. They talked, well mostly Beth talked. Maggie and Glenn were coming home from Hawaii tomorrow; Beth was picking them up at the airport in the afternoon. Hope was doing great in her classes and loved going. There was so much art work coming home now that Daryl as going to have to start taking more to his place because the refrigerator at the Greene farm was already full. Beth talked about her school too. She was taking two classes that were harder than she thought but she also knew she could handle it with a little more effort. Daryl offered his help, not with the school work of course, but with Hope.

Then in a bold move and without taking the time to think or doubt it, Daryl took her hand in his. He slid his palm along hers and locked their fingers together. Beth smiled up at him, warm and wonderfully, as she gave his hand a small squeeze in return. Daryl felt his chest tightened at the sight of her happy. He knew he was going to have to get better at this, at making the first move, and at talking to her. It hadn't been that hard once he'd done it. Beth had been the first to kiss him four years ago, two weeks ago and the same with last Saturday. She continually was the one to push him, to urge him further each time. Daryl knew he couldn't always count on her to make the first move all the time.

With their hands linked, the couple continued to walk, no more words needed between them. Daryl liked to listen to Beth, but he also enjoyed this, knowing he could get used to it. There were so many new people that had flooded into his life recently, friends, co-workers, and acquaintances, that it could be overwhelming some days. He was a solitary man, had been most of his life, so sharing the quiet with another person was peaceful. He appreciated that he didn't have to converse constantly with her. Daryl wanted to talk to her most of the time, but the calm silences between them were always easy and peaceful. It was one of the many reasons he loved her, knowing they could just be and that was okay.

Realizing the emotion again, Daryl felt the urge to say the words again, having not spoken of love since the night of the wedding. The emotion was caught in his chest, burning to be released. Did people just say those words all the time to one another? Hope told him almost every time he saw her, but Daryl just realized his daughter always said it first. He knew it shouldn't be that way, Hope should know her father loved her just as much. Daryl decided to make an effort to say it to her first, Hope needed to know. The same with Beth, she needed to know he loved her too.

Before Daryl was able to speak, Beth broke the silence between them first. "I've always wanted children," she said simply and openly.

Daryl gave her a side glance, one of appreciation. "Yeah?" This woman would always be a mystery to him, her thoughts and her actions, but one he'd enjoy unraveling until his dying day.

Beth nodded slightly, her hand tightening on his. "Yeah, especially a daughter. Even when I was a little girl, I knew I was goin' to have children and always hoped for a daughter of my own. I was thinkin' two or three or four children, maybe even five, just as long as I had a daughter I knew I would be good. So thank you for that."

Daryl snorted a chuckle. "Uh… you're welcome I guess."

"I just love kids, it's one of the main reasons I'm in school to be a teacher. I've always wanted a big family. That probably should've been in the conversation before we went skinny dippin', huh? Might have changed the outcome all together," Beth mused playfully.

"Nah, this is best. What should have happened did," responded Daryl confident that he knew he wouldn't have wanted anything different than his daughter, Hope.

The smile on her face grew at his response, one that made his throat tightened. Did Beth even know what her smile did to him?

"What about you? Did you ever think about becomin' a dad before you were one?" Beth asked curiously.

Daryl didn't even have to think about the question; he knew the answer instantly. "No. Never wanted any kids."

Beth jerked her head to look at him, a stunned expression on her face. It was as if she couldn't comprehend that not everyone wanted children. Beth simply didn't understand that not everyone grew up in paradise that was the Greene family. Some children grew up in holes, dark and deep and filled with demons.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Hope," Daryl stated truthfully. "I just never came from a good family. Never thought it was a good idea."

Her countenance fell. "Oh… your family… I get it," Beth responded softly.

But she didn't, Beth couldn't get it. Sure, she had seen his back, the twisted markings that marred him deeper than just his skin. It had been hard enough to show her that part of him that day. Daryl hadn't really been able to talk about the reason for the scars then. Beth hadn't asked; she assumed but she didn't actually know. It was almost impossible to know if you hadn't lived it. Daryl would never want that for Beth, but she needed to know. He knew it was a part of him, Beth had said that much when explaining the fabric of life to him. He needed to explain; maybe he even needed to talk about it. The actuality of his scars and the reality of his childhood had been bottled up inside him for so long.

Daryl drew in and released a long, deep breath. "No, I don't think you do, Beth."

The look Beth gave him while they continued walking told him she wasn't hurt by his statement but rather, she seemed ready to listen to what he had to say. Daryl guessed it was about time for him to start talking.

"I ain't never really talked about it before. Don't know if I will ever again," Daryl said in a low, gritty voice. "See, the old man liked to hit… no, not just hit and he didn't just like it. My old man… he _enjoyed_ it. Sometimes the mean bastard would use his fists, sometimes he'd use his feet to kick, and on particularly bad nights there was the belt."

Even the word left a bad taste in his mouth. _Belt_. God, how Daryl used to fear that lengthy strip of leather with its gleaming brass buckle at the end. The snapping sound of leather striking flesh still haunted him on particularly dark nights. Almost two decades had passed since he'd been trapped with that devil of a man, and Daryl could still feel his body tensing just at the memory.

"My mom… if'n she weren't drunk and passed out already, she'd try and get in the way sometimes. She enjoyed her wine… She weren't a mean drunk, but there were days were the only thing that got her out of bed was another bottle. Merle, he was better at gettin' between me and the nasty bastard. But then Mom died and Merle was gone, in juvie or the army or just where ever. That left just me and that man. Eight years of just 'im and me," Daryl continued, not liking the way his heart was starting to thunder in his chest.

Beth must have sensed his discomfort too. She tugged on his hand, pulling them closer together so they were more than just holding hands as their shoulders bumped lightly. A touch that might have sent him flying in the opposite direction months before was now soothing and reassuring, letting him know she was there for him. It gave him the nudge he needed to finish.

"There were times it got so bad I thought I was gonna die. There were times… times I wished I would," Daryl uttered, his throat tight. He'd barely ever allowed himself the thought, and he'd never said it out loud until that moment.

Beth gently squeezed his hand, giving more of the support he needed. It was as if she knew she shouldn't speak yet, that he still needed to stay more. He might not continue if interrupted.

"I ran into the woods a lot, hide in 'em when I could escape. Once I got lost, got all turned around from runnin' from him. I was gone over a week. No one noticed. Merle had been in the army at that time… my mom was already dead… and my old man had been too drunk most of the time to even notice I'd been missin' for eight days. Not even the school seemed to give a damn I hadn't showed up. No one cared I was gone, Beth. I was a nobody that no one even cared enough to miss. I was a white trash, redneck loser with a madman for a father, a drunken and lapsed mother, and then I followed around my drug addicted, racist brother for years. I didn't deserve children," Daryl explained hoarsely.

"Daryl, that's not who you are now," Beth said earnestly. "You are so much more than your past. Hope has always adored you."

 _Loser. Trash. Waste_. Daryl felt his insides twist up. "Would she if she knew… if she knew everything about me?" It was similar thought that had helped him keep Beth at arm's length for so long. It seemed no matter the progress he seemed to be making in his life, there was always that lingering dark voice in the back of his head.

Beth stopped them from waling, shifting herself to be in front of him. "I know. And I still do," Beth said, her palm going to his cheek to force him to look straight at her. "Your past is part of you, that's true. Just like my attempt is a part of me. You can't go backwards. You gotta keep bein' who you are now."

Daryl stared back into her endless blue eyes. The wisp of a woman before him was everything he never knew he had always wanted, her and Hope both. Daryl would never know what he did to deserve either, but he would always be eternally grateful. He needed his past to stay behind him, he knew moving forward with Beth and Hope should be the only option. Still, a darker, deep part of Daryl kept him from saying those words and allowing him to agree with Beth.

Instead, Daryl swallowed hard as he offered another admission. "I ain't done this before, Beth."

Her fingers caressed his hand gently in soft, tender circles on the back of his hand. "I'm sure that wasn't easy for you to tell me."

Beth thought Daryl meant his life before, his sad existence before she entered his life. While the information Daryl had shared had been difficult, his opening up to Beth had helped cement his feelings for her. She loved him. Beth loved him despite all that, she loved him with all his defects, his disgusting, glaringly flawed body and soul.

However, his latest statement wasn't what she thought it was about. So much about him was a disappointment, and here was another. But Beth would accept it; she always did.

His eyes flicked down at his own inner thoughts. "Yeah, but I mean… I mean… well, I ain't ever done _this_ before," Daryl admitted, his dark blue eyes slowly rising to meet hers.

The blue before him was so open, so clear and beautiful. It made his stomach clench just looking at her. He knew he was one lucky bastard. She was waiting for a further clarification patiently, letting him explain at his own pace.

"I mean… ya know… a _relationship_ … this… I've never really…" How could Daryl explain away a bunch of one night stands as the extent of his dating experience over his thirty-four years.

Enlightenment sprang to her eyes, a light glowing at the realization. Beth understood him even with his damn inability to communicate; she knew what he was trying to tell her.

Beth titled her head to the side slightly, a small smile growing on her face. "Me neither."

Daryl huffed, not really believing it.

She gave him an unyielding look, her brows raised. "Beyond Jimmy my entire junior year, I haven't exactly been in the dating pool either. And being sixteen isn't exactly an adult relationship either." Beth took his other hand into hers too, holding both his hands tightly. "Together, Daryl, we do this together. Maybe a little slow like we talked about… or maybe not… we just go at the pace we are comfortable with. Me and you… we do this together."

Daryl had been aching for a damn week to kiss this woman, he wasn't about to wait one more damn minute. Daryl leaned over as Beth shifted closer. Their lips touched, pressing softly to one another with no hesitation or tension; nothing but together.

It only lasted a moment but when they pulled apart, the smile on her face was absolute perfection… too perfect to a let a moment like that pass him by again. "I love you, Beth," Daryl said, finding the courage welling up in him to say it first for once.

Daryl barely got the words out his mouth before Beth surged forward to kiss him again. This touching of their lips was more urgent, wetter, and full of the unadulterated passion from the last time they had connected. Beth placed a hand to his jaw, nudging his mouth open with her own as he allowed his hands to find her waist, urging her closer. The kiss lingered longer than the one before, their tongues mingling. Daryl had said the words, let open his heart, and Beth had liked it. This kiss was a damn fine reward, or at least he thought so.

When they broke their second kiss, Daryl was breathing a little faster than before. "Now what?" he managed to get out in a husky voice.

Beth, also breathing faster, leaned back and let her hand fall from his face. "Let's go back," she whispered and took a step back, seemingly to steady herself. "It's about time to eat. I'm curious to what your friend, Carol, packed us."

Daryl was visibly taken back, thrown off balance by her comment. "Uh… how… how did you?"

A bright and full smile grew on Beth's face, causing Daryl to ache to kiss her again. He couldn't allow himself that at the moment, not knowing if he could be trusted to just kiss her and stop there. At least not with the promise of a blanket in the grass with the wilds surrounding them back at camp. Hell, no, not with that memory of four years ago so finely ingrained in his head.

"This is a little town, Daryl," Beth alluded teasingly. "A girl hears things…"

Daryl cracked a smile of his own. "Yeah, well, be grateful. What's in there is a hellava lot better than the squirrel surprise I was planning."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Sorry for any/all mistakes – still Betaless for this story. Let me know what you think – Reviews feed my soul.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that now that this story has had some actual smut, more is desperately wanted. Let me assure you, there will be more. Just hold on a little longer. We can't rush these two at the moment…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 29

Daryl rocked back on his heels as he stood on the edge of the play area. He'd just finished pushing Hope on the swings, and she was on to the other section that had the slides, tunnels and nets. It was the last of September, cool enough that Hope wasn't beyond needing a coat and hat, but still nice enough to be out at the playground. For now, he just enjoyed his daughter's smile as she raced along the wobbly bridge, heading towards her favorite twirling slide.

It had been two weeks since their first official date. September had been busy for the both of them, but Beth and Daryl found a way to squeeze time in for one another. They had connected for two lunches, well three really, but Daryl didn't think the last one counted. They had spent their meager time in his truck, just necking and no food had been eaten so it really hadn't been _lunch_. Daryl had also come to farm last Saturday to help with chores and picnic with his girls. The afternoon had been spent with Hope on a nature walk in the surrounding woods while Beth had studied. Hershel had ended up watching Hope in the evening, putting her to bed, and allowing Beth and Daryl a chance to grab a pizza and a drink for an hour of alone time.

Both of their schedules made their time fleeting for the most part. He worked evenings, she worked days. And then there was Hope and Beth's college courses and everything in between. None of that mattered, Daryl was glad for any time with Beth, alone or otherwise. Hell, he could barely contain his excitement as he waited for her at the moment, just knowing that seeing her would bright his day just a little.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Beth pulled up along the curb and parked her car. Beth often tried to be a few moments early, rushing to the park after her shift. Daryl had thought it was to get to Hope in the beginning, thinking Beth didn't exactly trust him, but now he wondered about the real reason she rushed those few months before. Perhaps it had been to see him, now knowing the feeling she had harbored; it was a great ego boost. The thought was reaffirmed as Daryl caught Beth fixing her hair as she threw a glance in her mirror before she exited the car.

Beth walked quickly to him at the edge of the playground. Hope was having too much fun to notice her mother's arrival so they could steal a moment for themselves. Beth slipped her arm around his waist as she leaned against him for a partial hug. Daryl pressed a quick kiss to the top of her hair. He would take what he could get.

"How's work today?" Daryl asked, enjoying the warmth from her body against his side.

Beth sighed tiredly. "Long." Her work as a cashier at the locally owned grocery store had Beth on her feet for long, hard hours. "It was double coupon day, and you know how I love those."

Daryl snorted. He'd heard about those days before… at length. Beth was not a fan of extreme couponers. Most of the time Beth liked her job but teaching was her dream.

"At least you're done for the week," Daryl replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to give her a squeeze.

Beth smiled up at him. "Yeah, and I've got a great weekend to look forward to."

Daryl nodded. "Damn sure you do."

The pair had finally gotten a babysitter again, and not just Hershel or the Grimes for a few hours. Maggie and Glenn had offered to watch Hope overnight. Jokingly, Maggie and Glenn had alluded to practicing for the future, a child of their own someday. Beth and Daryl didn't have to be back before dark; one of them wasn't needed to tuck in a little girl to bed. The prospect was exhilarating and a little daunting at the same time. In twenty-four hours it would just be the two of them... alone… for an entire night.

Hope finally spotted that her mother had arrived. She waved before sliding down a long tubed slide. Beth pulled away and Daryl let his arm fall from her; he'd survive until tomorrow.

"Mama!" Hope greeted, throwing a hug around Beth's waist.

"Hey, baby, we can't stay much longer and your daddy's got to get to work. Say goodbye," Beth said, knowing Daryl had to leave soon to make it to work on time.

Daryl bent down for a hug from Hope, but instead of the warm good-bye he was used to he was barely graced with a sloppy kiss before his daughter raced back to the playground. Apparently, he was around enough now to be taken granted of. Daryl stood slowly back up, not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Nice to know she cares," he huffed jokingly.

Beth snickered, her nose wrinkling. "Wait till she's older, she won't even look at us in another decade."

Daryl turned to Beth. "I do gotta go," he said regrettably.

"I'll miss you," Beth said, placing a gentle hand to his chest just over his heart. "And I promise to kiss you properly tomorrow when I see you." Her blue eyes stared up to him as she nipped at her lower lip.

Daryl growled lowly in his chest. Damn that woman. She certainly knew what she was doing; the look on her face told him so.

"I'll keep ya to that," he grumbled, brushing a kiss on her cheek, before he turned to leave.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey, Dixon," greeted Martinez as he gave Daryl a raised hand upon entering the employee lounge.

Daryl lifted his chin in acknowledgement as he closed his locker. He had just arrived to work, tossing his stuff before starting his shift.

"Boss man said to come find him once you got here," Martinez informed with a head nod to the office area. Martinez was the lead on his shift and not a bad guy. He wasn't one to join the others on a Friday night after a shift. Daryl couldn't blame him; Martinez had a wife and four kids waiting at home for him every night.

"Say why?" Daryl asked. He'd been at Baxter Logistics for five months now, the work was a little demanding, but methodical and predictable. Daryl wouldn't exactly say he enjoyed the job, but it was a hell of a lot better than anything else he'd worked with good pay. Plus he was good at it; long hours and hard work didn't put him off. Still, just the thought of T-Dog needing to talk to him caused him to tense. It had been too good for too long, it was time for the shoe to fall… the damn story of his life.

Martinez shrugged. "Didn't say, man. See you on the floor later. Got a shipment from Atlanta again, you know how those fuckers screw it up every time. It's a mess." With that Martinez turned and walked from the employee break room.

Deciding he might as well get it over with, Daryl strode towards the office of Theodore Douglas. The man had been nothing but courteous and helpful to Daryl from day one, but none of that put ease into him as he rapped his knuckles on the door frame of the open door. He hadn't bothered to look in, still holding on hope that the man wasn't at his desk and Daryl might be able to avoid the conversation until Monday.

"Come in," T-dog said, disappointing Daryl.

Daryl took two steps into the office. "Martinez said you wanted to see me."

"Hello, Daryl. Yeah, come in. Close the door."

 _Shit_. A sense of dread filling him as Daryl reached back to pull the door closed. He took a few more cautious steps into the small, but neatly arranged office.

T-Dog chuckled at Daryl's obvious apprehension. "Man, come and sit down. Ain't nothing bad." He gestured his large hand to a chair before him.

Daryl hunched his shoulders but listened. He sat down stiffly, his hands rubbing at the jean fabric above his knees.

T-Dog grabbed a folder from a side pile and opened it but. "Been here awhile now. Always on time, stayin' late, working weekends to keep us on track. Martinez said he needs another two like you."

Daryl didn't say anything to the complement, didn't even let himself feel good about it. He was waiting for the _but_ …

And it came. "But I see we don't have a diploma on file for you." T- Dog looked up at him expectantly.

 _Drop out. Stupid. Loser._ "Problem?" Daryl had quit school at sixteen, his old man never even noticed. There was no point as far as Daryl was concerned. School was just another place to be put down, to fail at with a bunch of nosy teachers hovering over him constantly. He couldn't do the homework or study, never being able to bring the books home due to his volatile father. He could read, he wasn't a total idiot, but he was never going to college with his grades and what he was learning at high school wasn't helping him survive. Who the fuck cared about the Pythagorean Theorem or when the Treaty of Versailles was signed? Sure as hell not his stomach, that's for sure.

"Nah, man, not really. The company likes one, but it ain't required. Not everyone here does," T-Dog replied nonchalantly.

His hands gripped at his knees again tensely. Daryl wasn't sure what T-Dog was trying to get at. He wished the man would just come out and say it, his stomach twisting tightly. He had five months on the job with no real problems. Daryl had only missed work once when Hershel had been rushed to the hospital and that had been an excused emergency. He was doing a good job, both his boss and his supervisor said so…

T-Dog rubbed his chin. "I know you haven't been here long, Daryl, but we have reviews comin' up next month. I wanted to give you a little heads up. Ask what your plans for the future were."

Daryl was sure his boss didn't mean Beth, even though Daryl knew anything he really wanted included her. "Uh, I ain't got no plans, not goin' anywhere." Where the hell could a redneck dumbass like him get a job better than this anyway?

"That's good to know, we like to retain good employees. We don't want to lose them. That's why I brought up your education, Daryl. Like I said, we don't need it, at least not for the position you are in currently. But if there is anything else in this company you have your eye on, we'll have to start there."

Daryl was a little taken back. Aspirations? This man didn't know him at all; Daryl knew he was where he was supposed to be – at the bottom. "Not really lookin' to move around. Job I got is good."

T-Dog gave him a reassuring smile. "That may be. But like I said you fit in well here, smart, good working, efficient. Been here only a little bit but all of the crew listens to your suggestions. I'd hate to waste you in just the position you are in now."

"Huh?"

"I've got a few retirements coming up next year or two, two guys just put in their notice. One is my supervisor on the day shift, pretty sure Martinez is going to make the move to days, his boys are getting older and he doesn't want to miss them every day. You know how it is. This job doesn't attract the best qualified… and I liked to promote from within when I get a chance. Nothing is set in stone, mind you, just a thought. A diploma in your file would go a long way in the next year or two," suggested T-Dog with an arched brow.

Daryl did his best to keep his face from betraying the inner turmoil. He was thirty-four years old, weeks from thirty-five. It wasn't really in his cards for him to go back to school and get a GED. Those ideas were fine for Beth; she was still young and smart enough for that challenge of school and bettering herself. He was old and dumb as shit, too far gone to try again.

Perhaps his face betrayed him slightly because T-Dog gave him a reserved nod and closed his file. "Just think about it, okay? It's an option for you to start thinking about your future here at Baxter. It's the kind of thing we chat about at the reviews every six months, continuing education opportunities, focus goals and individual development plans… and all that other corporate jibberish."

A slight frown slipped on to his face. "Like I said, I ain't got any plans. Just doing my job," Daryl muttered, dropping his gaze.

T-Dog wasn't about to let his good employee off that easy. "Start making 'em, Daryl. I think there is more to you here in this department than you are doing right now. We can use you here but I'm going to need that diploma. Like I said, we've got reviews coming up and you are new here so I thought I'd put it in your head. That's all, see nothing horrible. Keep up the good work."

Daryl nodded curtly before rising from his chair and walking to the operational floor. He did his best to put the conversation out of his mind, but it lingered all night. He was more than a little pissed that his good mood from seeing Hope and Beth earlier had been completely erased. He didn't understand why T-Dog thought he had the right to put that shit on him. Going back to school? Pfft, that shit just wasn't for him. More than once during his shift, Daryl found himself grumbling and shaking his head at the stupid notion. It was a damn headache he just didn't want to deal with.

He worked through one of his breaks and his lunch, not feeling even remotely sociable enough to congregate with the other men in the break room. His sour mood was mildly eased with a cigarette out the back door on his last fifteen minute break, but that didn't mean anyone was still willing to approach him. Everyone had seen the scowl and heard his heavy stomping feet; they knew enough to leave him to his work.

It was just after midnight, the end of his shift, when he decided to call it quits. Overtime was available tonight, but Daryl just wasn't in the mood. His coworkers looked mildly grateful as they watched him walk toward the employee lounge and locker room to retrieve his stuff after punching out.

Daryl threw his leather jacket on, feeling for his keys in the pockets but pulled out his phone instead. There was a blinking indicator letting him know he had a message on it. Daryl flipped the phone open to see he'd missed three calls, and there was a message for him also. None of the calls were from Beth, probably the only person in the world that actually called him. It was a number he didn't recognize.

He paused before listening to the message, letting Axel and another man exit the room. He gave them a lifted hand in response to their goodbyes. Once alone, Daryl pressed the button to listen and lifted the phone to his ear. Breathing and then static or rustling and then nothing. Just twenty seconds of empty space. Daryl brought the phone back down to look the number again, still nothing he even remotely recognized.

Daryl grumbled deep in his chest at the mystery number. He deleted the message with a hard press of his thumb, annoyed. He supposed he could call the number back, but it was already after midnight and he didn't actually want to talk to anyone at the moment anyway.

Clouds were blocking most of the stars from the sky as Daryl walked to his truck. Deep grey and black hovered over him just like his own surly mood. He had to let it go, it was Saturday. In less than twenty-four hours he had a date with Beth and she didn't need to go home. Daryl tried to focus on that, and his need to be well rested, on the drive home.

His foul mood hung on despite his efforts to avoid it. Daryl changed into a pair of black sweats and a white tank, hoping to fall straight into bed, but instead found himself tossing and turning until he finally grabbed his cellphone. Three calls all within one hour. The last one had left an empty message. He wasn't sure why this probable wrong number was leaving him with such a bad feeling, festering and haunting him. Once certainly was a mistake, but three different attempts to reach him couldn't be, right?

Daryl's fingers hovered over the phone, debating to call the number back, when it rang loudly in his hand. The sudden and blaring ringing gave him a startle, his hand jerking away. The number that flashed on his screen let him know it was Beth calling.

"Hey," Daryl answered just after the second ring.

"Hey yourself," Beth replied. She sounded tired, her voice soft and raspy. "I knew you were probably just getting off so I thought I'd try and give you a call."

"Just got home actually. You try and call me earlier?" Maybe she had tried to reach him from different phone, maybe there had been an emergency earlier.

"No, why?"

"Nothin'." Daryl didn't want to bother her with it; the strange feeling in his gut was probably nothing. It had to be. He diverted the question and changed the subject quickly. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Couldn't. I was studyin' late and hopin' if I heard your voice I could," she answered thoughtfully and followed it with a yawn.

"How much coffee you have?"

"A cup or two…" Beth responded, her tone was higher pitched and drawn out than before.

Daryl gave a grunt of disbelief.

"Or seven. Who's counting? I have that paper due, thought I could get it done tonight so I wouldn't have to worry about it while I was with you tomorrow. I'm so close to finishing," Beth explained wearily.

"Get to bed," Daryl ordered with a click of his tongue. He didn't want to say it, but damn it he didn't want her stressing over her school work because of him. "We can always postpone our date tomorrow…" It was literally the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

Daryl heard rustling on the other line, as if Beth had just sat up in bed. "What? You want to?"

"Hell no, but I want you be rested and get a good grade. Now go to bed," he responded, feeling his lip twitch upward. It was good to know she was just as eager for tomorrow night as he was.

There was another muffled yawn on the other end. "Okay. I promise I'll finish before our date. I've got only a little left. If'n my dad can watch Hope for a bit tomorrow, I know I'll be done."

"Good," Daryl replied in a low tone, finally feeling a sense of relaxation roll over him as he nestled his head back into his pillow. Apparently all he needed was to talk to Beth to drive his uncertainties away.

"Daryl?" Beth asked in a small, far away voice.

"Hmmm…" He closed his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. G'night," he answered, a warmth spreading in his chest.

"Night," Beth murmured and then was gone with a click.

Daryl closed his phone and placed it on the nightstand. With a deep breath, his tired body and mind finally relaxed as he started to drift into sleep, completely forgetting about the other number on his phone and who it may have been.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Okay, you knew it couldn't be smooth sailing, right? Once again, sorry for the delayed post… I'm just falling further and further behind… I hope some vacation time coming up over the Holidays will get me back on track.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Bad author! Bad! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update. I can't believe I forgot in the whirl wind of the holidays but I did. I can't believe we finally made it to chapter 30, when I started I had only thought this story would be 15 chapters. These stories always get away from me, developing on their own. I hope you enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 30

Maggie's arms were wide open as she opened the door. "Hope! My little hopa-dope-on-a-rope is finally here!" The excited aunt dropped to one knee as Hope raced toward her after her mother had set her down from her car seat.

Hope was engulfed into her aunt's loving arms. "Auntie Maggie," Hope protested as the hug was a little too tight. "You're a squeezin' me!"

Maggie chuckled and released the small child. "Sorry, I just missed you."

Now that Maggie was married, she had permanently resided with Glenn at the townhouse on the other side of town, close to the Greene Veterinary Clinic. Before Maggie had spent half her time at her family's home and the other half with Glenn once engaged. Now she wasn't quite seeing her niece every other day as she had been used to. Maggie had noted more than once she was having Hope withdrawals, one of the main reasons she'd offered to watch Hope for them. Once again, Daryl was grateful Hope had Beth's side of the family with her grandfather and aunt and new uncle. Lord knew his side sucked.

"Uncle Glenn here?" Hope asked, looking around her aunt and into the house.

"Of course, he's gettin' the stuff ready as promised," Maggie said, standing back and moving aside from the entry way.

Hope entered the home followed by Daryl and Beth. Beth helped Hope out of her coat and hat, handing them to Maggie to put into the closet. Glenn waved to them from the kitchen, various pizza toppings and ingredients laid out on the center island. Glenn had promised to let Hope make her very own on their special night together. Hope was already climbing up the stool next to her uncle, very excited to be cooking with the adults.

"Thank you for offering to do this, Maggie. Hope has been so excited all week to see the both of you. She's really been missing you," said Beth.

Maggie smiled, one that was little sad. "Me too… although I don't miss bein' woken up at six in the morning and bein' asked if I wanna watch cartoons with her."

Daryl snorted at that statement; Hope could be a double sided coin.

Beth snapped her fingers. "Oh, I left her stuff in the car. Hope was so excited she almost made me forget," she said, making a move to go for the door.

Daryl stopped her. "I'll get it," he offered, walking out the door before she could object.

He stepped outside, making a short trip to Beth's car with his long stride. They had taken Beth's car today rather than his truck. It was just easier for him to come out and get in when they had stopped by his apartment rather than transferring everything to his dumpy, old truck. Daryl liked being involved when they dropped Hope off prior to a date so he could at least see and talk to his little girl, even if it was only for a few minutes. Hope was always ready and willing to let him know everything and anything that had happened from the last time he had seen her.

Daryl opened the back door. He snatched the purple sleeping bag and small pillow, placing them both under one arm. He grabbed hold of the stuffed unicorn, still her favorite animal since he'd given it to Hope for her third birthday. There were still two bags left in the car. How much stuff did one little kid need? Daryl took hold of her normal princess back pack, busting at the seams with what was probably clothes, pajamas, and maybe a few bed time stories. Curiously, the second bag was a small duffle bag, tucked slightly under the back seat. Daryl wasn't sure why Hope would need another bag. She generally only had her travel pack, but Daryl figured Beth knew what she was doing when she packed it so who was he to question it. Daryl reached for the strap awkwardly, his arms already very full.

Just as Daryl pulled the duffle bag from the car, Beth exited the house and quickly approached him. "Oh…um… not that one. That's not Hope's," Beth explained, a little pink tinge spreading on her cheek bones.

He looked questioningly from her to the bag he was holding limply in his hand. "It was with her stuff. What's it for?"

Her eyes shied away slightly as Beth tried to help alleviate the mound of Hope's gear from his arms. "I just… uh, you know… it's mine."

Daryl stood blinking for a moment, unsure of what to say with the bag still in his hand. Yes, they had a night to themselves. Yes, it was an option that something might happen. Damn, he was certainly hoping _something_ would, but neither of them had exactly said the words out loud one way or another.

"Oh," was the only thing he was able to utter in response; he didn't know what else to say. "Okay." Daryl released the strap, letting the bag settle back in to the car. His mind was reeling with the implication and the sudden exuberant pressure of the idea.

Beth flashed him a quick, bashful smile before turning around. Daryl followed her back inside the Rhee household. They handed the loot over to Maggie before giving Hope a kiss goodnight. At least this time, his little girl took a break from her pizza creation to hug both her parents before they left.

Daryl walked to the door, Beth staying to listen to an excited Hope about her plans with Uncle Glenn. While he was excited for their night to begin, he was in no hurry to rush. They had time, they had all night apparently.

Maggie leaned against the door frame, smiling at her family in the kitchen. "I love her, you know. She's my little sister and that'll never change. Ever," the elder Greene sister said softly to Daryl.

Daryl nodded, understanding. "Got a brother." Merle might not be the best example of sibling love in many ways, but he was there for Daryl when it counted so many years ago, pulling him from the hellhole that had been his life.

"She's happy," Maggie observed with a small smile on her lips.

He nodded again, a deep thrum of agreement rumbled from his chest.

Maggie tossed a look over at him, her green eyes deadly serious. "Don't fuck it up."

Daryl raised a brow at her, not exactly expecting the statement.

"Just so you know, I can shoot better than my daddy and I'm much more likely to use it," Maggie stated clearly with her own arched brow.

Before Daryl could respond to the over protective older sister, Beth walked over to them, not catching her sister's last comment. "Thanks again."

"No problem, Bethy, you know that," Maggie said, opening the door for the couple to exit. She clapped Daryl on the back as he walked out behind Beth and exclaimed, "Have fun but don't make any more nieces and nephews. Next grandchild is on Glenn and me!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The entire night was completely Beth's choice. She had chosen the EL Loro Mexician restaurant the next town over. Their small hamlet wasn't fancy enough to have an actual ethnic restaurant yet; Heath's Pizzeria didn't count. The rest of the Greene clan wasn't too crazy about Mexican food so Beth was thrilled at the opportunity to indulge. Daryl was more than happy to oblige her, anything for one of her smiles.

The only part of Beth's choice that evening that Daryl hadn't been exactly thrilled at was the sharing of Beth. They weren't alone at their table at El Loro's. Tonight, Beth had arranged for them to be joined by two other couples. Lori and Rick had bribed Carl into staying home with Judith for a few hours. The other couple was strangely Andrea Harrison and Shane Walsh. Shane was notorious for only lasting a few dates and running, but for some reason this pairing was sticking. In the end, the evening hadn't been so bad. Despite Daryl coveting his time alone with Beth, there had been more laughs and fun conversation than he thought there would have been. The group had been good company, and the most important part had been that Beth had enjoyed herself; overly maybe by the way her cheeks were flushed as she sipped the last of her large margarita.

The meals were done with the plates being taken away the waitress, but that didn't mean the conversation stopped.

"Don't get me started on that girl again," grumbled Andrea with an eye roll.

Beth snickered and Lori smiled, sharing a knowing look. "Oh, c'mon… Amy isn't that bad…" offered Beth with a teasing smile.

Andrea arched her brow and gave both women a sardonic look. "Uh, yeah, she is. My little sister is bridezilla, the bride of Frankenstein, and a wedding Stalin all rolled into one." Andrea was the older of the Harrison sisters, and she, like Beth, had been sucked into the vortex that was Amy and Jimmy's upcoming spring wedding.

Everyone chuckled at the comment. Daryl had heard a few times at how over the top Amy was about her wedding details. Beth was rolling with the punches, seemingly better than her sister Andrea was. Beth had said Maggie, while flustered and overwhelmed at times, had never turned into the infamous bridezilla during the planning. For that, Beth was grateful.

Andrea tipped a sip of beer into her ready mouth. "Thank god for the gun range or I'd be pulling my hair out… or my sister's hair." Shane had recently taken Andrea there, teaching her to shoot and letting her blow of some steam with him… in more ways than one.

Shane flashed the woman next to him an appreciative smile. "Ain't nothin' better than a female that appreciates a good beer, tacos, and some firepower. See that's why I love this woman."

Everyone at the table froze at the words, none more than Shane once the words left his mouth. Just six pairs of eyes, open wide and darting at the statement.

Rick was the first to smirk. "Knew it. Finally got you too, buddy."

Shane snorted dismissively. " _Shit_ … that's not what I meant, you know… I just…" Shane tried to explain while he fumbled over his words, failing miserably while red flushed his face. "Fuck."

Andrea leaned closer to Shane, batting her eyes. "Oh, honey bear, do you mean it? I can't wait to move in together! Oh, we have to get new pillow for the couch, it needs some accents. Oh, and that pinball machine has to go…"

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at the look of absolute panic on Shane's face as Andrea spoke more to him about taking their relationship even further with some ring shopping.

When Shane reached the point where it looked like he might not be breathing, Andrea sat back and released a hard laugh. "Oh, Walsh, I'm just fuckin' with ya." She had to pause to let more laughter out, wiping away some tears.

It was a moment before Shane realized he wasn't being sucked into a real relationship. "Damnit that ain't funny," he said with no real venom as he brought his beer to his lips, draining half the bottle quickly.

Lori was also chuckling hard. "Oh, yes it was!"

Andrea grin was still ear to ear when she was finally able to speak again without giggling, "Baby, you don't have to worry about this girl and her plans. Relationships… yuck! Sorry, Beth and Lori and everyone, but what Shane and I have is real and without those stupid compromises and conflicts and commitments, the way it should be. Good friends, good food and good fuckin'." Andrea tipped her bottle to Shane's in cheers before taking another sip.

Shane gave her an appreciative look before he took part in the toast also. "Damn, woman. I just might be fallin' in love with you with a mouth like that."

"Don't you dare, Walsh," Andrea warned with a twinkle in her eye.

Rick looked down to his watch. "Well ladies, as much as we'd like to stay, my wonderful friend and partner here signed us up from some extra shifts, and we have to work tonight. If we stay much longer, Shane'll have more than his two beer maximum and we'll never get to work."

"Overtime is overtime, brother. Gotta take it when it comes, am I right?" countered Shane with a grin. "Sides there's a little more time before we gotta clock in. Enough time to round the date out with these fine ladies," he added with a wink.

Lori rolled her eyes with a deep sigh. "Don't know how you put up with him, Andrea."

"Most of the time when we're together there are other uses for that mouth of his, ones I don't mind so much," joked Andrea, getting the whole group to laugh again.

Daryl could only shake his head at how bold the pair was. He had never been that way, not ever. Hell, he wasn't even sure what was happening tonight between him and Beth and there was an overnight bag in the back of her car right now. Daryl wasn't about to voice his counter opinion out loud, but he thought the opposite of Shane and Andrea's thoughts relationships were considered. Real relationships were more than casual fleeting encounters. Not that Daryl was an expert yet, but he was learning.

Slowly, each couple rose and grabbed their belongings. Daryl shifted money onto the table, covering the bill for him and Beth, while the others did the same. It felt good to be able to do that, to have money like a normal person and pay just like the others. It was something most people took for granted, never having to worry about an empty wallet.

Quick goodbyes were said, the women hugging. Daryl wasn't about to get all man cozy with his compadres, a chin nod between the men sufficed them all. The group headed toward the exit, Beth and Daryl trailing behind the other two couples.

Beth pulled her eyes from her pocket, handing them to Daryl. "Probably best if you drive," she said with a coy wink. She'd had a margarita with her fajitas, a fairly large salt rimmed one, but Beth wasn't fall over drunk. It was probably just a precaution but Daryl didn't mind.

They were almost to the door when a young, black man appeared before them, stopping their exits. "BETH!" the happy man exclaimed as he enveloped her suddenly in his arms.

Her arms wrapped around the man in return as a smile broke out on her face; a sight that Daryl couldn't stop himself from frowning at. "Noah, I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?" asked Beth, relaxing back from the exuberant hug.

"Just dumb luck I guess," Noah returned, giving Beth a giant smile in return.

The smile from Noah was one larger and flashier than Daryl approved of, his weight uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other. Beth returned a smile back to Noah, but it was not nearly the kind that she normally gave Daryl. And that thought alone settled the ugly, green monster that had risen up inside him. Daryl understood, he knew Beth was beautiful. People were always going to be looking at her and smiling at her. It was going to happen. As long as she saved her best smiles for him, it would be okay. _Right_?

"It's been a long time, too long," Noah stated warmly. "It sure is nice to run into you tonight. I think it's been over a year since we've last spoke. You're a hard lady to get a hold of…"

Beth nodded, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it's been a busy year," she explained as she glanced over and back to Daryl standing silently there. "Noah Williams, this is Daryl Dixon… my boyfriend. Noah is an old friend from school. Daryl, going back to school and Hope are pretty much everything that's keeping me tied up these days."

Noah's enthusiasm seemed to falter a little on his face as he was introduced to Daryl, the two men briefly shaking hands politely with quick pleasantries exchanged. Beth had just presented him as her boyfriend, a title that still felt a little strange but was also extremely satisfying. Daryl couldn't blame the guy for being disappointed at Beth's relationship status. Despite that, Daryl couldn't stop himself from elaborating on Beth's comment by slipping his arm casually around Beth to place a possessive hand on the small of her back and pulling her snuggly against his hip.

The two old friends continued to chat, catching up on life events quickly. Still, Daryl didn't miss the way Noah's brows raised when he looked between the couple, regarding them both carefully. Yeah, Daryl knew he was a damn, old man compared to Beth; not helping that she always looked so much younger than her twenty-three years. Daryl knew he was eleven years old than her. It was a lot to some, but it wasn't like it was decades… just one.

Daryl knew their relationship didn't make sense to everyone, it didn't have to. Daryl did his best not to bristle when a waitress would give them a look or the passing judgmental glance from a passerby. Daryl knew most people's first thoughts would be to question them initially; even good people like Rick and Lori had probably questioned their relationship a little. On the surface Beth and Daryl were very different people. Beth was sunny, bright and cheerful to his more brooding and quiet self. And did it really matter Beth was still in college and he'd never even completed the eleventh grade? Or that they came from such completely different families, like comparing the surface of the moon to the Amazonian rainforest. None of those differences seemed to matter to either of them, they were more than the sum of what was opposite between them.

Daryl knew they worked, somehow together Beth and himself just did. The bond, their deep connection, between them didn't have to be understood by anyone but themselves. Sure, there was the little one that had brought them together; Hope was definitely the glue that had forced them together at first. Daryl rarely allowed himself to dwell on the fact that Beth was with him because of their daughter… it might be one of the reasons, but it definitely wasn't the reason Beth smiled at him like she would, her eyes searching his in a way that made his breath go away each time. Nah, all that was just for him and him alone. Daryl at least had that despite being an old, stupid useless fucker.

Beth wished Noah farewell, not really committing to the obvious coffee and catch up date Noah had been looking for. Daryl tried hard to keep he smirk off his face as the young man headed back to his table with rejoin his friends.

"Ready to leave now?" Daryl asked in his low, gravelly voice. The couple didn't really have plans beyond their dinner with the others. Daryl figured Beth would tell him what to do now, and of course he'd listen.

Beth titled her head up, her blue eyes on him. "Yes. Take me home."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Home? Where is home to Beth?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Wow! Over 100 favorites the same time I reached over 100,000 words for this story – thank you so much for all the support. Please continue to favorite and follow – it makes me giddy with each little email I get.**

 **This chapter is super-sized and so is the next. A lot of intense things happen in the next few chapters. Please enjoy.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 31

The date had gone pretty well… no actually it had gone fucking great in Daryl's opinion. Now that it was over and Beth had told Daryl to take her home, he wasn't quite sure what the next move was. What had she meant by home? His or hers? The couple had taken the car to bring Hope to her Aunt Maggie's and Uncle Glenn's house, but Daryl had the keys now and was driving them away from their date at the small Mexican restaurant.

It was overnight bag in the backseat that was giving Daryl pause. The bag was Beth's; filled with everything she would need if she decided to stay at Daryl's tonight. Daryl had discovered the bag when they had dropped off Hope with Maggie and Glenn for her overnight stay. He still remembered the blush on Beth's face as she had explained that one bag was hers and not Hope's while he had been gathering Hope's gear to bring in.

Now there was this opportunity before them, a night with no work, no school and no child. Neither of them had explicitly said what was going to happen tonight with their newly found freedom. Both Beth and Daryl knew these kinds of nights weren't easy to come by between him working nights, Beth working days, her college classes, Hope and family. Daryl was eager at the possibility; there was no damn doubt about that. He was certain Beth was too by the way her teeth were nipping at her lower lip. Or maybe she was nervous, he sure was. Somersaults rolled in his stomach as his place came into view.

Daryl wasn't exactly sure what his next move was supposed to be. He sure knew what he wanted to do, but that didn't mean he should press his luck. They had talked about slowing down after their relationship eruption at the wedding but there was that damn bag in the back seat that urged him to press forward. Should he grab the bag or leave it behind so Beth didn't feel pressured? Daryl supposed they were both adults and he should just ask, but saying _hey baby, you wanna go get busy in the bedroom_ wasn't really his style or very likely to get the action his groin was already aching for.

He parked the car behind his truck and shut off the engine. The surrounding area around them was dark and quiet, the stillness of the late September night settling in. Beth looked over at him expectantly in the low light. _Fuck_ , this was going to all be on him.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Uh, you wanna come up?" He couldn't stop the slight inflection in his voice as he asked the question. _Smooth, real smooth, Dixon_.

"Of course," Beth responded sweetly as her delicate hand slipped over the door handle to open it.

Daryl exited too, shutting the door behind him but pausing before walking from the car. He stopped by the back door, uncertain of what to do about the little bag in the back seat. Beth, as if sensing his indecision, waited at the bottom of the stairs for him. She smiled softly at him, beautiful and easy. Her smile was all Daryl needed, tonight, tomorrow and always to get him through life. Daryl took a chance. He opened the back door and grabbed her bag. Beth's smile grew at his move, continuing to wait for him to reach the stairs before they climbed up together.

After unlocking the door for her, Daryl stepped aside and allowed Beth to enter first. She walked in, flicking on the small overhead light by the door and giving the small space some illumination. Daryl strode past her and turned the kitchen lights on as well before going to set her bag down just inside the bedroom door and out of sight.

That was about the extent of Daryl's plan for the moment as he turned back to see Beth standing in the center of his apartment, fidgeting with a row of small, slender silver bracelets at her wrist. He wasn't sure what to do, what the next move should be. Daryl fought the urge to just grab her and pull her to him. They always rushed, surging forward fast and hard, and Daryl didn't want them to be rushed. If this was going to happen, he didn't want it to be fiery and reckless and crazy. Daryl wanted more of their first time, the long afternoon in the grass warmed by the summer sun. He wanted to take his time, to relearn every inch of her body again.

Daryl shifted from his bedroom doorway, not wanting to pressure her, and walked toward the kitchen area. "Thirsty? Hungry?"

Beth shook her head. "No, I'm okay. That meal was big and good," she answered, patting at her stomach before her hands smoothed out the slender lavender sweater dress she was swearing over a pair of grey leggings.

Daryl winced at his own suggestion with a duck of his head. _Stupid_ , he should have known better.

Her big eyes travelled over his small place, taking in all the little details. Daryl hadn't changed much since moving in beyond the room he had designed for Hope. The addition made the living room seem a little smaller, he had to shift the couch and end table over a bit, but it was all the same. Daryl wasn't too sure why Beth was looking everything over so closely.

"I don't think I've ever really hung out here beyond that time I slept in your bed and that breakfast you made us in June when my father was in the hospital. I don't think you've ever invited me to stay when I've come with Hope…" Beth gave Daryl a tempered look

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Daryl mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, a flush growing on him. "Um… ya wanna sit down? Catch a show?" Damn, he really sucked at his.

Beth shook her head again, her loose blonde hair glimmering in the low light. Shot down again, not a good sign for the future of the evening. Daryl shoved his hands into his front pockets, his body hunched forward. He was fresh out of ideas of what to do now.

Seeming to understand his trepidation, Beth drew in a deep, stabilizing breath. "It's just… oh, I don't know… Daryl, I guess I'm nervous. I'm not sure why exactly." Beth gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing or how I'm supposed to be acting right now," she offered.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Daryl returned with a twitch of his lips. It truly made him feel more relaxed knowing he wasn't the only one that wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now.

"C'mere, Beth," he requested with an easy motion of his hand, beckoning her to him.

Beth walked over to him, closing the distance between them agonizingly slow. She stopped just in front of him, nipping once again at her lower lip. Daryl moved his hand to her hip, closing the small gap between them with a pull of his large hand.

"No need to be nervous," Daryl told her in a low, smooth tone.

Beth titled her head back as she looked up at him with her crystalline blue eyes. "Not for either of us," she replied, her hands rising to toy with the collar of his shirt.

Daryl found he couldn't contain himself any longer, despite his best intentions. She was so beautiful; her golden hair curled softly on her shoulders and her pink lips curved up ever so slightly to encourage him. The heat of her body brushed against him so light, teasing him. Daryl lowered his head and kissed her softly.

Beth leaned in closer, sighing against the brushing of his lips. "I've been waitin' for this all night. Us… alone… a kiss."

"Coulda asked," Daryl said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

Beth wrinkled her nose as a lax chuckle escaped her. "Yeah, I guess I could have… It wouldn't have been high on the romance scale or good for my self-esteem to have to beg for a little, old kiss."

"Little? Old?" Daryl remarked jokingly, brushing his lips against hers again. "Thanks for stroking my ego."

This time she released a real laugh, one as old as Eve's. "Oh, I can stoke more than just that."

The implication was heavy and had the desired effect on him. Daryl groaned at the thought as his arms tightened slowly around her, drawing her tightly against him. As he gathered her close, Daryl knew he wasn't able to conceal his hunger for her any longer. Beth titled her head back to watch him through half lidded eyes. Her lips were parted and ready for his kiss.

Daryl bent his head and took what Beth was offering as he searched the softness of her mouth with hard, ravenous movements of his tongue. The sheer force of his hungry kiss bent her back over his bracing arm, but Beth didn't protest. Instead she clung to him with a fierce yearning, giving herself over to his raw strength. As the kiss continued to intensify, Daryl allowed one hand to roam from the small of her back, to her hip and finally along the curve of her ass. The leggings Beth was wearing, the tight, soft leggings, left little to his imagination once his hand spayed over the firm area. Beth made a small sound of desperation in the back of her throat as Daryl fully appreciated her back side. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders raggedly to hold on to him, her nails eagerly digging at his flesh there.

It was a long time with their lips locked before the pair broke apart to catch their breath. They parted, just a few inches to take a moment's rest. Daryl gulped down air, amazed again at the intensity that always seemed to spark between them. Beth's hands were slightly shaky as she caressed them down his shoulders to his biceps.

Continuing in the kitchen the way they were wasn't exactly the best option, but Daryl wasn't sure where to move them. "Uh, tired?" Ya wanna move to the couch?" he suggested hoarsely, and then decided to take a chance, "The bed?"

Her eyes were steady and clear when she pulled back to look him squarely in the eyes. "I'm not tired, but take me to bed," Beth answered huskily.

Daryl didn't hesitate nor did he question it. And he certainly didn't have to be told twice. Daryl swept her small frame up into his arms, hoisting her up close against him. Beth squealed at the quick movement as she wrapped her arms around his neck, secure in his hold of her in his strong arms and just wanting to be closer to him.

This was happening. Daryl almost couldn't believe it as he carried Beth into his bedroom, he wasn't about to let her get away. It was a completely irrational thought, but one he couldn't help. Daryl knew this woman wanted him just as much as he did.

Once in his bedroom Daryl lowered Beth carefully, letting her body slide down his until her feet were firmly on the floor below her. There was almost no space between them, their breaths coming raggedly in the darkness that surrounded them. The bed was before them, but Daryl wasn't ready to tumble onto it with her yet. There was no need to hurry, they had all night.

Beth placed a hand to the side of his face, a thumb stroking his skin. "Kiss me again," she implored, her teeth pulling at the flesh of her lower lip. "Hard."

Daryl wasted no time in complying as he grabbed her by the waist with one hand to pull her roughly against him. His other hand came up behind to cradle her head as Daryl drew Beth in for a hard kiss she had requested. The kiss was utter desire, fueled by the confidence of her request. Daryl then lowered his hands to grasp her ass again, knowing how much she had enjoyed it the first time. He cupped her round cheeks in his firm grip, letting his tongue delve into the velvet recesses of her mouth.

Beth tugged at his shirt, her nimble fingers quickly undoing a few necessary buttons. Daryl was going to let her despite his stomach clenching, knowing his back was going to be exposed soon. Beth had seen his back before; she knew the reasons why he always kept it hidden from everyone. She lifted his shirt up off his torso and over his head, their lips breaking as the fabric was pushed up between them. Daryl pulled his arms free, tossing the shirt forgotten to the side like so many other articles of clothing soon would be. Her eyes looked at his body appreciatively as she allowed her soft hands to find the hardened and bared skin of his chest. He swallowed hard, her gliding fingers creating a firmness in a part of him that already felt rock hard.

Her fingers traced along his pectoral muscles before lowering to his abdomen as their lips connected once again. Beth took her time reveling in the feel of him under her caress. Daryl felt her touch hesitate only slightly when it reached a rougher, raised area of one of his may scars along his rib cage. He found himself tensing; Beth knew the ugliness behind the mutilations on his body. Daryl was certain she would be repelled by them until he felt her gentle fingers start to caress the marred flesh with such tenderness and care that it made him ache. No one had ever touched him in such a way. Daryl pulled his lips away from hers, his eyes turned down as he savored the sensuality of her touch on his tarnished body.

Daryl continued to watch her as Beth brought a palm to rest just below his navel, his body twitching under the contact. Her other hand left his side and travel up his neck and then to his cheek, pulling his gaze back up to her perfect blue eyes. Her hand trailed along the traces of his scruffy face until Beth affectionately placed a chaste kiss to one corner of his mouth. Then she repeated the motion on the other side, kissing him softly. Beth hovered only momentarily before she surged forward to capture his lips completely, putting great feeling into the kiss as she pressed her body hard against his.

A guttural moan thrummed deep from within him as Daryl relished in every curve of hers against his body. The realization that his most intimate dream was about to come true in the flesh was almost too much for him to process. Daryl felt himself steadily harden, and a sudden aggressive need took hold of him as his hands yet again squeezed her firm bottom.

The little voice in the back of his head told him not to, to just shut up and pull that dress off of her. Daryl didn't listen, his fingers pausing as they took hold of the fabric covering the fine curve of her ass. He withdrew his mouth from hers, his teeth pulled gently at her lower lip as he did.

"This is okay, right? We ain't goin' too fast?" he rasped. Daryl knew he was probably ruining the moment, but it had to be asked. His stupid conscience seemed to always make this relationship impossible for him.

Beth smiled boldly at him as she licked her lips. "You want me, don't you, Daryl?" she asked throatily.

Daryl released a biting groan as he pressed further against her, showing her. "You know I do." He raised his hands from her rear to frame her face, his thumbs strumming her cheekbones as his eyes searched hers. "And you want me…" It wasn't exactly a statement, not completely a question.

"Of course I do. I practically threw myself at you at the wedding… it was very unlady-like," Beth answered, her cerulean blue eyes locked with his.

His grin was very predatory as he growled deep in his chest at the memory. Hearing the words out loud from her was much sexier than he thought it would have been.

He started to press forward, to capture her lips again, but her hand lowered from his face to place a staying hand to his chest. "Daryl… before we continue, I need to…" Beth started but paused, the faintest of blushes gracing her cheeks. "I know we talked about dating other before… just briefly."

It took Daryl a puzzling second before the faded memory of their conversation so many months before at the store came fluttering forward. He nodded, giving her another reassuring touch as his fingers rubbed at her scalp. They had both admitted to how inadequate they both were at the dating world and relationships.

Beth took in a quick breath before continuing. "It's just that I haven't… there has never been…" She started to blush further. They were about to both be exposed and naked with another and she was still blushing horribly as she tried to explain something to him.

Then Daryl got it, the realization slamming hard into him. "I'm – I'm still the only one you've been with." Daryl had said it for her, the admission held so much intensity for both of them. "No one else… ever?" he asked, knowing he didn't really want the answer. If there had been, it wouldn't have mattered to Daryl, all he wanted was her.

Beth gave him a sharp nod. "Just you," she breathed, her eyes turning downcast at her admission.

Daryl remembered her admission from before when Beth had told him there had never been anyone. She had been a virgin as she had laid naked before him on that summer afternoon. At first, the words had given him pause; he had been hesitant to push forward into uncharted territory with the young woman, not wanting the weight of the responsibility. The trust in her eyes had urged him forward, and the concept ended up being one that turned Daryl on more than he was willing to admit at the time. He had been her first; he had enjoyed the gift and ensured she had also. Here Beth was again, admitting there had been no one else in all these years. He had still been the only one. She was only his, and if Daryl had his way Beth would only ever be his.

He moved to tilt her chin up, her eyes brought back to his. "Ain't nothin' wrong with that," he murmured, bringing his lips to brush over hers again.

The uncertainty in her eyes only made Daryl wonder for a moment before he confessed his admission. "Hasn't been anyone else since then for me neither."

Sure, he'd fucked other women, barely a handful of quick, unceremonious rendezvouses behind a bar or in a back bedroom. Nothing, nothing came close to what he shared with Beth. He had never been a skirt chaser, more solitary that was probably healthy so most encounters had been easy enough to avoid when his brother wasn't pushing brazen women at him. In his early youth, there had been some urges but as he'd grown older the need for such casual encounters had left him. His own hand and imagination had sufficed him for years, too scared of the intimacy he had created with his one encounter with Beth.

Her eyes softened at his admission; maybe she was finally secure in his want for her now. She didn't ask for reaffirmation, she believed him. There was probably a deep meaning behind both of them waiting all this time, one that he would consider later. Now, there was woman in his arms and he wasn't going to waste that. He surged forward and captured Beth again for a passionate kiss. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues stroking on another.

Daryl's hands crept to the hem of her dress again, his fingers curling into the soft fabric. He broke their heavy kiss for a moment as their foreheads rested against each other, their breathing rapid once more. Daryl took the plunge and pulled the dress up. It was a tangled moment before the dress was separated from her body, peeling the fabric from her in a long, pulled motion. Daryl allowed only the briefest of glances at the tops of her breasts that were still encased in a sexy, laced bra. Instead, his hands bolding went to push her pants down past her hips and down her legs. Beth stepped to the side once they were flooded at her ankles. Daryl did his best to look back up into her eyes, still a little breathless at the sight before him. He couldn't stop his darkened eyes from traveling over the agonizingly tempting skin of her exposed mid-drift and long, shapely legs.

There Beth stood in her laced ice blue panties and bra before him. Daryl thought he'd burst, she had never looked sexier, so inviting and revealing. He moved to touch her, his strong, rough hands at her hips again, loving the feel of her hot skin and lacy panties against his palms. Daryl lowered his head and pressed his lips along her collarbone, eliciting an excited moan from Beth as he embarked further downward to the tops of her breasts that were peeking out from the cups of her bra.

Beth threw her head back as she enjoyed Daryl's attentiveness; her fingers tucked themselves into the dark locks and drew his face further into her breasts. His lips nipped on her chest, shoulders and moved over the tasty skin swiftly and ardently. Daryl was eager to comply with her request, enjoying the way her nails scraped his scalp while he tasted her skin. Beth eventually brought her hand up to his shoulder to stop his ministrations as she took a slight step back, bumping into the bed behind her. Daryl was surprised by the sudden pause, allowing his hands to fall from her waist.

Daryl didn't have to wait long to understand the pause. Her hands quickly went to the copper button of his dark jeans, popping it open. Beth pushed the dense fabric down over his hips, catching the edge of his boxers as well. His hands went to assist, pushing the clothes from his body awkwardly over his growing erection. He kicked them to the side quickly. Beth licked her lips as her eyes darkened with passion, her eyes roaming up and down his body before settling on his raised and ready cock.

Beth was ready when he stepped forward and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her. Daryl caressed over her body, roaming over her hips, up her ribs and finally to her back. His fingers worked deftly at the clasp at her back, freeing her upper body from the last of the fabric. He helped her slip the bra from her shoulders and tossed it to the side. Her hands massaged his neck, bringing his lips back for a fevered kiss, her bare chest pressed hard against his own.

Slowly, the two eased onto the bed without breaking their kiss. Daryl was atop her, acutely aware of how wet and aroused Beth was even with the underwear barrier between them. Her taunt nipples brushed against him in the most erotic way. Daryl needed and wanted to feel more of her against him in every way, his hands rubbing up and down her again. Beth began to quiver under the feel of his hands on her bare skin.

Daryl moved his lips from her mouth along her jaw, sucking gently at the tender skin at her throat. Beth sighed a groan of release as his teeth caressed down her collarbone. He brought a hand to cup a single, perfect breast, filling his palm generously. He brought his lips to brush the perk coral tip of her breast. Beth gasped, her fingers griping at the tightened muscles along his back. Slowly, Daryl pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and enjoying the small throaty sounds the action elicited from Beth.

After cherishing one breast Daryl moved to the other, caressing her gently with his teeth and tongue until Beth started to moan loudly. Her fingers helplessly tangled further into his hair. Only then did Daryl continue down, he found his hands less steady and his breathing became quicker as he traced his fingers down her abdomen. The taste and feel of her was consuming him while the passion pooled heavily and urgently between his thighs.

His adoring eyes fell on the marks just above her panty line, the white, stretched skin. A finger traced over the area, marks left by his daughter. Daryl pressed a soft kiss the lines, having a regretful thought about what he'd missed before and after he'd known about Hope's existence.

Beth made an uncomfortable sound, breaking the moment he was having. Daryl raised his head to see the pained looked on her face, one that was almost bashful from his attention to the marks on her stomach. He had a feeling she wasn't proud of her stretch marks.

"Don't," she whispered softly. "They aren't pretty…"

Daryl frowned at her statement, how could she not understand that he loved every inch of her body? "No… you and I did this. Hope did this…"

"Daryl…"

"They're fuckin' beautiful," he interrupted, kissing the marks again. "You are gorgeous. I love you, all of you. Every part of you." Daryl kissed the edge of her hip, and then the other.

He shifted to kneel over her as he grasped the top edge of her panties and pulled them from her lazily, relishing in each new exposed piece of flesh as he did. His face flushed as he looked down at her admiringly. Beth lay before him with her knees together, completely naked at last. All breath left Daryl when she didn't shy away from slowly spreading for him, wordlessly welcoming him into her.

Daryl groaned, unable to pull his appreciative eyes from trying to memorize the absolutely gorgeous sight before him. The entirety of his body tensed, wanting nothing more than to dive forward and take what Beth was offering. He didn't trust himself to touch her body, at least not yet. Daryl moved to the nightstand, fumbling in the drawer there hastily.

Beth watched as he pulled a foil pack out, tearing at its edge and ripping it open. "Daryl, I'm on the pill now. We don't… It should be okay. It's been a month almost."

Daryl nodded with understanding as he rolled the latex over his erect flesh. "I know. I just want to be safe." He positioned himself back between her welcoming thighs. "I want – I want to be sure it's just this for a while… you and me… and this." Daryl tentatively touched her at the apex of her waiting center. She was wet and warm and everything he'd hoped. Daryl had gotten a small taste at the wedding, but now this was it… this was them, together finally.

He stroked her, gliding a finger along her wet slit and tracing a lazily circle around her swollen clit. Beth undulated under his seductive touch. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly breached her entrance with a single, then a second finger, revealing in the feeling of her warmth around his fingers.

Beth breathed his name, beckoning him forth. She was definitely ready for him, and he didn't want to wait any longer either. Daryl leaned over her, his cock pressing into her thigh as he took hold of her lips once more. Beth reached down between them eagerly and guided his length to her entrance, bringing him home. He shifted his hips slightly, angling up and pressing forward slowly. She was so tight, warm and welcoming, just like he had remembered. There was no wince of pain this time as Daryl filled her completely, Beth enveloping him totally as she took in every inch of his thick member. Once completely locked, the couple paused against each other's lips with mutual moans escaping them at the joining. Daryl didn't move for what felt like the longest moment in history, instead remaining firmly sheathed inside Beth in order to give her time to adjust to him.

Daryl kissed Beth sweetly as he looked into her hazed, blue eyes, searching them. His chest was tight, full and overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling that he was barely able to ask in a whispered voice, "You okay?"

Her swollen lips curved up faintly as she reached up to touch his cheek. "More than okay," Beth said before pulling him into a hungry kiss as she flexed her hips up against him.

Daryl moaned at the motion, unable to stop his body from responding in kind. He began to thrust, moving in slowly and further into her before withdrawing, only to return delving in even deeper each time. Beth rocked up against him, matching each of his powerful thrusts. It took a few moments for them to find a rhythm but soon they were matching each other in absolute synchrony.

His intense blue eyes never left her face as he moved inside her, his arms on either side of her. Daryl occasionally planted adoring kisses on her face. He loved listening to the throaty moans that escaped her with each one. Beth brought her hands to grip his forearms for support once he increased his rhythm and strength of his thrusts.

The feeling of being inside her was overwhelming and powerful. Daryl had been with other women, not many, and the sex had never been this. Sex before had been meaningless, just a way to find release and more of a basic human act than the soul sharing, devoted love he was feeling with Beth and that was being mirrored in her eyes. With each passing second, Daryl could feel the love he had growing for her in a way he'd never experience in his life.

Beth threw her head back into the mattress as he changed angle and moved to push her legs up onto his hips. Daryl moved to nuzzle her neck, kissing and suckling her until he was leaving small marks on her pale skin. Her breath was unsteady, almost gasps, at his attention. Beth moved her loving hands up his arms and along the taunt line of his shoulders, massaging at the tight muscles she found there.

There was a growing fire between their sweaty bodies with each forceful movement and deep thrust of Daryl. Beth rose her hips up to meet each one. His hard cock gliding in and out of her, both of them were building to explosive climaxes. Daryl dragged a hand down her slick body, pausing only to appreciate and caress the tight nipple he found as he trailed down her body. Beth gasped in shock when she felt Daryl's finger reach its destination, her swollen and ready clit. He encircled the sensitive, soft nub as his piercing eyes bored into hers. She wordlessly breathed his name again and again as she could do nothing else under his touch and stare as Daryl brought her to the absolute limit with his tantalizing touch.

Her orgasm hit them both hard and suddenly, her body tensing and clenching down on him. Beth bit down on her lip as she pressed her head to the side and deep into the mattress. She urged him forward, harder and faster with her hands as the waves of pleasure pulsed throughout her entire body. Daryl couldn't help but watch the marvel before him as she slipped over the edge, taking in the absolute beauty of her as she surrendered to the pleasure they had created. He was spurred on, increasing his thrusts as her walls tightened and pulsed around his cock, urging him to follow her over the edge.

It was only a few thrusts before he felt that tingle in the base of his spine, shooting up his body and making his jaw clench tight. He came hard as he pulsed deep within her with a final deep push and a gritted groan. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, reeling for the absolute euphoria of his release as she continued to clench around him and draining him of every last drop. His strength failed as he cautiously lowered his body onto hers, his arms and legs shaking. Daryl buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the earthy, sweaty and sexy scent of Beth. Their damp, sweaty bodies stuck together as the only sound that filled the room was their heavy, uncontrolled breathing.

Eventually Daryl lifted his head from her. He brushed her messy golden locks from her face and stared into her eyes. He knew he had to move from on top of her and inside her, but he relished in the last few seconds he still had. Daryl never wanted to be anywhere else again, just here with her. Beth's eyes fluttered open, focusing on his face. The look of pure enjoyment and satisfaction was on her flawless face.

Daryl finally rolled to the side, pulling the condom off. He deftly tossed it into a small garbage can by the side of the bed and next to the nightstand. He could take of that later, now he still wanted to be with her, even if it was just next to her.

He pulled her into his arms as he rolled back, Beth shifting her body to curl in next to him. "You are so beautiful," Daryl told her, his eyes roaming over the exposed flesh one last time before he brought a sheet up over to cover them.

"So are you," Beth answered, her breath warm on his neck made his body stir again even though they had just finished. Was that even possible?

Daryl huffed; he wasn't beautiful, not even close. "You're a damn sight prettier than me."

"I love you, Daryl Dixon, and you are beautiful to me," she responded firmly, her hand coming to rest on his chest with her nails scratching lightly over his skin.

He wasn't about to ruin the moment and argue with her over her misguided definition of beauty so Daryl just let it rest. "I love you too, Beth Greene." He placed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. "You stayin'?"

Beth flexed her fingers against his chest again, grazing one of his sensitive nipples. "Oh, yes… we aren't done yet."

Hot damn, he loved this woman.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Also please excuse all errors… I suck at editing and this story has no BETA.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I love all the reviews. Love. LOVE. L-O-V-E them! I can't get enough of them, and I'm so glad everyone is enjoying them. I've even take some suggestions and ideas from them so I am also grateful to all of your opinions. BlueEyedBeauty – I'm glad you enjoy the story and I wish I could respond directly to you!**

 **Okay, in my last Author Notes, I did say a lot of intense things were going to happen in the next few chapters. The last chapter had our two crazy characters come together in the best possible way. This chapter has the same emotion level… just perhaps not the same good and gooey feelings we like. This one… well… you tell me… Here we go…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 32

The sound was faint, a buzzing in the distance and so far away. Daryl wasn't even sure he was awake at first, but the humming sound came again and breached his dreams. It was nearly all black in the bedroom, night surrounding them completely. Even before his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Daryl knew Beth was there, pressed right next to his body. None of this was dream, it was all real. The buzzing and the beautiful blonde curled next to him, naked and warm, were both genuine.

Daryl tensed instantly, jerking himself fully awake, once he realized it was his cell phone ringing on mute. Who the fuck was calling him at this time of night? Perhaps it was the dumb bastard who tried last night, leaving the empty message. A quick glance at the alarm clock told him it was just after one in the morning. Daryl relinquished Beth from his hold, feeling her stir at his sudden movement. He twisted from the bed, barely dragging a sheet with him to cover his obvious nakedness even though it wasn't exactly necessary. It was only him and Beth for the moment.

He snatched the phone from night stand. "Better be fuckin' good," growled Daryl as he opened the phone, not bothering to look at the number calling him.

"Daryl?" The voice was familiar, but Daryl couldn't quickly place the owner.

A dreamy Beth rolled onto her back, giving a stretch of her legs under the covers. Even in the darkness of the room, Daryl could see the question on her sleepy face about the caller. He shrugged at her, not having any real information to give her honestly.

"Yeah. Who the hell is this?" Daryl snapped back with obvious annoyance in his voice. The irritation was partially at being woken up, but more heavily due to the fact he had to let go of his sleeping hold a very beautiful, naked Beth.

"Rick Grimes."

Well, s _hit._ A bit of Daryl's grumpiness backed down at the voice of the man who might actually be the closest thing he had to an actual friend he'd ever had.

There was a muffled cough on the other end. "I'm callin'… hell, Daryl, it's your brother."

Daryl straightened up instantly, his entire body rigid and tense from the tone in Rick's voice. "Merle? What's he done?" he asked, unable to keep the hoarse desperation that crept in.

What he really wanted to ask was if his brother was even alive but lacked the courage. It felt like that was what this call was about, a sickening, cold feeling creeping into his center. Didn't the police come to your door to tell you that shit? Maybe for good, decent people… degenerates like his brother might not be worthy of a visit like that. Merle was a fuck up and an addict, but he was still his brother.

There was a moment of shuffling and silence on the other end of the line, leaving Daryl in petulant suspense before Rick spoke again. "He got himself busted at a meth house raid… Merle resisted arrest." Rick drew in a long, tired breath before he continued in a low voice, "Your brother gave as good as he got so he's at the hospital right now, he's pretty messed up. He asked for you. I'm steppin' out on a ledge here, not really followin' protocol, but I thought ya might want to see 'im before he's booked."

Beth sat up next to him, obviously worried by his sudden change in demeanor. No one called you at one in the morning with good news… not ever. Her breasts were exposed, perfect and pale and rose tipped. Daryl wished he could focus on that, focus on her beautiful body just next to him, brushing against his outer arm, but he couldn't. He could only think about his dumb ass brother.

"He didn't hit you, did he?" asked Daryl as he pinched the wrinkled skin between his brown and nose, a headache beginning to form already.

"Nah, some other poor sucker's got the busted up jaw. Can't say Shane and I like Officer Monroe. The guy's a damn elitist jag off with a mama in the senate, but Aiden's still an officer. You don't punch a police officer like that, prick or not."

"Fuck," groaned Daryl, knowing the truth in Rick's words.

You just don't fight the police; it was one of the oldest rules in the handbook. They get you, put hands on you, and you are supposed to stop. The cuffs go on and you might not like it and can let them know as much as you want with as many curse words as you know but you never fight – at least that was what Merle had schooled him on more than once. His brother might be a dumbass redneck with a nasty temper, but even he knew it was only made worse when you fought the cops. Say what you might before they laid hands on you, twisting your wrists behind your back in that not so gentle manner, but you stopped when they did. What the hell had Merle been thinking?

"Yeah, Daryl… this ain't good. This isn't like before. There isn't anything I can…" Rick's voice trailed off, but it was obvious what he was trying to tell him. There was no help Rick could give Merle.

"I know."

Daryl had appreciated the curtesy Rick had extended him and his brother years before after a bar fight a return on finding the lost Carl. In actuality both of the acts, Rick's favor and Daryl's rescue were both services the men would have done without any return. Daryl knew Rick and Lori were grateful to him for saving Carl. He didn't fully understand it then and maybe not even when they had said the words to him just recently, but Daryl understood the full impact now. He couldn't even comprehend the panic that would set in with a lost child. Rick owed him nothing despite the better understanding; Daryl was just more appreciative he had been able to help with the happy outcome better now.

There was a long sigh on Rick's end of the phone. "Really, Daryl, this is lookin' like prison and well… shit, years. A decade or more, depends on if he pleas or not… if the charges stick or not… and there are a lot."

"Shit," Daryl hissed, a sour feeling surging in his gut for his brother. Daryl knew Merle probably deserved everyday he got but still… Merle was his brother and he never did well within any sort of confines… the army, a family or jail time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about havin' to tell ya this now but he asked… and well, I thought you'd want to know. This is completely off the books, lettin' you know. The docs are fixin' him up now. Shane is watchin' him but once they are done… the transfer'll have to happen," Rick explained, sounding utterly exhausted by the situation and remorseful at being the bearer of bad news.

Daryl swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grappling to find his pants already. "I'm comin'. Give me fifteen."

"I'll try," responded Rick.

Daryl shut the phone and tossed it to the side, not wanting to waste any more time. He found his boxers and jeans pooled by the edge of the bed. He quickly shoved them on, trying not to think about the shit storm his brother had caused himself. Merle had asked for him, he needed to get there and fast.

"What's the matter?" Beth questioned her voice thick and sultry. Daryl wished like hell he could enjoy the sound of it at the moment, but he couldn't. Too much anxiety was pumping in his blood; Merle was in more trouble than he'd ever been in his miserable life.

"Go back to bed. That was just Rick. Melre's in trouble. I'm goin' to the hospital, see if I can see 'im before they book 'em," Daryl explained in a rush, his eyes darting around the dark room. "Fuck, where's my wallet?"

Beth leaned over and snapped on the little lamp on the night stand. The room flooded with a halo of soft light. Beth didn't waste any time either. She tossed him his wallet from next to the lamp as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm going with you," she stated firmly, leaving no room for questioning her in her tone. Beth quickly started to gather up clothes, easing into her bra with a rushed precision. She threw on her leggings from last night, but left the sweater dress in favor of stealing a t-shirt and thick flannel from one of his drawers. Daryl wasn't the least bit upset to see her in his clothes, just wishing he wasn't in a state of near panic to enjoy the view.

Daryl wasn't about to argue with her about accompanying him as he finished throwing a shirt on. It felt good to not be alone, to have someone at his side. Beth shouldn't have to come with him, knowing this was his shit and his fucked up family. He wondered if it would always be like this, his shit from before leaping up to fuck everything up. Middle of the night phone calls, fisting pounding at the door, Daryl doubted he'd ever be able to escape it. His parents were dead but he had more family than just his dipshit older brother. A quick glance at Beth as she threw her wild bedroom hair up into a ponytail made him think she didn't really know what she was getting herself into when she picked him.

"Ready?" Daryl asked, knowing she wouldn't be… not for a life with him and his crap.

Beth nodded, but Daryl knew she couldn't be… she couldn't possibly agree to what she didn't know.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The drive to the hospital was a race, fast and hazardous. Beth's hand went to the door handle to steady herself more than once as he took a corners too sharply. Daryl couldn't help himself, a growing sense of dread filling him as they rushed to the hospital.

It was starting to dawn on Daryl that this might be entirely his fault, this situation with Merle. Daryl knew he had abandoned his brother along with his old life in favor of his daughter. There was no way he would have been able to stay, and he would not have been able to move forward with his brother. It had been a conscious decision on Daryl's part. He had walked away from his brother, his own flesh and blood, in favor of another.

In seeing his brother the few times since last May, Daryl knew Merle had not faired that well without him, a fact that surprised the hell out of him. Merle had always been the older, wiser, and stronger brother. Merle was the one that had needed to look out for his weaker, dumber, and younger brother. Merle was brash and loud and always seemed to know what the hell he was doing and what the hell he had wanted. Somehow, someway, that had all seemingly collapsed since Daryl had left Merle alone. Daryl could never have predicted the downfall of his brother, despite the obvious signs that had been there. The drugs, the disappearances, and the darkness had been creeping in a little more each year. Honestly, Daryl had thought he would have gotten a few more angry visits, thinking they might even drift further apart as time progressed. He had hoped for a better relationship, even tried to offer the option the last time Merle had left his place with a suggestion of pizza or dinner or something.

As fucked up as his life had been, it wasn't entirely on Merle. Daryl had made choices too. He had lived his own life and done the deeds. Some of it was circumstance, but in the end most were his decisions. Daryl had left school, he had left home, he had followed Merle, he had allowed the drugs, he had drunk excessively and dangerously, he just never had a reason to care. And then when one came up, when Hope had been presented to him, Daryl still hadn't changed that much. No, that didn't happen until Beth shoved it at him and made him decide. He chose Hope, wanting to be a better father and better person for his small daughter and incidentally Beth too.

Daryl just hadn't really considered Merle in all the changes he had made. His brother, despite all Merle was and the bad he had done, was the one person in the world that had saved him. Merle had pulled Daryl from the clutches of abuse, quite literally saving Daryl's life when his brother had driven him away from the hellish prison he had been bound to for seventeen years. Daryl had been semi-unconscious at the time, bleeding and bruised and wheezing from a puncture lung. His father rage unleashed on Daryl unpredictably earlier that day, the beating uncommonly savage beyond his father's normal alcohol induced fury. Merle had rescued him, swinging back into his world that day just in time to save his life. How could Daryl not be eternally grateful to his older brother? Merle had pulled him from the clutches of death; his brother had fed him and clothed him after the healing had begun. Merle had helped the younger Dixon work his way back into society, not necessarily the best part, but at least Daryl didn't skitter away like a trapped mouse when each person approached him after a year or two.

Guilt, despair, fear and worry all raged in Daryl as he drove. He had fucked up again, he knew it. He had fucked up and left his brother alone with his own damn demons. He had fucked up and Hope had been exposed to his drugged, angry brother recently. And now he was fucking up again and dragging Beth into the deep with his mess. That was him, the eternal fuck up.

Once they reached the hospital, Rick was out front and directed them quickly and quietly to a back room. Shane was standing guard by the door, a solemn and stern look on his face. The officer nodded to Daryl and Beth as they arrived.

"Paper work's almost done, told the doc to go get a coffee. Got about five minutes and transport'll be here," Shane explained. He motioned with his head to the door behind him. "He's in there."

"Thanks," mumbled Daryl to both officers, knowing both Shane and Rick had stuck their necks out for him.

Rick excused himself, needing to hunt down the rest of paperwork and to check in on Officer Monroe before leaving.

Daryl started to move towards the door but quickly realized Beth was starting to follow him. He put a hand out, pressing it gently to her middle to stop her from moving forward. He didn't have to turn to look at her to know there was a hurt, confused look in her blue eyes.

"Stay here," Daryl said his voice thick and low.

Her small hand went to his forearm. Her gentle squeeze of it said as much as the imploring look in her eyes did. "You sure?"

Daryl pinched his eyes narrowly with a firm frown on his face. God, Beth was still thinking just about him. She wasn't even pissed at having their night ruined and having to rush to the hospital in the wee hours of the morning because of his dumb ass brother. Daryl had told her on the way over what Merle had done, or at least to what Rick had alluded to. Beth had not been phased, still concerned with him and his loser brother. Why this woman and why had she chosen him? He didn't know if he would ever truly understand.

He didn't answer Beth because honestly he wanted her by his side, but Daryl knew he didn't deserve that. Beth didn't need to be dragged further into this shit. Daryl slid inside the exam room, leaving her to stand alone without an answer. The door swung close behind him as Daryl walked forward and pulled open the curtain.

Merle jerked a look up at him, hissing in pain as he did. Daryl was sure his brother gave as good as he got just like Rick had said, but that didn't stop Daryl from cringing as he saw the ragged, raw and bloody mess that was his brother. Merle was sitting on a cot, his left hand cuffed to the rail while his other arm was in a sling. Both of his brother's eyes were swollen and raging red, most likely from some pepper spray. His face was scratched and raw as if it had been shoved down and grated against gravel or cement in a take down. There was a gash on Merle's shoulder, staining the edges of his white wife beater, and held together by a half dozen angry stitches. A few purple bruises highlighted his chin and collar bone area, possibly from a choke hold used to control Merle.

His brother coughed painfully, wincing at the involuntary movement it caused. "Didn't think you'd come."

"I did," Daryl groused, letting his gaze meet his brother's. "Merle… what the hell you do?

A smile cracked on his bloody and bruised lips. "Fuckin' got that prick cop that called me a dumb ass redneck. He was tellin' Sheri she weren't nothin' but a crack bitch too. He had one hellava big mouth on 'im. Not gonna be talkin' shit for a damn long time. Done broke that fucker's jaw. Sure as shit, I heard it," Merle boasted with a hoarse cackle.

Daryl shook his head dejectedly, letting his eyes fall down to his feet as he was unable to stomach the smugness on Merle's face. "Merle, ya damn know better. And the meth… What the fuck? Dealin'?" Merle was no angel, never had been, but a few dime bags here and there weren't the same as the mountain of charges Rick had informed him of quickly while walking them back.

Merle gave a dismissive snort with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, baby brother, don't worry about it. It's all under control."

"Don't look like it from where I'm standing," growled Daryl angrily at the lackadaisical demeanor of his brother. "Rick said they got you for distrubitin'. This is serious shit, Merle. Why? Why'd you do somethin' so damn stupid?"

Not liking his younger brother's tone, Merle glared back at Daryl. "Officer Friendly don't know jack. Ya ain't gotta worry about this shit, okay? That ain't why I called you here, I need you to –"

"NO! You call me here, you drag me into this shit, goddamn it, Merle, you're gonna tell me what the fool fuckin' thing you are in to. I'm so tired of this shit..." Daryl barked at him with gritted teeth, his fists clenched at his side.

Suddenly the strange phone calls dawned on him; Daryl ripped out his cell phone. "Is this you? Did you try and reach me last night?" Daryl asked callously. He shoved the glowing screen at Merle, but any animosity he felt was followed by a surge of guilt at possibly not being there when his brother might have needed him dropped his tone sharply. "What did you need?"

The anger on Merle's face was wiped clean once he saw the number on the screen, his expression turned to stone. "What did they say to you?" His brother's voice was void of the previous proud bravado and was replaced by complete seriousness. "Did you talk to them?"

Daryl snapped the phone shut, his brow furrowed in confusion as his brother's sudden change in demeanor. "Nah, just calls. Only message left was empty. What does this have to do with what the hell is happenin' with you? Who the hell is callin' me, Merle?"

Merle wouldn't look at him, his eyes intently focused on the wall over Daryl's shoulder. "Ain't concerin' you."

"Apparently if fuckin' does," snapped Daryl. "You fucked up big. You've made a damn mess of more than just your life… you always – you never fuckin' think about anyone! I'm so damn tired of this shift, I don't… I can't…" Daryl stopped his lecture with a long release of a sigh. He couldn't say it; Daryl knew he would never walk away from Merle. He would never be able to. This was his brother, the one person who despite his many flaws, actually cared about him when no one else had. Maybe Merle had never shown it in the best way but his brother had managed in the best way he knew how.

Merle flicked his somber eyes to Daryl. "You just… you ain't gotta worry about it. I'll take care of it. It's my damn mess."

Daryl rubbed his hands roughly over his face; he was so tired and confused. "I'll get you some help. Listen, I got some money saved… we can get a lawyer. You sure made a bitch of a mess, but we'll fuckin' work somethin' out. We can –"

Merle shifted uncomfortably on his cot, his light blue eyes focused hard on Daryl. "No." The word was short but sharp.

"Then why the hell am I here, Merle? What do you want?" Daryl asked, exasperated.

The older Dixon regarded Daryl for a long moment, actually looking at his younger brother and maybe seeing the ramifications of his actions for once in him. As the seconds ticked away, there was no answer forth coming. Daryl should have known better than to ask. What did he really expect? His drug addicted brother had never cared about the consequences of his actions. Merle had always been first.

His train of thought was the reason it jolted Daryl a little when Merle finally did speak. His voice was quiet and hoarse, but still clear and concise enough to make his request. "I wanna talk to her."

Daryl was about to ask who, but his brother's line of sight gave him his answer. Daryl tossed a quick look over his shoulder to confirm his answer. Beth was just outside the door, her face in full view of the glass window. She was fretting and chewing on her thumb nail as she looked to be talking with Shane, who was just outside the view of the door. Beth looked tired, her eyes pinched and worried. Her pale and exhausted existence was nothing like the relaxed and sleeping woman she deserved to be.

He turned back to Merle. "No," Daryl replied firmly and fiercely. "No way, no hell."

Merle straightened from his pained hunched position, grimacing but releasing no sound. With a ramrod straight back, Merle gave a glaringly stern look to his younger brother. "Yes. Go get 'er. I got words to say to 'er." Merle jerked his head, as if to make his point, toward the door.

Daryl had listened; he had obeyed for so many years. He actually felt a twitch in his body due to the automation of his formed response. Daryl was so used to doing everything and anything Merle had told him to do, whether he wanted to or not. Instead of actually listening, Daryl narrowed his eyes and stood firm. He wasn't going to bring Beth any further into this mess. She didn't deserve that, a reoccurring theme Daryl knew was becoming more blaringly obvious. He had blinded himself to that fact by what he wanted, by his own desperate need, and not necessarily what was best for her.

"That ain't why you wanted me here," Daryl stated the obvious, but still uncertain. "What did you want?"

Merle released a grumbling breath at Daryl's apparent stance against his order. His lips twisted, almost as if Merle was fighting against his own angry, volatile nature. Merle brought his ice blues eyes back to his brother, looking him straight on for the first time.

"Please just get 'er." _Please?_ Even the word sounded funny leaving his older brother, leaving Daryl with an uneasy feeling creeping over his skin. Had Daryl actually ever heard Merle say the word? "I changed my mind… we don't' need to talk about what I wanted. I – I just wanna talk to 'er. Please."

Daryl had trouble working his Adam's apple up and down, swallowing hard. His brother had just sounded so imploring, so small, creating a cold, alarming sensation in his gut. There had been a transformation of Merle and himself over the past half of a year that couldn't be denied. It curled through Daryl, realizing how much each other had affected the other. His broken and beat down brother continued to look at him in a way that compelled Daryl. He was going to let this happen. Goddamn him, Daryl was going to grant his brother's request at the expense of Beth.

With a sharp nod, Daryl turned to walk back to the door. Beth saw his approach. Her face lightened with concern, reading the pain on his face.

His hand was on the handle when Merle called out, "Just 'er. Not you. I just wanna talk to 'er."

The order only gave Daryl minimal pause. If he was going to do this to Beth, why not that too? With his head lowered, Daryl opened the door slowly and stepped just outside close to Beth.

Daryl cleared his throat and couldn't believe he was doing this, what he was going to ask Beth to do. "Uh… Merle…"

"Is he okay?" asked the concerned Beth.

Daryl shied his eyes away. "No, he ain't. He – He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Beth's voice was higher than normal when she asked the question. She had only talked to the man once when she had made the mistake of coming to the Dixon trailer. Beth looked just as confused by the request as Daryl was except that he was the one was actually permitting it. He was the one letting her walk into the lion's den with his shit of a brother.

Continuing to avoid her eyes, Daryl nodded and stepped aside with a sick twist of his gut as he did. Beth gave him an uncertain look but tentatively stepped inside. It was a moment before she realized that Daryl wasn't following, that he was still firmly planted in the hallway still, his back to her. Beth didn't let the fact that she was alone give her much pause, she continued to walk towards Merle cautiously but purposefully.

Daryl knew Merle wanted to speak with Beth in private; otherwise his brother wouldn't have told Daryl to stay away. As much as he wanted to be in there, Daryl found himself bowing to Merle's strange request. That didn't mean he was just going to let her go without knowing what the hell was going on. Daryl would listen and rush in if Merle decided to be the prick Daryl knew he could be.

The door swung close behind Beth, just enough but not completely shut once his boot toe wedge in the frame. It kept the door open just a fraction of an inch, just enough to look closed but not. Daryl rested his forehead on the cold metal door frame and closed his eyes. Gratefully the stoic Shane that was standing next to him said nothing. Daryl did his best to focus on the soft voices coming from inside the room, blocking out the sounds of nurses walking and machines humming behind him.

Her footsteps stopped; Beth must have reached his brother. "Daryl said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." There was shifting and a painful grunt from his brother. "Family is important," Merle declared gruffly.

Daryl could almost hear her nodding in response, knowing she would agree. "Yes, it is," Beth responded easily and curiously. She was probably just as confused by his brother's attempted point as he was. Daryl had heard about family and blood and the bond between them for years from his fanatical father and then from his boisterous brother. There had been a lot of blood in his family… along with broken bones and swollen bruises.

"Daryl ain't got any family left," stated Merle, before pausing and adding in a lower voice, "at least not with me goin' away."

Beth responded earnestly and quickly. "He's got us."

Her response pinched his chest; it squeezed him painfully to hear her say that. Daryl knew he had them, Beth and Hope, but it wasn't as if he deserved them.

Merle snorted dismissively, Daryl had heard that sound a hundred times before. "Yeah, lady, but do you got him?"

"Yes, Merle, I love him." Her answer was short and simple and utterly honest. It made Daryl crushed his eyes shut further. Why was the world doing this to him? One split second and he'd just gone and done what his brother asked. At the will of Merle, Daryl had forced the woman he loved, who loved him, to be alone in there and be subjected to his brother in the wee hours of the morning.

A dry cackle left Merle, leaving him sounding old and used. "Love… hell, women say crap like that all the time. Don't mean shit."

Her voice was a little strong, a little firmer as Beth repeated her statement. "I love him. Hope loves him. Daryl is a part of our family too."

Daryl could hear more grumbling from his brother, most likely snarling at what Beth had just said to him. Merle had never been the best at sharing, probably not even believing the words from a female. His brother never had the best opinion of women. Merle mostly thought women were just good for what was between their legs, his policy for as long as Daryl could remember.

"My baby brother… he's always been the sweet one. He ain't good on his own. I know he might seem like it, but he ain't. Daryl… he's… well…" Merle drew in a long, deep breath and released a wavering sigh. "He's broken. He'll need someone – someone t' take care of 'im. He'll need that."

There is was. That was what Merle thought of him, his fellow survivor of the same abuse. After the bind Merle was in, the trouble he was facing, his older brother was still thinking of his little, broken brother. Seventeen years ago Merle had picked Daryl up off the floor, shattered and bleeding. And here Merle was still trying to make sure Daryl was still taken care of. And what the hell had Daryl done? He'd fucking left Merle to himself, the worst possible thing to do to family… to his own blood. Daryl had abandoned the man who had literally saved his life. Merle's words were a punch to his gut; the sour taste of bile burned the back of his throat.

"I can do that," Beth responded barely above a whisper. _Fuck._ Was she agreeing for Merle's sake… or his? Why was she obligating herself to this?

"Better than I can?" Merle challenged roughly.

"Yes."

Merle clucked his teeth. "Good. 'cause I fuckin' suck at it."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Oh, Merle…**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So close to 400 reviews, it's killing me! Thank you again so very much for each and every one of them. Not only do they make me absolutely giddy, but they help me become a better writer too. Here's the next chapter. I'm guessing everyone knows how Daryl is going to react in this one – I did say it was going to be a heavy few chapters. Read and let me know what you think.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 33

Daryl said nothing when Beth exited the room, just backed away from the door with his face turned away. He did not feel the need to wait around to see Rick and Shane haul his brother away; there was no need to add more fire to the guilt pyre flaming inside him. Daryl opted for stone cold silence as he walked away, knowing Shane and Beth exchange quick confused looks before she started to trail after him. She has to rush to catch up, his long, angry strides talking him the nearest exit as fast as he could. Once she reached his side, Beth looked over to him as if she wanted to speak but a sharp shake of his head stopped her before she could voice her concern. He couldn't talk, not then and not there.

He slammed the truck door as he got in, shoving it carelessly into gear before she had even buckled her seatbelt. He drove almost as reckless back home has he had there. His hands gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, squeezing and twisting his hands to flex his building fury. His back was ramrod straight with heavy tension in his arms as drove them. It was a dark and starless night. There was no other real traffic on the road at that time of night, just a few passing other cars. All the sensible and good people were safe and asleep in their beds. Not him… and not Beth. He'd dragged her along for this mess, even when he knew he shouldn't have.

Daryl pulled the truck into its place, not bothering to put it into the small garage space that came with his apartment. He was a swarm of emotions, all buzzing around him, fighting and pushing and shoving to get out. Daryl yanked open the door and rushed out into the night, letting the cool, crisp air fill his lungs with a deep breath. It did not have the calming affect he desperately wanted.

Beth exited with him just as silent as she had been since exiting his brother's hospital room. They still hadn't spoken, not a single word after he'd heard her promise to care for the beat up, broke, loser fuck head that he was. Daryl stood there next to the truck, his faced turned up to the sky, black and bare and full of swirling dark grey clouds so much like his own inner turmoil.

Daryl felt her hand touch his warm flesh, cool and startling. He hadn't heard her move from other side of the truck, she had been so quiet and quick and suddenly by his side. He jerked his hand slightly away as Beth attempted to lace her fingers in his. He was able to still himself just enough to let her finish despite the burning urge inside of him to pull away from her completely. She must have sensed his unwillingness; there was a curious, pained look on her solemn face. Daryl frowned; he didn't want to be the cause of pain for her. And he didn't want this as he looked down to their joined hands, knowing it would only cause hurt for her. He didn't know what the hell he wanted anymore. What he did wanted wasn't good for her or Hope. He was never going to be good enough for either of them. _FUCK_.

Beth gently pulled on him towards his place. Despite her own confusion, she still looked concerned for him. She cared for him, he knew that. He didn't deserve her, and he knew that too. Daryl let her lead him to the stairs grudgingly. Beth hovered next to him on the small landing while he fished out his keys to open the door in the deep dark. He felt too damn crowded, too much closing in on him as he fumbled with getting the right damn key in the lock to open the door.

With a deep growl of frustration, Daryl shoved the door open harshly, letting it swing wide and bang had against the back wall. The room shook from the force. Daryl ignored the booming sound as he stomped in, flashing the light of the kitchen on with a broad stroke of his hand. He was fuming mad, building with each second that ticked by. It was all at him, swelling and surging in him, and it wanted out. Daryl paced in his small space, his large hands rubbing hard at his face and digging deep into his burdened eyes.

Beth hesitated in the door frame, obviously upset by him being troubled. When was this shit going to end? Never, he'd always be the one to cause her pain, always had been. Why was he even fucking trying? He watched her with anguished eyes as she took the door and closed it gently; wincing at the mark he'd placed in the wall from the door handle and his anger filled force.

"Daryl…" Beth breathed but said no more.

He thought she would have asked him if he was okay, his eyes narrowing at the assumption. He could have sworn she was about to but she didn't. Instead, Beth walked closer to him slowly as if she was approaching a wild animal and said nothing more. She looked him with such concern and caring in her blue depths.

Her look should have comforted him, maybe a normal man would have been, but not him. He wasn't, he was filled with his own brand of Dixon rage and inanity. Her wide blue eyes, filled with love and hope, were like a knife twisting in his side.

Daryl couldn't contain the anger anymore. "What? What the hell do you want?" he snapped at her, hating himself for doing it but not able to stop the anger from bubbling out of him. It had to go somewhere, out to slash at someone.

The calmness that was still on her faced pissed him off further. "Nothing, Daryl." Beth was so poised and composed. Why wasn't she a mess like him? Why wasn't she pissed at him for dragging her out in front of his stupid, crude brother in the middle of the night?

Daryl stalked back to her, hovering just over her. "You want some damn thing. You're starin' at me. Just spit it out."

Sure as shit Daryl knew Beth wanted some damn thing from him, expecting something from him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was obvious it was going to be way more than he knew he could ever give her. This was his life, his stupid fucked up life that had them both up in the middle of the night. Daryl had thought for a few blessed months that he could escape the nastiness he'd left behind when he'd tried to move forward. With one stupid phone call it had all came rushing back. It always would. Shit after shit after shit would pile into his world.

He was just a stupid redneck dropout that was probably on the verge of losing his job. No matter what T-Dog had tried to impress upon him, Daryl knew better. The boss man was just prepping him by letting him know what fault, his lack of education, would be used against him when the time came. He'd lose everything then, it was almost a foregone conclusion if he looked hard enough. He'd spend what little money he'd manage to save on his dumb ass brother lawyer, try and bail Merle out of the trouble he was in. Daryl knew he'd do that in a heartbeat and damn the promise of help he'd given Beth about her schooling. He'd have to find some other job, probably for a lot less money and less hours. Daryl wouldn't be able to take care of Hope anymore, going back to missing appointments and missing out on her life. He'd have to move back to a shitty ass trailer that he'd barely be able to afford, one with a tin roof and infested with rats and roaches so that his little girl couldn't come to visit. Why had he even tried in the first place?

Beth drew in a deep breath; her palms open wide by her side. "Daryl, I'm just here. For whatever you might need. We can talk if you –"

Daryl broke her off with a dramatic and angry swipe of his arm across his chest. "Talk about what?" he bellowed back at her. "You wanna know about all the drugs Merle's used? How about all the shitholes I've had to pull him from just like the one he got caught in today? How about we talk about how this shit ain't ever going to go away, huh? "

Beth furrowed his brow at his harsh tone. "Daryl, we don't – "

"Nah, you want to talk so let's just get it them all out there," he barked, teeth bared. Daryl knew Beth wasn't the real reason he was so angry, he was just an asshole. "Maybe you need to hear more about why Merle and my family are so fucked up, the whole damn messed up family history? Or do you wanna hear about how the drinking and drugs help drown out all the fuckin' beatings, the sounds of that damn belt on your skin? Is that what you want to talk about, is it?"

Her expression saddened but Beth didn't budge from his forceful words. She held her ground and his glaring gaze. "Yes, if you want to talk about it… any of it, I'll always be here to listen. I'm here to talk about it. I'll be here to be whatever you need."

"What the fuck do I need?" Daryl snapped back. "Oh, wait, oh I know. I need someone to take care of me since I'm such a goddamn loser. Isn't that right?"

"I don't think that –"

Daryl broke her off with an accusing finger pointed at her. "Yeah, that ain't the shit I heard you and Merle talkin' about. I heard that I'm just a fuck up that needs someone to handle 'im, just a goddamn loser."

He whipped around on his heel and marched back and forth across the room furiously. Daryl ranted and yelled, finding he couldn't stop. There was so much resentment inside him, so much of his past that he couldn't seem to escape. Here he was, sounding so much like his old man, that fuck that bellowed and ranted and hit. Just the thought of the comparison between himself and the maniac who raised him made him even more pissed, at himself, Beth and at the world.

"I ain't some fuckin' charity case. You don't have to stick around because ya feel obligated. You don't have to do shit my brother said or just 'cause I knocked you up. I don't need that, don't need your damn pity," Daryl snarled.

It was the first time Daryl can see he struck blood with her as Beth flinched at his words. Daryl wasn't sure if it was from his words being actually true or if it was from the innate callousness in them. Either way it was fuel for his fire.

"I'm not here outta pity or – or some other obligation, Daryl. I'm here for you – "

Daryl shook his head dismissively, stilling pacing with his hands angry balls at his sides. "Yeah, because you and me woulda happened if I hadn't knocked you up. We're a match made in heaven. You're tellin' me that you'd be here with someone like me after the shit I pulled that day?" Daryl turned and pinned her with fierce indigo eyes. "You tell me that and you're a damn liar."

With those words, Daryl finally saw what he'd been poking for, he saw her get mad. She didn't like what he'd just thrown at her. Now he was going to get the damn fight he was itching for.

Her voice was still on the edge of calm when she spoke but there was hurt in her eyes. "What happened years ago between us wasn't ideal, I can admit that. But I won't say is that we didn't have somethin' before so don't you dare cheapen that. I love you and –"

There Beth went being all kind and caring again. Daryl felt himself start to falter and he couldn't let that happen. Not if he was going to force this to happen, not if he was going to be the asshole he knew he needed to be. "There you go, sayin' stupid shit again. Actin' like this between us is somethin' more than it is."

Daryl had to look away once those words left his bitter tasting mouth. Just the devastated look in her eyes said enough. He had hit the core he was looking to damage. This is what he wanted if he couldn't have her, he knew he shouldn't have her. Beth was too perfect, too golden and pure, too much for him to protect from the shit storm he knew his life could be. So if it was exactly what he wanted, why did Daryl feel like he just ripped out his out damn guts?

His voice was grated when he spoke again. "I don't – I don't know what the fuck you think we're doing here… but this just ain't gonna work out the way you want it to." Even as the words slid out of his mouth, Daryl felt his skin being to crawl and making him feel disgusted even with himself.

There was nothing in response from her. No sound or movement came from Beth. Daryl forced himself to turn around to catch a look at her through his hanging bangs. Beth was so still, she didn't even look like she was breathing. She was pale, even for her, with her porcelain skin whiter than usual. Her face and eyes were pinched and full of hurt, staring out at nothing.

Despite what they had both wanted for such a long time before this, Daryl knew they had never belonged together. He had been living a damn pipe dream, but he never wanted to hurt her. Still, it had to be this way… horrible and messy and sharp otherwise Beth would never go and he'd never be able to let her go. He had to be mean and nasty and forceful, the opposite of the wavering feeling he was having at the sight of her pain.

Beth finally brought her eyes to him again, looking at him expectantly. It was as if she was waiting on him to take it all back, to shove all the hurtful things he'd thrown at her away. Something else he couldn't do. _Asshole. Fuck up. Failure._

"What?" Daryl snorted back at her when her gaze landed on him. "You thought this was gonna be somethin'? I'm a dumbass mean, old redneck and you're a pretty lil' princess made of glass. Us... making this work wasn't ever really gonna happen. I mean, we had some fun, especially tonight, but that's it… just fun." Daryl meant to sound like a total jerk but his voice was soft and felt weak. He knew what Merle had always said about him was true. He was the sweet one without any balls.

Beth drew in a sharp breath, her mouth set in a firm frown. "I know you're hurtin', Daryl, that there is so much goin' on… a history that I don't fully understand yet. I get that." Her words were strong but her frame was shaking. "Just because you feel shitty, you don't get to lash out and make me feel shitty. That's not what we have… I'm – I'm not goin' to take that. You call me when you figure that out."

With a whirl of movement, Beth snatched up her purse and keys from the counter while he stood there frozen. She was leaving. Beth was going to walk out that door, and he was going to let her walk out into the dark, cold night alone. Daryl watched as a tear spilled down her cheek as she rushed for the exit. It tore him up to know that he forced that.

Daryl thought he felt like shit before by letting his brother reach his low, for dragging Beth and Hope into his old life and exposing them to the nastiness, but Daryl literally felt like dying at the sight of tears streaming down Beth's face. His insides were cold, raw and twisting painfully. This is exactly what he wanted; Daryl knew any future with him was never going to be good enough for either Beth or Hope.

Beth deserved so much better than him but in that split second Daryl knew that he wasn't ever going to let that happen, he couldn't actually let her go. His chest clenched as his breath hitched. He loved her, damnit, he _loved_ her. Despite knowing it would probably be best for her to have her walk out that door, Daryl knew in a flash that if he let her leave, if he let her go, he was too much of a coward to go after her once she was gone. Beth was the brave one. She was the one who knocked on his door, and she was the one that forced him to see he needed to change. If she walked out, she wouldn't be the one to come back, not ever. Daryl couldn't let that happen, he wasn't about to let his only light leave him.

Just as her hand was on the door, turning the knob, Daryl surged forward. His body formed over hers from behind. One hand slammed against the door and forcing it shut with force. His other grabbed her wrist, harder than he meant to, and stopped her movement on the door knob. His quickness and strength startled her, a surprised gasp escaped her.

Beth trembled against him. Daryl didn't want her afraid of him, not ever. He knew he just showed her some of the worst parts of him, he wasn't sure if she would understand but he had to try. He couldn't let Beth walk out that door.

Daryl nuzzled her hair, his mouth by her ear. "Don't go. Please… don't."

Beth said nothing in return, but her rigid form did relax against him and that was something.

Daryl swallowed thickly. "M'sorry." He was. Oh, God, he was. He was so remorseful about everything, about what he said, about what he did, about who he was. Daryl was so damn sorry.

"Don't be," Beth whispered back to him with a hitching breath. She moved to turn, but Daryl was so close she couldn't readily. He was afraid if he let her go yet, she might still leave. "I didn't want to make you more upset, Daryl. I just… I just want to be there for you."

"I know... it – it ain't you, Beth." It wasn't the explanation she deserved, but it was all he could offer. This whole damn mess was on him, and Daryl knew that. He was the fuck up.

Daryl finally shifted back enough to let Beth move, not so much that he wasn't touching her, but just enough that she could turn around and look at him. Her face was still pale and tired and so utterly beautiful with her messed up hair pulled into that ponytail. Her blue eyes pierced his, wide and with unshed tears he knew he'd caused.

"Daryl," Beth breathed his name like a prayer, smoothing a hand along his face, down his jaw and neck, calming him further. "If we are doing this… this us. We gotta do it together. When people are together, they work at it. We get through things with each other, not alone. I'm here for you, but if you need - need space… you just gotta say it. Don't … don't push me away. I'm here for whatever you need."

The thundering in his chest was finally starting to slow down. "I don't know – I ain't good at this… none of it." His admission encompassed so much of life, not just his ability at relationships.

"We work together on it," Beth told him softly. "I just gotta know it's okay that we can disagree and love each other. It's going to happen. You'll be crabby from work, I'll be upset about the dishes, it's gonna happen and we'll fight. We'll be mad at one another for an hour, or a day or a week even, but under it all we'll love each other. That's okay."

Daryl grimaced remorsefully. "Fightin' in my family was _fightin'_ , Beth. Fists and screamin' and punchin'. It was never just a jab or a snap; it was always full on war."

"I know but that's not you and that's not me and that's not us."

Daryl gulped down; a desperate and frightened thought surged in him. "I'm afraid it's in me," he admitted in a grated whisper.

Beth framed his face with her delicate hands. "It's not." He shook under her touch, wanting desperately to believe her words. "Maybe it was once. Maybe it wasn't. But that's not you now. I won't let you be. I love you and your mine."

"Yours?" Daryl questioned.

Beth tipped up on her toes and lightly kissed his lips. "Mine. Don't you forget it."

"M'sorry, Beth, so sorry. 'Bout all of it, I didn't mean a single damn word, I – I just didn't want you or Hope to ever be exposed to that shit. My family… there is so much bad there. You shouldn't have to stay… there ain't ever gonna be much I can offer," Daryl rasped his eyes downfallen. How could he possibly ask that of her?

"You don't think I haven't had to bail Maggie out of jail before?" replied Beth, trying to catch his eyes. "I'm guessin' both our siblings have been in the drunk tank before. It's okay, Daryl. I've got bad, you've got bad –"

"Worse," he interjected pessimistically.

Beth huffed by his words, and continued, "We take that together and the good that comes our way too. Okay?"

Daryl didn't know what else to say to the incredible woman before him, only responding with a solemn nod. Beth was just too damn perfect, too good for him, but she wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again to try and force her away. Daryl closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of Beth pressing a few more reassuring kiss to his face. She loved him; the power of those words still amazed him.

Beth took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom, flicking the light off behind them. It was late and both of them were very much exhausted from the night's events. Beth stripped most of her clothes, leaving only his t-shirt and underwear on. He followed her lead and did the same, crawling into bed with her once done.

Sleep was literally the furthest thing from his mind as he laid down on the pillow and bed on his back. He was dead tired, but there was still so much swirling around in his mind with Merle and the future and how he had just acted. The heavy guilt anchored him awake.

His weary eyes were wide open in the dark as Beth rest her head on his shoulder, placing a palm on his chest and one of her legs over his. Daryl cradled her with his one arm while his other hand found its way over hers on his chest. It was nice and warm. Beth was asleep fast, her quiet and gentle rhythmic breathing lulling him.

Despite being certain sleep would elude him for hours, it was mere minutes before the warmth from Beth and the comfort of her touch pushed all his dejected thoughts away until they were gone. His eyes fluttered for a moment before closing. She was his and he was hers, safe in each other's arms.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Crazy enough I haven't even written the next chapter… I was thinking make up smut and blueberry pancakes. Anyone agree?**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: The response was overwhelmingly smut and pancakes. I have no argument so here we go. ENJOY!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 34

Daryl drifted awake when he heard the flush that was then followed by water flowing in the bathroom sink. He didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't have to do that to know there was morning light flooding into the bedroom. Daryl stayed unmoving as feet padded quickly across the room. There was a shift in the mattress as the sheet lifted from him to allow Beth to slide in next to him again. Her skin was chilled as it brushed against him.

He didn't want it to be morning… not yet. Daryl savored the feel of her as Beth curled back up next to him, her body tucked in so perfectly against his. He let her think he was still mostly asleep. Waking meant they would have to get up, move on, and Daryl didn't want her to leave yet. It was selfish, but he didn't give a damn. He was a dick, nothing was more apparent than that after his actions last night.

And just with that thought, all of last night came flooding back into his mind. Daryl felt himself tense, enough that Beth felt it too. She moved against him, her hand doing lazy circles on the shirt on his chest. Daryl pressed a hand to her back, pushing her closer to him. Beth sighed contently.

Last night had been so utterly perfect and completely disastrous. They'd had a great dinner with friends; there had been laughs and delicious food. Then back at his place, it had been pure heaven. This woman was everything he remembered and more. Being with her again and knowing it was for genuine reasons, it had been so deep and meaningful, so much more than a damn fling or a sweaty groping session of previous encounters. This was it, it was real.

Then Merle had happened. His brother just wasn't a passing wind of annoyance but a hurricane of destruction and wickedness. A late call beckoning him to the hospital, midnight random phone calls from likely drug dealers, and desperate knocks at his door in the middle of the night had all been left in the wake of Merle. It had all compounded into knowing the uncertainty and safety in his life wasn't good enough for either Beth or Hope. He had let his past well up in him and make him stupid, so damn stupid. Daryl had almost lost the angel next to him. He had almost forced her out the door, never to be seen again. Just the thought made him instinctively draw her in closer to him, letting her know he was fully awake and not just dozing anymore.

Daryl allowed his hand to travel down her back, shifting her shirt out of the way, and let his fingers trail up the soft skin of her back. Beth shivered at the warm, encompassing touch, her body pressing even closer to his. If there hadn't already been a morning twinge below, there certainly was one starting now. They'd gone to bed last night, so tried and drained from the happenings that there had been no electric, fiery make-up. Maybe he could show her how sorry he was now…

A beeping sounded loudly, startling him. The strange, piercing sound made him raise his head. His eyes finally opened, blinking against the filtered white light from the old, transparent curtains covering his bedroom window. It was Beth who knew what the sound was. She groaned next to him regretfully as she pulled her body from his. Beth sat up and stretched quickly before snatching up her cell phone. With a few flicks of her fingers, the sound stopped.

Beth rolled back to him, snuggling herself tightly under his chin. "Sorry," she muttered against his neck. Her breath was warm and nice against his skin. "Alarm."

"You gotta go?" Daryl asked, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

Her fingers were back caressing at his chest. "Not yet. I set it early. I don't have to meet Maggie and Glenn until ten for service."

"Good." Daryl brought a hand to stroke her arm lightly. "Got blueberries. Gonna make you breakfast since we got time."

He could feel her smile against him at his words. "We got time for a lot more if you want to shower with me," Beth said coyly.

Daryl grunted, his body shifting against hers. "Woman, don't tempt me."

Beth giggled as she nuzzled against the hollow of his neck. "Why not?"

"You ain't got enough time for what I want to do." That was the truth. Daryl knew if he was given the opportunity, there was no way he was letting Beth out of his bed for hours.

Beth let her leg glide over his hips as she pushed herself upright in one fluid movement over him. Before Daryl could react, Beth was straddling him with her delicate hands bracing on his chest. She shifted to right herself, and he knew instantly she could feel his growing hardness under her by the smirk on her face.

"What about what I want to do?" Beth questioned, her teeth nipping on her lower lip.

Daryl could only groan in response and at the sensual pressure she placed on him by letting her weight rest on him. He didn't dare to shoot a glance at the clock next to them. He didn't want to worry about time for what they were about to do. There certainly wasn't enough time for everything he'd always wanted to do, but there sure as hell was enough to make this interesting. His strong hangs found her hips, pulling her further down against him. Beth rolled with it, grinding against the hardness she found there. A look of absolute lust flushed her face at the action, her eyes heavily lidded and her mouth partially open as she repeated the motion to his delight.

He could get use to this, the way the morning light looked on her face. Daryl let his gaze settle on her, watching her react as he pressed against her again and rose his hips up to meet her motion. There was no mistaking he was fully awake and ready now. He was starting to throb against the small barrier between them; the cotton obstruction wasn't enough to keep the warmth from her parted thighs from melting down to him.

Beth pressed back from him to sit back, her hands twisting her tousled morning hair from her face. Her golden locks were unbound and flowed in bright waves behind her. She took the opportunity of her new upright angle to rock against him again, fully riding him as she watched his reaction as she did. Daryl closed his eyes at the new pressure, the absolute heaven against his cock. There was still too much fabric between them and he was already in paradise.

Slowly, her hands moved to cross her body to the hem of his t-shirt that was engulfing her small body. His dark blue eyes watched the way her fingers curled around the edges, pulling the fabric up unhurried and giving him time to appreciate each new inch of beautiful skin exposed. Beth was agonizingly slow as she lifted the light grey fabric over her head. At the sight of her breasts firm and pointed in the cool morning air Daryl released another groan and his body reflexively grinded up against hers again. Daryl ached to touch her but let her finish fully pulling the shirt off and toss it to the side, his hands giving her hips a firm squeeze. He took her all in, his eyes roaming up and down and back up again. She was bare before him again, a sight he would never tire of seeing.

Daryl let his rough hands leave her hips, bringing them up to cup her breasts. Her breasts, fuller with age than before, were a tantalizing weight against his palms. His thumbs strummed over her coral peaks. Beth let a broken sigh of release escape her at his touch. He repeated the action, teasing her breasts. Her hands came over his as he continued the seductive touch, rippling sounds of hunger and pleasure coming from her parted lips. Her hips started to instinctively roll over him in increasing waves of desire.

Despite enjoying the sensuous movement and view, there was still too much clothing involved. Daryl moved his hands to her side and back, rolling her with a swift, fluid movement. He made a deep, broken sound as he pushed her back onto the bed. His mouth settled over hers, sinking into her slowly. At the first touch of his tongue, Beth made a tiny sound in throat.

Together they fought their way through clothing, her hands pulling at his shirt. Daryl ripped her underwear down, Beth lifting her hips up to assist. He tossed them forgotten to the side as he shucked his own off just as quickly. Within moments, both were bare again. Daryl eased his weight down just over her, her warm skin burning him at the first touch.

Daryl bent his head and took the pink tip of one breast into his mouth. Her eyes closed in satisfaction, her breath coming out in a broken sound of pleasure that repeated when she felt the hot, silky rasp of his tongue over her skin. Daryl shifted his hands, his long fingers dancing along her ribs, down the curve of her hip, seeking the hidden heat between her legs. He found his treasure, stroking it with the same urgent rhythms of his mouth shaping her breast.

The twin assaults made Beth grasp at Daryl, pulling him closer as she urged him on. She clung to his upper arms, the heat and hardness of his flexed muscles stroked by her fingers. Her whimpers were sensual music to his ears, the urgent throbbing between his legs was almost impossible to control.

Daryl eased back, returning for a few gentle kisses to her parted lips and her closed eyes. He took her hands into his, interlacing them and rubbing against the sensitive skin between her fingers at the same time. When Daryl could lace himself no more tightly to her, he flexed his hands and gently stretched her fingers apart. Beth rolled her head to the side with a satisfied murmur.

Slowly Daryl pulled Beth's hand above her head until she was stretched out beneath him. He brought his lips to just hovering over her mouth, his warm breath on her. Beth lifted her head just enough in a sensual invitation of her parted lips, revealing the glistening pink heat that waited for him. With a throttled groan Daryl took what Beth offered and gave her his own mouth in return.

Each slow thrust of his tongue, each flexing of his hands, each hoarse sound he made was fuel for the building fire uncurling deep inside Beth's body. She twisted slowly, hungrily, trying to ease the aching in her breasts and at the apex of her thighs. Daryl finally lifted his head and ended the kiss, his breathing rapid. Beth whimpered her protest and tried to reach for him, but her arms were still held captive, stretched above her head in sensual abandon. His eyes greedily took in the sight before him, watching her undulate under his hold.

As Beth fluttered her eyes open, she found Daryl watching her body's sinuous movements with eyes that smoldered darkly. Breathless, she followed his relentless gaze. Her nipples were tight and flushed deep pink. One breast showed faint red marks, a legacy of his hunger from last night. His breath was becoming even more unsteady as his hungry eyes dipped to the neatly trimmed golden curls below, their edges glistening with her want.

"Touch me," she rasped. It was a command, it was a plea. It was agony and erotic and just the words uttered from her pouting mouth almost made him come. Daryl couldn't believe his desire for her, he'd just had her last night and now he couldn't want her more.

Daryl still held her arms stretched above her head, both her wrists transferred to his left hand while his right was compelled by her. With a fluttering touch, he cupped a breast as he bent down to it. His tongue lavished the passionate mark on her breast, kissing it so gently she shivered. With exquisite care Daryl caught the tip of first one breast then the other between his teeth. The arching of her body was purely reflex as was the low moan of desire torn from her throat as he drew her nipple into his mouth and tugged it into a taut, aching peak. When he released her, Beth made a sound of protest that quickly became another moan of pleasure when he captured her other breast and began drawing it into a sensitive peak as well.

Her body demanded his full attention as she writhed under his attention, small cries of passion escaping her. Daryl released her, bringing his other hand to trail the skin from her face, down the hollow of her neck and over one peaked mound while he attended the other. Her hands found the marred skin at his back, her nails scratching along the raised ridges of the flexed power of his muscles. He couldn't get enough of her taste, of her touch, of her.

A lean, strong hand stroked from Beth's breast to her thighs and back again while his mouth plucked at her hardened nipple in a sensual teasing that made her breath break into soft cries. His hand finally eased back down, this time traveling lower until he could feel the silken thicket concealing her most vulnerable flesh. Her hips lifted at his probing touch, eager for his touch and wanting more. Daryl didn't know if either of them could take much more teasing so he slide further down, finding and touching a different, hotter softness.

As his fingers brushed against her waiting center, Beth's nails dug into the flesh on his back. Daryl barely acknowledged the pain with a hiss of breath, his whole body focused on the silken wetness between her parted thighs. The scent of her arousal pushed him over the edge, his want sending a tremble down his body. Daryl caressed her once, deeply and fully, and felt liquid fire spill over his hand. He tried to say her name but found he couldn't. She had taken his breath away.

They were both beyond waiting anymore, the teasing and toying was done. Daryl reached over her, grabbing at a condom from his nightstand drawer. His hands shook as he tore it open, rolling it over his throbbing erection. Beth eased her legs up, bending her knees and waiting for his warmth to return.

Daryl hurried back to her waiting, parted thighs. He slipped forward and barely managed to contain a throttled groan as her hips lifted to him, touching him with fire. Her long legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him to her warmth. With a solid drive forward, Daryl sank into her welcoming center. Beth released a moan of pleasure as he filled her completely. Daryl held there for a moment, relishing in the tight vise that held him, warm and wet for him as he hovered just over her body. He gazed down at her, his eyes traversing the beauty of her face, trailing down her heaving breasts, down to where they were joined. They fitted so tightly and perfectly. It wasn't their first time, and Daryl sure as hell hoped it wasn't their last, but each time… each fucking time he was amazed at it. They were together, Beth wanted him. Beth loved him. It still marveled him.

Slowly, Daryl rocked his hips, pulling back almost fully before pressing in fast and deep. Beth rose to meet his thrust, and each that followed after in a steady rhythm. Her hands smoothed down his torso, caressing him with superb care, careful attention paid to the ink he had there. Her fingers trailed down his abdomen to the dense wedge of hair at their apex, shredding his control. His tempo increased, savoring the feverish satin of her flesh as it yielded to him. Her body was sleek, hot and gave him the seamless joining promised to him.

" _Daryl_." His name broke from her lips between ragged breaths.

Deliberately, he slid his hand between their joined bodies, seeking and finding the velvet focus of her passion. Simultaneously his mouth moved against her neck, biting her with hot restraint. Beth's eyes fell closed as she moved her hips in sinuous, languid motion, caressing Daryl as deeply as he was caressing her. Her passionate response urged him to stroke her again and again, but it never seemed to be enough. Daryl dove into her seething softness, rocking her with the force of his need and giving her all that she demanded and more. Their pace was a driving power that was as fast and as deep within her as the hammering of his own heart.

Beth mouthed his name again and again, nothing but a desperate gasp in his ear as her hands locked on his hips. Her body drew up tight in pleasure, shuddering and taunt as the ecstasy of her release consumed her. Daryl rocked hard against her, riding out the wild wave of her orgasm. With a hoarse cry that was her name, he drove deeply into Beth one last time, sealing their bodies tighter with the profound pulses of his release. Her body shivered in primal response as she clung to him, seeming their releases together.

It was a long time with his blood thundering in his ears before Daryl could catch his breath and roll his body off the quivering Beth. They were both hot and sweaty and utterly satisfied.

Beth brought a fluttering hand to her chest, placing it over her rapidly beating heart. "Oh, God, Daryl… That was – was…"

Daryl uttered a deep thrum from his chest proudly. "Great?"

Her smile was brighter than the morning sunshine filtering into the bedroom. "Wonderful and amazing and everything… I just know I'm breathless."

"Good," he replied with a smirk. Daryl twisted back to her, an arm over her waist and a gentle kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry… for yesterday," he mumbled, his lips against her skin.

"That was one hell of an apology," said Beth with a smile. She took his face in her hand and forced him to look at her. "Daryl… it's okay. Really," she told him because she could see the doubt in his eyes. "Just… just talk to me when you need to. We can do this."

Despite the clenching uncertainty in his gut, Daryl nodded at her words. He was going to go on her belief. He wasn't great at having faith, never having experienced its profound ability in his life. He was just going to have to put his trust in this woman that he loved. Beth had enough faith for the both of them, and maybe, just maybe, they _could_ do this.

"I love you," Beth murmured, her fingers caressing his cheek.

Daryl bent his mouth to hers, kissing her sweetly. Her fingers drifting to the back of his neck as she slid her tongue along his. They had just finished, but it seemed like they were on track for a second round.

"I love you too," Daryl said against her lips. "Not that I'm against stayin' in bed all day, but ain't there some place your supposed to be?"

Beth released a long breath and let her lips fall away from his. "Yes. You wanna come with me?" she inquired, letting her hand rub down to his shoulder affectionately. "You're welcome to come to service with our family." The way she asked was soft and gentle and so unassuming. Her offer of being there for him if he wanted or just letting him be alone was open for him.

Daryl rested his head into the crook of her neck, taking in her feminine scent. Church had never his family's thing, neither was faith in the Almighty. He'd heard it preached before; there were reasons behind the mysterious of your life, a plan in place by a higher power. Daryl had never understood that. It was hard to comprehend when you were just six years old and bleeding from your ear after your father had slammed a bottle of beer to the side of your head or when you were twelve, angry and starving from not eating for three day because there was nothing in the cold, dirty place you lived in. It was hard to believe there was a reason for any of that in his life. It raised a level of ire in him, one that would boil if he thought about it long enough.

However, Daryl had just learned that anger might not be the best option with dealing with his issues. His family went to church every Sunday. He supposed he could give it a try… someday. He wasn't ready yet, but at least appreciated the offer.

Daryl lifted his head back to answer her, looking her straight on. "Nah. Not this time. Thanks for the offer. Maybe another time. "

"No problem," she returned with a soft smile. "Do you wanna come have dinner with us tonight?"

Daryl could tell she didn't want him alone, not after his emotional reaction yesterday. Rather than the blazing guilt he felt yesterday, he actually allowed himself to appreciate her concern. She was just trying to be there for him.

"Gonna go huntin'. Walkin' in the woods, clear my head. Maybe stop by and talk to Rick. Try and figure what the hell can be done for Merle. Don't know when I'll be back… I can… I can call you but don't count on me fer nothin'," Daryl explained.

She understood, giving him a nod of acceptance; Beth was giving him the space he needed without him even asking. Beth let her fingers toy with the hair at his neck, letting her fingers lazily flow through it as she smiled perfectly at him. "Okay. Now… I think someone said somethin' about blueberry pancakes?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Hopefully that was smutty and fluffy enough for everyone. I'm off to Wisconsin for the weekend for my cousin's wedding. No more updates for a bit so hopefully this will keep everyone.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So, let's start with I'm not dead. Apparently my note of it being a "bit" before the next update was severely underestimated. Sorry if I worried anyone – I got a few pokes in the past few weeks wondering where I was. I appreciate those; it got my butt writing again. If it helps, my delaying of getting a chapter out tturned one chapter into three. Downside, no good smutty BETHYL moments – just focusing on Daryl for a bit and a few other side characters. Once again, I'm sorry. Here's your next chapter, please enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 35

When Daryl said it for the second time, it felt like a lie. The words greased his mouth, coating his tongue with the sourness of his words. Beth just smiled and placed a chaste kiss to corner of his mouth before she rushed out the door, she understood. She knew he wasn't really going to show up tonight for dinner. Daryl thought there may be a small chance that he might go so it wasn't exactly a lie when he had said he would try his best to make to dinner tonight. But in reality, both of them knew he wasn't going to Greene Sunday dinner.

Beth had asked if he wanted to come over and have dinner with her family twice, and he'd danced around a direct answer twice. Daryl never got the feeling that she was being pushy or demanding, Beth was just genuinely concerned and wanted to be with him. No, that wasn't the reason he was avoiding seem more of Beth and Hope that night. Hell, normally Daryl knew he would be there without hesitation. It was just that after all the shit surrounding his dumbass brother and his own outburst after, Daryl knew that wasn't what he needed. He needed to get his damn head on straight.

Daryl watched out the window until Beth was in her car and gone, heading in the direction of church with her family and their daughter. He turned to give a brief glance at the kitchen. It was still a bit of a mess with blueberry pancake batter on the counter and dishes in a pile by the sink. Daryl had told Beth he would take care of it, ushering out the door before she was late for church. Another partial lie, but not one he felt bad about. Daryl walked by the mess as he made his way to the bathroom. All those dirty dishes were just going to sit there for a while.

Barely waiting for the water to warm, Daryl stepped out of his clothes and into the shower. He closed his eyes and allowed the tepid water spray of his hardened body. He braced himself against the tile wall and hung his head low against the torrid of water and emotions washing over him. His brother was in a world of hurt, more than either of them had faced before. Daryl was certain whatever it was that Merle had gotten himself into it was bound to get worse, just knowing how much his older brother had been spooked by that damn phone call Daryl had received.

Thoughts of his brother's predicament and his own involvement continued to churn in Daryl's head as he showered. None of the mess swirling around in him was making him feel any better. Daryl knew he needed to get his head on straight, but he also knew he needed to get _out_ of his own damn head too. He needed to get the hell out of that cramped apartment, get the hell out of that little town, and find himself a damn open area to clear his head and figure his shit out. He needed to get out into the woods with their tall trees, wide open space with fresh, wild air. There he could think; he could get everything straight in his own head. The wilds had always been his place to let go and get lost and find himself, or at least what he needed. Daryl knew at the moment, he needed that as much as he needed Beth.

Once cleaned and dressed, Daryl grabbed his crossbow, a few supplies, and jumped into his truck. He drove with purpose, knowing full well where he needed to go. He wanted to go to his place, the one where he had taken Beth on their first date. It was his place, the one where he went to get lost, the land that allowed his thoughts to come together when he needed it the most.

With his trusted bow on his back, Daryl journeyed into the wilds. He didn't take the more defined path to his normal spot; instead he trekked into the dry, dead grass. It was a beautiful, crisp late morning with a bright blue sky stretching as far as Daryl could see. There hadn't been a frost yet, a few dried wild flowers still swayed in the wind as he hiked. For a brief moment, Daryl wished he had brought Beth there with him. Just a part of him at least, his darkness in him didn't. There was a part of him; the angry, twisted parts of him were still itching to be released and unfiltered.

For the longest time, Daryl just walked. He didn't track, he didn't hunt, he just walked. He didn't realize he had a destination until he found himself on the opposite side of the small pond from his normal campsite. Daryl dropped his gear and walked to the edge of the still waters before him. The water of the pond was calm, mirror-like in its reflection of the above clouds, perfect blue sky and towering trees. It was so open and clear and calm.

Daryl bent low and snatched a few stones. He tossed the first one out, his arm strong but his aim a little rusty. The stone only skipped once, making him frown. His brother had taught him better. Daryl whipped another out there with similar results, one large ring marring the pristine water before sinking below the pond's depths. Daryl set his jaw and brought his arm back once more, his final rock sailing out over the water's edge. One, two, three rings skipping over the water before it was gone. It was better, but somehow worse at the same time.

He stood there watching until the last of the ripples were gone. It was only a few moments before the expanding rings disappeared, not taking as long as he expected. In just the span of a couple breaths all proof was gone. The idea increased the depth of his frown, the dark depths of the world swallowing everything up. There was so much Daryl still didn't understand. He didn't know what the hell had freaked Merle out about the phone call he'd received. He didn't know how the hell he was going to help his brother. He didn't know how he was going to let Beth into this mess despite her request to be there for him. He just didn't fucking know.

It was quick, lightning fast as it surged up in him. The frustration of the situation boiled in him, bursting out as Daryl released a bellow, loud and aching. There were no words, no reason, just an endless roar that needed to escape.

Fists twisted at his side once done, Daryl stood there, heavily breathing and watching for nature's reaction. No movement on the water, a single bird flew by high in the sky, and not a single rustle in the brush by him was his response. Beth might have told him the bad wasn't in him, but Daryl knew better. He knew it was inside him, hiding just below the surface more than even he cared to admit. Pushing it down and trying to cage it didn't seem to be working that well for Daryl. He just needed to let it all out and this was going to be the last time. No more fighting, drunken idiocy or lashing anger, he was just going let it out and be done. Daryl didn't know if it was that simple, but he also couldn't keep carrying around all the darkness within him. If he did, he knew that no matter how deep he buried the wrath it would eat him alive.

It was long time before Daryl felt ready to move on. Despite not having an answer for everything, in the end Daryl knew two things. He was going to help his brother, and he was going to love Beth. It was freeing and refreshing to be certain of those two things at least. The answers would come, realizing he wasn't exactly the smartest person and probably shouldn't be doing it all on his own.

The morning had started to grow into the afternoon. Daryl slipped away from the pond's edge, disappearing into the brush with his crossbow back in his hands. His head was clearer, he was ready to focus and hunt. He was certain his outburst had probably spooked prey for a mile around him, but that was okay. He wasn't in any hurry to leave the land yet, he knew he could stay there forever if needed. He could get lost out there and never return. It had been a dream of his more than once, to walk away from it all and never look back. Hell, even after being lost in the woods as a kid, cold and starving and scared, the woods had still been a million times better than his home life. For reasons unknown to him, Daryl never fully understood why he hadn't disappeared to them permanently instead of subjecting himself to the tyranny of his father.

It was late afternoon when his arrow pierced a rabbit, unknowing munching on a last bit of green clover. Daryl dressed it quickly and brought it to his normal campsite. His stomach started to yell at him as he built a fire, rumbling deep in his gut. There was a time when not long ago when it would have taken twenty-four hours before that would happen, his new life had bred regularity into his body. Daryl pulled a bottle of water from his pack to keep him hydrate and silence his hunger while the rabbit cooked on a spigot over the fire.

Daryl ate eagerly once done; enjoying the satisfaction of a meal he caught himself. He wondered if Beth would let him bring Hope out camping next summer, pondering if Beth herself would be interesting in coming. For the first time since Beth had left that morning, Daryl felt himself lighten. His lip twitched upturn slightly, thinking of Hope fishing with him and Beth by pond.

After his meal and his lighter thoughts, Daryl kicked the fire out and collected his things. It was a short walk to back to his truck, the sun much lower in the sky than when he had arrived. Autumn drained the sunlight each day a little more. While Daryl felt lighter than when he had entered, he still knew there was much to do. With a deep sigh, he entered his truck and rested his head back for a moment, knowing it was time to face the music. None of it was going to be easy.

When Daryl finally put the truck into gear, he headed in the direction of his first stop, Rick's home. He didn't know if it was necessary, but Daryl thought he at least owed Rick some consideration. He hadn't exactly acted the best yesterday with Beth when she had tried to help, nor had he responded well to the assistance of Rick and Shane. Hell, he hadn't even bothered to thank them before storming out.

His head was hung low as he rapped his knuckles on Rick's door, loud and echoing on the other side. Daryl stood waiting, shoving his hands into his front pockets. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going say if the door opened; he just knew he needed to say something. After a few moments of silence and thinking no one was coming, Daryl turned to leave. Then the door opened suddenly, and Rick was standing before him.

"Hey, Daryl," Rick greeted him easily and gestured inside with a tilt of his head. "C'mon in."

"Uh, sure," Daryl returned as he followed Rick into the house. No one else seemed to be around. There was no bustling three year old Judith running by, nor was there the technology attached teenage Carl. Even Rick's wife, Lori seemed to be gone. Only a fat, little sleeping beagle seemed to be in the small home, snoring on a rug in the hallway

Rick stepped over the sleeping mutt. "Baxter, yer damn worthless," he muttered without any real malice.

Daryl snorted a snicker as he also carefully side stepped the chubby pooch. Baxter's grayed ear twitched but otherwise didn't move as both men entered the kitchen. Rick stopped at the white refrigerator, opening and grabbing two beers with one hand. He handed one to Daryl, not bothering to ask him if he wanted one. Daryl took the beer graciously before Rick led him out the back door.

Rick directed Daryl to one of the two Adirondack chairs on the deck there. Rick settled into his, popping open his beer and taking a quick, easy sip. Daryl eased into his chair, letting his gaze settle over the yard before him. Rick kept a well-manicured lawn with a few bushes trimmed against the back fence and a small garden just off the deck. There was a nice big oak tree in the middle of the yard, shading them with its half empty leaves from the setting sun.

The yard was nothing like Daryl was accustomed to being welcomed into. His usual was the crowded trailer park yards with a variety of weeds and trash littering each one. Daryl thought perhaps, just maybe, he'd better start getting used to being welcomed, into homes and yards. He opened his beer and lifted it to his lips, the taste of the beer felt good on his tongue.

Daryl felt the need to break the silence that had settled in between the two men. "Nice yard," he offered sheepishly.

Rick nodded, appreciating the comment. "I try," he replied after taking another drink.

Daryl knew he needed to say more as he shifted uneasily in his seat. "Uh, thanks for, um, callin' me last night. You didn't have to do that."

Rick gave Daryl a side glance and titled his chin up. "No problem, man."

And like that Daryl knew they were fine. It wasn't required that he gush over the act or even apologize for his deplorable behavior last night. It wasn't like that with most men, they generally understood and there was little drama to smooth any slights over. Now that part was over, Daryl finally felt he was able to relax and rested his head back against the chair, taking another drink of his beer.

Rick, on the other hand, suddenly sat up and snapped his fingers. "Oh, man, I almost forgot." He set his beer on the arm of the chair and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Rick fingered through it quickly before pulling out a tan business card. He handed it over to Daryl as he said, "Shane told me to give this to you. Figured you might need it."

Daryl took the card, looking at it curiously. Andrea Harris – Attorney at Law. He looked back up at Rick, confused.

Rick shrugged as he took his beer back into his hand. "Apparently she's pretty good, used to be an assistant DA in Atlanta before she moved back here for her own practice a few years ago. Give her a call for your brother if you want. Shane let her know you might be callin'."

"Thanks." And Daryl really meant it; he was truly grateful. Not everyone would think of his dumb ass brother and offer their help. Hell, even he had doubted helping for a moment.

"Figured you might need some help," answered Rick with an arched brow. "At least yer brother's gonna need it."

Daryl snorted. "Yeah, the shithead got himself in deep this time."

Rick released a long breath of agreement. "Yeah… sorry about that," he muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ain't nothin' could be done. Merle made his mess." It was true; Daryl couldn't blame Rick or Shane for being there when Merle was arrested. It was actually the opposite; Daryl was appreciative for that too. Otherwise he might have never known where the hell his brother had ended up.

"Family can be a pain in the ass, that's for sure," comment Rick dryly.

"Merle's been a damn boil on mine for a decade," groused Daryl, tipping his beer back again for a long drink.

Rick released a low chuckle, but before he could respond there came a sound from inside the house. Rick looked over his shoulder, and then back at Daryl to explain. "Sounds like the family is back. Lori ran to the store for dinner and was kind enough to drag the kids with her. Twenty blessed minutes of quiet."

Daryl sat up quickly, not meaning to interrupt. "Oh, man, I didn't mean to – "

Rick held up a staying hand. "It's good, don't worry about it. Hey, you wanna stay for dinner? We're gonna grill out for the last time this season since today ended up being a damn fine day."

Daryl shook his head. If he wasn't going to make his way to the Greene farm for his original invite, then he sure as hell couldn't take Rick up on his offer. It was already after five so Daryl knew he was already too late to attend either.

"Thanks man, but I got more stuff to do," Daryl answered, raising the business card as evidence. He lifted his beer to his mouth and drained what little was left. "Enjoyed the beer though." He rose out of the chair, knowing he didn't need to continue to hang around and be an intrusion on their family dinner.

"No problem," Rick replied, rising with him. "Stop by anytime. " Daryl had a feeling the man actually meant it.

As the two men re-entered the house, they were greeted by Lori. "Oh, hi there, Daryl." Lori gave a fleeting, worrisome glance with her large doe-eyes to her husband. "Uh, are you staying for dinner? I grabbed an extra steak and I think I have enough salad…" she offered politely, obviously surprised by the guest.

"I already offered, honey. Daryl just stopped in for a moment but was leaving now," Rick answered, taking Daryl's empty beer can from him.

"Yeah, uh, thanks anyways," Daryl said as he bypassed the tall brunette for the front door.

Once at the door, Rick clapped his hand to Daryl's shoulder and paused him as his hand was on the door knob. "Just to let you know, it was a busy weekend at work. They won't be processing anyone fast on Monday morning in the courts. You'll have time to meet with Andrea, or anyone else if you choose."

Daryl resisted the urge to pull away from Rick's casual touch, knowing the man didn't understand his aversion to touch, and Daryl wanted to keep it that way. "Yeah, the bastard has all the luck," Daryl scoffed. "Thanks." He pulled the door open to leave.

"Don't be a stranger," Rick called out to the leaving Daryl.

Daryl raised a hand in response as he walked away, universally understood in man speak as okay-see-you-for-another-beer-soon.

Once Daryl retuned home, he located his phone. There was a single text from Beth. She had been thinking of him in the early afternoon and let him know. Daryl hoped she hadn't been waiting on him for a response all day. He bypassed returning it for the moment and pulled out the business card Rick had given him. He'd met the woman a few times, but only really talked to her a lot yesterday. Andrea Harris seemed decent enough, told a good joke and could hold her liquor. Another plus was she seemed to be able to go toe-to-toe with the brazen Shane Walsh pretty damn well too. She was probably just what Merle needed, and probably one of the few lawyers that might be able to handle the rough man as well.

Daryl took a chance and dialed the number, not expecting her to answer on a Sunday evening but she did. After a quick conversation with Andrea, they had an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning. She was certain she could pull Merle before he was arraigned and discuss strategy with him. She let him know with the information she knew that Merle didn't have many options, but she would help where she could. For the first time since the bleak phone call from Rick, Daryl hung up the phone and felt his brother's situation might not be completely disastrous. Just maybe.

Without the actual thought, Daryl continued his avoidance of his phone call to Beth. A guilt twinge hung in his gut about not calling or making the dinner invitation at the Greene residence. Instead Daryl elected for another shower. Traipsing around the country side was a great way to kick up some dust and get dirty. Once in the bathroom, after he turned on the water to warm up, Daryl saw himself in the mirror. He now completely understood why Lori gave her husband such a look. It hadn't necessarily been him; it was just that he looked a bit more disheveled than he normally looked. He probably should have showered _before_ visiting Rick, but what the hell, it didn't matter now.

A quick shower later and Daryl emerged clean. He then tackled the mess in the kitchen, washing the sticky breakfast dishes that should have been easy that morning but after sitting and stewing all day they were annoying hard. By the end of that task, Daryl found himself hungry again and made himself a quick sandwich. The small rabbit had been great earlier after hiking for hours, but apparently his body was once again used to a more regular feeding schedule. After chewing the last bit of the small meal, Daryl glanced at the clock. It was almost seven. He had avoided it long enough. It was time to call Beth.

She answered on the first ring, causing another twinge of guilt in him now that he knew she'd probably been waiting on him. "Hello?"

"Hey." He probably could have thought of a better response but that was all he could muster for the moment.

"Hey yourself," Beth returned lightheartedly.

And just like that her tone relaxed him instantly; Beth had that way about her that automatically settled him down. "Sorry I didn't call earlier when ya texted. I didn't have my phone on me," Daryl offered lamely as his excused. Again, it wasn't exactly a lie but still created a slimy, creeping feeling deep within in him from saying it.

"I figured as much." There was a little pause, a hesitation on her end. "Did you… did you get what you needed today?"

Daryl thought about it for a brief moment before he answered. "Yeah… I think I did. I got some shit figured out."

He could almost hear her smile on the other end of the phone. Not a full out smile, but one of those smaller, more gentle smiles that always warmed his center. "Good. Then I won't chastise you for missin' my pot roast I made. And I make a good pot roast."

"Woman, everythin' you make is good."

"Well, then you're doubly forgiven now," Beth chirped lightly in response.

Daryl released a heavy breath, not even realizing until then how tense he had been over returning her call. He should have known. Beth was good and kind, she would have never been upset with him despite his vague promise.

"Yeah, sorry I missed it still. Went huntin', got my head cleared. Then I talked to Rick. He gave me Andrea's number, Shane's friend. She's a pretty good lawyer, I guess. I called her and we're gonna meet tomorrow at eight. Gonna see what we can do about Merle."

"That's good. Oh, and I'll just take Hope to daycare then. Sasha misses having her all the time anyway."

" _Shit_ … uh, shoot, I mean, I forgot. I can call her back. I'll just reschedule," groaned Daryl. He had forgotten completely about Hope and Mondays and how it was their day together.

"Don't worry about it, Daryl. Stuff comes up, and I think meeting with Andrea is important enough. You can always pick Hope up afterwards, that is if you have the time. Just send me a texted so I know where to pick her up," suggested Beth easily, not concerned about any changes in plans.

Daryl grumbled darkly at himself, still feeling like a dipshit despite Beth's reassurance.

Perhaps sensing his internal ire, Beth switched the subject quickly. "Did you have dinner yet? We have lots of leftovers, I can –"

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl responded, but then instantly wished he hadn't had that sandwich. He felt the sudden need to go over there, or request her to come to him. His fingers twitched at the thought of touching her soft skin.

"Oh, okay." It was the first time Daryl heard disappointment in her voice. Perhaps she wanted to see him just as badly.

"Hey, Beth…"

"Yes," she said with a sigh.

"I love you." It felt good to say it first, to let her know. Even if she hadn't physically been with him today while he got his head on straight, she had been on his mind. .

"I love you too," she responded, once again Daryl was able to hear that smile in her words.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: I have the next chapter almost done. I promise not to make you wait a month for another… well, at least if a bus doesn't hit me while walking across the street. If that happens, you are all screwed.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Here's another surprise chapter I didn't think I had in me. Let's all wish Daryl a happy birthday!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 36

Daryl drove down the Greene driveway, his truck kicking up a small dust cloud behind him. He hadn't traveled down this dirt road the Sundays from weeks prior when Beth had invited him to Sunday dinner. He had purposefully avoided joining the Greene clan at their weekly Sunday evening ritual. It wasn't as if he didn't feel welcomed, it just hadn't been the right time for Daryl.

This was the one Sunday dinner he couldn't avoid. This one was for him; he was the guest of honor. Daryl was there to celebrate his birthday with the whole Greene clan for a nice Sunday dinner. He was thirty-five years old today, the same age that his mother had died at. Daryl didn't dwell on the morbid thought, letting it pass over him with little concern. Getting older didn't matter much to Daryl; it was just a part of life. Your age was just a number, one more than it was last year.

Daryl couldn't deny he felt a little strange as he parked the truck. All his birthdays before had never been much of nothing. His mom had made him a cake once, he remembered that. There had been chocolate frosting and candles too. It had been his sixth birthday, or maybe his seventh, that part he was foggy on. But Daryl did recall his old man had been in jail for some drunk and disorderly charge for a few blessed weeks. His mom had actually taken to smiling again, putting together the small event for him to celebrate. Merle had even been there, either just out of juvie or on his way there. It had been before Merle had taken off for the army.

Beyond that memory, that one good bit that Daryl had often clung to as a young boy, there had never been much for celebration when it had come to his birthday. If it hadn't been for school after the death of his mother with their paper cut out cupcakes on the wall with his name and birthdate on it, Daryl might not have even remembered when it was. Remembering his birthday for school never did him any good either, he never had the required treats to pass out to his class and only increased the animosity from the other kids, who already thought of him as a dirty, devilish Dixon. There had been no reason to celebrate in his father's opinion at home, Daryl had been just a fucking waste of space and a goddamn, good-for-nothing crybaby.

It wasn't until Daryl found himself trekking all around Georgia with Merle that his birthday was acknowledged again. His twentieth had included a shit load of whiskey and a loose woman that his brother had probably paid to entertain him in the back room for the first time. After that, both the brothers' birthdays had pretty much turned into a two or three day binge fest. The festivities hadn't been all bad, at least from what Daryl could remember in between the drunken hazes. Merle and he had themselves a few good memories peppered amongst everything else. It was taking some time to remember that.

And it wasn't like Daryl wasn't a little bit excited for his birthday dinner, despite the strange feelings rising up in him. He'd been to the Greene house for meals before, especially when he had been helping around the farm before Maggie's wedding after Hershel had been ill. He already knew Beth was damn fine cook. Daryl was looking forward to what she had prepared; Beth had been teasing him with the secret all week. The other Greene sister, Maggie, was lucky to have Glenn, at least in Daryl's opinion after tasting a few items of Maggie's creation before.

Maybe the slight swirling in his gut came from the fact that Sunday dinner in the Greene household meant a bit more than a lunch on a Saturday afternoon. Even an outsider like him knew that. Maybe that was why he'd been passively avoiding going when Beth had requested before. Now that he was there, that something _more_ wasn't exactly a negative twisting in his gut.

Daryl exited his truck, his leather jacket on to protect him from the chilled October air. He made his way up the steps slowly, sending a glance to the other car in front of the house. Maggie and Glenn were already there. They had probably been there since church as the Greene family often spent the entirety of Sunday together. Daryl supposed it was something he was feeling almost ready to do too… maybe.

He softly rapped on the closed screen door with his knuckles. The oak door behind it was shut also, leading Daryl to believe he should knock. The grand oak door fit the large, white farm house perfectly; it had been artistically created with its elegant curves and designs and had been well taken care of over the years.

Hershel opened the doors. "Son, you don't have to knock. It's your party," the elderly man stated with a smile, stepping aside to let Daryl in.

Daryl gave a small shrug of his shoulders. Of course he had to knock, there was no way he was just walking into their house unannounced. But Daryl didn't expect Hershel to understand. This had always been the older man's house.

"Daddy!" Hope raced around the corner from the kitchen. "Happy birthday, Daddy!"

Daryl bent low to absorb the hug his daughter was eagerly offering. "Thanks, darlin'."

"We's got a cake, Daddy. I helped Mama. I did," Hope enthusiastically told him, pulling back to look at him in the face. "I did some of the frostin' too. And I got to lick the spoon!"

"Well, that is the most important part," chuckled Daryl as Hope released him from her hug. His daughter, the wonderfully happy being that she was, always had a way about her that made him smile. Daryl had never been the type of person to regularly smile; it would be weeks or months in between one cracking his tough exterior. There just hadn't been much for him to be happy about before. But Daryl couldn't help but smile around Hope. His daughter was just that amazing.

"C'mon, Daddy, I wanna show you the cake," Hope implored, tugging him towards the kitchen.

"Lemme take my coat off, and then you can show me all you want," Daryl suggested as he stood back up, sliding out of his leather jacket.

The sight of the back of his jacket seemed to give the small child pause as Hope cocked her head. "You got wings, Daddy." It was almost a question as much as it was a statement.

Daryl looked to the worn set of wings on the back of his jacket. "Yeah, I suppose I got 'em."

"You an angel?" Hope asked with all seriousness.

Daryl smirked, knowing he was the furthest person in that house from one. "Nah, darlin'. I don't think that's a name I've been called before..."

Her sandy brown hair in its high ponytail swung side to side at her sudden movement as she quickly moved her gaze from his faded wings to her father's face. "But… but you got wings."

Hershel, who had never strayed far from the pair, laughed lowly. "Hope, what'd we learn in Sunday school today?"

Hope turned to her grandfather, a perplexed look on her face.

"Guardian angels are all around us doing the Lord's work. Some are real angels and some are people in our lives," explained the older gentleman with a wink.

Hope looked to his wings hanging on the coat rack and then back to him again, a knowing look coming over her face. "Oh," she said with awe.

Once again Daryl smirked. He couldn't help himself, not with that look that was on her tender face. He scooped up his little girl easily into his arms. Hershel chuckled again and clapped a hand at Daryl's back affectionately. Restraining himself from pulling away from the uncomfortable touch, Daryl couldn't help the thought that Hershel might not be so welcoming if Hershel knew what he had been doing to _his_ little girl, Beth.

The trio walked into the dining room that was off the kitchen. Glenn and Maggie greeted Daryl while setting the table. Daryl set Hope down, and she ran over to help her aunt with the napkins. Hershel settled himself into the position at the head of the table.

Daryl couldn't help but gravitate to the kitchen where Beth was behind the counter. She looked beautiful as she always did. She had a long sleeved navy tunic on with her trademark tights underneath, grey this time. Her hair was down, a simple set of silver barrettes twisting her golden locks from her face. Beth was pulling the last piece of chicken from the frying pan. It looked like he was having his favorite tonight, fried chicken, corn bread, mashed potatoes and beans with bacon. His mouth was already watering. Daryl was definitely going to be getting fatter in this relationship at this rate.

Beth set down her utensil upon his approach. She cupped his chin when Daryl reached her, giving him a fleeting and sweet kiss to his lips. He wasn't one for public affection, but it was nice. He hadn't realized he craved her kiss until she had bestowed it upon him. There hadn't been a lot of one on one time between the couple as of late. Daryl blushed a little after Beth pulled away. It was certain that Glenn and Maggie noticed by the sly grins on their faces, but at least Hope was still oblivious.

Everyone helped deliver the steaming and mouthwatering food to the table. Daryl was offered a seat next to Beth as the family sat for dinner. Hands were grasped in front of them for prayer before they ate. As Daryl listened to Hershel's request for blessing, he didn't find himself as uncomfortable as he thought he might be to be included with them in prayer. He bowed his head at the lead of the others with his hands in front of him on the table. Daryl wasn't exactly sure how to pray, knowing his prayers as a child had never been answered so maybe he'd been doing it wrong. It wasn't like he'd ever entered a church with the intention of learning before.

The food was absolute heaven. Once the first taste of his fried chicken hit Daryl's tongue, he released the smallest of appreciative moans. Beth beamed at the sound, selecting another piece for him, already knowing he'd want more. While the conversation during the meal had been good, Daryl paused as little as possible, focusing on the delicious meal before him and wondering why the hell he'd ever avoided Sunday dinners before.

Once everyone was finished and the table cleared, Beth brought out the cake she and Hope had made. Daryl was certain that he didn't have any more room left in his already full stomach until he saw the appealing dessert presented. The cake was a peculiar light green color, but Daryl didn't let that throw him off. He knew damn well Beth was good cook, but she was a damn great baker.

The family crowded around him as Beth placed the cake in front of him, Hope climbing excitedly into his lap. They sung to him which brought a blush creeping up his neck and made his ears burn, but he tolerated it the best he could. Daryl even blew out a few lit candles with the enthusiastic help of Hope.

The light green colored cake ended up being the best damn pistachio cake and frosting Daryl had ever tasted. Not that he'd ever tasted one before, but Daryl was certain there wasn't any better in the whole damn state of Georgia. He actually found the courage to tell Beth that while asking for a second slice, a glowing blush of pride gracing her cheeks at the words. The cake was his new favorite dessert, and Daryl was already looking forward to requesting it for next year if he could.

After the cake was eaten, Hope eagerly decided it was time for gifts, bringing him a few meager presents. As few as they were, it was still more than he'd ever been given before in his life; a sad fact that he refused to dwell on at the moment.

"Here, Daddy, I made you this," Hope declared as she eagerly presented him with a homemade card and few other pictures she'd drawn. They were crude but beautifully simplistic in a three-year old's artistic manner as she had scrawled him and her and Beth together along with lots of puppies and unicorns.

"Oh, thanks, darlin'. These are goin' on the fridge at home," Daryl appraised fatherly.

His next gift came from Beth. Daryl pulled a pair of new leather boots from a decorated gift bag complete with a big blue bow. His old ones were barely held together by the dirt and grime on them. Somehow Beth had figured out his exact same brand and size. Daryl wasn't sure how she was able to accomplish that since everything on them was so worn down that even he wasn't sure he knew what they were anymore.

"Thanks," Daryl managed as he turned them over appreciatively in his hands. He wanted to say more but felt the same old creeping blush rise up his neck.

"You're welcome," Beth responded sweetly, smiling at him in a way that warmed his chest up completely and made him sit up straight and tall.

Daryl was a little surprised when Hershel presented him with his next gift. Hope helped him unwrap it to reveal a very nice new pair of leather work gloves.

"For when you help around here, no need to get dirt smudges on our girls if we can help it," Hershel commented jokingly with a wink.

Daryl was able to mumble his gratitude with a small smile, not entirely sure what he should be doing. He'd never received gifts like this from others before. This was new family territory for him, something so seemingly normal by the way everyone else in the room was acting.

He was almost put over the top when Maggie handed him a card. "From me and Glenn. We weren't sure what to get you so…"

There was no gift, just the card that Maggie gave him. Daryl opened it carefully; acutely aware of all the smiling faces watching him. At least he was close to being done and would soon no longer the center of attention.

Hope climbed into his lap once more, curious to what was enclosed. "Whatcha get, Daddy, whatcha get?"

Daryl pulled the card out with the plain inscription of celebration on the front. When he opened the card and started to read out message inside, he instantly felt his face creeping red. Enclosed inside was a coupon for a whole night of babysitting again that was more than a little suggestive.

Maggie stood before them, her arms crossed over her chest, and a grin on her face. "Like I said, we didn't know what to get you so I thought… why not my sister again," she explained teasingly.

Glenn might have winced, but he was also biting down on his lower lip to keep from smiling at his wife's mischievous comment. Beth, on the other hand, gasped at her brazen sister. She playfully swatted at Maggie, striking her on the shoulder. Hershel frowned deeply at his eldest daughter, shaking his head disapprovingly despite the twinkle in his eye. Maggie wasn't phased at all as she laughed at their reactions.

"Daddy, what is it? Whatcha get?" Hope asked, not understanding the amused adults around her.

What the hell could Daryl say to explain that joke? He knew his face was flushed red, he couldn't stop that. Daryl shoved the card down into the gift bag containing his boots with a dismissive grunt.

"Your aunt is funny. Go ask her," he grumbled in a low voice. The real problem was the fact that he wasn't entirely ungrateful for the gift from Maggie. It was probably his favorite despite the flush of embarrassment it gave him in front of her family. He'd be using that joke coupon soon, really damn soon.

His eyes met Beth's, and he could see her blushing slightly too. Their one night together had been weeks ago. Their lives weren't exactly conducive to finding a lot of free time for just the two of them, but they had managed. There had been a few stolen afternoons or evenings that had allowed them the privacy needed. While their lovemaking hadn't been hurried, it lacked the closeness of an entire night to them alone. Daryl was looking forward to another night that allowed him to worship Beth again, the way she was intended to be.

Once the excitement of gift opening was done, the attention turned away from Daryl, and for that he was grateful. He took the opportunity to excuse himself and sneak outside to the porch. Daryl grabbed his jacket, not only because of the chill in the evening October air, but also to retrieve his cigarettes. He pulled one out along with his lighter. Daryl placed it in his mouth, hanging from his lips as he lit it. The first drag he pulled in had a deep and soothing effect on him.

The whole night, the dinner, the cake, the presents, they had all been good. Even the stupid joke gift and the conversation on beef prices with Beth and her family had been great. While it was a lot for solidary man like himself to be crowded around, Daryl found a familiar urge well up inside him again. It was not unlike the one he'd felt during the wedding the month before. He wanted this. It scared him how much he wanted everything and everyone inside that house. He wanted a family.

His thought was interrupted when Glenn poked his head out the porch door. "Hey," said the younger man. "Mind if I join you?"

Daryl gave him a beckoning chin nod in response, taking another drag from his cigarette. Glenn was a decent enough guy from what little Daryl knew about him. He did know Glenn came from the right kind of cloth for this family. Glenn was a standup guy that any father would want dating and marrying their little girls. Glenn had a steady job, a good education with the right manners and a decent sense of humor. Almost everything that Daryl wasn't.

Glenn walked over to the railing that Daryl was leaning against. He stood next to Daryl, looking out at the setting sun. "It's getting later and colder each day," Glenn commented passively. "Still… anything is better than Michigan, where I'm from. It might only be October, but I'd bet you if I was home I'd already have a hat, jacket and gloves on just to step out to get the mail. There might even be snow." Glenn shivered in disgust.

Daryl said nothing but released a good-humored snort.

Glenn cocked an eyebrow when he glanced over at Daryl. "Really, it's almost the damn Antarctica up there."

"Take your word for it. Ain't never been outta Georgia," replied Daryl, blowing out smoke out of the side of his mouth.

Glenn looked surprised at him. "Really?"

"Never." Despite all the bouncing around he'd done as an adult, Daryl had never travelled over the Georgian state line. Merle had disappeared to some exotic locations, but he never dragged Daryl along for which Daryl wasn't certain if he should be grateful for or not.

Glenn's face showed amazement at the fact. "Huh… well, I would not recommend Michigan in the winter. Not unless you like frost bite on your nether regions or breathing in air that hurts you."

"Duly noted," answered Daryl dryly.

A huff of amusement escaped Glenn as he turned around to lean back up against the porch railing, looking back at the Greene house. "So… that went well."

Daryl paused his motion of bringing his cigarette to his mouth again, a puzzled look jumped on his face from not understanding the younger man's comment.

"Dinner," explained Glenn quickly. "I know it was your first… I mean, I know it's not the _first_ time you've eaten here obviously. But you know, it was the first _Sunday_ dinner."

Daryl nodded his understanding and pulled another drag from his cigarette, not feeling the need to say more. The evening had been pretty good. He could see himself coming for more now that this one was over. It ended up not being such a big deal, not like he'd built up in his head a few times when he'd been alone with his thoughts. Daryl should have known in the end, he'd have done anything for Beth and Hope, even if that was an uncomfortable dinner. He was regretting not coming the first time she'd asked. Daryl was certainly not going to turn down another invitation.

"I remember my first _Sunday_ dinner. Did not go as well, let me tell you. There was gravy that ended up all over me. And then I knocked Hershel's coffee over. I don't think Hershel even said more than five words to me the whole night, mostly just glared at me. It was not good. It was… two years ago. Hershel likes me much better now, his tolerance has gone way up," said Glenn. The younger Asian man turned and looked at Daryl, considering a thought before he continued, "Still, I think he might actually like you better. I mean, I think you're a bit more up his alley, you know, good with tools, tough, and you know mechanic man stuff. I don't really fit that bill."

Daryl scoffed loudly at the comment. He knew he wasn't anything like what Hershel would ever pick for either of his daughters. Glenn was everything that Hershel should want, and Daryl didn't even pause to try to understand how Glenn couldn't know that.

"First time I ever met Hershel he told me he owned a shot gun and that he was a damn fine shot with it," offered Daryl darkly.

Glenn chuckled. "Okay, so maybe he just tolerates the both of us."

The door creaked open behind them, both men turning to look.

Beth poked her head out the door. "What are you men doing out here? Hiding?'

"Just keeping the birthday boy company," quipped Glenn.

Beth stepped outside, a thick grey sweater wrapped around her to protect her from the chill. "Well, Hope is in there looking for her Uncle Glenn. Maggie said somethin' about a Connect Four gauntlet being thrown down earlier?"

"Well, then it's on!" cried Glenn as he went back into the house, leaving the pair completely alone for the first time that evening.

Daryl turned and pushed the tip of his cigarette into the dirt of a dying potted plant. He pinched the ash off and shoved the small left over into his coat pocket as Beth approached him. Daryl didn't like smoking around her or Hope, it was a dirty and foul habit. They shouldn't have to be exposed to that part of him. He wafted the air around him and away from Beth.

"No, it's okay," Beth said as she put a staying hand on his arm to stop him.

"It's a nasty habit," Daryl grumbled.

"Daddy still has a pipe he doesn't think Maggie and I know about. 'Sides my grandpa, my mom's dad, was a half a day pack man. His eyes weren't the best at the end. He used to like me to read to him while he smoked a little on the porch. The smell… the smoke… it reminds me of him," Beth mused with a sad smile on her face.

Daryl wrapped an arm over her shoulder and drew her next to him. He loved having her close, her small body next to him.

Beth settled in against him with a sigh. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yes, the best." Daryl wasn't lying when he said that. It was literally the best birthday in his miserable existence. He thought he probably should tell her that, really explain it but not right then. Later, Daryl didn't want to ruin the evening for her.

"Good," she said with up turned lips, happy that she could do that for him. Beth slipped a hand along the edge of his leather jacket, touching the shirt over this abdomen to steal his warmth. The touch made him twitch, not in the bad way from before when touch was unwanted. No, this elicited a whole different response. One that was more yearning and full of desire.

"I still think I should go with you on Tuesday," Beth stated softly.

They had already discussed the topic at length. Tuesday was Merle's sentencing. Andrea had not been successful as Daryl had originally hoped. That was mostly due to Merle's own stubbornness. There had been no trial, barely a negotiation on Andrea's part with what Merle had allowed. Tomorrow his brother received his fate, and Daryl intended on being there.

"You got school," Daryl answered firmly, just as he had before when they'd talked about it. School was a damn sight more important that his stupid, druggie brother.

"I could make it work. I can talk to my professors," Beth offered.

"Nah, you stay in your class. I'll be fine," Daryl responded. He found after his explosion at her and then his release in the woods, he'd oddly been more fine the past few weeks than he would have thought. Beth by his side had made that easier. Everyone new in his life had.

Beth titled her head up to look at him, her chin held high. "You sure?" Her blue eyes were imploring, questioning his words with her concern.

Daryl brought a hand to touch the fine skin of her cheek, trailing a slow path down to her jaw. "Yes." It was enough that she offered. Of course he wanted her there, she knew that. It was more important for her to be in school and do well. He never wanted to get in the way of that. Daryl knew her support would be there later if he needed it.

"Okay," Beth relented, lowering her head back to his shoulder. "I want to be there for you."

"I know." And he did. Daryl finally understood the depth for which she would be there for him. Today, tomorrow, and the more he thought about it, even longer… without him ever having to ask.

Beth snuggled into him, her hand wrapping further around his middle to share in his warmth. "I'll be thinkin' of you. Call me. I'll have my phone."

Daryl thrummed deep in his chest in response. He knew he would. He could barely stand to go a day without seeing her, let alone not hearing her voice. Daryl casually allowed his arm to drop from her shoulder, gliding along her back to rest on her hip. His fingers pressed gently to there.

"I… I think it's time we talked to Hope," Beth suggested with a sudden topic change.

Daryl paused for a millisecond, his body going rigid. "You think?" He wanted to tell their daughter, it was something they had put off originally due to the uncertainty. Daryl wasn't certain what the conversation would entail, but it was probably time to tell Hope. He wanted to be able to kiss his woman in front of Hope if he desired, to hold her hand, or to touch her back without question. Everyone else seemed to know, it was probably time to let their little girl in on their little secret.

"Yes," Beth said in almost a whisper. She understood, along with Daryl, that it was a little more than just letting their three and a half year old daughter know her mother and father were in a relationship. It was a lot more than that.

"Good," Daryl answered in a hushed breath, pressing a kiss to the crown of Beth's head. This had been the best damn birthday ever.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: There are only a few more chapters left, so drop me a line - let me know you're still interested and what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: LOVED all the reviews and glad to hear that everyone is still interested in the story. Keep letting me know what you think, I really makes my day. Here's the next chapter – we get to find out the fate of Merle.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 37

Daryl walked out of the court house in a sulk, shoving the doors open wide with his anguish. A scowl weighed heavy on his face, a deep frown marking it. Daryl hadn't really known what to expect in court today, but not that.

He had gone by himself to his brother's sentencing as planned. Daryl had half expected Beth to be waiting for him by his truck in the morning, wanting to go with him. He couldn't deny the twinge of disappointment that she wasn't. He had told her not to come. Daryl had made a point, a damn strong point, that she shouldn't and that he could manage on his own. Still a part of him, a little part of him, wanted Beth with him even if she had more important things today.

Andrea Harris was a good lawyer, at least from what Daryl could tell. She sure as hell was a lot better than some young, wet behind the ears public defender that Merle would have ended up with. Andrea had been more than willing to take his brother's case. While Merle had refused to see Daryl, the attractive busty blonde was right up his older brother's alley. Merle had agreed to meet with Andrea to discuss his case. Andrea knew her way around the system, and she did the best with what she had been dealt. Merle… well, Merle had been Merle. His brother had not cooperated with Andrea or the DA as they had hoped.

The case against his brother was strong; Andrea had let Daryl know that from the first day. There was still the opportunity to at least try and plea down or offer information about others in the organization Merle was linked to. Merle had refused to be rat or even listen to most of the ideas Andrea presented to him. Andrea hadn't been able to tell Daryl much about her and Merle's discussion even though he was the one footing the bill, pissing Daryl off more than it should have. Dejectedly, Daryl had listened to Andrea when she told them there was going to be no trial. It really was cheaper for Daryl by miles, but not great for Merle. His brother was going to plead guilty, and Andrea was working on a consolidation deal with the DA for what little information Merle had offered up. Maybe then Merle wouldn't be in prison for a decade or more.

From day one when Daryl had accompanied Andrea to see his brother, Merle had refused to see him. Daryl had even gone without the lawyer twice to see Merle, but each time he'd been turned away. Merle had never done that before. Previously Merle had relished in Daryl's visits or bail outs. Never once had Merle refused to see Daryl in the few times he'd been locked up. It confused Daryl, making that guilt in his gut twist a little more each time. His brother had been acting more erratic this year than any other time, but this was new territory for Daryl. Each refused visit was accompanied by a restless, worrisome night for Daryl.

All his fears had pretty much been confirmed when they had marched Merle into the court room. Daryl had been sitting and waiting in there for his brother's case, not in the front row but close enough to see the wretched look on Merle's aged face. Wearing his orange jump suit and his hands cuffed in front of him, Merle had shuffled into the room and stood next to his lawyer. Daryl knew Merle knew he was there; it was obvious as the court was mostly empty, but still, his brother refused to even look at him.

This was the first time Daryl had seen Merle sentenced. A few months was vastly different than the years Merle was faced with, his brother was looking at hard time. Merle usually smirked at these things with his bravado in full force. Not today, today Merle had been a pale, hulking figure that looked almost terrified. It had made Daryl's stomach sink.

It had been eighteen years of him and Merle against the world, and Daryl had changed that. He had been the one to walk out of that damn trailer park and his wild brother. He had been trying to do the right thing, trying to make a life for his daughter. He had needed to make that change; Daryl knew that in his heart. It still didn't stop the pain in his chest knowing it might have been too much for Merle. His older brother had been on a dark path, a spiraling downward deep that Daryl couldn't touch for the last few years.

Daryl had always been told he was the younger, weaker, stupider brother. His father had voiced his disdain for the youngest Dixon brother for years usually accompanied with a kick or a fist to the back of his head. While Merle hadn't been as cruel, he certainly hadn't shied away from reminding Daryl how much he needed the protection of the elder Dixon brother. Had Daryl really depended on his brother? Perhaps a decade ago, it wouldn't have been a question. Now, however, it was more apparent that Merle had come to depend on Daryl without either of them ever really noticing the change and when it had actually happened.

As Daryl had sat there and listened to his brother's fate being official ruled into court record, he was certain of two things. He'd made the right decision on Hope's third birthday. She was the most important thing in his world, and it might have taken his thick head longer to realize that than most people. His decision might not have been the best for his brother, but Daryl had to shift his priorities and he couldn't regret that. Despite that and even though Merle wouldn't talk to him now, Daryl knew his brother wasn't mad at him. Otherwise Merle wouldn't have ever asked for him originally that night at the hopsital. Daryl knew Dixon blood was thick, just like their damn heads, so whatever was going on between the brothers would work it's self out. It always did, Daryl just didn't want it to be when his brother was released from prison.

His stomach had clenched as the judge fairly sentenced his brother to seven to ten years. Merle had never been away that long. Merle's eyes had flicked briefly to Daryl as the court officers led him away. His brother's eyes had been cold and dead, resigned to his future caged life. It absolutely churned Daryl's stomach to see have seen his brother like that, causing him to march out of that courtroom the second Merle had been gone.

Daryl stopped walking once he reached the bottom of the courthouse steps, not sure where to go in the charged moment. Instead of deciding, Daryl pulled out his cigarette pack. He'd been smoking a hell of a lot more in the past few weeks since all this shit had started. He flicked his lighter on, setting the burn to his cigarette quickly, and breathed in deeply. It was a love-hate relationship with his cigarettes, and at the moment, it was pure love as the nicotine scorched into his lungs with that first drag.

It was cool and crisp even for October, the weather taking a turn for the worse in the last twenty-four hours. It was Halloween next week, decorations were everywhere and people were starting to dress weird. It was Merle's favorite holiday because of all the scantily dressed women pretending to be wearing costumes. Even when Daryl had been a kid, Merle had always loved the holiday. Before his older brother disappeared, he'd always taken Daryl out in the neighborhood usually as a bum. It was the one costume the Dixon boys could actually come up easily. The year before Merle had gone and joined the army, just after their mama had died, Merle had gotten him a Superman costume. Merle had probably stolen it, just showing up with it an hour before going out with the costume in a black garbage bag. It hadn't been Daryl's favorite super hero, but he had worn it excitedly. Hell, he had worn it for days on end afterwards that his father had gotten tired of it, calling him a fucking freak and tearing it off of him to toss into a bonfire. Merle had been gone by then.

Just gone… kind of like he was now. Only back then, Merle had shown up once or twice a year over the nine years while Daryl had still lived at home. Now Merle was going to be gone for another seven to ten years, but this time his brother wasn't going to be showing up on the doorstep out of the blue. Forget good behavior, Daryl knew better than to expect his brother to behave. There would be no early release for Merle Dixon that would be a cold day in hell.

Daryl twisted back around to look at the giant brick courthouse and saw Andrea exiting, looking around for him. He raised his hand, no point in hiding from her. Andrea saw and headed towards him. Daryl had worried about the price of defending his brother. Andrea wasn't cheap, but she wasn't some overpriced city lawyer either. She had been fair, and there was a payment plan worked out between the two. They weren't exactly friends but more than just casual acquaintances. Still there had been no charity, and Daryl had made sure of that. His finances were going to be a stretch for a while. More weekend and more overtime hours would be coming, the holiday shipping season was just around the corner.

"You left fast," Andrea said as she approached in her sensible heels and navy pantsuit.

"Didn't see a reason to stay," he grumbled.

Daryl was frustrated, but he knew he shouldn't be taking it out on her. He released a deep breath as he fidgeted with his tie, loosening it. Daryl had worn the only thing he knew that might look good in court, the same outfit he'd worn to the wedding. Did it really matter how he was dressed? His brother's fate had already been sealed with a deal. Still, Andrea had told him it couldn't hurt. The damn tie was choking him now that it was over.

"I know seven to ten years wasn't the outcome we were hoping for… We did get the best deal, considering what we had to work with," Andrea offered with a head tilt.

Daryl knew Andrea had done the best she would with his brother, and for that he was grateful. Lord knows what lewd shit she'd had to deal with. If Daryl knew his brother, and he did, Merle wouldn't have been able to help himself when presented with the busty, blonde lawyer.

"I know. You did good. Thanks," Daryl responded sincerely.

"We tried. Merle wouldn't listen to all my advice, but at least he took the deal when it was offered. There wasn't anything better that was going to be offered. Well, if he'd testified against his crew, he could have lessened by half with the original deal offered. But Merle was adamant about not doing that," Andrea offered. "He had a code he wasn't going to break."

This was the first Daryl was hearing the information about a better deal. He gave a sharp look to Andrea. It finally made sense to why Merle wouldn't see him, his brother knew he was in for the long haul and couldn't face Daryl. Merle had made the choice to leave again for longer, Merle was always leaving.

Daryl brought his cigarette to his mouth again, taking a long, calming drag from it. "So, that's why he won't see me. Coulda been out earlier, but he's choosin' to ride it out for those damn low lifes," he growled in a long, smoky breath once he pulled his cigarette back down.

Andrea sighed and shifted her brief case to another hand as she pried it open. "I don't know about that, Daryl, but here." She handed him a large brown envelope. "Merle wanted you to have this."

Daryl took the envelope from her slowly, not understanding. "What is it?" It felt weird in his hands; he almost didn't want to take it. The envelope gave him an unsettling feeling. What the hell was Merle giving him?

Andrea shrugged. "Open it. He wanted you to have it," she said, avoiding the question like a true lawyer that was good with words.

Daryl turned the envelope over in his hands, his cigarette hanging from his mouth. It wasn't heavy, but there was something more than just paper in it. His fingers itched to open, but he wasn't going to, not yet. Daryl just stared, frozen a little by the wonder of what might be in there.

Andrea shifted her feet next to him, clearing her throat a little to bring him back to her. "You wanna grab a beer later this week? Shane mentioned getting back to that little place we went to last month with you and Beth again," she offered nonchalantly.

"Nah, I gotta work. Maybe Saturday though. Gotta talk to Beth," Daryl answered, trying to keep his attention on her, but that envelop weighed heavy in his hands.

"Sounds good. I know seven to ten years isn't what you wanted for Merle, but it really was a decent deal considering the evidence against him. We were just lucky the DA didn't want to waste time with a trial really."

"I know," sighed Daryl, understanding the truth of the statement.

Andrea gave him a little smile. "At least it saved you some money, avoiding a trial. And at the very least, I got a little less time in the pleasure of your brother's company." She winked at the offbeat comment.

Daryl winced a bit. "Yeah, Merle can be a dick. I warned you."

Andrea toggled her head back and forth, considering her words. "He isn't the worst, I can tell you that. Merle was a little crass but really harmless. He was right though, you are the sweet one. Beth is lucky."

Daryl flushed but didn't say anything in response. Beth was great, but was she lucky? Not as lucky as the dumb bastard he was to have her in his life. Daryl knew that that to his dying day he'd appreciate how lucky he was to have that little, blonde woman run into him as the lightning had crashed above them four years ago. He'd been too dumb to realize it then, but not now.

Andrea refrained from compounding his embarrassment at the compliment and changed the subject. "Well, then that's it. I'll finish the paperwork and send you the bill. If you need advice when his first parole hearing comes around or support of any kind, let me know. I can certainly give you some help," she said genuinely.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, thanks again. You got my last payment?" He'd dropped it off last Friday, making sure he was ahead of the schedule. Daryl had pretty much pulled everything he had out of savings to pay the first half of the bill. The second half, well that was what the extra overtime he'd been killing himself for over the past few weeks. And probably would be for the rest of the year because Beth's second quarter of school was coming up in a few months, and he'd made promises.

"Yes, Eric let me know." Andrea's assistant had taken the payment from him. He was a small fellow but very friendly. "Talk to Beth. Let me or Shane know when you wanna go out. We're pretty open."

"Sure thing," he said.

Andrea smiled and turned to leave, raising a waving hand. "See ya around then."

"Bye."

Daryl watched her walk away, but he didn't _watch_ her. Andrea was good-looking enough with nice legs and such, but she didn't hold a candle to Beth. No one did. Daryl watched until she was around the corner, going to the parking garage. He should be walking in the same direction but was still planted where he was. A few people passed him, unware of him other than to side step him as he stood on the edge of the sidewalk. The envelope in his hand was holding him in place.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Daryl turned the envelope over in his hands again, considering the package for a moment. _Merle_. His brother would always be some sort of a mystery to him. Daryl got why Merle left home when he did; the old man had been a fucking terror to live with. He had wished for escape for himself for years, begging for it when Merle would show up. But his older brother had never taken him, never stayed to protect him, and Daryl had never gotten that. He never understood how each and every time Merle could just walk away, knowing what was left for his younger brother once he did. Daryl swallowed hard, trying to keep the black memories of his youth from vomiting out.

He never understood the drugs and drinking and danger either. Well, maybe Daryl could relate to the drinking. He'd partaken in the binges himself. Not the complete black outs like Merle constantly enjoyed, but a drunken night hadn't been beyond him. The drugs though, those had been their father's vice too. Daryl had been adamantly against them from the beginning, enough so that Merle had never even attempted to push them on him. Daryl had never understood how Merle could lose himself down the same dark hole their father had.

Daryl tossed his finished cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out under his shoe. He drew in a deep breath and peeled the envelope open. He pulled out a single sheet of yellow legal pad paper. Then, Daryl tipped the envelope up and a key fell out.

He knew instantly what the key was for as he pinched it between his fingers. It was for Merle's motorcycle. Daryl closed his fist around the cold metal, holding his palm as he tried to ignore the clenching pain in his chest.

It was moment before Daryl shifted the items in his hands to open the paper. There was a note in Merle's messy, childish scrawl in the middle of the paper. _Homeplace. Back room. Go get her and keep her. You earned it. See you in seven to ten._

And that was it. No thank you. No I'm sorry. Nothing but the simple and cryptic note that was totally Merle.

Daryl tipped his eyes skyward, staring up blankly at the cloudy sky hovering above him. It had been eighteen years since he'd been back there. It looked like he was going home.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Daryl pulled his truck off to the edge of the yard. He pulled off his tie and tossed it over to the passage seat. It landed on top of his leather jacket. He'd called Beth, talking to her quickly between her classes. She was coming over after her last one; she would be there in a few hours at his apartment before he had to shuffle off to work. Daryl had agreed, not really giving her any information other than he wanted to see her. Hell, he _needed_ to see her. Daryl closed his eyes, resting his head back. He could almost smell her sweet spiced scent of goodness and purity, the one he got when he sunk his nose into the crook of her neck to breath her in, refreshing himself.

After he'd made that phone call, Daryl found he couldn't go home and be by himself. Instead, Daryl had traveled to the Red Rooster Dinner. Only once he arrived, Daryl had been informed his friends, Carol and Tyreese, weren't there per their usual. A medical emergency had struck them. Tyreese had been rushed to the hospital on Saturday, neither he nor Carol would be in for a few days. Tyreese had survived a burst appendix, apparently ignoring the dire symptoms like a true man until the pain had been unbearable.

Daryl had turned and left immediately. He had driven straight to his friends' house and was parked outside it now. Now that he was there, he didn't exactly sure what he should do. Arriving unannounced hadn't seemed like a bad idea a minute ago but now, dropping in on a recovering person with his problems seemed really stupid.

Despite not wanting to admit it, Daryl was more than a little mixed up by his brother, his note, and the whole damn situation. Merle had refused to see him, given him his bike, and was forcing Daryl to go back to the place he hadn't been since he was seventeen years old and on death's door. For eighteen fucking years Daryl had deliberately avoided that shithole. The idea of going back had churned in his stomach since the plan had been shoved upon him.

Deciding that sitting there in driveway wasn't solving anything; Daryl sat up and unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them up his arms. The weather was cool but not for what he was about to do. There looked like a pile of wood had been delivered recently off to the side of the yard. There were a few split logs along with an axe tipped against the small shed. Tyreese had a fire place to heat the house. The furnace was okay in the old house, but Tyreese had talked to Daryl about replacing it next year. There were just too many other projects to work on that were more important. Daryl knew a few logs weren't going to keep his friends long while Tyreese was laid up for a while. Chopping would be a great way to work off his tense energy.

Daryl exited the truck and walked over to grab the axe, taking a moment to decide it looked to have been recently sharpened. He grabbed his first log and positioned it on the large chopping block placed on the edge of the pile. There were a few split logs next to it, looking as if Tyreese had attempted to complete the task before succumbing to his illness. Daryl lifted the axe up high and brought it down hard. The crash vibrated in his hands and arms in a good, forceful way. Releasing a deep, relieved breath, Daryl repeated the action, already enjoying the mindless work.

When Carol walked out of the house Daryl was on his tenth log, tossing the split ones to the side of the pile for later. She had a faded button up sweater wrapped tightly around her and an old, worn pair of jeans on with oversized boots covering her feet. Daryl didn't pause as Carol walked over to him, not even looking up.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" Carol asked with a weary look on her face.

"You didn't tell me about Tyreese," he muttered as he raised the axe high again, slamming it down hard and splitting the log before him.

Carol sighed heavily. "You have enough to deal with."

Daryl paused as he bent down to pick up the split pieces, looking back at Carol through his dark strands of hair that had fallen down. He frowned heavily. He wasn't fucking fragile. He had just gotten a small taste of what it was like for Beth, understanding a little better why she avoided it with the bracelets that covered her wrists. Once they knew, people would question if the world was too much for her. It fucking felt like shit.

With a dismissive grunt, Daryl shook his head back as he tossed the split pieces to the side. "Tyreese okay?"

Carol rubbed absently at one of her elbows, her blue eyes down cast. "Scared me… scared me bad but yes, he's fine. He's home now."

"Good," Daryl grunted, lifting the axe to his hand again. He wished he could take the damned blue dress shirt off as it was getting a bit dirty. He knew he couldn't. Showing Beth what was underneath was one thing, but showing others was a whole different story. His arms muscles flexed under the strain of the shirt, pulling at the edges tight.

"Oh, Daryl, you don't have to be doin' this. C'mon. We've got enough wood to be fine," Carol reproached, trying to wave him off his task. "You're gettin' all dirty."

Daryl didn't respond to her entreaty as she stood near him. He set up and split another log with a forceful grunt. Carol huffed next to him as he reached for another log. She wasn't going away, and he wasn't going to stop.

With a deep breath Daryl paused before lifting the axe again, knowing he might as well tell her. "He got seven to ten years." Daryl brought the axe up high and sliced the log before him easily, the strength in his arms straining against his shirt. "Merle wouldn't make a better damn deal. He wouldn't rat out those shit head people he was workin' with," he grumbled deep in his chest as he reached for another log to split. "My damn brother still won't see me, won't even talk to me. Hell, he couldn't even look at me in court today." Daryl slammed the wood down hard on his station, a few pieces of bark splintering off.

Carol nodded slightly, regarding him with gentle eyes. "In time… he will. He's your brother."

Daryl raised the axe and swung it down hard, splitting the wood easily again. Two halves falling to opposite sides. Merle was his blood that was for damn sure. Daryl was certainly stuck with him. Most of what he'd just told Carol wasn't the real reason for his agitated insides. He wasn't ready to talk about the key or motorcycle yet. He wasn't ready to think about going home.

"You go see Beth yet?" Carol prodded with concern. It was obvious to her that her friend was hurting.

The mention of her name gave Daryl pause, sending a side glace back at Carol. "She's got school today," Daryl responded lowly.

Beth was really who he wanted to see, he already knew that. Daryl wasn't sure what Beth would say or what she'd do, but just being with her, he knew he'd feel better. And he felt awful. Daryl still couldn't understand what the hell his stupid brother had been thinking to get himself in that much trouble. It was compounded with the fact Merle was going to be spending the next seven to ten years in a metal cage. Those alone were enough to make Daryl twitch, and now he was faced with going to a place he'd sworn to never return to.

"Hmmm," Carol hummed out, seemingly considering options.

It was beautiful out. The air was chilly, but the fall colors were hanging in there until the bitter end. The yard was still mostly full of blaze red and orange oaks and a few yellowed sugar maples. It was going to be a lot to rake Daryl realized as he looked it over. He'd have to come by this week and help since Tyreese was going to be out of commission for a while.

Daryl glanced over at Carol who was still standing there considering him. She was older than him but not by much. A hard life had aged her prematurely, showing in the lines around her eyes and the grey that was predominately heavy in her hair. Carol was a pretty woman with her short, curly hair style and bright, welcoming eyes. She offered Daryl a quirk of a smile as they stood there. Carol was a good woman. Tyreese was damn lucky to have her.

He turned his attention from his friend and nature and went back to chopping. It was hard and strenuous work, but it made his head go blank and let him escape. The monotony of the chore helped him to settle. Daryl would worry about his problems, his brother and history later.

"Alright," Carol said with a sigh. "Alright, Daryl. You come in when you think you're done. I'll put some fresh coffee on." She took a reluctant step back to the house, knowing he wasn't going to stop.

"Don't need to," he grunted as he lifted a larger log onto his block.

Carol scowled at him as she turned back to him. "Daryl Dixon, don't you tell me what I need to do. Its coffee and lunch when you're done doing whatever this is. I'm gonna go check on Tyreese. See if he's up for some lunch too. We just got him home last night. He's got a little pain, but if he sees you out here choppin' away like a fool, I'll have to tie him down to make sure he don't come out here to try and help you so don't you do this too much longer. You crazy men… can't recover like normal people," she huffed out in a fury.

"Yes, mom," Daryl returned with a twitch of lip going up, but knowing better than to full out smile at the woman.

Carol cocked a brow up high. "Pookie, don't you dare get on my bad side today. I'm gonna on like four hours of sleep over the past two days," she berated gently. "You come on inside. We'll talk. We'll figure out your cracked brother. Maybe Beth'll have some insight, she's got a sister. Family can be damn crazy but they are our family and we're just stuck with 'em."

He nodded at the statement, knowing he was resigned to having Merle as his brother as he always had.

A softer gentle look came over her face as Daryl went to lift the axe again, but it the softness in her voice stopped him. "And then there are your friends. Family you get to choose, Daryl. The best kind of family."

Before Daryl could actually consider the profound truth of her words, Carol walked back to him. She crowded him, but he didn't flinch. He was doing so much better at that with people. Carol touched his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him chastely on the scruff of his chin.

"Thank you, Daryl," Carol whispered before turning back to go back in.

Daryl was stunned a little by the display. He'd known Carol for six months, but inexplicably it had always felt like longer between them. Perhaps it was because of they had a shared experience in life, a pretty fucking horrible one. Somehow, both of them knew despite never talking about what it was like to be on the receiving end of a striking fist.

He watched until his friend disappeared into the house. It created a good feeling in his chest, knowing he had friends and Beth to lean on when life got tough. Daryl wasn't sure he'd ever had this many friends before in his life. It was nice to have them… to have a family for once.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get back on track with regular updates. The subject matter has gotten so heavy for poor Daryl and I want to make it right. This isn't the entirety of the chapter I intended, but I felt the need to get something out there so I broke it up. I needed to get my loyal readers something! Let me know what you think…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 38

Daryl splashed the warm water on his face, rubbing it up and down furiously. Carol had insisted the moment he had walked in the house. Sure, there was hot coffee and a BLT waiting for him out in the kitchen, but there was no way to get at it until he'd washed up. Daryl had only stayed chopping wood another ten minutes. He didn't have much choice with Carol peeking out the window every two minutes to check on him, reminding him that he was required inside shortly.

After placing the axe in the shed and piling up the wood that had already been split, Daryl had reluctantly went into the house. He knew it was still at least two hours until Beth was done with school and on her way to him so he might as well go inside and eat. He would be by later this week to finish the rest of the wood, probably even start on the leaves for Tyreese and Carol.

Daryl dried his face on the little purple hand towel in there, wondering slightly if it was only for looking and not touching. His grandmother on his mother's side had something called _fancy towels_ , and Daryl could vaguely remembered being scolded for dirtying one once. This little half bathroom with its little designer soaps and fancy embroidered towels reminded him of that. However, he knew Carol wouldn't be yelling at him for messing her pretty little bathroom up, she wasn't like that.

Just as Daryl exited the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen, his cellphone in his back pocket buzzed. The ringer was still off from when he'd been in court for his brother. Daryl struggled to get it out of his pocket quickly, checking to see who it was.

A text from Beth flashed on his screen. _At your house. Left school early. Where are you?_

His heart beat redoubled in his chest with an overwhelming mix of excitement and need. _Beth._

A weak looking Tyreese and Carol were already seated at the table with his lunch at an open chair. He knew it was a dick move, but there was no way in hell he was staying when Beth was waiting on him.

 _Be there in ten_ , he texted back in a flurry of his fingers. He always hated texting, thinking it was better to just call someone and tell them what you wanted to say. None of that gibberish people used of LOL or WTF shit just say what needed to be said and done. People spent too much damn time with their noses in those fancy little screens.

Daryl shoved the phone back into his pocket, clearing his throat as he approached the table. "Uh, I gotta run," he announced lamely with no other excuse. "Sorry."

Carol shot him a narrowed eye look. "Where you runnin' off to in such a hurry after I just made you lunch, mister?"

Daryl rubbed at the back of his neck, a creeping heat flushing up there. "Uh, Beth… she's at my place."

"Oh, well then I suppose that's okay," she returned with a knowing smile.

"Hey, thanks for the help, man. I really appreciate that," offered Tyreese. The large man was still a little pale, his voice low and gravely.

Daryl gave a curt nod. "Be by later this week. I'll finish up and then start on the yard, raking the leaves," he said quickly, edging back to the door. "Eat my lunch then."

Both of his friends couldn't keep him another second if they wanted. Daryl pushed open the door as they called out their good-byes. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it. The one person in the world he wanted was waiting on him, for that he couldn't apologize for.

It was a quick drive back to his place, made shorter by the additional pressure applied to his gas petal. Daryl tossed his truck into park, not bothering to put it into the garage. There wasn't much in his garage, he'd mostly just used the space as a workshop when he'd been building Hope's room and had never gotten back in the habit of parking in it yet.

Beth was waiting on him at the top of his stairs, sitting there and looking down at her phone. Her eyes were on him the second Daryl emerged from his truck. Her face brightened at his approach as she stood up. Her hair was half braided, pulled back along the sides; the back was loose waves of blonde that swirled in the October wind.

Daryl locked his eyes with her cornflower blue ones as he made his way up the stairs to her. He couldn't help but wonder at how fast they'd been going, so quick in their relationship over these last few weeks. Sure, they'd known each other since that fateful day over four years ago. Maybe they were just making up for lost time, the reasoning behind how quickly their relationship had developed. In the end, it didn't really fucking matter to him if they were going too fast or too slow, she was there.

"You sounded opposite of what you said on the phone so I left school –"

Beth didn't finish her words. Daryl crashed into her, his lips covering her mouth to stop her voice. It wasn't that he wanted to stop her from talking, it was just the need to be with her was driving him at the moment. Daryl brought his hands up to frame her face. Beth pulled him to her, deepening the kiss, her hands pulling tightly at his shirt. The force of them together ended with her being pressing against the door, enough to vibrate the small frame.

It was breathless minute later when they broke, foreheads pressed together as not to part completely. Daryl rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin at her cheeks. He breathed in deeply, taking her scent in of vanilla and spiced apples. It was what he needed, but yet somehow, not exactly enough.

"Daryl?" Beth questioned with a whispered breath. She wanted to ask more, he could tell she knew something was wrong, something was off. He didn't know if he had the words or the ability to explain it exactly, that off-centered feeling at his center. He certainly didn't know if he could explain that whatever it was suddenly felt righted just being there with her. It was amazing how the clenching in his gut, the tightness in his shoulders, and the uncertainty in his soul were just gone… just gone now that she was with him.

He couldn't seem to find his voice, not just yet. Daryl let his hands fall from her face, tracing the line of her jaw as he did. He placed a hand at her hip and pulled her away from the door gently. The other hand grabbed at his keys. He'd never opened a door so fast in his life. Daryl shoved it open, took her by the hand, and pulled her into the small apartment. Her fingers clasped onto him, her warmth seeping up from his skin to his center. This wasn't over.

Shoes were kicked off in silence. Beth slid out from her grey pea coat, tossing over one of the kitchen chairs. Daryl tried not to stare, he tried so hard but Beth was so fucking beautiful. Her blue eyes burned him as she watched him in return. Her lips were pink and swollen and so inviting. A few sparse strands of her golden hair had escaped from her braid and were framing her face. All Daryl could think of was how messed up it was going to be in a few more minutes time.

Just that thought and the throbbing tightness in his pants made Daryl think he had to back up a step. He knew the healthy route would be to sit down and talk to Beth. He just didn't know how to do that exactly, how to spew out a life that had crippled him, the memories he'd spent the last eighteen years pushing down. Every fiber of his being just wanted to take her, pull her against him again to kiss her deeply, and push everything back down and away.

Daryl drew in a deep breath, stabilizing him. He needed to start somehow, to say something to the woman before him that was looking at him expectantly. Daryl blew out the breath he'd been holding, he might as well start with the first fact.

"Merle got seven to ten years," Daryl uttered in a quiet voice.

He'd heard it said a few times, even he'd spoken Carol the same words. The judge had declared it in court, and Andrea had repeated it to him in their conversation. Yet, each time the sentencing was said it sounded so long and hard and cold to him, and Daryl wasn't even doing the time. He couldn't even imagine what Merle had felt when he'd heard those words said to him. His brother would be well over fifty when he'd finally released a felon who'd done hard time. The world did not gently welcome those types of people back into her fold.

Daryl and Beth had talked about that possibility between them before so she nodded her understanding. "He took the plea," Beth responded softly, her teeth nipping at her lower lip as her hand twisted her bracelets at her wrist.

The sight of her teeth at her lip suddenly made Daryl feel very thirsty. He moved by her to get himself a glass, filling it up with water from the sink. Beth leaned against the counter next to him, saying nothing as he guzzled the water down. Once done, Daryl set the glass down and wiped the back of his hand against his mouth.

Beth was right next to him again, so close. He felt that same sudden urge to be touch her, to feel her against him. It was more than just sexual desire. It was overwhelming but not unwelcomed; Daryl wasn't about to fight it any longer.

Daryl stepped in front of her, his hand going to her hip to keep her place when she started to skirt out of his way. He settled his legs over hers, pinning her against the counter. Beth looked up at him in the small space between them. In her eyes he could see his own need mirrored back him, exposed and restless.

Her small pink tongue flicked out to wet her lower lip. "Daryl," she whispered huskily. His name wasn't quite a question, but more of a plea.

Before Beth could say more, Daryl lowered his mouth to hers for another hard kiss. It wasn't that he wanted to stop her from talking again or to stop himself from thinking at least that was the lie he told himself. He wished he could just go with the healthy option and sit Beth down to talk it all out, he couldn't. He needed this, he needed her.

His bruising kiss pressed to her parted mouth. A soft whimper escaped Beth, one of surprise but also one of desire. Daryl wasn't sure why this need had come over him so strong, overriding his every thought. He didn't really care. He knew he should be gentler, but he wasn't feeling gentle at the moment. His fingers dug into her hips, his body pressing hard against hers. He was being driven by a deep seeded animal need.

They hadn't been like this before. Beth smashed her mouth back against his as the kiss intensified. Her hands gripped the counter behind her, pressing her forward into him. There had been sparks of urgency between them, but nothing as hard and forceful as the need that was compounding between them.

With their mouths melded, Daryl shifted his hands from her hips and quickly under her shirt, along her rib cage. Beth gasped against his mouth as he cupped just under breasts, his thumbs gliding over her peaked nipple just under her laced bra. Her hands left the counter, grasping at his waist and pulling at his jeans. A groan escaped him as her fingers cupped his aching erection.

Their kiss broke as they moved against one another, enjoying the heat between them. Beth looked up at him, a wild look in her hooded blue eyes. She liked this just as much as he wanted this. Daryl lowered his mouth to nip at the tender flesh of her neck, needing to know if he could taste her wildness there. Beth enjoyed his mouth's rough attention, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access.

Daryl pulled at her sweater, shoving it up to expose her creamy breasts. He left the curve of her neck for the top of her breasts, his teeth grazing the rounded tops. Beth continued the left task from Daryl and pulled her sweater off, tossing it to the side before she started to tug at his shirt. Regrettably, to touch more of her skin he needed to expose more of his own so his lips had to leave her as Beth pulled his shirt over his head. A wet red mark on her skin was left behind by his mouth.

There was no moving to the bedroom, just a few mere feet away. No, he wanted her there and now. Once free of his shirt, Beth was already pulling at his pants, her nimble fingers releasing the clasp. Before she completed the task, Daryl gripped her hips and lifted her up to the counter in one swift moment.

Beth was now at a much better position for what he wanted to do. She still had her bra on and in place, a creamy colored one that was mostly lace. Her perk nipples pressed heavily against the fabric, demanding for release. Daryl forced one lacy cup down, his mouth latching on instantly. Beth's hands went to his head, her fingers going to his hair as she pressed him there. A moan of desire ebbed from her parted lips.

Daryl tried to keep his attention on her breast and on her throaty moans, but there was a more urgent need to free her lower half that drove him. His hand soothed the button of her jeans open. Beth lifted her hips to allow him to tug her tight jeans off her slim body. Her teeth nipped at her lower lip as he tossed the jeans and underwear to the floor, watching him with those gorgeous eyes. The light from the afternoon sun coming in from the kitchen window sets her pale skin aglow.

"You good? We good?" He grunted at her, moving one hand to his zipper. It had been weeks since Beth had gone to the doctor. She was on the pill, but that took time to be effective so they had continued to use a condom the few times they'd been together. Those latex bastards were in the other room, and there was no damn way Daryl wanted to stop to get one if he didn't have to.

Her hands were rubbing the tight muscles at his chest as she shifted to the edge of the counter. "Yes, we're good," she murmured against his ear, bringing him in close.

Daryl let his pants shift to low on his hips, a hand bringing his harden cock out. Beth's eyes darkened as she watched him direct himself to her waiting center, pulling at him with an urgency that equaled his own. When his fingers probed between her thighs, Daryl found her hot, soft and honeyed with passion. It was almost more than he could stand. Daryl moved two hands to grip her tightly at her hips and entered her with a single thrust that made her cry out, her head rocking back.

"Beth?" Daryl asked hoarsely, his body rigidly motionless. "Shit, you okay?" He hadn't meant to hurt her.

She brought her head back forward as she rocked against him. "Don't stop," Beth urged as she dug her nails into his flesh. "Don't ever stop."

Daryl groaned and slammed into her again. She was wet, so wet and tight. There was nothing between them this time, not barrier against her snugness grinding against him. The motion elicited a deep, guttural groan of appreciation from Daryl. He pulled back and measured the depths of their passion again with another thrust, followed by another, each more pleasure filled than the previous. Hunger consumed his control with a thousand licking fires as Beth leaned into him, clinging to as he pounded her.

"Next time," Daryl panted huskily, thrusting into her. "Next time I'll be slow. So damned slow."

A sound clawed free from her throat. Her back arched and her hands clenched on his hips as she convulsed in front him. Daryl swallowed her cry with a kiss, his mouth drinking her ecstasy. He kept rocking against her, driving her higher and higher, bringing them close until there was nothing between them but the elemental union of woman and man. With his own husky shout, Daryl poured himself into her, giving himself to her in the truest way he could.

There was a haze that surrounded Daryl, his heart pounding violently in his chest, but he had a calmness at his center. He nuzzled Beth's neck, breathing her in again. She sighed lovingly and allowed her hands to rub small circles against his back over his raised marks. The motion, no matter how loving she had intended, brought him back, brought him out of the distraction that had been the marvelous love making they had just completed.

Daryl drew his head back, looking at the woman before him. She looked back at him openly, a slight smile on her beautiful face. Beth knew he had scars. She'd seen them and hadn't flinched at the sight. Nor had she looked at him with pity but rather with understanding of what scars really were. Scars didn't make the person, they might mar the flesh but they weren't you. Beth hadn't asked him any questions, and Daryl hadn't offered much information beyond a crappy childhood and a bastard of a father. He never wanted to weigh her down with any details, not wanting to darken her world with the horrors he'd experienced. Daryl hadn't wanted to remember them either. Remembering brought a swell of suffering forward, a flinch at a sudden sound or a tremble to his hand at shadows moving behind him.

It was time she knew about the past that haunted him, to understand why in eighteen years Daryl had never once gone back home.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Did the smut make up for the long wait between updates? I hope so! On a plus, my troubled chapter writing has extended this story beyond 40 chapters now (way beyond the original 15 I had planned when first coming up with the concept). I have the next three chapters written, just needs a lot of fine tuning. Hang in there with me.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Here is the second half of the last chapter. Here is more of Daryl's past. It continues to be pretty heavy, but we are almost there. Please excuse the errors – I am BETAless for this story. I am my own worst editor.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 39 – 4300

 _It was time she knew about the past that haunted him+, to understand why in eighteen years Daryl had never once gone back home._

Daryl knew there was more to share with Beth; more to tell her than what he could in the few moments they had before the world came knocking again to interrupt their stolen time together. A life time might be enough time, perhaps if he was lucky enough to get that. He needed to start somewhere, somehow. Daryl knew he might as well start then and now, despite the fact they were both still very naked and still very connected at the moment.

Letting his hands grip her hips, Daryl lifted Beth from the counter, his strong arms holding her tightly. He was still locked in her tightness, not quite willing to leave her warmth yet despite starting to soften. Beth locked her arms around his neck, and her legs tightened at his hips as he carried her carefully the short distance to his bed.

Daryl laid her down on the bed, stealing a soft kiss as he did. Beth shifted up, her hands going to release the bra that was still partially in place. She tossed it to the side as he removed the rest of his clothes. Daryl climbed into bed next to Beth, pulling the cover over them as they lay skin to skin. He spooned up next to her, pulling her tightly against him so he could feel her steady, beating heart against his chest; a calming rhythm. His large arm draped over her waist, his hand traveling along her arm until he laced his fingers over hers.

Beth breathed in a deep, relaxing breath and released it slowly as they snuggled in next to each other. "I'm sorry your brother will be gone for so long."

Daryl huffed a short breath. "He's doin' his time for his crime." Daryl couldn't make excuses for his brother; he'd done that for long enough.

It was time for him to say more; to let her in a little further if she'd let him. "He still wouldn't see me but he left me somethin'," he murmured as he nuzzled into the skin at her neck and shoulder.

"What?"

"A note and key for his bike."

"His motorcycle? The one you used to ride before, the one you looked so good on?" Beth asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Yes," answered Daryl with a hint of male pride. He missed that damn bike; he missed the freedom it had offered. It was his brother's prized possession, the one thing Merle actually made an effort to take care of. Daryl wanted to replace the one he'd sold years before to bail Merle out but knew it would probably be years with everything else he needed to take care of first. Still, the thought of having one again filled him with excitement despite the dread of where it was currently located.

"What was in the note?" Beth asked but he could tell she knew. She knew there was more to tell. Beth wasn't pushing, she was helping. God, he loved her.

"Merle told me I could have it. He told me where it was. It… it's back – back at home." _Home._ The word made his mouth feel dirty. It wasn't home, never really was. It wasn't a place to make you feel good and warm, a place you hoped to return some day. The thought of his last childhood home made his insides churn cold, coiling with black anxiety. _Home_. "I ain't been there… I ain't been back there in eighteen years."

Beth stilled, her fingers pulled his hand into hers further and against the warm flesh at her chest. She didn't say anything, but held him closer; her body burrowed back against his. She didn't need to say anything; he knew she was there for him. Daryl closed his tired eyes, his face resting in the mess of Beth's golden hair before him. He breathed in deeply, pulling in her comforting scent.

Daryl didn't know where to start, how to explain the horror was that small shitty of a house he'd been forced to endure. He might as well begin with the end, his last day at hellhole. Daryl didn't know if he was ready to go back further yet into the dark memories. That day was enough to encompass his time there in his… _home._

"It had been a day like any other one. It'd gone huntin' that mornin', I was seventeen then… I hadn't bothered with school anymore. I had me a pretty damn good day out in the woods, got myself a fat jackrabbit," Daryl started, the memory pushing forward in his brain. It had been a sunny fall day, the kind you enjoyed a little more because you knew the cold and snow was coming soon. He'd come home in a damn good mood, his catch hanging from his shoulder.

"He'd… my old man… he was in the house, sittin' in his shitty old recliner, the damn television blaring, and a drink in his hand. That's pretty much where the prick spent most of his time, rarely ever had a job as he was livin' off a disability check mostly. Only the need for more booze or drugs or a hooker got him out of that damn old chair most days," Daryl explained with disgust evident in his tone. There was no love for the man that had fathered him. That had been beaten out of him years ago in his youth. Daryl never remembered a time where the thought of his father didn't bring forward anything but fear and loathing.

Daryl swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry as he continued his story. "I never knew what set him off that day. Hell, I never knew what set him off most days. A rainy day, the Falcons lost the point spread, or my damn footsteps were too loud that day. It never fuckin' mattered what it was. Somethin' always did...

"I don't actually remember much, just bits and pieces," Daryl admitted, hating the way he sounded. His voice had gotten softer, making him feel smaller, like he'd been eighteen years before. "I walked into the house, had my kill that I'd already dressed outside. Lookin' forward to my first decent meal in a week. I only made it to the edge of the kitchen before I got hit in the head… always figured it was an empty bottle that cracked against my skull, but never knew for sure. Whatever it was, it hit me so hard I went sprawlin' across the kitchen floor, my head hittin' hard against the old curlin' linoleum.

"I couldn't make out much of what was happenin'. Everythin' was fuzzy but I could hear his footsteps thunderin' towards me, closin' in on me. I knew I had to get up; I got up to my knees. Didn't do me any damn good. His fist slammed into my face the second I turned toward him." It was about the last thing Daryl could really remember, the dark, hulking figure with angry eyes coming down upon him. His father was a large man, thick and tall, but that memory created a giant in his mind.

To that day, Daryl didn't know why that incident had been so much worse than the others. Since his memory was hazy, maybe he'd tried to get up, or even managed to take a swing at his old man a few times. Lord knew he'd been fucking tired of it, sick of just taking it from his old man each time. The young Daryl had decided to not allow it anymore after the last bad one, vowing to himself to stand up to the mean bastard once and for all. It hadn't exactly worked out for him that time, he'd been blindsided and never had a chance to stand toe to toe with his father.

"What happened… it's mostly just a black void. I don't remember nothin' until I – I felt myself bein' moved around later. It hurt like a bitch, I can remember that. It was Merle that was movin' me. He was there, but I could barely make him out, my face was swollen…"

Daryl could remember the anguish of breathing and the crunching grind of his crack rib as he was moved by his brother. It had bene dark when he'd felt himself being moved. It actually hurt to move his eyes to look around, not certain what the fuck was going on. Daryl had looked up and saw the face of Merle; his older brother had a split lip and a determined look on his face. Daryl could make out the groaning figure of his father on the floor as Merle dragged him out the door.

 _I got you, lil' bro, I got you. You hang in there, ya hear? You just hang in there._ His brother's voice was forceful, demanding Daryl to take another sputtering breath before he blacked out again. But Beth didn't need to know all that. He'd tell her some, but there was a darkness she didn't need to understand. He didn't want it blackening her soul like it did to his.

"Merle… he got me to the truck somehow. Not sure why he choose to show up that day out of all the others. I never asked him, but I'm damn certain that's the only reason I'm alive today." Daryl truly believed that. He was certain he'd have ended up in a shallow grave in the back woods with his father telling everyone he'd run off like his no good older brother.

At his words, ones tight with anguish, Beth tightened her hold on his hand and released a shaky breath.

"He got me to a hospital. I remember the bright lights, people grabbing at me, and Merle shoutin' at them to be careful. That was about all I can recall for a few days before everythin' settled and got straightened out and I was finally able to understand what the hell was goin' on when people talked to me. Broken ribs, cracked skull, punctured lung, dislocated shoulder, lacerations, stiches, broken nose… Basically you name the body part and it fuckin' hurt on me.

Daryl remembered the first time he'd woken up in the hospital room. He'd been alone, his mind confused and his heart racing. The light had been so white and blaring that it hurt his head. He couldn't move, too weak to even raise his head. The police had come by to talk to him about his injuries, the doctors had called them. Daryl hadn't talked to them, no fucking way. He remembered Merle yelling at them, telling them to mind their own damn business. A nurse had tried to talk to him about it, a pretty older woman with kind, green eyes. She had offered a listening ear, but Daryl hadn't wanted to talk about it. He never talked about it, not ever. He'd seen pity in the nurse's eyes when he'd flinched as she had tried to touch his hand. Fuck her pity. Fuck them all.

"I was in the hospital for a while, didn't know how the hell we were gonna pay for it. In the end, it didn't matter 'cause Merle's solution to the bill was leavin' in the middle of the night before I was set to be discharged. He said he didn't trust them damn white coats… He took me to a place deep in the woods, a little cabin. Never knew for sure whose place it was, I never bothered to ask. I just remember sleepin' all the time. Merle would wake me up, give me a pill or two, and then he'd make me drink or force a little food down my throat before I'd got back to a deep sleep. Spent a long time like that. Sleepin' the world away.

"Even after I got better, we stayed. Not sure for how long, all the days and weeks and months all seemed to run together that first year after Merle rescued me from that shithole. Wish I could say I was just up there enjoying nature and being free for once, but that weren't entirely right… Even though my body healed, scars formed, I was in a messed up place for a damn long time. The dark… I – I didn't like it… loud noises, too many damn people crowdin' me, touchin' me.

Daryl only hesitated a moment before allowing himself an admission he never really thought he'd say out loud. "I was a damn grown man, legally at least, but couldn't sleep for longest time without a light on in the room. Shit… you'd think I'd have been happy to be free of that jerk, get on with my life but I couldn't. I was… I was frozen, stuck. Can't say I understood it, how the hell the bastard was still messin' me up even though I was miles from his grasp. There was no way he was ever gettin' to me again." It was almost as if he had to say those last words, a reminder to himself that there was no looming dark figure coming again. He was free, or at least as free as he could be. Daryl wasn't certain he'd ever be completely free from that bastard.

Beth squeezed his hand again in reassurance, her thumb tracing gentle circles over his skin in quiet comfort.

"Only reason I left that cabin was 'cause Merle made me. For a while he just let me be, let me heal up. But after a while Merle, well, he got restless. Kept getting' mad at me, yellin' at me to man up. At first he forced me to follow him all over, talk to people, got out at night, shit like that. I'd probably be some damn hermit if I hadn't been forced by Merle to reenter society. After a time, he didn't have to force me no more. Merle didn't do it totally for my own good, mostly he wanted to party more and was tired of drivin' to the middle of nowhere to care for me. That's pretty much how I ended up followin' his dumb ass around Georgia for almost eighteen years," Daryl explained the best he could. The relationship between his brother and himself was complicated. He knew most of the time Merle came off as a complete ass, but despite that Daryl knew that without him he'd never have survived.

"We went all over, mostly hangin' around this county where all Merle's contacts were. But no matter where we'd go or travel we never went home. Never. I didn't even know what happened to the old man after Merle had knocked him out, never much cared to know."

Daryl paused there, taking in a deep cleansing breath. He released it slow and long, his chest already feeling lighter. He knew he sounded harsh with those last words, but he didn't feel as hard at his center when he said them, not like he used to feel at least. Telling Beth was easier than he'd thought it would be. She hadn't asked him any probing questions; she just listened and allowed him to tell his story. She was just being there for him.

There was a slight waver in his voice when Daryl started to talk again. "Then about ten years ago, Merle had left for a few days on an errand. When he'd returned, he told me our father was dead. The bastard was finally gone."

Actually Merle had told Daryl he was going out and would be back later. Apparently later was three days later without any phone calls or contact. When Merle had returned, his brother had brought back a mountain of liquor, a pile of pills and a bunch of friends to go off camping in the woods. The group had partied for two days and nights, going deep woods camping, fishing, shooting at shit and a ton more crazy stuff. It had been a damn miracle no one had been killed or lost an eye with all the shit they'd pulled that weekend.

In the middle of the craziness, Merle had come over and leaned against the truck by Daryl as they watched some of their idiot friends arm wrestle. Merle had simply pulled his beer from his lips and muttered – _Got a call sayin' the fucker was dead. I made sure of it myself. The bastard is gone and buried._

Daryl hadn't even had to ask. Just the tone, the one of pure disgust and hatred had been enough to tell Daryl exactly where and what his brother had been doing the three days he'd gone missing. Merle had gone home to bury their father. Daryl was never sure who had told his older brother or how or when. Who the hell could have contacted Merle or was it that Merle had kept track of the old man after all those years? In the end, it didn't matter. Their father was dead and gone from the world forever.

Not another word had been said between the brothers on the topic, just more drinking than usual over the next twenty-four hours to blot out any memories that started to creep up inside of Daryl. Even at twenty-five, the shadow of that monster of a man still hung around in the background of his nightmares. The bottle helped obliterate his father even more, a tactic Daryl used more than once in the decade that followed.

His father's death had been the last time Daryl knew either of them had gone home. They had consciously avoided the dirty and dank hamlet they'd sprung from. They never even bothered to travel within ten miles of the dump usually. There had never been a reason to return. At least that was what Daryl had thought for so many years, but apparently if Merle had taken his bike there he was obviously wrong. So much of what his brother did when Merle disappeared was a mystery to Daryl. Maybe Merle didn't leave home as much as Daryl had.

"My old man has been dead for the better part of a decade. He's gone. But I can't stop that damn feelin' in my stomach, crunchin' it all up. Or from my skin to start creepin' at the thought of goin' home but that's where Merle left his damn bike for me," Daryl admitted with a tiredness in his voice. The admission tasted as sour as his stomach felt at the thought of returning to that crappy, dirty little house.

While his brother spending a decade in prison weighed heavily on Daryl, the fact that he needed to return to a place he'd vowed to never go to retrieve the motorcycle was the real reason he felt so damn messed up. It was final out there; he'd finally said the words. He was afraid to go home. Daryl waited, wondering what Beth's reaction would be to his statement. He knew she wasn't the same as his family, there would be no berating from her or shouts for him to man up. Despite knowing that deep in his heart, Daryl still waited, holding his breath, for her response.

Beth twisted against him, feeling the need to face him. She shifted her body until she was completely turned around, the covers still pulled tight around them against the chilled October air. Her hands glided over his chest and up along his neck, caressing him softly. When she was finally able to lock her blue eyes with his own shying ones, he finally felt like he could breathe again.

"Daryl," she whispered softly, her eyes still searching in his. It was just his name but the words were so full of support. "I can't even imagine…"

He gave a half-hearted shrug of one shoulder. "Like I said, I don't remember it… not the actual beatin'. But… but when I dream about it, at least I think I dream about it… I remember… I wake up sweatin' and clenchin' and so damn terrified." Daryl growled deep in his chest at the thought, his eyes pinching shut in shame. "Same as when I was a damn scared kid… like a damn lame ass coward."

Beth pressed forward, placing a soft kiss to his frowning mouth before he could further admonish himself. "No, Daryl," she said forcefully to him. "You aren't coward. You are strong… strong enough to survive that hell. Strong enough to escape, and I mean really escape. You got out of the cycle of drugs and abuse and violence." She kissed him lightly again, letting her lips linger as she continued to speak, "You treat me with love and respect. You adore Hope; I know in my heart you'll never lay an angry hand on her. You have no idea how strong you are. I don't know many people who would have survived what you did and still be as good as you are. That… that in its self is a miracle."

Daryl opened his eyes, needing to actually see the earnestness in her eyes. The look in her perfect blue eyes matched her tone; Beth meant every word she'd spoken to him. He waited for that inner critic to rush forward, that constant monologue that reminded him of his worthlessness for the better half of thirty years. His internal faultfinder had come by less frequently. Instead of daily, it had slipped to weekly, then monthly until Daryl couldn't remember the last time he'd heard the little voice in his head reminding him he was a loser or trash.

"Being hesitant about going back there… that doesn't make you a coward, Daryl," Beth explained. "Go back for the bike or not, you won't be any different in my eyes. Not ever."

It was exactly what he needed to hear to decide to go. Daryl was getting that damn bike back, no matter the location. He moved forward and placed a chaste kiss to her soft lips, his hand going to the hair behind her ear.

When Daryl pulled back from the kiss, Beth sighed with a small smile. "I'm here for you."

Daryl knew that, but it didn't hurt hearing her say it again. Beth had told him that more than once through this ordeal. He knew she wanted to be there for him, but perhaps for the first time Daryl understood what that was, really understood. He lowered his arm and pulled her closer to him, enjoying in the warmth of their two bodies pressed together.

It would be easy to get lost for the rest of the afternoon, to stay under the covers with the woman he loved. Instead, the red digits from his alarm clock on his night stand found its way into his vision. Daryl knew he should have been to work by then to take advantage of the overtime T-Dog had been offering. He didn't actually want to get up; Daryl wanted to stay with Beth in bed… just them… naked.

Beth must have understood his inner conflict when his eyes glanced at the clock behind her. "You should call in," she suggested, snuggling in closer against him. "I can get Maggie to grab Hope, or we could go get her together. You… you don't _have_ to go to work."

Daryl ground his jaw against the idea. It was so tempting to stay with the beautiful naked woman next to him. No matter how much he wanted to do just that, Daryl knew he just couldn't. He had responsibilities, more than he'd ever had in his life, and he wasn't about to backslide now.

He brushed a loose hair from her gentle face, his eyes washing over her face. "I gott work. I'm good. This.. this was good. This helped." The words felt strange to say out loud, Daryl not being the best at expressing his feelings, but he felt it should be said.

Beth raised her eyes to look at him. She had so much love and concern in them as she gazed back at him. It wasn't because she thought less of him or even pitied him; it was just her nature to care so much. Beth would always be one to offer her help to those in need.

"Okay, if you are sure," she resigned with a sigh.

"Could you go with me?" Daryl asked hesitantly. It was hard to say the words, to say out loud that he was going to return to that place, thinking them had been so much easier.

Beth blinked at him for a moment before she realized what he was actually asking. "Yes. When?"

Going back home, to the place of torment for his childhood, was something Daryl knew he needed to face to move forward. He could do it alone, but it felt immensely better that he knew he didn't have to. Letting himself accept help and even asking for it wasn't a bad thing.

"Saturday? I gotta work in the morning, but maybe afterwards?"

Beth nodded instantly. "I'll get someone for Hope."

Daryl leaned in and kissed Beth again. This kiss lingered, her hand moving to gripe the bunched muscles of his biceps while his hand glided down her back. He trailed his fingers around the curve of her hips, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin there as her tongue danced with his. Beth shifted her legs apart, allowing him access as he dipped ever so slightly lower with his touch. His fingers skimmed her curls there, finding the soft, warm and wet area beneath.

He groaned against their kiss, rolling Beth on to her back. "I think I said somethin' about going slow next time…"Daryl murmured against her mouth, settling his body over hers.

"I think you did," responded Beth with a sly smile as she opened her legs to him.

Fuck the overtime. Daryl had a fine naked woman in his bed that he was head over heels in love with. He had a few hours before he _actually_ had to be to work. He might be a little late, but he'd make it there.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a line, let me know what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews – I appreciate each of them. I did get one request for another accidental baby from a guest reviewer. Since I cannot respond directly to them, I will respond here. Yikes – another baby already! I don't think I can do that to them… At least not in this story since this is the second to last chapter. WHAT?! Yes, that's right. Chapter 41 will be the last chapter for Once Upon a Time. I think we are just about done with Daryl's journey I think. There is more story to tell, that much is true. But for this story, I think the next chapter will be a good place to leave you. Let's go get that motorcycle first, and then we can get to that last chapter…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 40 -

Beth was driving with him as the passenger in his own truck. It seemed like they'd been driving forever, but they hadn't even left his apartment an hour ago. Georgia wasn't big enough to be driving for forever. Maybe Texas was… Daryl wasn't sure, he'd never been before.

Daryl had gotten off working an early eight hours shift shortly before they'd left. His company never had his normal late shift on Saturdays so if he picked up the work Daryl almost had to work a double. He'd gotten home last night a little after two in the morning and had been up again and at work by eight.

It sucked, but he needed the money. Andrea had already sent her final bill. It was less than he'd expected. They had discussed at the first meeting that Andrea wasn't going to discount him just because they were acquaintances, Daryl had insisted upon that. She had been fine with that, telling him she didn't like him that much anyway as she had joked flatly back at him. It had been then when Daryl had known Andrea would be able to hold her own against whatever garbage his brother might throw at her.

Despite how tired Daryl felt, he would continue to pick up every bit of work he could for the last part of his bill. And Daryl was damn tired, that was the reason Beth was driving. Sleep hadn't exactly been easy the past few days. Combined with the sheer number of hours he'd worked Daryl had been so tired he'd briefly considered not going. A part of him wanted to delay his return to that place called home, but then Beth had looked at him with her damn blue eyes and squeezed his hand upon her arrival to go with him. With a heavy sigh, he'd known it was today or never. He just had to do it. The restless nights weren't going to go away until he was done with this, until he went back home.

The key to the motorcycle was resting in the inside of his leather jacket. The letter was long since gone, tossed into the trash. Daryl didn't need it. He knew what Merle had been talking about in the vague note. Daryl knew where he needed to go inside the cramped, dirty dwelling. It was a little place so it wouldn't be hard to fine, but Daryl knew exactly what the back room was. He couldn't forget that fucking room even if he tried.

The old house wasn't that big. The three Dixon males hadn't needed much after everything they'd owned had been burned up in the fire that had killed Abigail Dixon. His father had moved them to the country, to just outside the little town they'd lived before. To a remote area where no one would call the cops on the old man for shooting his rifle at cans in the yard or if he started screaming or ranting at odd hours of the night.

The place had a little land attached to it, surround by thick expansion of trees. The house on land had been little more than a trailer. There was no basement or stairs, just a single walk up step from a little brick patio. The living room was where Daryl remembered his father spending most of his time. His father's grim face locked on the television before him from his recliner, his beefy hands curled on the chair arms or clutching a beer. There had been a grimy loveseat to side for the brothers since they hadn't been allowed to touch the recliner, not if they valued their lives.

The small kitchen had a table with four chairs, donated by charity when they had first moved. Daryl was never sure why his father had accepted that charity since they had rarely used it, the family never gathering to eat meals with one another. The tiny bathroom had horrible olive green tiles and had always been so dirty. The three males apparently could never hit the bowl, and who the hell was going to tell them to clean it up?

The hallway leading to the back and been long and dark, containing the closet for the stackable laundry, furnace and water heater. Two bedrooms were located in the end of the murky hallway. The infrequent visitor, Merle, would share a bedroom with Daryl when he stopped by in for random, short visits. The room had space for only a full sized bed, which was actually just a mattress on the floor. The space had been crowded for the two brothers while they had shared it. Although difficult sharing with a pig such as his brother, it had been better than when Daryl had been alone.

Alone in that place had been much more terrifying. When alone in the dark your father could come in and starting beating you while you slept, startling you from one nightmare to one much worse one. Even more horrible was the one time when his old man had stumbled in drunk, pulling back the covers from an eleven year old Daryl's body and just stood there staring. The calloused hand of his father had reached out, the young Daryl barely able to contain his flinch as the fingers started to caress his shoulder rather than hit. His dad had mumbled something about being lonely, something about coming to his room. The young Daryl at the time hadn't understood what was happening but had shaken his head, just knowing deep inside that going to that backroom would be more terrifying than the caress he was getting at the moment. His answer had angered the hulking figure standing over him, his father slapping him hard across the face and telling him to fuck off, that he hadn't wanted a damn fag anyways. Only years later did Daryl realize how much worse his childhood could have been if he'd gone with his father to that backroom. He'd been that much more grateful to the sleazy lady who'd taken up camp at their house a few days later and had stayed for weeks, fucking and fighting and screaming with his old man.

The back room had really been their father's bedroom, but since Will Dixon rarely slept there they never really called it that. It had a rarely used lumpy mattress for a bed. His father usually camped out in the recliner most nights until he passed out, snoring loudly between hitching breaths. Daryl hated that back room. It was room he had been dragged to when he'd pissed off the old man for such slights as complaining he'd been hungry after not eating for a day or because he'd pissed the bed again because of a nightmare. That damn back room, the location of his brother's bike, was a dungeon, a horror filled hovel he'd spent most of his life utterly terrified of.

The silence between them in the truck was quietly broken. "Left or Right?" Beth asked softly.

Despite the gentleness in her voice, Daryl jerked at the sound. He'd been startled, a little lost in his own head at the memories of their destination. Beth had them halted at a stop sign at a T in the road. They were just on the edge of the little, jerk off town he'd spent his adolescence avoiding.

"Left," Daryl grunted. "About a mile, then a right. It's gonna be the last house at the top of the hill."

Beth drove the truck left as she nodded. "So this is where you grew up? Did you live here your whole life?"

The two of them had made the drive there in silence for most of the way, mostly by his choice. Beth seemed to respect that, giving him the space he had needed during the drive. Daryl supposed it was time for her to ask something since he certainly hadn't offered much.

Daryl gave a sharp shake of his head. "No. Moved here after my mom died when I was nine. Live on the other side of town before that with neighbors and everything. The old man had been bad before, police were only called a few times. Once we came here, after she was dead… Merle had left…. It had… it had been much worse." He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly so dry.

Beth drew herself a stabilizing breath, almost just for him. Her hands twisted on the steering wheel. Whatever it was, she was doing her best to hold it in. To him, it looked like a mix of anger and love and grief. So many of the same things he was feeling, it helped to know he wasn't alone.

Daryl could have easily come alone, taken his truck, loaded up the bike and brought it back by himself. Beth was here, she wanted to be there with him. And he wanted her there with him. Daryl figured they both needed this, she needed to see how broken he'd been and probably still was in some aspects. It had been difficult for him to say all those things to her in bed a few days before. It had been first time he'd ever talked about the abuse, never opening that vulnerable part to anyone, not even Merle or his mother.

"Your father is dead," Beth stated firmly, almost as if she was saying it to be glad for it.

"Yes," answered Daryl, almost as if he had to say it just to be sure. "Like I said, Merle had taken care of it… not even sure where the hell the bastard is buried," he mumbled, looking back out at the broken country side. This part of Georgia wasn't pretty or well taken care of. It was filled with old, leaning houses, backwards people, dangerous stray mutts and half taken apart cars in most front yards. This part of Georgia was the kind of place that would greet you with a shot gun if you happened to take a wrong turn down a wrong road.

And then suddenly the endlessness of the trip ended. Beth hesitantly turned as Daryl directed her down a dirt drive. There was a lot of wooded land surrounding the old house so it wasn't immediately in the view. A bumpy dirt road of about a hundred feet came before the house came into view. Once it did, Daryl knew it was probably empty, that no one was there but them.

Briefly before coming, Daryl had considered that someone else might own it or might be living there. His father had purchased the place with some oddly acquired insurance money they'd had on their mother after her passing. His father had out right owned it, one of the reasons they'd never moved like they had often prior to moving there. Daryl vaguely wondered if Merle owned it now, considering the thought for the first time since hearing about his father's death a decade prior. Maybe Merle had it all these years, never mentioning the place until now.

Beth pulled the truck up to the house, its yellow paint curling from decades of neglect and falling off in random pieces. The yard was severely over grown, tall, dead weed blowing in the slight breeze. So even if Merle did own it or something, it was obvious no one was living there, no one was around to take care of the place. Stepping out of the truck, Daryl could see a few broken windows and a screen door that was barely hanging on. There were a few shingles missing from the roof. The entire house was in bad shape, even worse than his memory had exaggerated. The place seemed so much smaller than he remembered, so much less terrifying and so much sadder.

Daryl looked back to Beth as she exited. Her face tried hard not to show distress, but it was there. Beth was not a good liar. She wasn't worried about being there, but rather she was just seeing more of him, where he was from and what he had to endure for the first time. Daryl had told her before on their first date he didn't think she understood, that she might know about the scars but she didn't really know. It was the same with him, he didn't completely understand the overwhelming grief of losing a loving mother and brother taken suddenly and disastrously. It was hard to fully understand another's demons, but still, she was there for him… and with him. That was enough, that was more than enough.

Beth hurried around the truck to stand next to him as he turned his attention back to the little house. "Looks bad, but it didn't look that great before either. Pretty much the same, just a little worse with the weeds and broken windows."

"It's pretty isolated here," murmured Beth. "You were very alone… with Merle and your mother gone, weren't you?"

Daryl swallowed hard; a lump of emotion had formed. "Yes," he managed.

Beth delicately slipped her hand into his. "You aren't anymore."

He looked at her and then down to where their hands were linked. "I know," Daryl whispered back. He knew. "I'm gonna go in. You stay here a moment, need to make sure it's safe inside." There was no telling what was in there despite the fact it looked empty. A junkie or raccoon were both likely to jump out. Daryl didn't want her walking in there until he was sure she should.

Beth nodded, reluctantly releasing his hand as Daryl stepped forward. Just as he expected, the door wasn't locked. Daryl opened the front door slowly; it creaked under the movement from non-use. He stepped inside the dwelling. It was dark and damp, a heavy musty smell filling the enclosed area. Daryl heard something scurry in the corner, nothing too large but enough so that it gave him pause before he continued. There was a little light coming in from the afternoon sun through the hazy, dirty windows. It was enough that he could see as his eyes adjusted the further he walked in.

It wasn't exactly as he remembered it. The chair, that damned recliner, was gone. The whole place was pretty much empty. All the appliances and furniture were missing from what he could see as he walked from the living to the kitchen area. Hell, even the sink was gone. Most of the cupboards were thrown open haphazardly, nothing inside them. There was some sparse trash littered about, probably not brought in by vagrants, but most likely left from the old man by looking at the age of most of it. The trash littered about was mostly food wrappers, bottles or cans. There was a definite path to the back with tire tracks leading to where Merle had been recently. It was so strange to Daryl that his brother had brought his prized possession to his place.

The hallway leading back to where the bike was kept was almost black and looking very ominous. It's what finally made his nerve break a little. Daryl wanted to lie to himself and say he wasn't scared, not even a little bit. He wished his heart wasn't beating rapidly in his chest at the moment, nor that his fingers were curled into the palms of his hands at his sides. He forced himself to remember his father was dead. Gone and buried. There was no giant, burly man that was going to burst forward to drag him into the dark back room, locking the door behind him.

Daryl almost jumped when Beth appeared in the door way behind him. Apparently he'd made her wait too long, and she'd ventured forth. He'd gotten a little lost staring at that dark hallway. Daryl stayed standing at its edge, frozen by the blackness, but he did turn his head to acknowledge her arrival.

"Sorry, it's safe," he muttered before he turned his attention back to the hallway. Daryl hadn't told her about the back room, but he didn't think he needed to either. Beth would know. That woman, she understood him even when he didn't sometimes.

With one step at a time Beth moved closer, coming up behind him quite slowly. She made gradual progress until she reached him from behind and slid her arms up his front to clutch his chest. At first Daryl tensed at her presence, taken slightly off guard by her touch. He closed his weary eyes as he felt her delicate hands against his chest as she buried her face into the back of his neck. The feel of her against him, holding onto him with her lips lightly grazing along his neck's skin, as if she were assuring both of them; it dizzied him for a few moments. Her touch, her presence, it brought him a profound sense of peace he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

Daryl turned around to face her and meet her eyes, his movement so slow that it seemed to take an eternity before they were eye-to-eye. Beth didn't shy away from his gaze, looking into his blue orbs with unwavering devotion. The intensity between them was almost visible between them, burning in the air between them.

"I'm here," Beth told him in soft, strong voice.

Daryl had an urge to kiss her then, kiss her hard. But he didn't, he wasn't about to mix what they had with what this house reminded him of. This place was a ghost for him, it might haunt him in the dark, but Beth would always be his light.

Instead of kissing her, Daryl jerked his head towards the dark hallway. "Bike should be back there."

"Show me," she urged, taking his hand in hers.

The hallway was no longer as daunting once her fingers laced with his. The first step was taken hesitantly, but the next ones that followed were surer as he led her down the hallway. The back room door wasn't closed, just barely cracked open with a dim light coming from the one window in there. Daryl pushed open the door slowly, almost afraid the bike wouldn't be there, but it was. Merle's Triumph was there, stationed proudly in the middle of the dirty room.

The room, the torture chamber of his youth, was mostly bare like the rest of the house, except for some trash and the bike. It had streaky sun filtering in from the dirty window. Papers were scattered, two stacked boxes in the corner. Daryl hesitated only a moment before stepping over the threshold. There was no tremble escaping his body, but his breathing had increased just slightly. A small fury animal scurried in the closet area; Beth griped his hand tighter but stayed fiercely planted at his side.

Daryl wasn't sure what he should be feeling now that he was in that horrible back room. He wasn't terrified as he thought he might be. He wasn't exactly calm either, but he was far from the edgy mess he'd been just thinking about it. The journey here, the hard years between him leaving and returning, had finally ended. Daryl was sure the haunting of his soul on particularly dark nights would continue, but the rest was finally going to be done.

He took a mighty step forward to retrieve the Triumph. Daryl refused to linger a moment longer in that back room. He'd spent enough damn time in that room, more than was needed in his life. Daryl didn't need to be there a second longer; he just needed to get the bike the hell out of that room. The bike was hard to maneuver down the hallway. Beth helped to guide the cumbersome vehicle has he directed it out of the house.

Once out of the dark and into the open with the clear, crisp October sun, Daryl found himself able to take a deep breath. He was free. He gave Beth a fleeting smile as he looked from the bike over to her. He was done, he'd done it. He'd retrieved the bike, he'd entered that damn house, and he'd survived. Beth smiled back at him before looking appreciatively at the motorcycle. Daryl couldn't blame her, it was a beautiful machine. It was even nicer than the one he'd sold years ago to help Merle out.

Daryl brought the bike by the truck, unloading the platforms he needed to load the bike from the bed of the truck. Beth helped him as best she could, but his arm muscles did most of the work with the heavy boards. He knew how to load the bike by himself, he'd done it before.

But before loading the bike and most likely putting it away for the winter, Daryl wanted to see what shape it was in, to see if it actually would run. The damn bike was old and could be finicky, but Daryl had last left it in good working order. He climbed on and was in heaven almost immediately. The perfect feel of the seat under him and the handles in his hands, it made the trip worth it. Daryl put the key in place and turned it, but a hollow click was his only return. He frowned at the sound, his brow creased. Beth stood by waiting, she wasn't impatient. She never was, she was just there for him, like she had said she would be.

Daryl settled back on the bike and took a deep breath. He leaned forward and turned the key again, giving the handle a twist of the gas. That's all it took, that little trick Daryl knew from years of working with his brother on the motorcycle. The engine gave a slight sputter, and then it roared to life, humming underneath him and vibrating him to the core. Daryl relished in the feeling, the absolute power beneath him. He let it rock forward a small bit.

"Where's your helmet?" Beth inquired, speaking up from alongside him, her arms crossing at her chest.

Daryl quirked the corner of his lip up just slightly. "Never worn one before," he responded lightly.

Beth frowned, her lips twisted to the side.

"What?" Daryl questioned good-naturedly. He couldn't help his happiness despite the surroundings. He had a bike again, and he was with a beautiful woman on a sunny afternoon. The world wasn't a half bad place with all that, and the fact that he'd never have to enter that damn building behind him again. "You've never said anythin' before."

"You weren't mine to worry about before, Daryl," Beth grumbled. "It's the mom in me."

Daryl couldn't help the smile that grew from those words. She worried about him. It wasn't the worst thing in the world to have someone worry about you. Daryl was sure he'd get a comment about buying one before spring. He wasn't sure if he would, but at least there was someone to care enough to finally nag him. It was strange sense of humor and desire that rose from that thought.

He titled his head as he looked at her. "You ever ridden before?" He revved it again, rumbling the engine completely alive this time.

"A motorcycle?" No," Beth answered, the smallest of smiles finding its way to her mouth at his smile.

"Get on," he suggested with a cocked brow.

"What?" Beth squeaked in return. "Here?"

"Just a quick ride. Need to test it out, see how it runs before we go. Just down the street and back, I promise," he coaxed with a twinkle in his eye.

Beth hesitated, her teeth going to nip at her bottom lip again. But Daryl knew he had her. He gave her a tip of his chin to encourage her and that was all she needed. As she walked slowly towards him and the bike his smile grew into a grin, he was about to be another first for her again. Both had jeans and jackets on with boots, they'd be fine for a short test ride.

Cautiously, Beth slid on behind him, her hands wrapping around his chest to hold on. "Like this?" she asked, her body pressing lightly against his.

Daryl pushed her grip lower. "Tighter."

Beth complied as she grasped him lower on his midriff and tighter to press her whole body against him. The feel of her on the rumbling bike with him was exhilarating and they hadn't even moved yet. They'd definitely be doing this again come spring.

Daryl kicked the bike to life with a rumble beneath his knuckles and navigated them carefully to the road. Once on solid, good pavement, he opened the bike up more and took off down the road. Beth released a small yelp and squeezed on to him tightly, laughing in his ear. It was one of his favorite things in the world, riding a bike. There was something about the freedom of being exposed to the wind and sun, the entire world on all sides, that was liberating. Despite the cold wind nipping his face, his first ride in months was magnificent.

The whole journey lasted only minutes, Daryl turning the bike around as promised with a large amount of regret in his eyes at the long expansion of open highway before him. He gunned the Triumph a little more than necessary on the short return trip, just for a little fun to last him the winter until he could take the bike out again come spring. Beth gave him another squeeze when he did, not one of surprise as before but rather one of appreciation. Yes, they would definitely be doing some riding together come spring.

The smile she gave him confirmed his interpretation when they stepped off the bike. Beth had definitely enjoyed the ride. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes bright as she tried to smooth down her wind wild hair.

"Fun?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Maybe a little," Beth responded playfully. "Maybe you need to take me again when it's warmer."

Still standing close to the motorcycle, Daryl reached out and snagged her by the hip, pulling her close to him. "How did I get you in my life?" he questioned jokingly, but strangely meant it seriously. How had he been so damn fortunate to have such a kind, beautiful woman fall in love with him, one that liked his motorcycle and enjoyed a beer from time to time?

Beth smiled up at him, her hands locking around his neck. "A bad storm, dumb luck, and an apparent distain for contraceptives," she teased lightly.

"Yeah, dumb luck," he repeated with a deep breath, feeling unworthiness creeping into him. "Bastards like me don't usually get so damn lucky."

Troubled by the negative look brewing in his dark blue eyes, Beth tipped up on her toes and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a brief touch, but like air to him, filling him with a warmth. She backed herself back down and caught his gaze with her own once again.

"Whatever it was… fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it…. we… this us… Daryl, we were meant to happen. I know I was made for you. And you were made for me. Whatever happened, however it happened, it was always meant to be us," she told him naturally. "I love you."

His chest swelled at her words and made it hard for him to breathe. She always did that to him, shook him to his core, twisting him upside down and all around. Daryl was certain he was never going to be on steady ground with her, but that was okay. She was for him.

"I love you," he replied easily. Either time the words were said, Daryl was certain they were the first time they'd been uttered on that little piece of land in the last twenty plus years. It was a good way to leave that place.

 **A/N: I'm so close to 500 reviews, I'd really like to make it there. So let me know what you think. Let me know how bad you want that last chapter. I'll post soon but my fingers go faster when I get more reviews ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: And here we are… the end. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story. I never meant for it to get this big, but it just kind of grew on the love everyone gave this story. I'm so glad that all you readers enjoyed this story of mine. It wasn't always easy to stay the course, but I think it was worth the long hours and effort. Please enjoy this final chapter.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 41

It was Friday, his first planned vacation day ever. It had taken Daryl awhile to accrue some time, and he'd finally had a good reason to use a day. This weekend was worth using the day; it was a little more special.

A lot had happened since Beth and Daryl had retrieved his new bike to get them to this weekend. Daryl had tried to visit his brother once more, planning to let Merle know he'd successfully recovered the bike. He had missed a Saturday of work, waited in line, and passed all the required check points only to be turned away by his brother again. Stupid, stubborn Merle still wouldn't see him. Daryl had left the prison not feeling great about being rejected by Merle again, but he wasn't about to give up. He was committed to being determined. His meat head of a brother would see him sooner or later. Daryl just had to keep trying. Merle hadn't given up on him, giving him some time to heal in that cabin eighteen years before. Daryl would do the same for his brother; Merle would come around sooner or later.

Beth and Daryl also decided to take a step further with their relationship after retrieving his motorcycle. They had sat Hope down and let her know about them dating. It had been strangely more difficult than Daryl had anticipated. He had thought his daughter would either not care or just plain be happy. However, the conversation over ice cream had been fraught with frowns and difficult question from the inquisitive three and half year old.

 _What was dating?_

 _Why was kissing on the mouth different than cheek kissing?_

 _Where was she going to sleep? Why couldn't she sleep with Mama and Daddy?_

 _Why were her Mama and Daddy living at different places? Judy's Mama and Daddy didn't…_

 _Could she get a puppy now?_

 _Why can't Mama come and tuck her in when she's at her Daddy's and why can't her Daddy come tuck her in when she's at her Mama's?_

 _Was Daddy going to come live with them?_

 _What about a baby sister? Eliana at preschool had a new baby sister, Hope wanted one too…_

His mind was still reeling from the tough questions Hope had asked. Some of them the parents had been able to answer easily. There was no baby sister coming anytime soon. There would also be no puppy for Hope either. The answers to both those questions had caused Hope to cross her arms over her chest in a huff. Apparently Santa Claus was her next option for her requests. Hope had informed them that Christmas was coming soon.

Other questions had been more difficult to answer, causing Daryl to stutter more than once over his words. It wasn't the easiest task in the world to explain the complicated world of dating and co-parenting to such a young child, especially when her focus was on a new puppy. Beth and Daryl had managed, getting Hope answers about sleeping in her own bed at either house and ensuring both her parents loved her very much.

Daryl had continued to work horrendous hours, ensuring his brother's bill was finally paid. Now he just had to focus on his family and Beth's schooling. While he worked just as hard for them, he also wanted to see them more. Money wasn't as important as them, it never would be.

For that reason, this weekend was a first for them, the reason for his vacation day. They were finally celebrating Beth's birthday. She had turned twenty-four on Tuesday, a few weeks after their bike trip. Between his long hours and her grueling school schedule, there had barely been enough time in the day for a phone call, let alone a dinner and party. Daryl had felt lousy about not being able to do something fancy or important at the time so he'd suggested a family weekend together. Beth had almost welled up at the thought, her blue eyes shining brightly. Of course he'd gotten her a small trinket and left some flowers on her car for her to find after school, since he had to be at work before she'd gotten out. But it was the suggested of time together that she had loved the most. It was what he'd wanted to, more time with her and Hope.

It was quickly decided upon this weekend would be just them, Hope, Beth and Daryl. He'd been a little meek about asking for a day off with such short notice, but T-Dog had been willing. His boss knew about all the overtime he'd been putting in so T-Dog wasn't about to be grudge him a day off. Beth and Hope would be spending Friday and Saturday night at his place. Together, they would be joining the rest of the Greene/Rhee clan for Sunday dinner as was tradition. Hell, next week was Thanksgiving. Daryl was doubly lucky to get this weekend with his girls and Thanksgiving with the family. He was in heaven.

Daryl did the usual today, picked up Hope from daycare and brought her home. It had been too cold for weeks to attempt the park, especially with today's blistering wind. Hope had been disappointed, but Daryl had gotten her over it once again by promising to take her sledding once they got a little snow. That had brought a smile to his little girl's face. Instead, they'd read a few books, played a few games, and now she was busily creating another picture at the kitchen table. There was still some space on the side of his refrigerator that needed decoration.

But before Daryl had picked up Hope, he'd gone and done something he'd never thought he'd do. Daryl had met with a counselor at the adult education center at the next town over. He needed a lot of classes, a lot of studying and most likely a lot of help for his dumb ass. Hell, Daryl knew he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, his own daughter would probably be a better reader by the time she was eight than he was as an adult. Still, he actually had the paper for registration for classes for his GED on his kitchen counter. He had to try, he _needed_ to try. It wasn't for him; he would never attempt something daunting if it wasn't for them, the two wonderful ladies in his life.

Daryl pushed the paperwork for his GED under some mail on the little counter space he had. He wasn't necessarily hiding it from Beth per se. He just was didn't know if he was exactly ready to tell her yet. There was so much work to be done before he started. The holiday season was coming, hours at work were going to climb again, Beth had her own schooling to attend to… they were all just excuses, he knew it. Daryl just knew if he got Beth involved that she would be helpful and encourage him, and then he'd have to do it. He wouldn't be able to let her down. He'd have to study, he would have to pass. He'd _have_ to do it all. And if Beth didn't know about it, then he couldn't fail, he wasn't committed to starting the intimidating task. He didn't like the possibility of her seeing him fail.

For now, Daryl figured there was time to decide, there was nothing to commit to yet. He was just _thinking_ about it. The stuff with Merle and everything in between had gotten in the way as a distraction. It wasn't until T-Dog had mentioned it again in his six month review that it was brought to the forefront of Daryl's mind. It was just a thought for now, but one Daryl finally had time to consider.

He wasn't about to bring it up this weekend, he didn't want to add that pressure and wanted to relax. Beth had made Daryl more than a few meals so Daryl figured it was his turn tonight. He'd been cooking for himself almost since he had been old enough to reach the knobs on the stove and buttons on the microwave. He didn't have much choice as a youngster; it had been a matter of survival. He wasn't a Michelin star chef but given the proper tools and food he wasn't half bad. He was no Beth Greene mind you, but she didn't always need to be cooking for him.

Beth was set to have gotten off work at three as normal but had gone to a study group right afterwards. It was now just after six; Beth was a little over due at home. Daryl wasn't worried, he wasn't going to bother texting her or bug her. He figured she was either caught up in important studies and there was no way he was going to get in between her and schooling or she was on her way home already and he didn't need her distracted while driving. Dinner still had a few more minutes before she'd actually be late.

At that thought, Daryl checked the oven again. He went basic with roasted chicken and herb potatoes. It wasn't anything special, but it would do. The table was almost set, only Hope's plate and fork were set off to the side so she could continue her fancy art work. Buns and butter were already on the table with the salads still chilling in the refrigerator. There was a small bowl of cut up strawberries for Hope, Daryl hoping Beth would let him get away with that as Hope wasn't a huge fan of lettuce.

Daryl paused at the sound of creaking wood outside. A quick look out the kitchen window showed Beth climbing the stairs up to the apartment. She was home. Daryl had a sudden surge of nervousness and excitement spike through him. He glanced at the table, double checking the setting. He wanted their first dinner, their first weekend together, to be perfect. He wanted this to happen again, to have his girls with him for more than a few hours. He wanted it more than he initially knew after he'd suggested the idea.

"Hope, Mom's home. Time to put your stuff away for dinner," said Daryl, getting out the glasses.

"Okay," Hope answered, not arguing. She'd been given a warning a few minutes prior so she started gathering up her crayons.

Beth entered the small apartment, the door almost pulling from her hand in a flurry of cold air. She had to force it closed behind her.

Hope clambered down from her chair, racing to her mother. "Mama!"

"Hey, baby," Beth greeted her as she tossed her school bag to the side with her purse. She worked herself out of her coat and mittens. There was no snow yet, but it had been threatening and cold for a while. Beth bent and gave a quick hug and kiss to Hope. "Looks like dinner's almost ready. Gotta clear your spot."

"Yes, Mama," Hope said with a bouncing nod as she released her mother from a hug and toddled back to her task.

Beth straightened up, looking a little flustered and red-cheeked. "Sorry I'm late," she offered.

Daryl stepped forward for his quick kiss, once again grateful that they'd had that talk with Hope. "You were studyin', don't worry about it. Dinner's got a few more minutes so we weren't waitin' on you yet," he reassured her with a soothing squeeze to her arm.

Beth gave a halfhearted smile as she fumbled with her wind-blown hair, twisting her blonde hair to the side on her shoulder. "Study group was a bit of a disaster, only me and one other person showed up so that ended a while ago. I'm late… I'm late because I had to run home quick. I forgot to pack something very important." Beth bent and pulled the purple unicorn from her back pack, tossing it to the couch.

"Good call," Daryl said. He hadn't noticed when Beth had dropped their stuff off earlier that the unicorn was missing. His little girl didn't sleep well unless she had that stuffed animal. It would not have been a good way to start their first night together.

Beth sighed heavily as her hand absently rubbing at the leather bound bracelet at her wrist. "Not sure. I had a _run in_ with my father. He sure let me have an ear full," she grumbled, leaning into Daryl so little ears could hear her.

Daryl was missing something. He shot her a puzzled look, trying to keep his features from looking too grim.

"My dad isn't crazy about me and Hope spending the night here… actually, he's down right pissy about it," she complained.

Daryl jerked his head back in surprise. This was the first time he'd heard this, Beth never alluding to the problem over the past few days they'd taken to plan their weekend. He shot a quick look to Hope as she was scooping the last of her crayons into her box. Little ears had a way of hearing everything they weren't supposed to while not hearing anything they were told.

He turned back to Beth, who looked more than a little upset. "Why's that?" he asked despite knowing the answer in his gut. No man in his right mind would want his daughter or granddaughter leaving a comfy home for this dingy place he had especially with a man like him. He'd been doing his best to look past all that when he'd asked Beth and Hope to come stay with him. She was happy and he was happy. He hadn't thought about what others might think for some time.

There was a heavy frown on her face. "Daddy doesn't think it's _proper_. And he wants to know what kind of _example_ I think I'm setting for my daughter. Of course, I didn't exactly stay quiet. I told him I'm setting a good _example_ for Hope by finishin' school, workin' hard, lovin' my family. But it really was no use. No point in arguin' with him. My father is old school. He doesn't bend on what he calls _issues of morality._ " Beth's shoulders slumped in defeat, her eyes down cast.

"What can I say? It is his house and his rules, but I did argue he can't tell me what to do outside those walls. I mean, I do live there rent free. I chip in, do all the grocery shopping, cooking and pay the electrical so that's kinda like rent but that's what allows me to go back to school and only work part time at the grocery store. I just don't know where all this came from… it just erupted out of Daddy. It just… it just…"

Daryl leaned forward and pulled Beth to him. He hugged her tightly, tucking her head under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He rubbed a comforting hand at the small of her back. It was his fault she was upset, but damn, if he was going to be sorry about it.

Hope scurried by them, not phased by them touching or hugging. Her crayons going to their place on the shelf he'd built. She raced back for her coloring book next, her brown hair bouncing in a ponytail as she hurried.

Despite the trouble he'd caused, Daryl didn't want it any other way. Hershel might be upset his little girl was here with him, but as far as Daryl was concerned, that's where she belonged. So did Hope. Giving the both of them up at the end of visits was always so much worse each time. He was always left wanting more.

Beth breathed in deeply against him. "I don't want to fight with him. I'm not going to bend to his will. This us… it's what we decide. We aren't some kids to be chastised. It's not like I'm seventeen and have to follow his _rules_." She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, a defiant glint in her eye that he loved to see.

The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly at the sight. "No, you don't. Make up yer own rules. Your pop is just gonna have to live with it."

Beth gave a roll of her eyes. "I know I say that now but… you've met my father, right? I might be a grown woman of twenty-four, but I'm pretty sure not following his _rules_ isn't going to fly. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to hear the end of this… this _living in sin_ topic any time soon."

A sudden thought popped in his head, an idea urging him to speak. "You could move out…" he suggested in a long drawl.

Her nose wrinkled. "Where would Hope and I go? I can't afford my own place right now," Beth argued.

There wasn't a damn nervous feeling in him as Daryl suggested, "Here. With me." There was just a flutter of excitement at his center, a happiness swelling in him just at the thought.

Her eyes went wide, giant light blue orbs staring back at him and not even blinking. "Here?"

Daryl nodded with a flare of certainty.

"Move in here?" Beth repeated with her voice a little higher than before. Her eyes finally moved on from blankly staring to rapid fluttering.

"Sure, why not?" Daryl suggested with a casual shrug of his shoulder. He wasn't about to let himself get nervous from her reaction. "I know this place is small, but we'll get a bigger place if'n you want. I make good money now. You work part time and can still go to school. I could help out with Hope more. I get my woman in my bed every night, and my little girl every morning. Hell, we'd probably save money on daycare."

Beth gave him an uncertain look. "Daryl… I don't know if savin' money is the best reason to shack up."

She was right, of course she was right. Daryl knew the reason he wanted her and Hope there. He loved them; he loved them more than he thought he could ever love anything in this damn world.

Daryl didn't even stop to think, he just spoke. "Marry me."

He felt her go rigid in his arms, not a great sign. "Whoa… I mean…" Beth pulled her head further back, her neck craning as she stared at him with wide eyes again. "Whoa."

Despite the thundering apprehension in his chest, Daryl wasn't about to take it back. He hadn't exactly thought before he'd acted and asked that hanging question. But now that it was out there and he'd said the words, it was agonizing as Daryl realized how much he wanted it. He wanted Beth to be his wife. Since that day in September, when Beth had told him she'd loved him and he'd seen everything a family could be since then, it was all he'd really wanted if he thought about it. Sure, he was going to be a dick some days and she was going to nag others, but that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They loved each other under it all and would always stick together. He wanted it; goddamn it hurt how much he wanted her to just say yes with her next breath.

Daryl tightened his fingers against her skin, massaging her tense back. Beth continued to stare, her mind seemingly stuck on the important question he'd asked. At first his words caught in his throat, nothing coming out. He knew he needed to explain if he could, but words always seemed to get him into trouble. Still, he had to try.

"Told you… for me it weren't just a kiss when we was dancin' and you told me you loved me. This was always the outcome, Beth. I ain't sure if you heard me, but it was all or nothing when I kissed you. With you, it's all for me. It always has been," he explained, his voice low but easy, conveying the depth of his words. He meant it all, she was his forever.

Her shock seemed to have dissipated some as her face softened, her rigid body relaxing. "I know it's– it's just so sudden. I hadn't… I didn't think…" Her voice drifted off, not sure of how to respond exactly.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, pinched in loathing. It was so sudden of him to ask, and crazy and not romantic at all. This wasn't how you proposed to the woman you loved. He'd fucked up once again. _Shit_. Could he get anything right?

When he opened his eyes again Beth looked like she was about to say more. Daryl didn't need that rejection. He placed a staying finger to her soft pink lips, stopping her from telling him she wasn't ready or she never wanted to or that things were perfect they were at the moment. It was all true or none of it was, either way Daryl just knew her answer was going to be no. It was okay, he'd be okay. It wasn't the first time he'd been told he wasn't good enough. He'd always known he wasn't good enough for Beth, at least not yet. He could still work on it, he could be better.

"It's okay," Daryl told her. There was a flash of disbelief in her eyes. "Really, it's okay. I'm just happy with whatever I get with you."

Daryl moved his finger from her lips, letting her mouth open. Beth didn't say anything right away like he thought she might have. Instead, she just looked up at him, her cornflower blue eyes earnest and searching his. He let her, trying to hold steadfast despite the sinking disappointment in his stomach. He needed her to be as okay as he was pretending to be.

Beth nipped at the corner of her mouth. "Me wanting to spend the night here with you and Hope and not havin' my dad yell at us is not the best reason to get married," she offered playfully, a light returning to her eyes.

Daryl released a deep breath of relief as he pulled her closer to him again. "Nah, but me lovin' the hell outta you and Hope is a damn good reason though."

He pressed his lips against her with a need to touch her more. Beth met him, kissing him back with a sweetness and tenderness that almost made him groan. Daryl allowed his hands at her back to curl against her skin, just under the edge of her sweater. Beth's hands move up to his shoulders, rubbing along the rigid line of his back first.

When the both finally pulled back, Beth's eyes were closed dreamily and there was the smallest smile curving on her perfect face. "That is a great reason," Beth sighed softly as she opened her eyes to look at him once again.

The buzzer on the oven when off, announcing dinner was ready. Daryl twisted to look back at the kitchen; the little green clock above the stove was flashing zeros. It was just the distraction he needed after his debacle of a proposal.

"Dinner!" cried Hope, scrambling into her chair. "I'm a starvin'."

"Sure is, darlin'," said Daryl. He glanced back at Beth before he walked over to the oven, her hand trailing his arm as he pulled away.

Together Beth and Daryl got the meal onto the table, serving an excited and hungry little girl. Beth hadn't said no. Daryl kept telling himself that as he filled the glasses. At least he had that. Beth looked relaxed and not at all upset by his abrupt question. She was smiling and chatting with Hope as she cut up her daughter's chicken. Hope jabbered on about her day's adventures.

If Beth was happy, then he could be happy. He'd be happy with whatever Beth would let him have, he knew that. Daryl knew he'd wait a year, or two, or hell, he'd wait decades if that's what it took to put a ring on her finger. And he didn't have to have that even if that's what Beth wanted. As long as these two beautiful creatures were always in his life, Daryl knew he'd be just fine.

Daryl set the salads in their place, leaning over the small table. It was pushed up against the window with his chair on one end and Beth's on the other. Hope was in the middle, facing the window and eagerly awaiting her food.

Beth coyly looked over at Daryl as she scooped a few potatoes to Hope's plate. "Soo… were you thinkin' a winter wedding or did you want to wait until spring?" Beth asked him naturally, making him freeze in mid-motion for a fraction of a second while his brain processed what she'd just said to him.

When he could move again, Daryl couldn't stop the stupid grin that had sprung to his face. Did Beth just say what he thought she'd said? The brilliant smile on her face certainly made him believe he'd heard her correctly.

"Tomorrow at the courthouse if'n you'd let me get away with it," Daryl responded enthusiastically.

Beth chuckled at his eagerness. "I've always wanted a giant wedding but after all that jazz with Maggie's wedding and the fuss with Amy and Jimmy's upcoming disaster… I'm willin' to compromise with you on something small with family and few friends. Maybe over Christmas or just after the new year?" Beth suggested with an inquiring raised brow. Her cheeks were flushed a little pink, there was an excitement sparkling in her eyes.

His own heart was pounding, the blood rushing all over his body, feeling excited himself. "Sure, I could live with that."

Daryl leaned over the table to kiss her, wanting to desperately seal their decision. Beth leaned in to meet his kiss, their lips brushing only slight for a second. Hope squealed, breaking the moment, and ducking her little body underneath her touching parents.

"Mama! Daddy! You're squishin' me!" she yelped, fluttering underneath them.

The couple broke apart, laughing slightly and giving their daughter the space she demanded.

Daryl locked eyes with Beth again. "Are we doin' this? Really doin' this?" he asked, a lopsided smile on his grizzled face again. He was certain, but he needed them both to be.

"Yes," Beth answered with complete confidence.

She smiled back at him, stepping around Hope to reach him. Daryl was blinded by her smile, he always was. It started with her smile on a sunny morning on simple morning hike, and now they were here… agreeing to marry and had a child.

"When you know… you know. And I know," Beth softly told him, kissing him with a giant smile still on her lips that confirmed her ellation. They both knew.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _Hope smiled up at her father. "See, Daddy, it is a fairy tale. Once upon a time you and Mommy fell in love," she refuted, her little body nestling into her comfortable bed._

 _Daryl released a heavy breath. "Nah, darlin', it ain't. I love your Mom, but it wasn't no fairy tale."_

 _Beth appeared in the doorway, both hands resting on her large, protruding stomach with one finger holding a glittering gold band. "You two done with your story time yet?" she asked in a gentle voice. Her blonde hair was coiled into a loose braid, draping over her shoulder. "It's past bedtime."_

" _You heard your mom, time for bed now," Daryl said pulling his daughter's quilt up under her chin._

 _Hope yawned tiredly, her blue eyes fighting to stay open. "G'night, Mommy. G'night, Daddy."_

 _Beth ambled over to her daughter, bending the best she could to gently kiss Hope's forehead. "I love you. Sleep tight, honey."_

" _Don't let them bed bugs bite," teased Daryl, planting a kiss to Hope's cheek before he rose from the bed._

 _Daryl placed a guiding hand to the back of his pregnant wife's back, easing her towards the door. Beth leaned into to him as they walked, she was tired but she had a smile on her face. Both his girls had long days at school. With one already in bed, it was time to get the other one some rest too._

 _Just as Daryl went flip the light switch off his daughter's voice stayed his hand. "Daddy…" Hope yawned again, soft and long. "It is a fairy tale 'cause our family is happily ever after, Daddy." Her eyes closed softly._

 _Daryl smirked. "You got me there, darlin'. You got me there." He looked over at his wife just as Beth looked up at him. They were happy… happily ever after._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N: I hope it was everything everyone was hoping for. I do have more to write about this little AU I've created. I promise you that. I do want to move on to another story I've had in progress for over a year (waiting while I worked on this one). BURN has been neglected and I'd like to finish up that storyline that I've created also. I am going to post something for the follow up on this one fairly quickly though – HAPPILY EVER AFTER. It will likely be a collection of one shots and short stories surrounding Beth and Daryl and their family and friends. Feel free to shoot me an idea you'd like to see. I can't promise anything but it always helps to have creative thoughts given to you by the people who enjoy what you write. Once again – THANK YOU.**


End file.
